Caught in Between
by Undecided13
Summary: When Sophie and her friends decide to take a sudden trip to Los Angeles, they meet a strange girl who seems harmless at first, but will have a bigger impact on the Elvin world than they originally thought. Rated T just in case. Fit for both Sophitz and SoKeefe shippers . . . until later. Romance/Angst/Humor/Comfort. Hope you all enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) welcome to my first fanfic! I should probably mention that there are spoilers from books 1-6, just in case for all you KotLC people who for some strange reason haven't finished the series by now . . . please read and review, bc I wanna know what you guys think. I love KotLC, so I'm obviously gonna write a fanfic while waiting for book #7. Bare with me when it comes to my writing. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Guys, we shouldn't be here," Sophie Foster told her friends for what seemed like the thousandth time.

" _Relax,_ Foster," a very stubborn Keefe responded. "We'll only be here for a little while. Don't worry." He gave her his famous smirk before being distracted by a distant honking horn.

Sophie sighed. She regretted telling her friends about the wonders of Los Angeles. Somehow Keefe had managed to convince her to take them there—all seven of them—to give them a tour.

"Gosh, so many humans," Fitz said as he walked beside her and looked around. So many humans, indeed. Men and woman, young and old, children and adults of all shapes and sizes bustled around them, going about their business. It had been a while since Sophie had been around humans, so the sight of wrinkles, gray hairs, and walking canes took a little while to get used to again.

"Ew, what is that awful smell?" Biana asked, plugging her perfect little nose.

"Pollution," Fitz and Sophie answered at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled, which made Keefe and Dex join forces in gagging. Sophie's heart fluttered as she looked into Fitz's brilliant teal eyes, and she had to force herself to look away before Keefe could sense a change in her mood.

"Humans breathe this in every day?" Tam asked as he walked in between Biana and his twin sister Linh.

Sophie nodded sheepishly. Sometimes she was embarrassed about her human past, especially after she saw the extravagance of an Elvin one. But she brushed it off, and tried to remember whether to turn left or to go straight at the intersection. She chose straight.

"Come on, don't be scared. The cars are stopped," she assured her friends who were nervously looking at the many cars braking in the streets. Finally, Fitz nodded and led the others across the street as Sophie worked on getting Biana to cross. "Come _on,_ Biana. Its okay. You're making a scene."

Reluctantly, Biana allowed Sophie to lead her across the street to the others.

"How much farther is this Hollywood place?" Dex asked.

"Not too far . . . ." Sophie began to assure him, but was quickly distracted by loud cry of, "get back here, brat!" She would've fallen backward if Keefe hadn't managed to catch her. A blur of a person had bumped into Sophie as they ran away from whoever was calling to them. The only thing significant about them that Sophie could catch was a black beanie on their head.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she straightened up. Her face was probably red, but the feeling quickly went away as her mind wandered to the apparent thief. A hefty man chased after the person, but wasn't nearly fast enough. Whoever it was disappeared around a corner, making the man give up. Sophie heard the man breathe out a curse as he walked past them back to his store.

"What just happened?" Linh asked quietly.

"I think that man was just robbed," Biana whispered as they continued to walk.

"Robbed?" Keefe asked. "Well, then let's go catch the culprit!"

Before Sophie could protest, Keefe already took off in the direction of the thief.

"Unbelievable," Sophie mumbled as the other boys followed him. She looked at the other girls, shared a shrug, and then chased after them. Nobody took special notice of the welly disguised teenagers running down the streets, they only moved out of the way as they passed by. Sophie's old human clothes had gotten too small for her, so the entire group took the opportunity and all bought a casual outfit for the tour.

Sophie channeled energy into her legs and caught up with Keefe. "Do you even know where you're going?" she asked him as they ran side by side.

"Nope," he responded with a smirk. "But I know that girl ran this way."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Sophie couldn't remember anything significant about the thief except for the black beanie.

"I got a good look at her after she paused when she bumped into you. Then she just took off—look! There she is!" He called back to the others to hurry, and they all continued their pursuit.

The girl probably didn't realize she was being followed as she made a sharp right turn into an alleyway that dead ended. Keefe and Sophie stopped at the corner and peeked at the other side to make sure there was no way for her to escape.

"Don't humans have police officers that can do this, or whatever?" Biana asked as she caught her breath.

Sophie put her finger up to her lips to signal for the others to be quiet. She watched the girl a moment longer as she sank into a sitting position against the wall and grabbed her head, shaking it vigorously. She seemed like she was in . . . pain. The girl took the beanie off her head and out of it came a pair of earphones. She took a cell phone out of her pocket and plugged them in.

"That must be what she stole," Fitz said, making Sophie realize how close she was standing to both him and Keefe. She nodded to hide her blush.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Keefe asked Sophie. "Go confront her!"

"Me?" she asked in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Uh, 'cause you're the only one here who speaks fluent English."

"Hey, that's not true," Fitz said, defending himself.

"Fine. The only one of us who can speak fluent English without a lame accent."

"Okay, okay. Enough," Sophie said before it went on any further. "There's strength in numbers, so all of you come with me." Sophie threw her shoulders back and entered the alleyway. The girl had her eyes closed and was most likely listening to music, so she didn't notice when the group entered. As Sophie got closer, she got a good look at the girls features.

Tangled long brown hair fell down from underneath her black beanie. Sophie couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but she had noticeably long eyelashes. She appeared to be fourteen years old and would have been exceptionally pretty if it hadn't been for her worn out clothes and dirty hands and face. She had fair skin, or, would have if it didn't appear like she hadn't showered in days. Suddenly, the girl's eyes—which Sophie now saw were a vibrant sapphire blue—fluttered open and widened with shock as she saw the group before her. She scrambled to get on her feet, clutching her phone in her hand and staring at them like a deer in headlights.

No one said anything for a while, just stared. Finally, the girl stammered, "what do you want?" in a low, cautionary voice.

Sophie looked around at her friends, ending on Keefe, who nodded at her, telling her to go on.

"Um, well, we saw what happened and we know that you stole something," Sophie told her, switching to English. "We felt that . . . we should take you back to that guy and make you return what you stole."

The girl blinked, then laughed darkly. "Are you serious? You want me to return this?" she held up her phone and earbuds. Sophie nodded. "Yeah, right. These are rightfully mine. He took them from me, and I just took them back. Its none of your business anyway." She shot Sophie an annoyed glare and then brushed past to leave.

But Fitz said, "hey, don't talk to her like that!" in perfect English, and his accent was even more noticeable when he spoke in English.

The girl stopped, and when she looked back at them, she seemed a little shocked. Sophie saw her lips move as she mumbled something to herself, the shook her head.

"Then I'll just talk to you that way," she spat. "Its none of your business, so leave me alone." And she ran away.

"That went well," Biana said after a few moments of silence.

The others mumbled their agreement—or, rather, disagreement.

"I can't believe she talked to you that way," Dex told Sophie. She spun around to face her friends, but before she could ask, Fitz said,

"I transmitted what she was saying to them in the Enlightened Language, so they would understand what she was saying."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say. Her mind was wandering back to the girl as the others continued to discuss what had just happened. There was something about her that just seemed off. Perhaps it was the feeling that she lived alone, with no one to take care of her. Or maybe it was the way she stared at them—although, that was probably just because of the fact that elves looked one hundred times better than humans, and she was just dumbfounded. But . . . none of that seemed like the right answer.

"What's on your mind?" Fitz asked, coming up to her as the others continued talking.

She shook her head. "It's just, there was something about that girl . . . I can't put my finger on it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed. Sophie sighed.

"I think we should just go home," she said loud enough for the others to hear. The conversation immediately stopped.

"What? No!" Keefe protested. "You're taking us to Follywood, remember?"

Sophie smiled. "It's actually Hollywood."

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Hollywood, Follywood, same thing. Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the alleyway with the others close behind.

 **A/N) and there you have it! chapter 1. I wonder what might happen in Follywood-ahem, I mean, Hollywood. There are gonna be a lot of different POVs, so be prepared. And be patient with the ships, bc if my username is Undecided13, then what else did you think was gonna happen *maniacal laugh* Also, I have no definite schedule for when I post, but if I had to have one, it would be every Saturday. Might be early, might be late. Until next time *leaves dramatically***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) I have returned with another chapter! Like, less than an hour later. Such consistency, am I right? Anyway . . . different POV this time. Pretty easy to figure out whose it is. We get a little glimpse of her past and hopefully *raises eyebrows* a little hint of her future. hehehe . . . enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

I ran away from the strange teenagers as quickly as I could. Barely noticing which way I was going and trying very hard to ignore the extra voices filling my head, I simply wanted to get away. Why couldn't I hear them? No matter how hard I listened, nothing happened. And why the heck were they so darn good looking? No normal human being could look that good. Something was just off about that group. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Where was that teal-eyed boy's accent from? It definitely wasn't British. It was too. . . crisp? And who has teal eyes? They looked way too real to be contacts, and there was another girl there who had the same eye color, so maybe they were siblings? I had no idea. It was too confusing.

After sprinting down several blocks, I stopped to catch my breath near a casino. I looked around, thankful that the group of beauties didn't seem to be following me, and saw that no one else seemed to notice me. They were all too busy to notice a freaky Telepath of an orphan like me. I popped in my earphones again and played my music, trying hard to keep out the voices-the thoughts-that just kept pouring in. I backed up into a narrow pathway lodged between the two casinos as a flood of painful memories fought their way into my mind.

I was barely five years old when it happened.

My mansion of a home had caught on fire, and I was the only one to make it out alive. I remembered my mother was right behind me, both of us coughing in unison at the thickness of the smoke. When it got bad enough for us to end up choking of the smoke, she managed to tell me to crawl down on the floor-because smoke rises, I had learned. My father had gone to get my older brother, and promised he would meet us outside. My mother and I made our way outside, seeing our home go up in flames. None of the maids or butlers were anywhere to be seen. Additional tears that weren't from the smoke came into my eyes and ran down my mother's face. Every minute that my father and older brother weren't with us felt like an eternity. Finally, my mother relented and told me to stay where I was, and before I could even say anything, she kissed my cheek and ran back into the flames. I screamed for her to come back, to not leave me alone, but it was too late. She was already in.

I covered my ears and cried as I heard the blood-curdling screams come from the flames. And soon, what was left of the building collapsed on itself. I knew they were gone. No one was left for me. I had to leave before anyone else came and tried to take me away. It took awhile for the firemen to get to my home because we lived way out in the suburbs, away from most people, so I didn't wait any longer. I was alone. So I ran. I ran as fast and as far away as my little legs would take me. I survived on my own for a little while, because I was apparently smarter than most kids. At least, that's what my parents had told me. But I eventually needed to eat a real meal, rather than just the scraps I found. I was a growing girl, and I needed to stay as healthy as possible. So I found a job. I know it sounds crazy, being as I was only six years old, but I found a struggling single mother with a young toddler. She had a small apartment, and it was obvious that she was struggling with financial issues. She wasn't able to leave her baby boy alone, and she couldn't pay enough for a babysitter, so I volunteered.

I didn't get the job, 'cause I was only six. But she saw my needs. So she found a stay at home job that paid well enough, and when the company needed her to go to the office, she let me stay with Tommy, and in return, she fed me and gave me a place to sleep. I stayed with her for a few years, until i heard her talking on the phone about "any reports on a missing girl from three years ago." That was my cue to leave. I left a note using the little knowledge I had of writing-I still had never gone to an actual school-and thanked her for all she had done for me, wishing her well, and telling her not to come looking for me. Thinking back, I probably spelled half of those words wrong, but it didn't matter as long as she knew what meant. So I ran away again, leaving anything that she might have bought for me except for the clothes on my back, because it would have felt wrong to take anything.

By the time I turned eleven, I had taken refuge in Los Angeles, and had been living here ever since. The crime rates would keep the attention drawn away from me, and I had made a little home farther down the alleyway where I had just encountered the Beauties. Being constantly distracted by the many sights in Los Angeles or stuck on their phones, people didn't really care about an orphan like me. But starting at age twelve, a freaky Telepathic orphan like me.

It was by far the weirdest experience of my life. I woke up one day, and just a blare of thoughts poured into my mind.

 _Which way is it to Hollywood? Make a left? Or was it a right . . . ?_

 _I should officially ask her to be my girlfriend today. We've been friends all our life, and I think she feels the same way about me as I do her . . ._

 _I'm starving. I wonder if there's a good pizza place around here . . ._

 _Ugh, I'm getting another headache. Now, where did I put that Advil bottle . . . ?_

Thought after thought after thought just came rushing in, to many to count, to many to tell one apart from another unless I focused hard enough to give me a migraine. Made me wish I had a bottle of Advil. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't figure out whether I was just hallucinating from lack of food, or if this was real. I realized it was the latter, and new I needed to find a solution. But what? Covering my ears didn't help, so what other way was there? I found out that the closer I am to people, the louder the voices got. But i needed to venture out into the streets and find something to fix this.

After a few weeks, I figured out I was a Telepath. A freakshow. I needed to make sure no one found out about this, or they might use me to their advantage. One day, I found a possible solution to keeping out the never-ending thoughts. Outside one of the many casinos was a stand displaying a game of chance. All you had to do was guess the three numbers a man was thinking of, and you would win any choice of prizes. A cell phone and earbuds were among them. Maybe if I won, i could last music as loud as it could go in my ears and block out the thoughts. It was a slim chance, but a slim chance was all i needed. I knew I would win, because, you know, Telepath. But if i did win, unwanted attention would most likely be drawn to me. But were immense migraines better than staying hidden? All i had to do was win, grab the prize, and slip away. Easy, right?

"All right, little lady," a chipper spokesman said as i came up to the stand. "All you've gotta do is guess three numbers from one to twenty, and you could win one of these here fine prizes. Don't worry, it's free." _It's not like anyone would win anyway_. He seemed like a fair enough person. So i nodded, and told him i was ready whenever he was. He smiled, nodded, and told me to go right ahead.

"Remember, one through twenty." He winked and i could hear the three numbers flow into my mind. I pretended to think it over, even though i already knew.

"Um, seventeen?" i guessed first.

"Huh. impressive, but let's see if you can get the other two," he said. By then, a small crowd was gathering. Just my luck.

"Three," I said next. His smile was slowly fading as he nodded. Several thoughts of panic came from him, and other thoughts full of surprise and jealousy came from those who had already tried and lost. It took me a while to find the last number, because he kept changing it. But he finally settled on thirteen. And I said it. His jaw dropped, but he nodded speechlessly.

"C-congratulations, little lady," he said, forcing on a smile. Then he stepped aside and waved a hand over the prizes behind him. "Take your pick."

I pointed to the phone and earbuds, which were in one packet. He nodded and handed them to me with a real smile this time. I knew he would be a fair person. I returned the smile, took the items, and walked away as quickly as i possibly could without looking suspicious. When I turned the corner, I glanced back and let out a sigh of relief. Nobody seemed to care about me, rather for themselves to see if they could win just as easily as a twelve year old girl could. I heard the man call out to the crowd, "step right up! Can you guess three numbers correctly and win a prize as good as that little girl?"

By then, i was out of earshot, heading back to my little makeshift home in the alleyway. I figured out enough to get to the music to work. I put the earphones in and cranked up the volume, desperately hoping that this would work. I popped them in, and . . .

The thoughts began to fade. And the more i focused on the music, the more the thoughts went away. Until they were completely gone. So now, I reside in my music. That's why, when the shop manager had taken away my phone and earbuds-claiming i had stolen them-i just had to get them back. Which i did.

My life has been crazy and half of it was on the run. I've learned to be careful of who i trust, and have grown a layer of tough skin. But i manage to get by, and I've gotten used to hearing other people's thoughts, even though i don't want to. I have to live with it, because I'm most likely stuck like this for the rest of my life. So when I met that group of Beauties and couldn't hear their thoughts, i was internally freaking out. Why the heck couldn't i hear them?

My own thoughts were interrupted by a drunk young man walking past the pathway in between the two casinos. He spotted me, and with a malicious smile, said through slurred words, "Hey there, little lady. Are ya lost?" This time, the words "little lady" were anything but nice. He walked towards me in a jagged line, his head cocked as he waited for an answer. I tried to just pretend i didn't hear him and walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall.

"Aw, don't go," he slurred. "No need to run away so quickly." I could see his twisted thoughts run through his brain and pour into mine. He grabbed my waist, and he started to lean closer, but i pushed him away. Well, kinda. I'm not sure if you could call using a force field "pushing away." Oh, yeah, did I mention? I can make force fields. Happened when i was thirteen and was being cornered by a ferocious dog with rabies. I just put my hands out in defense, felt some sort of desperate energy shoot out from my brain and through my hands, and then, poof! Force field! I was so scared, wondering why i was getting all these crazy powers. But i just hoped they stopped there.

The drunk man fell backwards and looked up at me with a bewildered expression. I quickly looked around to make sure no one else had seen. It would be okay if a drunk man saw it. Anyone he told would just think he was hallucinating. So i took the opportunity and ran away.

 _Again._

It felt like I would never be able to stop running.

 **A/N) Sooooo...? What did y'all think? And, yes, I purposefully did this chapter in first person so you wouldn't find out her name... yet. I have an idea of what I want her name to be, but I'm not sure I like it. I'm open to any suggestions. Also, the next chapter, which should be coming soon, will be very revealing of the love trianglers situation. That's all I'm going to say about that.**

 **And, thank you for reviewing (Wonderland) I hope this chapter satisfied you.**

 **Please review, everyone else, and thank you for reading. Until next time! *Flies away on her pet alicorn***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) this chapter needs no intro, bc, well, you'll see . . . enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

Being around so many humans was just weird.

I knew i shouldn't necessarily be saying that, because Sophie grew up around them, but it was true. They had so many crazy gadgets-which Sophie took the time to tell us all about-and the clothes they wore-which we were also wearing-were pretty different from Elvin clothes. But they were comfortable.

And then we entered Follywood-or, um, Hollywood. It was bustling, and waves of excitement radiated towards me and into my mind. So much, in fact, that it knocked me a step back.

"You okay, Keefe?" Sophie asked in all her adorableness.

I shook my head to clear it. Thank goodness she wasn't an Empath, or i would have a lot of explaining to do. "Yeah, Foster. I'm fine. Just a lot of emotions here," i waved the air in front of my face to clear some of it away. She smiled at me, which made my heart skip a couple beats, even though it was only a smile. I admit it. I was lovesick. And jealous. I may have joked about it a couple times, but this love triangle was going to cause some _serious_ problems if we didn't figure it out soon. I had caught her and Fitz almost kiss under Calla's Panakes. I'm so glad i caught them before they could do anything, but i think Sophie might be getting a little suspicious of _my_ feelings.

I wanna tell her, but i have to wait for the right moment. And i thought i had that moment about a year ago, when i was going to leave to join the Neverseen. I had almost kissed her. But was interrupted by Grady and Edaline. It totally killed it. And now that i knew Fitz was gonna try to start making a move on her, i knew that i would have to up my game, even if it's just a little bit. And, i know it sounds crazy-considering how much i care about her-but even if she did end up choosing Fitz, i guess i would be okay. As long as we could be friends. And as long as she was always there for me. That opinion would probably change if it actually did happen, but i want to believe that things will be okay. I know for a fact that she has feelings for me, 'cause, you know, Empath. And it always makes me feel so awesome inside and makes me want to kiss her right then and there. But i have to wait.

I watched her lead us around Hollywood like some sort of tour guide, which somehow made her even cuter. Her soft blonde hair bounced behind her as she walked ahead of us, and whenever the wind blew it around, it just . . . . no words. That's how much i love her. She leaves me speechless.

...

She leaves me speechless.

I was so lucky to be her Cognate. Or, rather, Cognate-in-training. But i felt like we were ready to be official. Both as Cognates _and_ as boyfriend and girlfriend. I almost let her know how i felt that day under Calla's Panakes, but _someone_ had to interrupted. I'll just have to wait for another time to let her know, but sometimes it's just so hard to not just grab her and kiss her. I think she feels the same way i do, and when she tries to cover it up, it's absolutely adorable. I had been oblivious at first, but when i realized my own feelings, i realized hers too. For both me _and_ Keefe.

Just great.

Now i had to compete against my best friend for the girl of my dreams. And, yes, even after the whole Neverseen betrayal thing, Sophie had managed to convince me to be his friend again. That's just like her. Always so caring about others. I love everything about her, and i hope she loves me too.

"Fitz, did you hear anything i just said?" Sophie said to me, knocking me out of my daydreams.

"Huh? No, sorry, Soph," I told her, mentally face-palming myself.

She laughed, one of my favorite sounds in the world. "I said, come with me to the food stand over there to carry some snacks back to these guys. Dex got us some money out of a ATM."

I nodded and followed her to the food stand. I watched as her beautiful blonde hair bounced up and down behind her, and then as she tucked a strand behind her ear and counted the money in her hand. She got some things called french fries, which she told me were potatoes, just cut and cooked up. Well, at least i knew what potatoes were. Humans could be so weird sometimes. She handed me several cardboard containers filled with fries, and held more in her own hands.

"Thank you," she told the person who had given us the food. Then we walked back to the others.

I thought about her all the time, and it was hard to keep my thoughts about her to myself whenever she entered my mind. She was just so . . . . i had no words. Like i said before, she leaves me speechless.

…

Why did my life have to be so gosh darn complicated?

First i was human with telepathic powers, then i was an elf. And then i found out i was actually a freak. My genes had been tweaked during my state as an embryo to give me countless special abilities, and i also had to save the world. Like, three times. And now, when all of that Neverseen business has calmed down a bit-not completely, but, you know-i finally think that my life can go back to normal. But that's the thing. My life was never normal, and never will be. And you know why?

I'm stuck in a love triangle.

It wasn't a love triangle at first. Or, at least, i don't think it was. At first i just had a silly little crush on Fitz, which constantly seemed to grow. But then, I had Keefe, who had come to be one of my closest friends who was always there for me, no matter what. He would do anything for me. And i think Fitz would, too. My feelings for Keefe came without me noticing, but then they grew stronger and stronger until it just felt . . . . natural. I'll never forget the day he almost kissed me. And now I kinda wish Grady hadn't interrupted.

But I'll also never forget the day Fitz almost kissed me. This time, Keefe was the one who interrupted. And after seeing the jealousy in his eyes and the hardness in his voice upon seeing us, i knew for sure.

I was stuck in a love triangle.

It was something i never thought would happen to me, because, well, I'm me. And they're _them._ Two incredibly cute boys with two different personalities, pasts, and futures. But i still loved both of them.

And i know that one of these days, I'm going to have to choose. But I just don't know who.

For their sakes, and possibly even my own, I hope that day never comes.

 **A/N) eeeeeeeeee! I give you no mercy when it comes to the love triangle. No hints, no nothin'! I tried to warn you all . . . but, this way, its fair for both Sophitz and Sokeefe shippers. For now, anyway . . . . *evil maniacal laugh* Please review. I really wanna know what you all think. Until next time! *runs and jumps off a cliff, teleporting away***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) i have returned yet again with another chapter! Hope you all like it. Now, onto the good stuff! (well, some of the good stuff). . . .**

Chapter 4

After a while, I made my way back to my home in the alleyway, making sure that none of those Beauties were still there. I sank down into a sitting position against the rough brick wall and popped in my earbuds, hanging onto my music as if it was the only thing I had left.

But that's the thing. It is.

I have absolutely nothing left. No reason to live. Unless you count my freaky powers. But even then, nobody knows about them. So what am i supposed to do? I could try running again, move to some new place and try to get a job. Start fresh. But that would most likely risk having me being found by the police, and then they might force me into an orphanage or foster home. And that's the last thing i want. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I mean, you saw what just happened back there with Mr. Drunko, didn't you? I may not understand why all of this is happening to me, but have to get used to it. 'Cause i have a feeling I'm stuck with it.

...

"I wanna go home, but i also don't," Biana said as the group of teens walked to an isolated area in Los Angeles as the sun began to set.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Dex agreed.

"We're all probably in a lot of trouble by now," Sophie told the others as Fitz held up the pathfinder he had "borrowed" from his father's office.

"Maybe, but it's worth it," Keefe said with a wink at Sophie, which made her cheeks turn pink.

"You know, i wondered whatever happened to that girl from earlier today," Sophie thought out loud in an attempt to draw the attention away from herself. It worked.

"Hey, you're right," Tam added. "She ran off looking really . . ."

"Confused?" Linh finished.

Tam nodded.

"Yeah, i think you're right. She felt confused and scared," Keefe agreed.

"Wow, Tam and Keefe agreeing on something? That's something new," Biana giggled. It was true.

"Maybe we should go check on her before leaving," Fitz suggested with a knowing look at Sophie. She looked up at the slowly setting sun. They had time. She nodded, which earned a chorus of "yay"s and "let's go"s from the others, which made Sophie smile. So they made their way back to the narrow alleyway in search of the mysterious girl.

...

"This is it, right?" Dex whispered as they all gathered near the alleyway's entry.

Sophie nodded, and then signaled for the other's to be quiet. She looked farther inside, and saw the girl sitting against the wall again, listen to music. But this time, her eyes were opened, and she saw them almost immediately. She rolled her eyes and stood, taking out her earphones and placing her phone away in her pocket. She crossed her arms and faced them, as if daring them to enter. They did.

"What do you guys want?" she asked impatiently, but her eyes said something different. Confusion. As if she were. . . . looking for something?

"You can cut the attitude, you know," Fitz said, coming to Sophie's aid. The others nodded in agreement, telling Sophie that Fitz was once again transmitting the conversation. The girl simply stared in response. No one said anything for the longest time, but then. . . .

"Hand over your money!"

 **A/N) yup, that's how i'm gonna end it. Sorry it's so short, but, suspense is suspense. I'll come up with the next chapter soon. Don't forget to review! *jumps up** **and is carried away by the wind* Until next time . . . !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) I'll just skip the talking and let you all find out what happens in the next chapter… Don't forget to review! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

Everyone jumped at the sound of the strange voice. They quickly turned around to see themselves being cornered by six burly men, three had guns, one had a bat, which he was pounding in his hand. Time seemed to freeze as everyone realized the situation they were in. Fitz had transmitted what the men had said, so no one moved.

 _Guys, don't do anything,_ Sophie transmitted, eyeing Keefe especially. _This isn't like our fights with the Neverseen. We can't risk using our abilities . . ._

"Hate to break it to you," the girl suddenly spoke up, "but i don't have any money, as you can clearly see." She gestured to herself, making sure her phone and earbuds were well hidden. "So, I'm free to go."

The thieves looked at each other, confused. Clearly, they weren't very bright. But they let the girl start walking away!

"Hey, you can't just leave us here!" Sophie suddenly said. Then, looking at the thieves, she added, "we don't have any money either!"

The man with the bat scoffed. "Yeah, right. Look at the clothes your wearing. Clearly you have more than her," he tilted his head to the girl, who had stopped and looked back. Was she honestly about to leave them? Sophie would use her Inflicting if she could, but that would be risking way too much. Sophie pleaded through her eyes to the girl, and something seemed to change in her.

...

I don't know why i went back. Why should I help them? They were only meddling in business that wasn't theirs, and this is what happened. I could leave. I could get out of this mess right now. But . . . i also couldn't. There was just something about them. That blonde girl's eyes were practically begging me to help them. So i went back.

"Leave them alone," i told the men, surprised that those words actually came out of my mouth. "They don't have any money."

"This wasn't your business before, missy. You could've left," one of the men with the guns said. "But now, your trapped." No one could help us. This was a less busy part of the city, and we were deep into the alleyway, so no one could necessarily see us in the dim light. It was almost dark outside. What was i supposed to do?

"Give us your money!" the man with the bat shouted again. "Or else." With that statement, all three guns were pointed to us. We tried to step back, but there wasn't enough space.

 _What do I do?_

 _..._

She came back.

Why?

Sophie would've wondered farther, but she and her friends were currently being threatened with guns.

"We don't have any money!" Sophie told them again, trying to control the red rimming her vision. They never should've come back. They never should've come to L.A. in the first place!

"Just hand it over!" One of the men with the guns grew impatient and grabbed Biana, holding her at gunpoint. She screamed, but he covered her mouth. "Hand over the money, or the girl gets it."

...

Damn it.

Great. Just great. What other choice do i have? She could get killed if i don't do something. Several of the other Beauties called out, "Biana!" and tried to get to her, the teal-eyed boy especially, but they were forced back. I couldn't live with myself if I just stood there and watch her get shot, knowing i could do something.

"Let her go," I ordered through clenched teeth. "Or else."

The men shared a laugh. "Or else?" one of them scoffed. "There ain't nothin' you can do to us, missy."

"Let her go."

The thief holding the captive Beauty just tighten his grip and got ready to pull the trigger. I knew this was my last chance. I felt once again the desperate energy bubbling in my brain, and then it flowed down through my veins, filling up in my fingertips. I envisioned what i wanted to make, and then, just as he pulled the trigger, i shot out my hands and cloaked the gun and the girl in seperated force fields, as if a new skin had attached to them. They were glowing a translucent white. The man dropped the gun, which had burned his hand and practically exploded from the force of the bullet doubling back. He pushed the Beauty away, because the outside of her force field had hurt him as well. Everyone's eyes were as large as saucers and they looked like they were freaking out.

Well, the thieves, at least.

The Beauties were acting differently. They were definitely shocked, but they weren't scared. I shook my head, trying to clear it after taking away the girl's force field. It's hard to concentrate on making a force field while listening to the blaring thoughts of crooks. But the Beauties' thoughts were still nowhere to be heard. The thieves looked at me, and then one shouted, "Diablo!" and they all ran away, dropping their guns and bat. Which was very rude, because i was no devil. Well, maybe a little.

I turned and looked at the Beauties. They were all comforting their friend, but they were also staring at me. They were whispering to each other, but i couldn't understand what they were saying. I walked up to the girl who was captive, half-expecting them to back away from me, but they didn't.

"Are you okay?" i asked her. She looked at me for a second, then glanced at her assumed brother before nodding.

"T-thank you," the blonde girl told me.

I nodded, then looked back at the guns on the floor behind me. I should probably put those away somewhere before some psycho got to them. I quickly picked up the guns, which made the Beauties step back. I chuckled as i hid them in a sewer at the end of the alleyway. I kept the bat, though. I swung it around a bit, and then said, "you all should get going. Stay safe. See ya," and i started to climb up a ladder near the end of the alley, which led to the top of the next building's roof. I'd have to find somewhere else to call home, now. If those crooks said anything about me, I'm done. Time to run away again.

 **A/N) see? I made up for the short chapter, didn't I? Kinda? Maybe? Anyway . . . now that she's revealed her abilities (well, one of them, at least) to the kotlc gang, what'll happen next? Hehehehe… looks like you'll have to wait . . . . until next time! *climbs up a wall and vanishes over the roof***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) okay. Please read the author's note at the end once you're done reading, bc there's a little announcement thingy. But, anyway . . . . onto the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6

"Huh? N-no! Wait! Please!" Sophie called after the girl, who had already scaled up the ladder with ease. She now had one foot propped on the roof, ready to jump on. But she stopped and turned her head to look down at them.

"What?" she asked, looking around.

Sophie glanced at her friends. They had all saw what she had seen, right? That girl had just made force fields. She was . . . . she was a Psionipath. More importantly, she was an elf. But, how in the world did an elf so young end up in L.A. of all places. Unless she was some other Moonlark the Black Swan had made, which Sophie hoped wasn't the case.

"I'm waiting," the girl said impatiently, looking around once again and bringing Sophie back from her thoughts. Sophie's mouth went dry. She couldn't exactly just say, "Hey, are you an elf?" She looked to Fitz. This was more his thing.

"Um, can you come back down, please?" Fitz asked the girl. She looked down at them, then turned her head to look back over the roof. She seemed hesitant.

"Please," Sophie added. "We only wanna try to help you . . ."

"Help me?" she asked. "I don't need help with anything."

"Just, come with us," Fitz shared a look with Sophie. "It'll all make sense then."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like I'm about to trust a bunch of strangers. Nice try, you damn Beauties." And with that, she took off over the roof.

...

This section of L.A. was built in my favor, or at least, it seemed that way. Several of the buildings were built very close together, so i could easily jump the distance in between and make my escape. To think that those Beauties actually expected me to just frolic off with them wherever they wanted me to.

Unbelievable.

I had reached the third building by then, where i was about to climb down another ladder and make a right onto another street. But then i heard someone call out, "wait." I groaned. They had followed me. I turned around and was about to respond, but a startled scream came out instead. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. The Beauties were . . . . were _floating._

I clutched my chest with my free hand, staring at them with wide eyes. The blonde girl came a little closer, which made me stand in a ready-to-hit position with the bat.

"Stay back!" i told them. She froze, and held out her hands as if calming a wild animal. I shook my head to clear it. Were they aliens? Is that why i couldn't hear them? And why they could freakin' float!? "What the . . . how the heck are you doing that?" The blonde girl moved again, but i held my ground and told her to stay back again.

They all moved down and stood on their own feet.

"We aren't going to hurt you," the blondie told me. "We just . . ." she sighed. "It's so hard to explain."

There was a blond boy in the group, and he stepped towards the girl, saying something i couldn't understand. It definitely wasn't Spanish. I've heard too many people in L.A. speak it to know. I don't think it was French, or Italian. German? I had no idea. That's when i realized. Clutching the bat tighter, i backed up a much as i could and said, "oh my God, you guys _are_ aliens!"

The blondie's head turned to look at me. I wondered how many brains were in there. If they ate brains. . . . If they wanted _my_ brain.

"What? No! No, we aren't aliens," she tried to assure me.

I shook my head again, wanting to back up another step, but i was already on the ledge. "That's just what an alien would say!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll get straight to the point. You have . . ." she looked around before finishing. "Some pretty _special abilities_ , don't you?"

I froze.

Obviously, i knew that they knew by now, but . . . . the way she said it.

"We have them too," she continued in a whisper. "You don't belong here. _We_ know where you truly belong." She extended her hand in a friendly manner, and a soft smile came on her face. But behind it was probably evil intentions. There might be a giant squid hiding behind those beautiful faces of theirs. "Just, trust us."

That's when i knew.

I couldn't trust them.

I forgot that i was on the edge for a brief second, and my foot went back, expecting more concrete to step on. But all i found was air.

And i fell off the edge.

 **A/N) sorry this chapter was kinda short. But I'll make up for it. Promise. But anyway, remember that announcement i mentioned at the top? Well, here it is. In one of my earlier chapters, i mentioned that i needed help picking a name for the girl, and I'm still open to suggestions. Please review and tell me what you think of the story and what her name should be. Her name should be revealed in another chapter or two, so time is ticking . . .**

 **Until next time! *calls out, "open, gate of the clock constellation! Horologium!" and turns the key. Then jumps into the clock and goes to the celestial world . . .* (You're welcome Fairy Tail fans)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) hello hello helloooooo. I have returned with yet another chapter! I mean, what else would i come with? Doritos? Great, now i want Doritos . . . well, while i go get some Doritos, you all can read the next chapter. Enjoy . . . bc i know i will. Hehehe . . .**

Chapter 7

A scream erupted from the girl's mouth as they watched in horror as she fell to the ground.

Keefe was the first to react, and Fitz was close behind. The two boys jump off after her, and the rest of their friends watch them over the ledge. The two managed to catch her in their arms just in time as they levitated meer inches above the ground. The girl stared at them, bewildered, and not believing she was actually alive. Her composure returned a few seconds later, and she wiggled out of Keefe and Fitz's grasp.

"Let me go." she said as she did, and the two boys set her down the rest of the way. As she fell, she had dropped the bat she was carrying, but quickly managed to grab it again, grasping it tightly.

"Goodness, you would think she would at least say thank you," Keefe said to Fitz, earning a confused look from the girl.

"Why can't i understand what you guys are saying?" she ordered, backing up as far as the narrow alleyway would allow as the other elves descended down. "How could you _not_ call yourselves aliens?"

"Because . . . " Sophie began, glancing at Fitz and waiting for an assuring nod before continuing, "we're elves."

...

Ha.

Aha hahahaha haaaaaaaaa.

Were they _freakin' kidding me?_

Do they _honestly_ expect me to believe that they're elves?

I stared at them for a long time before a giggle escaped my mouth. Then i said, "sure, Santa's little helpers. And I'm actually Chewbacca." i rolled my eyes, not noticing the confused looks they were giving the blonde girl. "Unbelievable."

"I know its hard to believe," the teal-eyed boy told me as i walked away. "But, it's true. Elves aren't what you think they are." But i didn't listen. I just kept walking away. And that's when i nearly turned into a ghost. The teal-eyed girl literally just appeared in front of me. I screamed so loud, i wouldn't have been surprised if the people in New York City heard me.

"What the heck?!" i backed away, but ended up bumping into blond boy Beauty. "How did you-What's going on?!"

"Now do you believe us?" the blonde girl asked. The teal-eyed girl said something to a strawberry blond Beauty, but, once again, i couldn't understand.

"What are you saying?!" i practically yelled. "Use English!"

"They don't speak English," the blonde girl answered, which threw me off. "They speak what's called the Enlightened Language. It's the language elves speak, and you could speak it, too, once you get to the Lost Cities."

"Lost Cities? Enlightened Language? What is this? A Joke? Am i dreaming?" i felt like i was hallucinating. "Someone pinch me." They all looked at each other,

"No one is going to pinch you, _because you're not dreaming,"_ the blonde girl told me with a giggle.

"I'll be the one to determine that," i spat. "That's just what someone in a dream would say. Here," i handed her the bat. "Hit me with all you've got." i braced myself for the hit, but nothing came.

"I'm not gonna hit you!" she said, dropping the bat.

"You guys are making this really hard . . ." but by then, i already had an idea. Without warning, i just slapped myself in the face. Hard. I wasn't dreaming. "Owwwwww. . . . " i said through clenched teeth. The others giggled. Well, at least this was real. But, there was just one problem.

"You're telling me this is all real?!"

The blonde girl nodded. "Do you believe us now?"

I shook my head. "No. Not at all. You honestly believe that _I'm_ about to believe in something as crazy as this?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true . . ." she tried to assure me, which was not happening, by the way.

...

How weird was this?

Now Sophie finally understood how Fitz must have felt when he was trying to convince her she was an elf.

 _We're just gonna have to show her the Lost Cities_ , she transmitted to everyone else. They all nodded, which seemed to freak the girl out. Fitz took out his dad's pathfinder, and at the sight of it, the girl snorted.

"What's that, your magic wand?"

Fitz smiled at Sophie-which made her stubborn heart flutter-as they both seemed to remember that she had once said the same thing to him.

"No," Fitz answered. "It's a pathfinder. This is going to take us all to the Lost Cities." He looked up at the now-dark sky, and then said to Sophie, "We're gonna have to go back to the place we were before, when we were first about to leave. It's too dark here. No moonlight."

"What are you, werewolves?" the girl interrupted. "I thought you were _elves._ "

Sophie rolled her eyes. "We are. We just need light to light leap back home."

"Light le-you know what? I'm not even gonna bother. It's not like any of this is real, anyway."

"Didn't you _just_ slap yourself?" Sophie reminded her.

"You know what i mean," she shot her a look which made Sophie back off.

"We should get going," Fitz said after a long stretch of silence. He nodded to the others, and then they made their way out of the alleyway. Sophie looked back at the girl.

"Are you coming?"

...

The answer to that question changed my life forever.

"Well, it's not like I've got anything to lose. Unless, you count my life, but even then, that sucks too."

 **A/N) darn. I couldn't find any Doritos :( oh well. Sorry this chapter was a little short, but as long as it didn't suck, it's okay. . . it didn't suck, did it? Let me know by reviewing. And, why not add this story to your Favs and follow it while you're at it? Just a suggestion . . . anyway . . . her name should be revealed in the next chapter or two, so submit your suggestions before it's too late! Wow, that sounded so professional. Well, until next time! *spins super fast and drills away into the ground***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) guys, guys, guys (and i mean that in general as both girls and boys)! Guess what guess what guess what!? I know it doesn't seem like much now, but i've gotten 333 views on this story. I'm hoping to get it to more views soon . . . it might be because of what this story is about, and because it doesn't have a definite ship . . . . yet . . . . hehehe . . . . maybe i should write another story with Sophitz or Sokeefe. Let me know by reviewing. Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

There were two ways this could go.

1) i could follow these alien Beauties to wherever they were taking me and be abducted to be fed to their queen after being blended and fried.

2) it turns out i actually was an "elf" and would be going to these so called Lost Cities by light leaping.

Both of those options seemed highly unlikely, but if either was real, i was hoping it was the latter.

…

"Isn't she going to need a nexus for light leaping?" Sophie asked as she caught up with the others. She glanced behind her at the girl who was hesitantly following them. She squinted suspiciously at Sophie, causing her to turn back to Fitz as he nodded.

"Yeah, i was hoping we could use yours," he told her. Sophie looked down at her nexus. The bar was full, and she should have been able to take it off, but a certain doctor wanted to keep her safe from fading away and made her nexus with a special lock. Only he could take it off. Well, at least he had reduced it to one nexus now, instead of the previous two.

Good old Elwin.

But those two nexuses had been taken off long ago. It was just when she was distracted during light leaping without a nexus. It was about a week after her nexuses had come off. She had a lot on her mind before leaping home from Foxfire, and something Keefe had said right before she lept away that caught her off guard. But, because of the accident, even after she was fixed up, she had somehow forgotten what Keefe had told her. And now, she has to wear at least one nexus at all times until Elwin feels she's ready.

"Uh, in case you forgot," Keefe interrupted, "Foster can't take off her nexus unless Spectacle Man unlocks it himself." Sophie couldn't help but smile at Keefe's nickname for Elwin. She playfully swatted his arm.

"Don't call him that," she scolded, although she couldn't erase the amusement from her eyes.

"It's not like he's here to hear me say it," he shrugged, but there was laughter in his eyes as well.

 _"Anyway,"_ Dex butted in, "I'm sure i could figure out how to break the lock."

Sophie looked at her best friend in shock. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

He kicked at the ground as he walked. "Elwin would have found out and just put another one on you. I'm sorry."

Sophie smiled. "Dex, you don't need to apologize. It's okay."

He looked up then, giving her a perfect two dimpled smile. "Thanks. But, yeah, i can take it off and we could put it on her," he nudged his head back to the girl, which earned them more suspicious stares. _"If_ she let's us."

"It should work," Fitz agreed.

Biana suddenly sighed dramatically, getting everyone's attention. "I wish i could thank her myself. She was so brave to help me. Imagine risking her secret in front of those other men!"

"True," Tam added. "And now, those men are running loose around the city, knowing that there's a Psionipath in their midst. Is it really safe to leave them like that?"

Sophie shook her head. "No, because in order to tell someone, they would have to admit to their crimes, and then get arrested. Plus, i don't think anyone would believe them, anyway."

Fitz walked over to his sister and placed a protective arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, but there was an obvious shudder. "I'm fine. It was just . . . so sudden. What would have happened if that man pulled the trigger?" she asked Sophie. "Was it some sort of melder?"

Sophie hesitated before answering. She quickly looked around to make sure they were heading in the right direction before answering, "No. It was a gun. It's a dangerous human invention that shoots bullets." The confused looks her friends gave her forced her to continue. "A bullet is, in this case, a small piece of tightly packed metal, i guess, and in a gun, if you fire that gun, it'll shoot at an incredible speed, tearing through flesh and causing horrible damage. If it had gone through Biana's head . . ." she couldn't finish. And she didn't need to. Her friends understood the danger by then. They continued on in silence.

…

I had absolutely no idea what those alien Beauties were talking about, but it looked suspicious. And then they got really quiet after something the blonde said. I bet they were wondering what the best way to cook me for their queen was . . .

Soon, we reached an isolated area just outside the city, and there was plenty of moonlight, so that teal-eyed Beauty's magic wand should work just fine. I looked around, half-expecting a bunch of kidnappers to come out and sedate me, the other half expecting a flying saucer to appear in the sky and shine a blue beam around me, sucking me up into a glass cage where i would be seasoned through the air blasting around in it-because aliens had technology that could do that-and prepared to be fed to their queen by the time i reached Beautylandia.

Yeah.

 _Beautylandia._

When none of that happened, i watched as the strawberry blond Beauty seemed to struggle for a moment to take of the blonde girl alien's bracelet thingy. I don't know why, though. But when he took it off, they all turned to look at me.

"We need you to put this on," the blonde girl told me. "It's so you can light leap safely."

I stared at the bracelet that the strawberry blond Beauty was holding out. It was a black band with teal and silver jewels. The teal one kinda reminded me of a certain Beauty's eyes. Was that intentional? I wondered if the jewels were some sort of paralisis device, so that if i put it on, i would be helpless as the aliens put me aboard their spaceship. I scoffed.

"I am not putting that on." i shook my head and turned away from the pretty bracelet. "I'm not about to fall for some stupid trick like that."

"Trick?" the teal-eyed Beauty asked inoccently as he turned the crystal on the end of his wand.

"Yeah, trick," i repeated.

"I can assure you that this isn't a trick," the blondie said.

"I know it seems risky, and i understand that we're asking a lot when i say this," the teal-eyed boy added. "But, please. We need you to trust us."

There was something in his eyes that hinted at truth in his statements. Maybe . . . . nah, it couldn't be. How on earth could i be an elf? But then again, how did i have these strange abilities? I sighed and held out my wrist to the strawberry blond Beauty, who quickly clasped on the bracelet, making sure it was snug. Well, at least i didn't feel any sort of shock or tingling go through me, so . . . i guess it was safe. Or, as safe as it could be, considering, well, everything.

I watched as the teal-eyed boy raised his magic wand up to the moonlight, and saw a ray of the light shine through the crystal at the top, creating a pathway, if you will. Everyone held hands, and i was stuck next to the blond boy Beauty. It looked like he took a lot of time getting his hair to look the way it did, and i've gotta say, it looked like it was worth it. He was really handsome-or cute. Whatever. I wasn't about to start taking interest in an alien. I roughly and reluctantly placed my hand in his, and i was pulled into the light with the others.

 **A/N) looks like they convinced her to come with them to Beautylandia-or, ahem, the Lost Cities. Congrats, Sophie! Don't forget to review, everyone. And, if there are any specific POVs that you guys want, just let me know, and i'll try my best to give you what you want. Also, time is running out for the girl's name reveal! Don't forget to let me know your ideas for her name, otherwise . . . well, ya know. Until next time! *simply walks away because this time she's too lazy to come up with a cool exit***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) Shout out time! Ok, so, i've gotten about five reviews, and to those who have reviewed, i would like to say thank you. So. . . .**

 **Wonderland: i know that you reviewed only on my first chapter, but thank you anyway for your support.**

 **Strawberryair: i know that you reviewed only a few chapters earlier, so thank you, and i really appreciate your suggestion for her name**

 **Axel: thank you for reviewing as well, and for sparking some new ideas in my brain, hehehe . . . and for the suggestion for her name as well**

 **And now, i would like to say thank you to ProjectMoonlark101 for following and favoriting (is that a word?) my story! And thank you so much for reviewing and for the suggestions for her name!**

 **If any others have reviewed and i didn't mention you, its most likely because I haven't received them on my computer yet, but thank you so much to all of you for reviewing! Y'all are gonna make me cry . . .**

 **And to all you silent readers, thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you all are enjoying the story! Speaking of which, i should probably stop talking and let you all continue with that . . . Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

One word.

Tingles.

Tingles all over. That's all i felt. It was like i was being tickled with a bunch of warm fluffy feathers from the inside out! Was this real? No, it couldn't be. I mean, one second i was in Los Angeles, and now i feel like I'm being hugged by a million kittens! And what was with all the light? It was like there was nothing to see but light. And my body felt . . . numb, and weird-aside from the kittens and feathers. How long was this gonna last? And what was this weight on my hand?

Before i knew it, i was standing on solid ground again, being practically blinded by something shining in front of me. I immediately let go of the blond boy Beauties hand and covered my eyes. Was that light coming from the sun that Beautylandia orbited or something? Oh, crap, wait! Did this mean i was actually on Beautylandia?! I was about to become dinner for their queen!

"Is she okay?" i heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"Well, she isn't fading, so . . ." another voice answered.

"Think she can finally understand what we're saying?" someone else asked. That's what made me finally uncover my eyes. In front of me stood all seven of the Beauties, and brightly shining . . . gates stood behind them?

"Where the heck have you taken me?!" i shouted, infuriated and confused.

My tone seemed to knock them back a step, but i didn't care. Where was L.A.? Where was my alleyway? And where did the moon go? It was bright and sunny with clear skies where i was. And . . . i took in a deep breath to calm myself, noticing how much fresher and cleaner the air here smelled. At least i could breathe. But still, where was I?

…

As long as she didn't fade away, things were okay. Well, for now, at least. Sophie and the others would still have to deal with the adults. What were they supposed to say? They couldn't exactly go up to them and tell them, "Hey, so we went to Los Angeles late last night, and while we were there, we found this girl. And it turns out, she's an elf! Can we keep her?"

Sophie wished it was that easy. . .

But, meanwhile, this girl was confused and most likely scared. They did just take her from the only home she knew and brought her to the Lost Cities, and all they had going for them was, what, trust? Sophie remembered feeling the exact same way when Fitz had taken her to the Lost Cities.

But, now she knew who she was.

And even though that meant she was the Blackswan's special project moonlark, destined to save the world, and a freaky elf girl with five special abilities who grew up with humans, then she didn't care. This was who she was made to be.

Literally.

But, that wasn't important right now. This girl that they had brought with them to the Lost Cities was now looking outright terrified.

In an attempt to calm her down, Sophie switched to the Enlightened Language and said, "Welcome to the Lost Cities." She smiled. The girl should be able to understand what Sophie had said, because, if she really was an elf, then, now that she's in the Lost Cities, she should know the Enlightened Language.

"I'm dreaming, right?" the girl asked hysterically, her eyes darting around her. _"Tell me this is a dream!"_

Sophie sighed with relief when she realized that the girl had switched to the Enlightened Language. But, now that she knew for sure that she was an elf, Sophie's heart almost broke when she realized what the girl might have to go through. She stepped forward, extending out her hand toward the girl, to let her know she meant no harm. The girl immediately tensed up and stepped back, but only one step. Sophie was about to say something, but then she noticed that the girl's eyes had turned misty.

"Please," the girl whispered. "Don't hurt me."

…

I hate to admit it, but i was scared.

This was real. And i had no idea what they wanted from me. Unless, they really were aliens . . .

But what about that whole elf thing? Were they telling the truth? Was I an elf?

Terrified, confused, and all alone, my eyes teared up in front of the Beauties.

The blondie shook her head. "No, no. We promise we're not gonna hurt you."

"Well, unless you get on Foster's bad side," the blond boy Beauty jumped in. "Then she'll go all Inflictor on you."

 _Inflictor?!_

All the other Beauties shot him a look.

"Not. Helping. Keefe," the blondie he called Foster glared over her shoulder at him.

Wait.

"I thought you guys didn't know how to speak English," i took another step away from the blondie.

"We don't," the teal-eyed boy answered, with a little less of his accent present.

"Then how come i could understand what the blond boy Beauty said?" i mentally face-palmed myself for calling him a Beauty out loud.

He chuckled. "Who me? Aw, thanks, but i've only got eyes for Foster," he winked at the blondie, which seemed to make her blush, and something flashed in the teal eyes of the other boy.

 _Interesting. . ._

Looks like we have some sort of love triangle on our hands . . . but that's just from what i've seen so far. Who am i to say?

But, back to my current situation, the strawberry blond Beauty jumped in and told me, "We speak the Enlightened Language. And, you just spoke it, too."

"What?" and then i immediately covered my mouth. I was speaking a different _language?_ A language that didn't even exist?!

The blondie nodded. "We already told you in L.A. Everything we've said so far is true. Please, believe us when we say-"

Suddenly, the bright gates opened, revealing a beautiful set of adults on the other side. Like, extremely gorgeous adults. Most likely the Beauties parents. . . .

In the center was a man that strongly resembled the teal-eyed boy, just older, and very handsome as well-not that the teal-eyed boy wasn't handsome, or anything, 'cause he was. Very.

Next to the man stood the most beautiful woman i have ever seen, and i've seen my share of beautiful woman, 'cause, ya know, Hollywood. Celebrities who try very hard to look the best stood no chance against this woman. She had long dark hair that fell gracefully down her back in soft curls, and she was cobalt blue eyes, and she looked like the teal-eyed girl. But her dress was . . . unlike anything i've ever seen. In fact, all of the adult Beauties had weird clothes. Tunic looking thingies, jerkins, i guess, tights, boots. And . . . capes? What was this, a costume show? The dresses the women wore were extravagant, elegant, beautiful. Shiny, sparkly, just . . . wow.

Another man and woman was with them. One who had blond hair and blue eyes-which appeared to be some sort of pattern among the Beauties, i realized-and chiseled features, also very handsome. Next to him stood yet another beautiful woman, with long amber brown hair and turquoise eyes.

 _Seriously?_

What is it with all these blue eyes?

Like, the strawberry blond Beauty had periwinkle eyes, and the last two . . . looked so cool with their silver tipped hair and silver blue eyes.

The one thing that all the adult Beauties had in common-aside from being incredibly good looking-was that they all looked worried. And mad. Oh, no, and what if they were hungry? For me?!

As i looked at the junior Beauties, they all seemed to have the same look on their faces.

…

 _Uh oh_.

They were in soooooooo much trouble.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU ALL BEEN?!" The adults shouted at them. Grady and Edaline hurried towards Sophie, strangle hugging her first, and then Dex. Alden and Della hurried to Biana and Fitz, and eventually managed to get Keefe into the hug. Edaline and Della also snuck in a hug for Linh and Tam.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Alden asked them all, apparently completely oblivious to the new girl they had brought home with them.

Sophie nodded. "I'm so sorry-"

"We're all sorry," Biana jumped in, and all the others murmured their apologies as well.

Alden sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pacing around before his eyes landed on the girl. He froze, hands halfway combed through his hair, and he stared. The other adults all followed his gaze, and stared as well, which made the younger ones stare at the girl, too.

…

Why were they all staring at me?

Oh, no, what if they were evaluating how tasty i would be? Whether to fry me, grill me, or saute me with onions.

All the adult Beauties slowly turned to face the junior Beauties that they had just reunited with.

"Excuse me, Fitz," the teal-eyed man said through a clenched jaw to the boy who was appeared to be his son. "Who might this be?"

Fitz looked at the blondie before answering, "Dad, this is someone we found while we were in Los Angeles-"

"A Forbidden City?!" the man interrupted. "Why on earth would you go to a Forbidden City without my permission."

"It was my fault," the blondie jumped in. "I'm the one who told them about it-"

"And I was the one who made her take us," blond boy Beauty added.

"And we were the ones who agreed to go," teal-eyed girl said, making the rest of the J.B's (Junior Beauties) nod.

The A.B's (Adult Beauties) looked at each other, and then back at me. I had no idea what to do, or what they wanted. Finally, the blond man looked to blondie, saying, "we'll finish this at home." The blondie nodded solemnly.

"And you two," the teal-eyed man looked at Fitz and his sister-or at least, i think she's his sister, "we'll discuss the rest of this after we finish with her." He nudged his head toward me, making me scramble backwards.

"Dex," the amber-haired women said to the strawberry blond Beauty, "you know that i will have to inform your mother of this, right?" Dex, as he was called, nodded.

The teal-eyed man turned to the twin-looking Beauties. "And I'm sure Tiergan would like to hear of this as well," he raised an eyebrow. After a sigh, the boy nodded along with his assumed sister.

"And then that leaves you," Della turned to blond boy Beauty. He smirked.

"I don't have anyone for you to tell," he told her. "I live alone, remember?"

The woman sighed and shook her head. "We'll talk about this later." His smirk faded at that, and then he nodded.

Then all the Beauties-adult and junior-turned to me. I hid behind a tree that kind of reminded me of a palm tree, but it had lots of leaves, was extremely tall, and had darker bark. The dark haired woman slowly approached me.

"It's alright," she said in a soft, calming voice. "We aren't going to hurt you." She extended her hand out toward me, as if i were some sort of wild animal. Everyone watched in silence to see what i would do?

 _What should i do?_ I was terrified. All alone among gorgeous people who claim to be elves?

I took in a deep breath and took a small step outward. The woman smiled warmly and came a little closer. I stood my ground this time, watching her every move.

"What's your name, darling?" she asked me, leaving only about a foot of space between us.

I found my voice and stammered, "my-my name?"

The woman nodded.

"Oh, um . . . it's uh . . . it's . . ."

 **A/N) AND THAT'S HOW I'M LEAVING YOU! MWAHAHAHA i know that you guys are probably soooo mad at me right now for ending the chapter that way, but, suspense is suspense. Plus, you guys are making it super hard to choose a name for her. All of your suggestions were great! It's so hard to choose one! Gah! Oh, well. I should probably leave to start making a decision, so if there are any other readers who want to put in a suggestion (and make this way harder) you should do it now, before the next chapter comes out. Which, in fact, will reveal her name. But, that chapter is most likely coming out on Saturday. I know, and i'm sorry! Don't yell at me! But if you are gonna yell at me, do it in the reviews. And follow this story, too! Follow ProjectMoonlark101's example. It always makes my day. Thank you all so much for reading my story! Love you all! Until next time! *light leaps away using Alden's pathfinder, because i took-ahem, i mean _borrowed_ it***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ebony."

I can't remember the last time i introduced myself to someone. Let alone say my name out loud. The only attention i would ever get would either be from drunk weirdos, stray animals, or shop owners that had fallen victim to my . . . shoplifting. Yeah, i know. I'm kind of a criminal. But only for little things, and only the little things i needed. Like, an occasional apple, or a couple bottles of water. You know, stuff like that. That's just how my life was. I had forgotten what my last name was. Over the years, after the fire, i had practically just shoved it out of my brain, wanting to forget that the family i belonged to was dead.

The woman in front of me had a kind look on her face, as if she could somehow sense the pain i was holding inside, just because i said my name. I let her place a hand on my shoulder, and for a moment, there was a somewhat familiar look in her eyes.

The eyes of a mother.

A look of love, and cherishment.

Something i hadn't seen in almost a decade.

"My name is Della," she introduced herself. Looking behind her at the teal-eyed Beauties, she added, "and this is my family. My husband, Alden Vacker-" the man stepped forward beside his wife, putting an arm around her waist, "-and my children, Fitz and Biana." The two teal-eyed J.B.s stepped forward on the other side of their mother, all of them giving me kind smiles. I wanted to return the smile, but it just seemed unnatural, so i just stared and nodded.

Up next came blondie, who stood next to Fitz. "My name is Sophie," she told me. "And this is my mother, Edaline, and my Father, Grady." As she spoke, the other man and woman Beauties came up, each putting an arm around their daughter and smiling. Before i could respond, the strawberry blond Beauty popped up next to Sophie and gave me a perfect two dimpled smile and said, "And my name is Dex. I'm Sophie's cousin-but by adoption."

I raised my eyebrow. "Adoption?"

Sophie shook her head. "It's a long story."

"One that we do not have time for," Alden added quickly, looking at Sophie for the longest time before she nodded. A look of realization seemed to pass over everyone's face for the briefest second, but it was there. Were they hiding something?

"And now," someone else said before i could say anything else, "the one and only Keefe!" The blond boy Beauty popped up right next to Fitz with a smirk on his face. "I know, i know, it's an honor to meet me."

I just stared.

"My name is Linh," a quiet voice came from the twin girl Beauty as she came on the other side of Alden, followed by the last Beauty. "And this is my brother, Tam." He simply nodded to me, but the slightest hint of a smile was on his lips.

"And now you've met everyone," Sophie told me. "Well, so far, anyways. Welcome to the Lost Cities!"

"Um . . ." i stared for a few more moments before saying, "Thank you?"

Light laughter echoed throughout the group in front of me. Then Alden looked at Fitz and asked, "Son, why is she here?"

"Oh, yeah. About that. Uh . . ." he glanced at Sophie.

 **A/N) switching to third person**

"We think she's an elf," Sophie blurted out. The adults looked at her in shock, especially Alden. Ebony stared at everyone else, clearly confused. She was still lacking the trust that they needed her to have in them.

"Are you certain?" Alden glanced at Ebony again, which seemed to make her squirm. She stepped out of Della's grasp and looked at the others in a strange fear. Sophie had felt the exact same way when she had first come to the Lost Cities, but know . . . it was the best thing she had ever done. Alden had transmitted before as the introductions were being made that they shouldn't tell Ebony about the fact she was Project Moonlark. In fact, he transmitted that to everybody, except Ebony, of course. But keeping the all the secrets about the Black swan and her past would be a hard thing to do.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah. i think she's a Psionipath."

"Hold on," Ebony interrupted. "A what-now?"

"A Psionipath," Fitz repeated to her. "An elf that can make force fields."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Is this true?" Alden asked to the other teens.

"Dad, she saved my life," Biana answered.

Alden looked to Ebony. "You did? You can make force fields?"

Ebony nodded.

"Can you show us, dear?" Della asked softly. Ebony hesitated.

Should she really show them her power? Was this some sort of test? What if she messed up? They all seemed to be waiting, so she finally nodded and held out her hands in front of her. Creating force fields just for show wasn't something she normally did. It was usually when she was in danger, but she supposed she could try . . .

She found her desperate energy bubbling in her brain, but it wasn't so desperate this time. Her hands appeared as if she was blocking herself from something, and she felt the white energy flow down through her veins and fill up in her fingertips. She envisioned what she wanted, and then a force field appeared around in front of her, in the shape of a dome like shield. The adults gasped, and the teens smiled. Alden circle around her, examining the force field from all angles.

"Fascinating," he whispered.

Della's hands covered her mouth, but Ebony heard her whisper, "Incredible."

"Where on earth did you come from, sweetheart?" Edaline asked Ebony as she disabled the force field.

"Um, i . . . i'm from all around the western coast, i guess," she looked down at her tattered shoes. She suddenly felt timid in her appearance around the extravagant elves. They had a certain air about them that seemed to say _We're better than you!_

They gave Ebony a certain look, but she didn't feel like elaborating.

After an extended silence, Della finally suggested, "Why don't we all go inside?" Everyone agreed. Ebony had no other choice but to follow them, no one realizing that she was being watched by someone of far greater significance than she would ever realize.

 **A/N) ok. That's how i'm ending this chapter. And i just really wanna say i am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry to all of you readers who suggested her name! I really really liked the suggestions, i honestly and truly did! And i was about to pick one when i heard the name Ebony and my mind immediately flashed to my girl in the story and i fell in love with it. Please don't hate me. And please keep reading the story. Review and tell me if you like her name or not. It's chapter 10, everybody! Big step in the book writing process! I couldn't have done it without all of your continued support. Thank you all so so much. Don't forget to review! Until next time! *Jumps into the ocean and air-surfs away***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) Shout out to two more followers! Eeee!**

 **MiraculousNikki: thank you so much for following and favoriting (I'm pretty sure that's a word) my story! And thank you for your support. Review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **Percabeth and Sophitz Rules: thank you so much for following and favoriting (yup, it's a word now) my story! And thank you for leaving that review as well and for your support!**

 **And, wow, almost 800 views! Y'all are gonna make me cry . . . ;.;**

 **And now, onto another chapter!**

Chapter 11

How the heck was any of this real?

This was, like, by far the nicest house ever. No. Not even a house. Or a mansion. Definitely way better than a castle. I couldn't keep my mouth from gaping as i saw the huge structure down the beautifully tree-lined path.

It was a huge expertly cut crystal palace-castle-manor looking thing that seemed to have jumped straight out of a movie. Though, i highly doubt Hollywood would stand a chance against copying this. Several turrets and gables rose throughout the magnificent home, and there was a tower that kind of reminded me of a lighthouse i had once seen throughout my travels along the western coast. They led me up to the massive doors, and i couldn't help but stop and trace my fingers down the delicately braided silver covering the doors.

We entered a large, round entrance hall that sparkled with all the colors of the rainbow, thanks to the sunlight streaming through. I stopped midway and looked around. Della stopped and offered me her hand.

"Come on, dear," She smiled.

"This house is just getting started," Sophie told me. I reluctantly took Della's soft hand in my dirty calloused one. I must look like such a mess to all these Beauties. She led me behind the others through the most spectacular hallway in the world, which was kind of weird, but it was amazing. It was the widest out of the other hallways, and there were these awesome fountains that shot colored water over our heads. I couldn't help but smile, and i was tempted to reach up and touch the water, but i resisted. My smile faded quickly as i was led in to a large living room, with several overstuffed chairs and comfy looking sofas. A soft carpet ran under my feet, but i felt so out of place in all this wonder and finery. I was just dirtying their carpet with my tattered shoes, and when i was offered a seat, i refused and simply leaned against a wall. Silence was my companion for a while as i watched the others. Finally, Alden said in his accented voice, "I'd better let your bodyguards know that you all are safe. You all have caused quite the scene in your absence,"

"Oooh, Gigantor is gonna be sooooo mad," Keefe told Sophie with a grin on his face. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Ro's gonna be mad too, you know," She answered.

He shrugged. "Nah, Ro loves me."

"Well, Woltzer has to deal with me disappearing all the time, so . . ." Biana added, putting a finger up to her lower lip as she seemed to think for a moment.

"I don't think Grizel will be too mad at me," Fitz said.

"And i have no idea how Lovise is gonna react . . ." Dex told them.

Wait. _Bodyguards?_ What did they need bodyguards for?

Alden chuckled and stood up, holding some sort of sleek silver square in his hand. "I'll be back shortly." He glanced my way before leaving the room, his floor-length cape sweeping elegantly behind his as he did. I stared down at the floor as i felt everyone's eyes turn to me.

"Hm," Keefe said suddenly. I looked up at him, which i immediately regretted. Why was he so darn cute? I've never felt this way towards a boy-or anyone, for that matter- before, so it was really confusing. "When was the last time you ate something?" he asked me. I stared for a long time before blinking.

"Well, let's see," i uncrossed my arms and counted on my fingers. "Was it last Tuesday?" i counted four on my hand and then shook my head, "No, the Friday before that, most likely," i mumbled. I looked up at the others again, who looked like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "I mean, it's not like i didn't find a decent fruit here and there, but a real meal? Nah, that hasn't happened in forever." i shrugged it off. It was true, though. And i was starving everyday. At least i could manage to get some water whenever i really needed it. But i never begged. I would never ever beg, even if my life depended on it. I may be some useless orphan of no significance whatsoever at all, but that didn't mean i would resort to begging.

Della and Edaline seemed to be the first to recover from the shock. Alden had just entered the room again, and asked what had happened when he saw everyone's shocked and sympathetic faces.

"Alden, this girl hasn't eaten in over a week!" Della told him. His eyebrows shot up and he turned to look at me as i became flushed.

"Well, then we need to get her something to eat right away." Della nodded and practically flew out of the room. Alden looked at the other J.B.s and said, "Your bodyguards are on their way, so be prepared."

"And the punishment Sandor gives you will have no effect on the punishment we will will give you, Sophie," Grady told his daughter firmly.

Alden nodded right along with Sophie. "Same goes for you two," he told Fitz and Biana. They looked down at their hands and nodded.

Della saved us from the following silence by entering the room again with a crystal bowl full of greenish-blue mush in her hands and a spoon. She smiled and handed me the bowl.

"Here you go, dear," she told me. I took the bowl, staring down at the sloshy mush. I poked at it with the spoon. Huh. Maybe they were elves. I mean, this looked nothing like something a human would eat, or . . . . human flesh.

"What, um . . . what is it?" i asked. The others around me laughed.

"Don't worry," Sophie told me. "It tastes like human food, it just looks different."

"Oh, um . . ." i scooped some up in the spoon, feeling rather uncomfortable that everyone was watching me. I just got over it and stuffed the spoon into my mouth.

Wow.

I quickly finished the rest of the bowl of sweet deliciousness. I had no idea which human food it tasted like, but it was definitely meat. And the last time i had meat . . . well, you get the idea. Maybe there were potatoes in there somewhere, too. I dunno. All i knew was that i wanted more, but was it rude to ask for more?

I looked up at Della, who had been watching me the entire time with a smile. She seemed to read my mind, because she took the bowl once i was done and immediately said, "I'll be back with more." And then she left the room.

After two more bowls-which were more filled than the first one-i had a feeling that i hadn't had in the longest time.

I was full.

By then, i had sat on the floor against the wall to eat, because i still didn't feel good enough to sit on the sofas or chairs. I set the bowl down in my lap and let out a satisfying sigh while laying a hand on my stomach.

"That was so good," i said through an exhale to Della. Everyone smiled. "Thank you so much. I didn't deserve that . . ."

"Now now, don't you start with that nonsense," Della said, holding out her hand for the bowl. I handed it to her and she continued. "You were hungry, so of course we would feed you. Why on earth haven't you eaten in so long?"

"And that's what brings us to the upcoming conversation," Alden said loudly, reentering the room. Gosh, i hadn't even noticed he left. What can i say? I was really hungry. . .

I was about to answer, but instead of a question, a scream came out of my mouth, followed by, "Oh my God oh my God _Oh my God_!" i flatten myself as far as i could against the crystal wall behind me as i watched four huge muscular gray creatures and one other lean, muscular greenish brownish creature come into the room behind Alden. But they all had these weird, curved swords hanging by their sides, which is what scared me the most.

"What the heck are those things!?" i scrambled behind the nearest sofa, peeking out from behind the back and trying to expose as little of myself as possible. Everyone laughed as the creatures looked offended. But, they seemed to quickly get over that as soon as their eyes landed on the J.B.s. Their expressions turned murderous as they marched over to them, and i ducked back onto the ground, expecting them all to be clobbered and killed by the strange creatures. But instead, i heard a squeaky voice say,

"Have you any idea how worried you've made me, Miss Foster?! You have put my title as your bodyguard to shame!"

Wait.

 _Bodyguard?_

 _These_ were their bodyguards?!

I looked over the couch again and saw one of the male-looking gray creatures in black pants and bare chest turn to Grady and Edaline.

"My deepest apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Ruewen." i did _not_ expect a voice _that_ high to come out of a creature _that_ muscular.

Edaline smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, Sandor. It's Sophie who should be apologizing to you." She gave her daughter a pointed look, which made Sophie immediately stand up and say,

"Sandor, i am so so sorry. I really am! It's just, we were going to a Forbidden City, and we couldn't bring any of you with us without-"

 _"You went to a Forbidden City?!"_ All of the creatures interrupted.

The one creature that was different than all the rest-who also looked female-lifted Keefe up by his collar and snarled, "Are you kidding me? Kid, i don't even _want_ this job. The absolute _least_ you could do is make this easier for me and _tell me where you're going!_ I would have let you go, too," she dropped him back onto the couch, leaving him with a new-found respect in his eyes.

"You would?" he asked, and at the same time, the one called Sandor cried out, "Ro!"

She shrugged. "Too late now. You've lost the very little trust i had in you. Time to work on getting it back," She smiled sinisterly, and i couldn't help but giggle. No one noticed though, because the punishments were still going on.

"You've all lost some of our trust as our charges," one of the female gray creatures said after the rest of the J.B.s apologized. They all looked down at their laps as the creature continued. "And you can expect us to watch you _much_ more closely after this incident."

Sandor nodded in agreement. "Anything could have happened to you!" He looked at Sophie especially. "You could have been kidnapped again! The Neverse-"

Alden cleared his throat, making him stop talking. They all turned to look at him, and then i noticed him nudge his head pointedly in my direction. I sank as far as i could behind the couch with still being able to watch them. All the creatures to in my direction, and i felt my heart pound in my chest.

 _They were gonna eat me!_

"Hm," the one called Ro said, pursing her lips. She stalked towards me, and i scrambled backward, my back pressing against the wall and my hands on the floor as i waited for my fate. My chest rose and fell quickly with deep, panicked breaths as she stared at me with her large gray eyes.

"And what do we have here, huh?" she asked, putting her hand on her hips as the other creatures gathered around me. They looked like they wanted me to answer, but i couldn't find my voice. I was too scared.

"Come on, don't be shy," Keefe suddenly came up behind Ro. He smiled, and walked around the couch to stand next me. He fanned the air between us and said, "wow, that is a _lot_ of fear coming off of you right now."

"What are you talking about . . . ?" i asked, confused.

He smirked and placed a hand on his chest to refer to himself. "I'm an Empath. Empaths can feel people emotions by just touching them. But i'm special, because i can feel people's emotions _without_ having to touch them, especially Foster's emotions." He looked at Sophie and winked at her. I felt my chest tighten a bit. He looked back down at me, and bent over a little, extending his hand out towards me. "But when i do touch someone-" i hesitated a second before taking his hand, "-their emotions are a little stronger. And, i can tell you aren't as scared anymore. I'm a genius." He pulled me up, and i let go of his hand, quickly looking away from his captivating icy blue eyes as i blushed for some strange reason.

"These are our bodyguards," he told me, waving a hand toward the strange creatures. I managed to look at them without running away. And, now that i saw them as good instead of bad, they didn't seem too scary.

Okay, maybe a little.

Sophie, Dex, Fitz, and Biana each stood next to one of the gray creatures, and Keefe went back around the couch to the other one.

"This is Ro," Keefe told me. "She's been my bodyguard for almost a year now." He looked at Ro with wide eyes. "Hey! We should celebrate our anniversary!" Ro rolled her eyes and shook her head. Keefe pouted. "Aw, you're no fun. Anyway, she's an ogre warrior-princess, so you shouldn't mess with her."

"Ah, so there _is_ a brain in that big egotistical head of yours," She said to him, which made the others chuckle. I wanted to, but i was still processing the fact that she was an _ogre._ And i thought _elves_ would be hard to believe in.

"This is Sandor," Sophie continued with the gray creature next to her. "He's been my bodyguard, and my friend, for about two years." She smiled up at the seven foot tall looking creature, who looked like he was having trouble resisting smiling back. "He, and all the rest, are goblins."

 _Goblins?_

 _Seriously?_

"This is Grizel," Fitz said, nudging his head to the gray creature next to him. "She's the best of all the bodyguards." Grizel smiled and ruffled Fitz's hair, making him duck down out of her reach.

"This is Lovise," Dex told me. "She's amazing, but not much happens with me, so i try to keep her job easy. Well, unless I'm with Sophie, which is pretty much all the time," he grinned at the blondie, and she smiled back.

"This is Woltzer," Biana said. "And i'm pretty sure he's the most patient of all bodyguards, because he's always losing me." She looked at Woltzer with a knowing look.

"Losing you?" He scoffed. "You keep disappearing and running away! It's not like it's my fault you're a Vanisher."

"V-vanisher?" i asked quietly.

Biana looked at me and smiled. "Yup. Which means . . ." she suddenly disappeared into thin air right before my eyes. I looked around for her, but then she popped up right next to me, making a scream come out of my mouth. I clutched my chest and gasped for breath.

"How the . . . What did you just do?" I asked as she giggled.

"Biana, don't scare her like that," Fitz scolded as she skipped back to Woltzer.

"I dunno," Keefe jumped in. "She's kinda cute when she gets scared, don't you think?" He winked at me, and my cheeks got a weird, unfamiliar warm feeling in them.

"My special ability is Vanishing," Biana told me, making me look back at her. "I can let light pass through my body, allowing me to vanish. My mom can do it too, and so can my . . . oh, um, nevermind . . ." A heavy silence followed, and i remained quiet as the Vackers seem to share the same expressions. Sadness, anger, betrayal. I wonder what had happened.

After a few moments, Fitz cleared his throat. "I should probably mention that i'm a Telepath. So i can read minds-but don't worry. I won't read yours unless i have permission. Telepaths have rules in the Lost Cities, and we need to follow them."

. . . He was a Telepath, too?

"I'm a Telepath, too," Sophie added, much to my surprise.

"And an Inflictor, and a Polygot, Enhancer, Teleporter . . ." Keefe counted on his fingers teasingly.

"You have _five_ special abilities?" i asked. "How . . . ?" i only had two.

"It's complicated," she shot Keefe a look before adding, "Most elves only have one special ability, and if they have two, it's usually because they're a Polygot, like me."

"Oh. Then they must be something wrong with me," i mumbled mostly to myself, holding my hands out in front of me and looking them over.

"What was that?" Alden asked as the goblins, ogre, and J.B.s dispersed.

"Oh, um . . ." Should i tell them? Would they think i was weird and end up throwing me out? I didn't wanna leave. The people here were so nice, and the bodyguards seemed nice too, despite all the weapons they had. But . . . if i kept it a secret, and then they eventually found out, they would just get mad at me. Could i trust them? They had mostly proven themselves as being elves, i guess. But trust wasn't really my thing.

"Ebony?" Della pressed in a gentle voice.

That's what help me decide.

"I, uh . . ..um, well, you see . . ." i looked down, and then up at all of them. I stalled for time and moved back around the couch, twisting my fingers nervously.

"I'm a Telepath, too."

 **A/N) DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN. Even though you guys already knew that XD But, now, the other found out! What will they do? Looks like you'll have to read the next chapter to find out, whenever that comes out . . . Mwahahahaha!**

 **And, i get the feeling that some of you are being suspicious of the little hints of _feelings_ that Ebony has towards Keefe . . . that's all i'm gonna say about that, because, like i always say, suspense is suspense. Let me know what you all think by reviewing, and i might give you a shout out in the next chapter. Also, lemme know if you want any specific POVs. I'm running out of ideas, even though there are like, eight people to choose from. But, i wanna do something that you guys specifically request. So, review! it always makes me so happy when you do. Until next time! *Vanishes away because i am secretly an elf . . .***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) i have returned with yet another chapter! And yes, i know. "But, Undecided13, didn't you just post another chapter?" yes, yes i did, random voice in my head. But i am posting another one really quickly upon the request of ProjectMoonlark101. . . YOU'RE WELCOME XD**

 **and, also . . .**

 **WE HAVE REACHED 800 VIEWS, PEOPLE! EEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE YOU GUYS. ONTO THE NEXT-ahem, i mean, onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 12

Ebony fiddled with her hands as she let the news sink in. Which took a very long time. They stared at her for so long that she wondered if Medusa had snuck inside and turned them all into stone. Finally, Alden recovered first and asked in a small voice, "Excuse me?"

"I'm, uh, I'm a Telepath. And a Psionipath. I have two special abilities, apparently," she told him quietly. Alden blinked, and then rushed over to her.

"Are you a Polygot?" he asked somewhat desperately, his eyes scanning me over and over again.

I was about to shake my head, but i stopped. "I don't know what any of your abilities are. Like, what's an Inflictor? Or an Enhancer? Polygot? Teleporter?"

Alden ran his hand through his hair and traced his hand down his neck. "An Inflictor has the ability to inflict pain on people-but Sophie can inflict positive emotions as well," he added when Ebony cringed. "And Enhancer simply enhances the abilities of someone they touch. A Teleporter can, well, teleport, and a Polygot can speak several different languages and understand them just by hearing them. So, now that you know, are you a Polygot?" His eyes seemed to be begging for her to say yes.

Instead, she told him, "i . . . don't know."

He glanced behind Ebony at Sophie. "Sophie, can you come here and say something to her in gnomish?"

Gnomish?

Hold on.

 _Gnomes?_

Ebony's mind immediately flew to the trailers of movies she had seen here and there for a movie called Sherlock Gnomes. Um . . .

Sophie quickly nodded and stood next to Ebony. A sound came out of Sophie's mouth that sounded a lot like rustling leaves, but Ebony had no idea what it meant.

"I-I'm sorry," she told the others. "I don't know what she said. Is-is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, no. Not at all, dear," Della said immediately, coming up to her and wrapping her arms around Ebony.

 **A/N) switching to Ebony's first person**

I was being hugged.

Um . . .

What should i do?

It was weird. And new. Definitely new. So i just stood there, shocked and worried that there really was something wrong with me, despite what Della had said. A moment later, Della released me and looked at Alden.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "It's fine, really. What it is is just . . . unusual. Never in all my years have i ever heard of an elf with multiple special abilities without being a Polygot. Even Sophie. But, i'm sure it's fine. No reason to worry," he tried to assure me.

 **A/N) i can't help but smile when i see his catchphrase.**

Which didn't reassure me at all. I have learned to live life on the edge, a life for myself, careful of everything and of who i trust, which was honestly no one.

"Can i do a shadow reading on her now?" Tam asked after the following silence.

"I don't think now is the best time, Tam," Alden began.

"Wait," i interrupted. "What's a shadow reading?"

"I'm a Shade. That's my special ability, so i can control stuff called shadowvapor. In a shadow reading, i see how much shadowvapor is in a person, and let's me see how much darkness they have." He tugged at the silver ends of his bangs before adding, "I don't trust anyone unless I've done a shadow reading on them, and i think, that in this case, we all need to know what the results of your shadow reading are, because if we just blindly trust someone we just met, well . . ." He glanced back at Keefe, which made him look down and squirm around for some reason.

"It won't hurt," Tam told me after a moment. "You'll just feel chills."

"Um, o . . . kay," i agreed and nodded slowly. He nodded back, and walked towards me as Alden and Della gave us some room. I jumped backwards as i saw his shadow move towards mine.

"Hold still," he told me as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that it's not every day i see shadows _randomly move like Peter Pan's."_

He just stared at me as Sophie stiffled a giggle.

"It's a human thing," I mumbled as i rolled my eyes. "Sorry, keep going."

He nodded, and i braced myself as the shadow moved towards mine. It crossed over mine, and then . . .

I could not stop shivering. _Why was it so freakin' cold?!_

Every second felt like an eternity as i watched Tam's eyebrows furrow together underneath his bangs. But then, as soon as his shadow crept back to it's normal position, the freezing feeling thawed away.

"Well?" i asked after a few seconds of silence.

He shook his head. "It's a lot like Sophie's," he said, looking at the others. "There a little balance, but . . ." He stayed silent until Alden pressed for more information.

He glanced back at me. "We can trust her. She's just a little hard to read." As he sat back down next to his sister, i couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from me.

 **A** **/N) i realize that this chapter was a _lot_ shorter than the one before, but i hope it satisfied you all *looks pointedly at ProjectMoonlark101* Thank you all soooo much for reading! Please review! It always makes me so happy. Until next time! *Calls to the shadows and hides away in them, because i have multiple special abilities . . . Tam is my best friend btw***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M GONNA DIE! IN A GOOD WAY!**

 **Guys, guess what guess what guess what?!**

 **I FINALLY pre-ordered _Flashback!_ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL NOVEMBER 6TH!**

 **Ahem, anywho . . . .**

 **WE ARE ALMOST TO 1000 VIEWS, PEOPLE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **I love you all so much. And, ProjectMoonlark101, no need to apologize for asking for another chapter (even if you were only joking). I am so honored to be asked to write another one right away. Thank you so much for your support. And all of you other readers' support, too!**

 **Also, before heading to the next chapter, i need to give a shout out to ANOTHER FOLLOWER! EEEEEEEEE! (you guys probably think i am soooooo weird. Well, i am. yay.)**

 **KatTheCorgi: thank you sooooooo much for following and favoriting my story! I would love it if you reviewed and let me know what you think of the story, too.**

 **Same for all of you. Reviews always make my day. And, you all can request a POV that you want, too. And i'll do my best to give you what you want ;)**

 **Answer to a review at the end of the chapter, btw.**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHILE I KEEP FANGIRLING ABOUT _FLASHBACK!_**

Chapter 13

"Am i the only one who gets the feeling that this girl is some failed moonark, or something?" Keefe asked his friends as they watched Tam perform the shadow reading on Ebony. She was shivering so much, and even though her eyes were open, she couldn't hear what the others were saying.

Fitz shook his head. "Nah, Mr. Forkle would've told us if another Moonlark existed while we were staying with the Black Swan . . . right?"

Keefe chuckled. "Uh, have you _met_ the Forkle?"

Biana nodded. "Keefe's right. Mr. Forkle likes keeping his share of secrets."

"Tell me about it," Sophie muttered. She was still missing her other memory that Mr. forkle had taken from her, and it was driving her _crazy._ She looked up at Ebony and Tam, looking at the tattered and ragged clothes she wore, the dirt, dust, and grime on her skin. And then she remembered how quickly and how much she had eaten when they gave her something to eat.

"I'm glad we found her," Sophie told her friends quietly.

Fitz smiled as he watched the shadow reading. "Yeah, me too.

"I hope she can stay," They both said at the same time. They looked at each other, and when Fitz smiled at Sophie, she felt herself blush. She quickly looked away as Keefe and Dex started to mime gagging.

"Of course Sophitz would wanna keep the new girl," Keefe said with a smirk, although, the slightest hint of jealousy could be seen in his eyes. "They have the same _past_ _experiences_ that help them with that." Her friends giggled, which made both Sophie and, surprising, Fitz blush.

"Well?" They suddenly heard Ebony ask. They all looked up to see that the shadow reading was done. It had taken noticeably longer than usual.

Tam shook his head. "It's a lot like Sophie's," he said, looking at the others. "There a little balance, but . . ." He stayed silent until they heard Alden pressed for more information.

Tam glanced back at Ebony before saying, "We can trust her. She's just a little hard to read." He walked back over to the group and sat beside his sister, Linh. As Sophie watched Ebony, she thought she saw the same skepticism in her sapphire blue eyes that she was feeling herself.

"Perhaps," Della said after several moments of silence, "It might be better if we continued this conversation after the young ones got some rest," she looked at Alden.

"But, we aren't tired . . ." Biana started to say, but then her eyes drifted to Ebony. "Oh." She faked a very believable yawn, and the others copied her, standing and stretching as well. Ebony sneaked out a yawn as well, although, hers seemed real as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good," Della nodded. "We have a room prepared for each of you already," She said, looking at those other than her children. "And a room should be ready for Ebony very soon."

Ebony started to protest, but it was quickly interrupted by another yawn.

"Alden, why don't you show the others to their rooms, and Edaline and i can help Ebony get cleaned up," Della glanced at Edaline, who quickly stood and nodded.

"Come on," Alden said, leading the teenagers and their bodyguards out of the living room. They all got one last look at Ebony before continuing on. Della came up to Ebony and took her hand, leading her down hallways and up several stairs before they entered the largest room Ebony had ever seen.

…

This place was _huge._

How on earth were these people so rich?

"I'll get the room set up," Edaline offered. Della nodded and lead me through another door a-joining the large bedroom to an enormous bathroom. I didn't even get a good look at the bedroom before coming in here. A bathtub the size of a swimming pool was what i saw first, then a vanity sink and a toilet. Everything was covered in shimmering gold and marble, and soft towels and robes were neatly folded and set onto another sink in the corner of the large bathroom. Della let go of my hand and flipped a switch, illuminating brilliant crystals hanging of the ceiling and walls. Then she walked over to the tub, turning a lever and pushing a button before steaming water quickly came gushing out of the ceiling like a waterfall. Sunlight streaming in through a large window gave the water a beautiful glittering effect. Thankfully, we were too high up for anybody to look through the window. Della shut the door and told me to undress myself. I just stared at her.

"Um . . ." i wasn't exactly comfortable undressing in front of a stranger.

"I understand your concerns," she smiled. "But, i'm not sure when was the last time you bathed." She pulled on a cord, which stopped the water from flowing into the almost-full tub. "So i'm going to help you scrub every last bit of dirt and grime right off and get your hair looking soft and shinier than it's ever been before. Now, i know it may seem uncomfortable, but i need you to trust me, dear." She took several vials full of colorful liquids off some glass shelves and began pouring them into the tub. Bubbles quickly formed, and the most pleasurable scents filled my nose. When she turned back around, she had a look in her eyes that seemed to soften me up a bit. That same motherly look.

All she wanted to do was help me . . . so, i guess.

I mean, the last time i took a bath? Well, it's been way too long. So, if i was gonna take one, it would be nice to have someone there to help me do it right, as weird as that sounded. And, at least she was a woman, and a kind one, at that.

So i nodded. And i undressed, preparing myself for the best and most refreshing bath in the history of baths.

…

After a full hour of endless scrubbing and washing and water-dunking and the pouring of colorful liquids, i was finally _clean._

Like, so clean, i could barely recognize myself. I had put on an extremely soft robe that Della had given me and stared at myself in the mirror while she drained out the water. My light brown hair had turned a shade darker because of how wet it was, and it was slicked out of my face due to the water. My skin was, well, visible. I had always had dirt or dust or grime or all three rubbed into my skin after long lengths of time without rain. And, L.A. has been having a lot of drought time recently, so i was dirtier than usual. My nails were clean, for once, and i could actually see the detail of my hands.

I looked _normal._

Della lead me back out to the room, where my for-once-clean feet sank into the soft carpet as i walked towards the enormous bed. I gawked at the room around me. Lace silver and gold curtains hung over windows large enough to form an entire wall. A large chandelier of intricately cut crystals twisted and spun around slowly over my head and illuminated the entire room. A dozen pillows covered the head of the bed, and white and silver and gold sheets and blankets covered the mattress. I became exhausted just looking at the comfy bed. A marble desk and bookshelves lined the walls, and another closed door on the other side of the room hinted at being a closet, no doubt being as immense as the rest of this place. Two overstuffed chairs were placed in one corner of the bedroom, and a floor length mirror stood in another corner. I couldn't believe a low-life like me was in such a beautiful place.

Edaline sat at the foot of the bed, and laid out next to her was a silky lavender nightgown, with several frills and ruffles. Way more than i was used to, and way more than i wanted. There was also a set of underclothes folded there as well. I saw no sign of my original clothes anywhere, but before i could ask, Edaline had already stood up and told me,

"Don't worry, these clothes have never been worn before, if you were worried," she told me. Well, that was a relief, for the underclothes, at least. And it would have felt wrong for someone like me to wear someone else's nightgown.

"Biana came in before she cleaned up herself and said you could have this," Edaline added.

"Oh," was all i could think of to say. That was extremely generous of her. Well, it was for someone like me, anyway.

"We'll leave you to get changed," Della nodded at Edaline, and they both left with warm smiles before closing the polished mahogany door behind them.

I stared around me long before changing, and when i finally did change, it felt so soft and comfortable and as if i practically had nothing on. I laid the robe on the chair next to the desk, and then sat on the soft bed. To think i would sleep on something so comfortable was so overwhelming. And now that i thought about it, i realized how exhausted my body was. The last thing i saw before falling asleep was the nexus on my wrist.

 **A/N) Sweet dreams, dear Ebony. Isn't she adorable? I know i won't end up being the only one who thinks so . . . hehehe . . . Also, i would like to answer to a review that i received from**

 **MiraculousNikki: i really like your thinking, and thank you for the compliment! I'm gonna try to answer this without spoiling the story plot. I think it would be cool if Ebony was Sophie's identical twin, but, as you read, they don't necessarily have the same features, and if i did make them twins, it would cause me to shift the plot that i already had. But i really do like the idea. Plus, i think all you readers might get stuck on the original plot. Hehehe . . . . NO SPOILERS! thank you so much for reviewing, Nikki!**

 **And to the rest of my WONDERFUL readers, i would absolutely LOVE to hear from you all as well. Let me know what POVs y'all want, because i need some new ideas. But i think the majority of the story, aside from what you all want, will be told from Ebony's first person. Thank you all so much for reading! Love you all! Until next time! *Phases out of the room because i actually have every single special ability 'cause i'm an elf. TAM AND KEEFE ARE MY BESTIES***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N) WE HAVE REACHED 1000 VIEWS, PEOPLE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **And because of this astounding accomplishment, and because it couldn't have happened without any of you! I want you all to ask me for absolutely ANY POV (or POVs) for chapter 15! (which is the next chapter). 15 chapters is a big milestone, and so is over 1000 views and so is ANOTHER FOLLOWER AND FAVORITER (Yes, i am making that a word) 5 in total! Y'all are gonna make me cry . . .**

 **Shout out to AttemptedWriting101: first of all, thank you sooooo much for following and favoriting my story, and for reviewing! And, yes, i acknowledged your subtle hint at which ship Sophie should be in XD. And, i completely agree that November is WAY TOO FAR AWAY! AHHHHHHH! But this fanfic keeps me sane . . . or as sane as i can be . . .**

 **Anyway, thank you also to all of my wonderful readers out there! And don't forget to review for what POV you want for the next chapter! (if no one reviews, i will wait until someone does before you get the next chapter . . . you have been warned . . . MWAHAHAHAHA)**

 **Anywho . . .**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 14

"The poor girl has fallen fast asleep," Della said quietly as she entered the living room with Edaline. After waiting outside her room for almost fifteen minutes, the two women peeked inside to find Ebony sleeping peacefully on the bed. They rushed inside to fix her underneath the covers, not even causing her to stir out of her slumber in the slightest bit, and then came downstairs to find both Tiergan and Magnate Leto had joined the group.

"She must be so tired," Biana added. "I don't think she's ever slept in a bed before."

Alden nodded in agreement. "We'll get more information out of her later, once she's eaten again and is rested."

Sophie and her friends had taken the opportunity to change back into their elvin clothes while Della and Edaline were busy with Ebony. After they changed and regrouped in the living room, they found Alden talking to Leto and Tiergan, who he had hailed to come and talk about the new girl.

"Never in all my years have i ever heard of a multi-abilitied elf who wasn't a Polygot," Leto said, and Tiergan agreed.

"And we've been around for a very long time," Tiergan added.

"Maybe she is a Polygot, and just hasn't manifested yet," Fitz suggested before Sophie could ask how many years old Leto and Tiergan were.

"If she was meant to be a Polygot," Sophie said, forgetting her other question, "then wouldn't she have manifested while i spoke to her?"

"Most likely, yes," Alden said. He thought for a moment before continuing on. "Where on earth did this girl come from?"

"Yeah, what kind of psycho would just leave an elf to survive on her own among humans in the Forbidden Cities . . . oh wait . . ." Keefe's eyes trailed over to Leto and Tiergan, and he couldn't keep the teasing smile off his face. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I already clarified that we have nothing to do with this Ebony girl," Leto said, slightly irritated.

"Mhm, whatever you say, Forkle," Keefe crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, clearly not convinced.

"She's extremely skilled in her abilities," Alden added. "Well, from what I've seen in her Psionipathy. I have no idea how good of a Telepath she is, yet."

"Oh, yeah. This girl was amazing," Fitz jumped in, and the teenagers seemed to all remember the incident in L.A.

"Well, for a girl who has never been trained, that is," Alden clarified. "Other than that, she is rather mediocre for her age."

Biana shook her head vigorously, making everyone look at her when she stood. "Dad, this girl saved my life." Everyone remained silent, and shocked, wanting her to elaborate. "While we were in L.A.-"

"I still can't believe you went to a Forbidden City," Sandor muttered, and the other bodyguards nodded along with him. Biana rolled her eyes.

 _"Anyway,"_ she continued, shooting a look at the guards for interrupting. "While we were in L.A., we were cornered in the alleyway we found Ebony in by, like, six bad guys." Della gasped, and Biana nodded. "Then, they kept asking for our money, but we didn't have any. But eventually, one of the guys grabbed me and held a gun thing to my head, about to shoot-"

"Oh, my goodness," Della rushed to her daughter. "Biana, are you alright?" she asked, when at the same time Alden shook his head and muttered, "humans."

Biana nodded. "Thanks to Ebony."

"Who was about to abandon us, by the way," Keefe jumped in. "But then, Foster convinced her to come back and help us. Although, wouldn't it have been better if she got help from someone else?" He looked at Sophie with a raised eyebrow.

Sophie shook her head. "There was no way to know if she would have come back."

"But when she did," Biana said, turning the attention back to herself. "After the guy was about to shoot me, she used her ability and put the coolest force field I've ever seen around me. It felt so warm and comfy, and stuck to me like i grew a new skin. It was white, and glowing, and it made the man let go of me because it burned him." The description of the strange new force field caught the attention of the adults.

"Yeah," Dex added. "She put one around the gun, too. And when the guy pulled the trigger a split second after, he dropped it right before the bullet double back and the gun went-"

 _"KA-BOOM!"_ Keefe interrupted, which made a chuckle run through the teenagers.

"Pretty much, yeah," Dex agreed.

"The bad guys ran away, and that's how we found out she was an elf. And how she saved my life," Biana finished. Alden and Della hugged their daughter.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Alden told her.

"We'll have to remember to thank her later," Fitz added from where he sat.

Keefe laughed. "You should have heard her scream when she saw us levitating."

"Don't worry, no one else saw us," Sophie added quickly before the adults could say anything.

"She had a little bit of an attitude towards us," Linh said quietly. "But i think she was only trying to protect herself."

"Yeah, i have a feeling she's gonna have a little trouble trusting us for a while," Tam said.

"Speaking of which," Sophie suddenly remembered. "What did you see in her shadow reading, Tam? I know that there's something you didn't want her to know."

"Oh," he said, tugging his bangs over his eyes. "It's a little complicated. There is some balance, but i can't help but see the darkness somehow overpowering the light. Despite that, she seems okay. I think it might have to do with her past. She probably stole a couple stuff over the years and that's what's affecting the darkness." But he didn't seem so sure about his words, and Sophie was sure everyone else felt the same way. He shrugged, and sat back a little farther in his seat between Linh and Biana.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on her," Alden decided. The others nodded, and they were followed by silence.

Sophie's mind wandered to what Tam had said. She seemed like a good enough girl, and she did seem to have had a pretty rough past. Maybe they would find out more when they talked to her again.

"Is she gonna be able to go to Foxfire with us?" Dex asked after a while.

Leto and Tiergan shared a look. "Well," Leto said after a little thinking. "I don't think that would work out very well . . ."

"Why?" all the teenagers asked.

"It's barely the middle of the year," Sophie added. "It's not like midterms have happened yet. She can be in Level Five, like us," She referred to herself, Dex, and Biana. Tam and Linh were in Level Six, and Keefe and Fitz had made it to the gold tower for the Elite Levels. It was currently the weekend, which was the only time they could leave the towers, aside from midterm breaks and summer vacation. The teenagers would usually have sleepovers at Everglen during the weekends, so all the kids could catch up. They had decided late last night (Friday) that they were bored and wanted to go to the human city that Sophie had told them about. Fitz snuck into his dad's office and got his pathfinder to the Forbidden Cities after they convinced Sophie. They bought the most human-like clothes they could find, and the seven friends made their escape.

Leto shook his head sadly, drawing Sophie back from her thoughts. "It's too late for her to become a Foxfire student. She needs time from the younger Levels onto the older Levels to see if she can qualify for the Elite Levels. It's a good thing you came to the Lost Cities when you did, Miss Foster."

"But, couldn't she take a placement test?" Sophie asked. "We would help her throughout the year as well," Sophie looked at her friends, and they nodded. Ebony probably hadn't had any education during her time in the Forbidden Cities, and Sophie would feel horrible if Ebony couldn't attend Foxfire with the rest of them. She would be all alone in a new school, in a new world, with new people, with a new species.

All her friends looked to Leto, Alden, and Tiergan, pleading desperately for them to agree.

The three men seemed to be having a telepathic conversation, so at least they were thinking it over. Finally, they all sighed, and Leto looked at the teenagers.

" . . ."

 **A/N) what will Magnate Leto say? What do _you_ want him to say? LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME! MWAHAHAHAHA! *creates a path of ice on the ground and slides away***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N) Guys, guess what? WE HAVE REACHED CHAPTER 15! And i have no intention of stopping any time soon . . . i hope you all are okay with that.**

 **Anyway, chapter 15 is gonna be special. Don't worry, it'll still be continuing from the last chapter. There are just gonna be a _lot_ of different POVs, and most of them are gonna be in first person-and that also means this is gonna be a kind of long chapter. Sorry if my writing sucks a little, but let me know in the reviews on which POV you liked best! I might do them again in another chapter if you like them that much. So . . . on that note . . .**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 15

"It's too risky," Magnate Leto told them quietly, much to their disappointment.

"What?" Sophie said immediately. "Why? How is letting a girl get the education she needs _risky?"_

Leto rubbed his temples, as if a migraine were forming, so Alden spoke for him. "She can still go to another school," he started, but Biana interrupted.

"How could you say that?" she asked. "She can't go to some other school! It has to be Foxfire! Otherwise, she would be all alone, with no one to help her the way that _we_ can." she looked at her friends, and they all nodded right along with her.

"Even the option of letting her go to another school might be a bad idea, as well," Tiergan mumbled.

"There's something you all aren't telling us," Keefe noted, which made the three men share a look.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked, which was the question on everybody's mind.

Leto let out a long sigh, so long that it looked almost painful. "We know nothing of this Ebony character. She could be working with the Neverseen, for all we know." That statement triggered a domino effect of protests.

"She saved my life!" Biana shouted. "No one on the Neverseen would do that!"

"She could be trying to gain our trust to work from within," Alden suggested to his daughter gently.

Biana shook her head vigorously. "NO! How could you even . . .? She's _not_ evil."

"Yeah," Fitz jumped in. "And her reaction to finding out about elves seemed genuine, too."

"Good acting skills," Sophie said quietly, making all of her friends jerk their heads towards her.

…

I hated to admit it, but Mr. Forkle-um, Leto might have been right. There was something just _off_ about that girl. I sensed it from the moment i laid eyes on her. The fact that she was a Telepath explained the way that she had grabbed her head the first time we saw her in the alleyway, and she had used the same method that i had used to block out thoughts when i was living with humans.

 _Really_ loud music.

"Sophie, how could join their side on something like this?" Biana asked me in disbelief. "Tam did a shadow reading on her!" she looked back at her father. "We can trust her!"

"Yeah, but he also caught some unexplainable things during her reading, as well," Alden reminded her.

Biana opened her mouth to protest, but i cut her off. "We won't know if we can truly trust her until we know her well enough. So, let's just keep her, okay?"

 _"Keep her?"_ Tiergan repeated. "She isn't an animal, Sophie."

I shook my head. "I know, i know. And i understand what you're point is with the whole risk-in-schooling-her thing. But, she still needs education."

"I actually don't believe you do understand our reasons for not accepting her into Foxfire," Leto told me. "You see, we believe it would be better to keep her under the radar for a little while. Our world does not need another event to keep them on their toes. Everyone is panicking enough, already, and we are all on edge, waiting for the Neverseen's next attack, and this girl arriving in our Cities with absolutely no warning is just the distraction that the Neverseen would want us to have."

…

Great.

There's another thing to add to the list of Spectacularly Evil Things My Mom Did For Me.

Although, i guess keeping Ebie away from getting proper schooling wasn't necessarily for me, but she still ruined Ebie's school life for good.

Oh yeah, Ebie is my nickname for Ebony, although, i haven't really tested it out yet. Didn't get the chance.

But, because of the Neverseen-the organization my mom is so highly involved in-Ebony's chance at going to Foxfire is gone. Don't you just love how my mom finds a way to ruin the life of everyone in my life along with my own?

Because i don't.

I hate her.

She hurt Ro with those drakostome things-but we were luckily able to heal her using the same remedy we used on Alvar, who, by the way, managed to escape and get back to his Neverseen buddies. Don't even get me started on how much she hurt Sophie over the years, which is probably what angers me the most. And all of my other friends-Fitz (and, yes, he's still my friend, despite the fact that we're fighting for the same girl), Biana, Dex, even Tam and Linh-have been hurt one way or another. It makes me wanna clobber her. But, at the same time . . .

I miss her.

Somewhere, deep, _deep_ down inside, i still have the tiniest prick of love for my mom left.

I know it sounds crazy, considering all of the absolutely horrible things she's done to me and my friends, but . . . It's hard to not even feel the slightest bit of love for my mom. Now, it's not what you would typically think. Never in my life am i going to tell her, "i love you, Mom," because it isn't like that. But, when i found out she might have been dead, it was that prick of love for her that made me feel sad. It made me miss her. And when i found out she was alive, well, i couldn't help but be the slightest bit relieved. It's hard to explain, but that's basically what it's like. Oh, and that prick of love i mentioned? Yeah, it's still covered by miles and miles of absolute hate for her and the Neverseen.

The only one who keeps me in check is Foster.

Without her, i would probably be dead by now.

I loved her, and in all her oblivious cuteness, i just can't shake the feeling that she might love me too. Even after everything that i had done to hurt her and her friends, she still kept her promise:

 _"I could never hate you, Keefe."_

…

We hadn't seen sign of the Neverseen ever since the Atlantic incident. It's been almost five months. We've been on alert every day now, and it's exhausting. Every little noise in the middle of the night has our hearts racing.

Waiting.

Watching.

Anticipating.

But nothing ever came.

We've used these past semi-Neverseen free months to focus on school, which was especially important for Keefe and I, because we were in the Elite Levels this year. But, our peace was shattered when we heard that Alvar had escaped.

That damn Alvar.

All these years, i had looked up to him, only to find out that he was part of the Neverseen. And the Neverseen had hurt Sophie more than any of us. Not to mention the fact that Keefe had joined the Neverseen-which broke Sophie's heart. It definitely affected me too. I don't know how i would handle another betrayal like that. Maybe i shouldn't get too close to Ebony, just in case.

But then there was Sophie. As surprised as i was that she was siding with the adults on this one, i could still see how much she already cared about Ebony. That's one of the things i liked about Sophie. She would always give people a chance, and she was so caring, and kind and brave and beautiful and strong and she just had a way of making everything inside me melt.

I hope i somehow make her feel the same.

…

I couldn't believe Sophie was siding against me.

How could she do that to poor little Ebony?

 _Especially_ after the wonderful girl had saved my life. All of our lives!

The absolute least i could do was help her get into Foxfire. But my dad, Leto, and Tiergan were worried about the Neverseen. And, i completely understand their points on everything, but . . .

We could protect her. She could protect herself, too. She could even join the Black Swan! I don't understand why we couldn't tell her anything about the Black Swan, though. Keeping a secret _that_ involved in our lives would be really hard. We'd have to make up so many excuses, tell her so many lies . . . She didn't deserve that. There was no way she was part of the Neverseen! I would know by now . . . well, actually . . . i wouldn't know.

My oldest brother Alvar was apart of the Neverseen for probably my whole life, and we had absolutely no idea. He betrayed us as if it were nothing.

So, all the gifts he ever bought for me _just because_ or _can't i love my little sis?_ Were they all lies? Did he ever love me like a brother should have? Was everything i ever did with him in my life fake? I wanted to be angry at him, i really did, but. . . . it was so hard. . . of course i had been mad at him at first, and i kind of still am, but after seeing him under the effect of the drakostomes, i couldn't help but feel sad.

Do i really want to go through that again, just in case Ebony really _is_ connected to the Neverseen somehow? I realize that we're all being paranoid, but paranoid means careful, and careful means safe. We hadn't heard from the Neverseen in five months. Things were getting really on edge, lately. Maybe Sophie was right to side with my dad. But still . . .

Ebony saved my life, and to that, i owe her my life.

…

The last thing i wanted to do was hurt Biana's feelings, but Ebony's shadow reading had been a little . . . shady. Pun not intended.

But, really, it was by far the weirdest shadow reading i had ever done, and i've done a shadow reading on _trees_ before. She had a balance in her shadowvapor, but there was a weird _presence_ that i just couldn't ignore. It was as if there was a hidden amount of shadowvapor that was just itching to get out, but it needed some sort of trigger. The dark kept fighting against the light, and sometimes it seemed as though it might win. That was _not_ a good thing. I know that i told everyone that we could trust her, but after what Alden and Leto and Tiergan had said, i wasn't so sure. But . . . i didn't wanna hurt Biana's feelings. I really cared about her. A lot. She and Linh were probably the most important people in my life, even though Biana and i had nothing significant going on.

 _Yet._

But, in the Forbidden City we had visited, when Biana had been taken, i can't tell you how worried i got.

And, of course i cared about my friends, i just wasn't one to show my feelings like that. I was a Shade. We like to keep to ourselves. But, that was kind of hard to do when you have friends as awesome as mine. And, if all goes well, Ebony might become one of our friends, too.

…

Ebony was such a nice girl. And she also might be just what we needed for our group of friends. She was beautiful, and from what i've seen so far, the bravest girl i've ever met, aside from Sophie, of course. But Sophie was, well . . . _everything._

She was just so special, with her pretty blonde hair and special brown eyes and all the different special abilities and her kind, brave, caring, protective nature. And she belonged to a secret illegal organization, had been kidnapped, drugged, had her own Wanderling tree, but she still managed to stay strong for her friends. HOW MUCH COOLER DID SHE NEED TO GET?!

Of course, all of those things are amazing qualities, so it's easy to see why Fitz was in love with her. But i have good qualities too! My friends always tell me what a good Hydrokinetic i am, even though i flooded Atlantis, but i think i made up for it by saving Atlantis not too long ago. I was pretty, i was nice, i was caring, i had had my share of trouble in life! I'm not trying to sound vain, or selfish, or anything. I'm just telling you what i've heard from my friends. The last thing i would do is think too highly of myself. I don't think Fitz would like that.

Yeah, i admit it. I had a silly crush on Fitz.

And it was a hopeless crush, at that, since i'm going up against Sophie. But, the thing is, i might like Dex too. He's just so nice, and cute, and adorable and caring. And Fitz is all of those things, too. I think Sophie's love triangle problems are rubbing off on everyone else. Because, if you think about it . . .

Sophie likes Fitz and Keefe.

Keefe likes Sophie.

Fitz likes Sophie, but he might like me, too.

I like Fitz and Dex.

Dex likes me-i think-and Biana.

Biana . . . is oblivious, but i think she likes Dex and Tam _and_ still had a lingering crush on Keefe.

Tam like Biana-which is so cute.

So, you see, we've got love shapes _everywhere._

But, i hate seeing some of my friends get hurt, and part of the cause of their pain is because we don't have an even amount of girls and boys in our group of friends-unless you count Marella, but she's been really distant lately. So, if Ebony joins our group . . .

Sophie would end up with Keefe.

Biana would end up with Tam.

Dex could end up with Ebony.

And i would live happily ever after with Fitz.

I know i sound desperate, and i never imagined myself as becoming a boy-crazed girl, but . . .

I don't know.

It's complicated.

…

This was weird.

Another elf girl from the Forbidden Cities?

I mean, sure, if she had been part of the Black Swan like Sophie, then it would be okay. But, we all have absolutely no idea where she came from. And, she has two special abilities, and isn't even a Polygot! That was just weird. I'm not trying to diss Sophie or anything by saying that. I love Sophie. Um . . . but in a friendly way. Like, not _like her like her_ love. I mean, she's my cousin, after all. And, we had already figured out the whole crush thing.

It was one of the best and worst days of my life. Best day because she kissed me, Worst day because she rejected me. But it was probably for the better. I mean, it didn't go anything like i had wanted it to, but . . . i'm okay now- _we're_ okay now. And that's all i could ask for. I don't know what i would do if Sophie wasn't my best friend any more. And, being her best friend had a _huge_ advantage over Wonderboy and Sencen. It didn't matter if she and Wonderboy were Cognates, or if she and Sencen had this close-bond-that-no-one-could-break going on. _I_ was her best friend. She said so herself. And if that's all i get, if i know that my lips would never meet hers again, i would be okay with that. As long as she's happy.

And, you know, i think my love life is going to start following this same pattern. Because, i like Biana now, but Tam likes her too. I can tell. And i think Biana might end up liking both of us. Meaning . . .

Love triangle.

And then there's Linh. She's amazing. And so is Biana. They're both so pretty and talented and brave and strong, that i don't know who to choose. But i might not have to. Because, it see, i like Linh, but she likes Fitz, and Fitz likes Sophie (gag) and might like Linh too, but Linh also might like me. So i think that's a love triangle-square-trapezoid-thingy. Why did love have to be so complicated?

And, you know what else? I have a feeling that Ebony is falling for Keefe. So there goes any chance i might have had with her . . . i just hope everything works out for the better. . . for all of us.

…

Silence.

It seemed as though everyone were lost in their own thoughts. But then . . .

"I think i might have a solution."

 **A/N) And that's how i'm gonna end this overwhelmingly long chapter. Sorry about that :(**

 **And . . . ah, the complicated love lives of KotLC . . . they make my brain hurt.**

 **But, anyway, did you all like the POVs? I managed to get in ALL SEVEN OF THEM! YAY! But, i'm pretty sure some of them sucked, so sorry. I think it was easy to tell which POV was who's so i won't elaborate on that, but please please please let me know which one(s) you all liked best in the reviews! It always makes my day whenever i hear from all you WONDERFUL readers! Thank you all so much for reading! Join me in the next chapter to find out what the "solution" is and who said it. I wanna say something else, but it might spoil the next chapter, so . . . sorry :) you'll just have to wait. Like i always say, suspense is suspense . . . until next time! *runs away before i can spoil what happens next***


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N) GUYS I'M GONNA DIE! IN A GOOD WAY! _FLASHBACK_ COMES OUT IN LIKE 32 DAYS! (ProjectMoonlark101 reminded me the specifics)**

 **Speaking of ProjectMoonlark101: I just wanna thank you for your continued support for my story! You've been reviewing in almost every chapter, recently, and it makes me really happy! And, yes, i can try to get in more Keefe and Fitz POVs . . . hehehe . . .**

 **And also, BuddingWriter101: Thank you for following and favoriting my story! And for all of your support and reviews! They make me super happy.**

 **I also wanna say thank you to all of you AWESOMELY AMAZING-no, AMAZINGLY AWESOME READERS. Whether you review or not, i love you all anyway :) But, i have gotten, like, TWENTY REVIEWS! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **I wanna dedicate this chapter to ProjectMoonlark101 as well, for more reasons than one. Why? You'll see . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . .**

 **To ProjectMoonlark101:**

Chapter 16

"I think i might have a solution," Sophie said quietly, seeming to bring everyone's thoughts to a screeching halt. It had been unusually quiet for several minutes, and Sophie had been itching to make things okay among everyone again. All the heads in the room turned to look at Sophie, making her continue.

"Well, uh, this might be a horrible idea," she began, "But it might work, so hear me out. . . um, well, there's this thing that some humans do called homeschooling-"

"Homeschooling?" almost everyone interrupted.

"What's that?" Biana asked.

"I was about to get to that," Sophie said, nodding to herself. "Homeschooling is basically a way that humans educate their kids without having to actually put them in a school with other people. Sometimes several homeschoolers would meet up and have their classes together, and most of the time they would do it over the Internet-"

Dex snorted. "Humans and their technology . . ."

Sophie waved the comment away. "It's actually a pretty efficient way for some kids to get educated. My human parents were actually considering having me homeschooled once they saw how smart i was. They didn't want any added attention."

Magnate Leto spoke up after a few moments. "Yes, i've heard of a few humans doing that. But, how would elves do it."

"Well, i was thinking that, since your the principle of Foxfire and all, that you might be able to give her some books and stuff that she would need for normal sessions. And then, one of us could stay with her and help her catch up. If she's caught up by midterms, then she can take them with us and we could see how well she does, determining whether or not she continues as a Level Five." Sophie took in a deep breath after her lengthy explanation. She counted one hundred thirty-six seconds pass by as the adults thought about her proposal. Finally, an unexpected voice said,

"I can homeschool her."

All heads turned to Della, who had stepped forward and gave a slight nod. She looked to Alden, who was saying, "Dear, are you sure you want to-"

"I've only known her for a couple of hours," Della interrupted. "And i already love her. She looks like she's been through so much, and i would like to do anything i can to help, while still keeping our Cities safe," she looked to Magnate Leto. "If you give me the right books, i can teach her anything she needs to know for her midterms. And i'm sure Alden, Fitz, and Sophie could help her with Telepathy."

Sophie and Fitz nodded, eager that they were finally getting somewhere. Alden still seemed a little hesitant, though.

"If you won't help her," Tiergan said to Alden, "Then i will. I _am_ a Telepathy mentor, after all."

Alden nodded. "I think that might be best. That way, i can help you keep an eye on her so she wouldn't get suspicious of anything you might do or say."

"You're _still_ accusing her?" Biana interrupted. Alden let out a low sigh.

"You can never be too careful."

"What about her Psionipathy?" Dex asked, breaking the following silence.

"Well," Leto pondered. "It wouldn't be a good idea to let the Psionipathy mentor at Foxfire teach her, because she might go on babbling to all her friends about it."

Sophie giggled. Lady Melina was known for her gossip sprees among the other Mentors.

"So, i suppose i should help her with that." Leto decided.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, are you a-" Sophie started to say, but he cut her off.

"No, Miss Foster, i am not a Psionipath. But, during our predicament with the plague, and the strange tree with the force field around it, and learning of the Psionipath on the Neverseen's side, i decided to do some book learning, since the ability wasn't too familiar to me."

Keefe let out a groan. "Ugh. Reading."

"Yes, Mr. Sencen, _reading."_ Leto got back to the point. "As i was saying, i have several books on Psionipathy in which i have read. I know much about the ability, and how it works and how well the Psionipath should be doing with their ability. Things like that."

"But, we aren't even sure about any of this," Alden began. He turned to look at his wife. "Della, are you certain you would want to do this? We know nothing of this girl."

"Which is exactly why we should get her down here," Leto interrupted.

Della walked over to Alden, taking his hand and holding it up to her chest with both of hers. "Yes. I'm certain i want to do this. I've been doing absolutely nothing for the past months, and this girl _needs_ help. And i'm willing to give it to her."

"Yeah, and so are we," Biana jumped in, looking around at her friends and smiling when they nodded along with her.

Alden sighed. "I just . . . i don't want you to get hurt again. Any of you." He added to the others. Della shook her head.

"The last thing i want is for any of us to get hurt," her voice caught on the last word, making her clear her throat before continuing. "Or to be sad, or heartbroken. But . . . without being sad once in a while, we would never know what it would be like to be truly happy. Without chaos, we would never know peace. Without hate, we would never know love. I want to do everything i can to help this girl. If i didn't, and i somehow found out she truly was innocent, i just couldn't live with myself, knowing that i didn't help."

Everyone was silent, letting her words sink in. Finally, Alden nodded.

"Alright, dear. If that's really what you want . . ." he looked at Leto, who gave the briefest of nods.

"Why don't you go wake her up?" Leto suggested. "I know she's only gotten about two hours of rest, but we need to make our decisions quickly."

Della let out a quiet mumble of agreement, and then blinked in and out of sight as she left the room.

 **A/N) i realize this chapter was kinda short, and it didn't have any special POVs, but i was trying to get the story a little back to the main plot again. Sorry :( the next chapter will be better, i promise. And also, now that you've read this chapter, i would just like to point out that the homeschooling idea was ProjectMoonlark101's. Thank you so much, Moonlark!**

 **As a side note, a recent review (from Sophitz4eva) got me thinking. Who do you guys think Ebony should end up with, if she ends up with anybody. Options: Fitz, Keefe, Tam, or Dex. I would tell you all my personal preference, but i wouldn't wanna spoil anything . . . hehehe. But, if you really wanted to know who i want to ship with her (it's not definite yet) i suppose if you do enough begging in the reviews . . . maybe. Speaking of reviews, let me know your answers! I love hearing what you guys think. I'll try to update soon :)**

 **Until next time! *Blinds you all temporarily with a bright light and runs away . . . i have to say it again . . . TAM AND KEEFE ARE MY BESTIES***


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N) Wow. so, a lot of you seem to want Ebony to end up with Dex. i am . . . genuinely surprised. None of you think it would be cute if it were her and Keefe? I mean, don't get me wrong, Dex is absolutely adorable and soooo cute and nerdy and like the best friend ever, but . . . i dunno. What would that do for the love triangle, bc, look:**

 **Ebony ends up with Dex**

 **Biana is automatically with Tam**

 **Linh still likes Fitz**

 **And Sophie likes Keefe _and_ Fitz**

 **GAH I HATE LOVE TRIANGLES**

 **WHY MUST THE LOVE LIVES OF KOTLC BE SO COMPLICATED**

 **I don't want any of you to get mad at me or anything, but my original choice was Keefe, because . . . reasons involving the book. If i still let Ebony end up with Keefe for plot purposes, would you guys still be okay with that? I could change it, if you guys want me to. I was just letting you know why i wanted Ebony and Keefe together. The absolute last thing i want is for all of you to like, get mad at me or something.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Review and let me know, please.**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 17

 _Follow us on the path to your destiny . . ._

Over and over i heard those words in a ghostly whisper.

I felt my shoulder be shaken softly, jolting me awake. I braced myself to defend, but instead of some creepy figure in black, i saw a beautiful woman with a kind smile.

"Oh, i didn't mean to startle you, dear," she told me in a soft voice. Who was she? I looked around and was surprised to see myself in a lavish room and resting in a ginormous and very comfortable bed. I felt something wrapped around her wrist, and when i looked down at it, the black and teal bracelet brought my memories back.

 _I was among the elves._

Apparently.

"I need you to come downstairs with me," Della told me, interrupting my thoughts. "After you change, of course." She gestured to some clothes at the foot of the huge bed. Before i could get a good look at them, her next sentence caught me off guard. "Some people want to meet you."

 _Some people want to eat you?_

Hold on, no. i'm over that. Right? I highly doubt they want to eat me. They would have by now while i was sleeping, if they really did. I think . . .

"Who-who is it?" i asked quietly as i threw back the heavy blankets and set my feet on the soft carpet.

"Just some friends," she told me, heading over to the clothes. She held up a sapphire blue knee-length dress, with a flowing loose skirt and loose elbow-length sleeves. Golden flowers were embroidered along the bottom half of the skirt, and a golden sash was to be tied around my waist. A pair of golden-almost metallic-leggings were put with the dress, and a pair of black ankle-high boots were there as well. And they had . . . _heels._

Just wonderful.

"You want me to wear all of this?" i asked as i watched Della set the Boots of Death on the floor. She looked up and smiled.

"Courtesy of Biana," she told me after nodding. "Do you want any help?"

I looked at the clothes, and slowly nodded. "Yeah, you, um . . . you can stay."

…

I stared in the mirror after Della helped me into the outfit. And . . . wow.

Was this even me?

Della was busy behind me, fixing my hair. She made me drink a couple of colorful liquids, and after i did, it seemed to make my hair easier to detangle, and it looked softer and shinier.

"We're gonna have to get Elwin to do a detox on you soon . . ." Della mumbled to herself.

"Detox?" i asked. My mind immediately flashed to a diet some celebrity would go on and . . . go to the bathroom.

 _A lot._

I didn't want to go through that. SO i was relieved when Della added, "it's just to help you get rid of all the human pollution and chemicals that are in your body. It will make you look even more beautiful than you already are."

I couldn't help but laughed at that last statement. When Della looked at me questioningly, i shook my head and said, "nevermind."

We heard someone knock on the bedroom door, and when we turned to look, a familiar dark-haired teal-eyed girl's head popped in.

Biana.

"Sorry to disturb," she said. "Dad just wanted me to check on you and OH MY GOSH!" i jumped at her sudden outburst. She ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders, looking me over and smiling very widely.

"You. Look. So. Beautiful!" She squealed. There was that word again. It wasn't true. I had been called several things throughout my life, and _beautiful_ wasn't one of them. Let's see . . .

Brat.

Thief.

Orphan.

Rascal.

Street Rat (now i knew how Aladdin felt).

Brat.

Thief.

Orphan.

Brat.

Anyone else see a pattern here?

Before i could say anything, Biana moved behind and gathered all my hair in her hands, lifting it up before letting it drop back down my back and shoulder.

"You have such pretty hair," she told me. "And i just knew that this dress would make your eyes pop. And. . . .oooooooohhhhhhh . . . i think gold might be your color!"

"Um, gold isn't a color," i told her.

She tilted her head, and said, "Oh well, you know what i mean. I'm so glad everything fits!"

"W-wait, these are yours?" i held out the hem of the skirt out in front of me.

Biana nodded. "But it's okay. I have _tons_ of other clothes. And you could borrow those, too!"

Biana seemed like the kind of girl who really likes fashion. And her appearance really elaborated on that.

She had on a sparkly fitted white dress, with tiny pink and silver roses embroidered around the skirt. A pair of white heels were on her pedicured feet, and she had pink gloss on her heart-shaped lips. A touch of eyeshadow and blush had been applied to the rest of her pretty face, even though she didn't need it. Her dark hair hung down in loose curls, and a pink-jeweled comb was holding some of it back. She seemed way too pretty to be really. I had to hold myself back from reaching out and poking her face, just to make sure.

"Hm, something's missing," she mumbled mostly to herself as she looked me over again. Suddenly, she perked up and shouted, "I've got it!" She ran out of the room-despite her heels-and came back a minute later, carrying something blue and shiny in her hand.

"This should do the trick," Biana said, showing me a comb with sapphires in it identical to her pink one.

"Yes, Biana, i think you're right," Della agreed.

I let Biana lift her hand to my head and brush some of my hair back, and then she fastened the comb in, making sure it was secure.

I felt like someone's dress-up doll.

"There!" Biana said, clapping her hands excitedly and admiring her work. "You look perfect!"

Another word that was the complete opposite of me.

She suddenly grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the door, with Della close behind.

"H-hold on! Where are we going?" I asked, locking my knees to prevent them from pulling me any further.

"Back downstairs, silly," Biana told me. She looked at her mom. "Didn't you tell her."

She nodded. "Yes, i did. I think she's just a little overwhelmed." She gave me a kind smile.

Well. Say hello to the understatement of the year.

I nearly screamed my head off when i saw Woltzer standing outside the door.

"Oh, my gosh, i am so sorry," I said as soon as i realized who it was. He shook his head.

"It's okay. Seeing a goblin is most likely very new to you," he told me as Biana and Della led me down the hall.

"Oh. Yeah," was all i said. I was glad he understood, though.

…

We were all waiting for Della and Biana to come back down with Ebie. i felt a whole lot of anxious vibes coming off of everyone, and i fanned the air in front of my face in a poor attempt to wave it away.

"I hope she's okay," Sophie whispered to us in all her adorableness.

"I'm sure she's fine," I told her. The others around me agreed. She looked up at me and smiled, which always made my heart melt. Thank goodness she wasn't an Empath.

Suddenly, i felt a new wave of nerves coming from a little ways off, and a bunch of other excitement and reluctance clashing together from different people. I heard hushed whispers come from the outside of the room and everyone quieted down. Biana came in first, grinning like a maniac, and Della came in after. Her arm was stretched out sight behind the wall, and she seemed to be coaxing Ebie to come out.

"She's here!" Biana said excitedly, bouncing over to us.

"Don't make her nervous," Della scolded as she finally managed to gently pull Ebie into the room.

"I think it's a little too late for that," i heard her say. Then it seemed like everything stopped for the briefest of seconds.

She came into the room, holding on tightly to Della's hand. Was that even Ebony? She looked so . . . different. In a good way. She was way cleaner than before, looked rested, and . . . and . . . no. I couldn't think about stuff like that. Not about her, at least. All those thoughts belonged to Sophie and Sophie only. I didn't want to get caught in a love triangle of my own.

Wait, what was i saying?! There was no way this would turn into another triangle. I didn't like her like that. But. . . she looked so beautiful. And she looked around at all of us so timidly that it was adorable. And her eyes . . .

NO!

 _SNAP OUT OF IT, KEEFE!_

I couldn't get into something like this. You know who's pair of eyes are my favorite?

Sophie's.

You know who was the most beautiful girl in the world?

Sophie.

You know who i want my first kiss to belong to?

Sophie.

You know who was always there no matter what?

Sophie.

You know who was the coolest, strongest, bravest, most beautiful (i don't care if i already said she was beautiful. It was true), most amazing girl in the whole world?

 _Sophie._

I loved her. I wasn't about to betray that and fall for Ebie. It wasn't right. Sophie didn't deserve that. And if my feelings for Sophie were strong enough, than i shouldn't have anything left for Ebony . . .

Right?

 **A/N) Okay, okay, before you all start yelling at me and telling me, "you made him like her? HOW COULD YOU?! It's only Sophie and Keefe! NO ONE ELSE!" at least, that's what all of you Keefoster shippers would say. I'm pretty sure you Sophitz shippers are all like, "YES! GET AWAY FROM FITZ'S DEAR SOPHIE! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! MWAHAHAHA!"**

 **Yeah.**

 **I'm weird.**

 **What else is new?**

 **But, to make it up to all of you, i will right a Keefoster story and a Sophitz story in a separate thingy. All you guys have to do is say the word. Or words. I could make them one-shots, two-shots. Whatever you guys want. Just say the word. And please let me know what you guys think about the whole EbonyXKeefe thing. AND JUST TO CLARIFY I AM NOT MAKING IT OFFICIAL JUST BECAUSE OF THE EBONYxKEEFE THING. . . . yet . . . . I don't want any of you to get mad at the plot or anything. So review and please let me know! I love you all so much! 3**

 **Until next time!**

 ***Goes to a corner and sobs. I dont know why though. Keefe and Tam are coming over soon, so . . .***


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N)**

 **Just . . .**

 **Read.**

Chapter 18

I highly doubted that i was the only one in the room getting a major _whoa_ factor from this girl.

She was stunning.

And, it wasn't even like she was trying to show it off. In fact, she looked like she _didn't_ wanna show it off. A little different from Biana, in my opinion. It was kind of like the way Linh was with her beauty. You know, maybe it would be okay if Tam got Biana instead. I mean, if things worked out with Biana, of course i would be happy. And, you know, if somehow Linh and Fitz ended up together . . . but, the last thing i wanted to do was make Ebony a last resort type of thing.

Gosh, what was i thinking?

I had literally _just_ met this girl. And now i was already falling for her?

Well . . . that had kind of happened with Sophie, but . . . we all know how that ended.

I should just stick to being her friend.

…

Huh.

Well, she was definitely pretty.

But not nearly as pretty as Biana.

I stole a glance at Biana as she walked in. She was beautiful, as always, and had the prettiest smile. Her hair swished as she seemed to float into the room, with Della and Ebony behind her. Well, at least Della. Ebony was a bit more reluctant. But when she finally did walk in, my breath was nearly lost, which definitely surprised me. I wondered if appearance had any affect on shadow readings . . .

…

Wow.

And i thought Sophie was gorgeous.

I mean, she still is. She's by far the most beautiful girl i've ever met. But still, Ebony was definitely stunning, and she hadn't even gone through the detox yet. Yet, the way she looked kind of reminded me of Sophie, because i knew Sophie was shy when it came to her appearance and the praise that came with it. Ebony seemed the same way. It was definitely cute, and i was sure i wasn't the only one who thought it.

…

Everyone was staring at me, and it made my face feel hot. Especially Keefe's gaze. I didn't know why, though. He was just a boy, just like Tam, Fitz and Dex. it was a stupid crush, and i knew i would get over it. I buried my feelings away, hoping they wouldn't resurface again for a while.

Sophie and Linh stood up and came up to me, smiles on their faces.

"Doesn't she look _amazing?"_ Biana asked, making my face turn even warmer. It burned as everyone nodded in agreement. I glued my eyes to the floor and squeezed Della's hand unintentionally.

"Alright, girls, why don't we give her a little space?" Della asked, getting my silent message.

"Yes, and, Ebony?" Alden said, making me look up again. I was surprised to notice two new faces. One belonged to a tall man with black hair that had been styled with too much gel. The other had deep olive skin that greatly contrasted the blond hair on his head. "Why don't you come have a seat over here?" he gestured to the plush chair next to him. I let Della gently lead me to the chair that i was now suitable enough to sit on. The two men stood up along with Alden as i sat.

"Ebony, this is Magnate Leto and Sir Tiergan," he introduced me. "They both work at Foxfire Academy, the elves' most prestigious school . Leto is the principal and Tiergan is a Mentor."

"Um, okay . . . so, why do i have to meet them?" i asked, not really caring if i sounded rude. I had an excuse. It was called being dragged into another world that belonged to another species that shouldn't even exist.

Alden smiled. "Before you went upstairs, you informed us that you were also a Telepath, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, Leto and Tiergan are very close and trusted friends of ours," he clarified. Well, actually, he seemed to be stalling.

"Dude, just get to the point."

The Beauties all chuckled.

"Ah, yes. We just want to make sure what you say is true," he finally said.

"Oh. Um . . . i guess. How? I mean, i can't hear any of your thoughts. It's way different than when i was with . . . humans." it was weird to refer to them as a different species.

"Yeah, human minds are weaker than elvin ones," Fitz jumped in. "For us, you actually have to try and listen in order to hear our thoughts."

"Oh," was all i could think of to say. Did they want me to do it right _now?_ I looked around. It looked like they did.

"Here, you can try to listen to mine," Fitz offered. He stood and walked over to where i sat, offering his hand to help me up. Not that i needed it. But whatever.

"What do i do?" i asked nervously, releasing his hand.

He smiled. A smile worthy of a movie star. "Just concentrate. And _listen."_

Easy for him to say.

 **A/N) i realize this chapter was kinda short. Sorry about that. I've been having a little bit of writer's block, trying to revise the plot-specifically for you guys, by the way. Man, this is gonna be so hard . . . thanks a lot, guys. Nah, i'm kidding. Kinda. I mean, yeah, it's gonna be a little challenging, but as long as you guys are happy, then it's worth it.**

 **I just wish you guys would have trusted me a little more with what i was originally gonna do. Maybe, you all can give me a chance? Give the original plot a chance? I dunno. I mean, i've kind of made it a clean slate, evening things out among the boys. Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Until next time.**

 ***No dramatic exit here***

 **Wow. sorry for being so sulky.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N) oof. Okay. i have officially decided to not talk about what _I'm_ planning for the plot anymore.**

 **Why?**

 **1) It's getting a little stressful trying to decide what to do, and i don't want it to seem like I'm taking it out on you guys.**

 **2) I DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING FOR YOU GUYS**

 **3) The plot keeps revising itself in my head, so i don't wanna say that i'm gonna do one thing, and then end up doing something totally different.**

 **So, yeah. Thank you all so much for reviewing, by the way. I love hearing your feedback.**

 **And is it just me, or are _a lot_ of Keefoster (or Sokeefe, whatever) shippers reading my story? Lemme know? Lemme know. Yeah.**

 **Thank you all soooooo much for your continued support and suggestions and pushy comments . . . lol i'm kidding. Well, maybe. You'll never know . . . MWAHAHAHA.**

 **On that note, i should probably let you all get back to the story now.**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 19

 **(omg i literally just realized that we're one chapter away from chapter 20! Omg! Yay!)**

Listen.

That's all i have to do.

Listen . . .

I focused on the center of Fitz's forehead, imagining my consciousness stretching out like a giant hand and wrapping itself around his head. My ears perked a little-in an attempt to listen for his thoughts. It seemed like no one else in the room was even _breathing._ It was very quiet. So when i imagined my consciousness-hand thingy melted through his head and into his mind . . .

 _How is she so pretty?_

The thought rushed into my mind and knocked me back a step. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open. Not only because of what he had said, but also because i had heard him.

"Are you okay?" Alden asked me, placing a steadying hand on my shoulder.

"Um," i glanced at Fitz, who's cheeks seemed to be tainted with pink. He must have known i heard him. "I, uh . . . yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." i stood straight and shook my head to clear it. "I, uh . . . was just a little surprised, that's all."

"So, you heard him?" Leto clarified. I nodded, glancing at him again. He seemed to have recovered.

"What did he say?" Tiergan pressed.

"Um . . ." i didn't want to embarrass him, or myself, for that matter. "He was thinking about how different i look after a shower," i lied. A look of relief seemed to pass over Fitz's face. But only for a brief second. He almost immediately nodded.

"She's right," he added.

"Well, then i suppose she really is a Telepath," Alden said as Fitz went back to sit with his friends. Some of them looked at him questioningly, and i tried to avoid making eye contact with them so they wouldn't be suspicious.

Leto and Alden locked eyes, and for several seconds, they just _stared_. It was freaking me out. I leaned over to Della.

"What are they doing?" i whispered.

Della laughed quietly. "They're having a Telepathic conversation."

"A who to the what now?"

"They're talking using their Telepathy," she explained further. "Telepaths can do something called transmitting, where they take one of their own thoughts and put it into someone else's head, therefore sending a message. If the other person is also a Telepath, then they simply transmit back. Otherwise, the Telepath simply listens to the person's thoughts, which need to be centered on the conversation, or things could get confusing."

I nodded, finally understanding. So, did that mean i could do that, too?

Huh.

Cool.

…

 _What are they talking about?_ Sophie transmitted to Fitz. He jumped, which was unlike him. He rarely ever jumped at her transmissions.

He simply shrugged in response, avoiding her eyes.

 _Hey, are you okay?_

He looked up at her, and gave her a movie-star worthy smile. Her stubborn heart fluttered as she looked into his teal eyes.

 _I'm fine. I promise,_ he told her. Then, looking back at Alden and Leto, he added, _they might be talking about taking her to see Quinlin for a probe, although, i would think that they might do it themselves._

As if on cue, Alden and Leto broke eye contact and turned to Ebony, who had been staring at them the entire time. Alden smiled.

"Alright, now it's our turn," he told her.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to enter your mind, if that's okay?"

"Oh, um . . ." she seemed weirded out by the idea. She glanced at Della, who gave her a reassuring nod. She relented and nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

He motioned for her to come closer as he took a step forward. She walked in front of him and firmly planted her feet on the carpet. She looked like she wanted to squirm as Alden placed two fingers on one of her temples and he closed his eyes. Her eyes darted everywhere, not knowing what to expect. Sophie counted two hundred twenty-nine seconds pass by before Alden withdrew his shaky hand.

"Hey, are-are you okay?" Ebony asked.

Alden simply looked at her as if she were a completely new person.

"Alden, what did you see?" Leto came up to him and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"I . . . I . . ." He looked at Ebony again. Sophie began to fidget in her chair, and she could tell her friends were equally as anxious.

"Nothing." He said quietly. Everyone looked at him confusedly.

"I . . . I couldn't see anything. I . . . I couldn't get through."

 **A/N) *Gasp* he couldn't get through?! What does that mean?! You'll have to come back to the next chapter (CHAPTER 20!) to find out. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Speaking of the next chapter . . . guys, we have almost reached TWENTY FREAKIN' CHAPTERS! And the best part is, you all are still here! I had almost thirty reviews, and six followers and favoriters, and the story has almost reached 2,000 views. Guys, you all are the absolute best. I love you all so much. And, because i love you so much, and because the next chapter is a special number . . .**

 **I'M ASKING YOU ALL FOR MORE POV IDEAS!**

 **Last time i did everyone's POVs, you guys seemed to like it, so this time, i'm asking you guys to tell me who's POV you want specifically for the next chapter. Could be one, could be all, could be a few . . . it doesn't matter. I'll do it as best i can. So, don't forget to review!**

 **Until next time! *runs away to meet up with Tam and Keefe for lunch***


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N) WE HAVE REACHED CHAPTER 20, PEOPLE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Tam: does she have to squeal for** _ **everything?**_

 **Biana: aw, come on. Let her have this.**

 **Keefe: yeah, i mean, 20 chapters? That's better than i could ever do.**

 **Me: Aw, thanks guys. You're the best**

 ***turns back to you***

 **I have an announcement! I have officially begun writing my one/two-shot series! Its called The one-shots of an Undecided13. Catchy, isn't it? They include all the ships! Except for LGBTQ ones, sorry guys.**

 **Sophie: Hold on, what do you mean** _ **ships?**_

 **Me: *Starts wringing her hands together* I, uh . . . did i say ships?**

 ***everyone nods***

 **Me: oops, i meant, uh . . . uh . . . chips! I meant chips! Because the 20 chapter of this story deserves a party! And you can't have a party without chips. So, uh, why don't we get started on that?**

 ***everyone calls, "Wait!" but i say***

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter *20*

How was this possible?

Sophie was the only elf I've ever known to have her mind be impenetrable. But, apparently, Ebony's mind was too.

"I . . . I couldn't see anything. I . . . I couldn't get through," i told everyone in disbelief. They seemed just as surprised as i felt.

 _Her mind is impenetrable?_ Leto transmitted to me.

I nodded slightly. _Are you certain you have no idea who she is? You can tell us-_

 _I'm telling you the truth._

I let out a sigh.

"Why don't i try?" Leto suggested, but Ebony seemed to have other ideas.

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked, backing away from Leto's extended fingers.

"It'll all come together in a moment," he told her. "I just need you to hold still so i can check."

"Why didn't it work when Alden did it?" She said, glancing at me with confusion in her sapphire eyes.

Leto sighed, bringing his hand down. "I don't know. Yet. if you'll just let me . . . " he extended his hand again, and this time, she didn't move. He placed his fingers on her temples, and we all waited.

…

I entered the strange girl's mind, confident that i would be able to get through. The only elf in this world who should have an impenetrable mind is Sophie. But, as i tried, i hit what felt like solid, sharp rock, and it was keeping me out. I tried several ways to get it, but the structure of it was even more complex than Sophie's. I kept getting sucked deep into traps and stuck in impossible situations. And the wall never went down, no matter how much force i hit it with. Suddenly, all the traps disappeared and it was just me and the thick, solid wall.

Nothing else.

I took my mind out of hers, feeling like i could breathe again. I saw that everyone had gathered around us, and i saw the confusion and fear in Ebony's sapphire eyes.

This was not going to be good.

…

"Well?" i asked. Two strangers had just "entered my mind." i would like to at least know what they found. Leto looked pretty shaken up though. Goodness, i didn't have _that_ much bad stuff in my brain.

Leto's eyes flickered from me to Alden, and then back to me. Alright, now he was scaring me.

"This cannot be possible," he mumbled, moving to pace around the room. He continued muttering gibberish to himself, until Sophie walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. For-i mean, Magnate Leto, is everything okay?" Hold on. What was she about to say before?

He shook his head. "This changes several things."

"What happened?" Fitz asked.

Leto glued his eyes to me, and i stared right back.

"Her mind . . . it's impenetrable."

Several gasps went throughout the room, but i was confused.

"Wait, what does impenetrable mean?" i asked. I had never heard that word before.

Everyone was silent for several seconds, and i almost thought they hadn't heard me.

"Guys?"

No answer.

"Guys!" i shouted. Everyone blinked and looked at me. "What the heck is going on?! Why won't you tell me anything?"

Sophie glanced at Leto before coming to me. "We aren't _hiding_ anything from you," she grabbed both of my hands so i would look her in the eye. "I'm sorry if things have been a little confusing for you lately. You see, every elf's mind should be able to allow a Telepath, like Alden, Leto, Tiergan, or even Fitz and myself, to enter. Elvin minds are stronger than human minds, so their thoughts don't leak out. But we _can_ enter their minds. That's why elves have rules of Telepathy. And it's why Telepaths-well, _most_ Telepaths-" she shot Leto a look before continuing, "-ask for permission before entering someone's mind."

She looked at me intently as i let all that information sink in. Then i asked again, "What does impenetrable mean? I-is it bad?"

Sophie shook her head, her long golden hair swishing around her shoulders. "No, no, it's not bad at all. It just means that they can't enter your mind. Their blocked. So it's kind of like your mind is . . . really private."

"Oh," was all i could think of to say. If my mind was impenetrable, and all the other elves' minds weren't, then that meant i really _was_ different. I let go of Sophie's hands, pulling away from her grasp.

"Am i the only one?" i asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I was terrified of the answer. Sophie looked at the others, specifically Alden, Leto, and Tiergan. They didn't say anything.

"Well?"

…

Oh, this poor, poor girl.

She's a lot like Sophie, in several ways. But also very different. I can tell it's gonna take a while for her to fully trust us. But she's so nice, in her own way, and i can already tell i'm going to love her. The hardest thing is going to be keeping her from the Black Swan. i have no idea how long they expect us to keep those secrets, but if she kept asking us these questions, then things might end up going downhill.

If she does turn out to be a good girl, then i hope Alden would consider adopting her. We weren't able to keep Sophie, and i think it would be good for Biana to have a sister. And now that Alvar is gone . . .

I tried not to think about the way my eldest son betrayed our family.

Either way, i would love to have her here at Everglen, and to be the one to do that homeschooling thing with her that Sophie was talking about. But, Ebony just kept getting more and more unusual. First, she had more than one ability but _wasn't_ a Polygot. And second, her mind was impenetrable, and she had nothing to do with the Black Swan. I was really hoping things would turn out for the better, but i couldn't help but get this feeling . . .

…

I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

But these bozos wouldn't answer my damn question!

"Guys, am i the only elf with an impenetrable mind or not? Just answer the question! Geez," i told them, crossing my arms.

Sophie sighed.

"Sophie . . ." Alden began in an almost warning tone. She turned around to face him.

"She deserves to know," she told him.

"We don't know what she yet deserves," Tiergan said quietly. That sent me a step back. Hold on. Why was my head buzzing?

"How could you say that?" Biana jumped in, putting an arm around my shoulders and holding me steady. "Sophie's right, she does deserve to know."

And now my vision's getting blurry?

"Yeah, from what i can tell," Keefe said from where he stood, "She's innocent."

And those two words.

The last two words.

Are what made everything fade away.

 **A/N) sorry this chapter sucked. I'm honestly a little disappointed on how it turned out. I'm sorry guys. This chapter was supposed to be awesome and special. At least let me know what you think in the reviews. I'll make up for it, i promise.**

 **Fitz: oh, come on, it didn't suck**

 **Me: yes it did**

 **Keefe: would a piggyback ride make you feel any better?**

 **Me: *face lights ups* Yes!**

 **Keefe: *turns around so i can jump on* well, then, hop on**

 **Me: Yay! *jumps on to his back and the others giggle* Come on, everyone, i think we're done here. What do we say?**

 **Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 ***Everyone walks away, talking, laughing, and i'm enjoying my ride on Keefe's back. Because he's one of my best friends, ya know? I feel like you all should know this by now . . .***

 **Dex: Wait. *Everyone stops* you never told us what a ship was**

 **Me: Oops. uh . . . Keefe! MUSH!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N) i have returned with yet another chapter! Did any of you like the little visit the KotLC characters gave us last time? Let me know in the reviews if y'all want me to do it again.**

 **Keefe: of course they want you to do it again**

 **Me: Shut up, Keefe. Not now**

 **Keefe: *sulks away***

 **I'm laughing so hard right now. Anyway . . .**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 21

 _I was walking down one of our bases' campsites, when i heard and angry voice behind me._

" _What did you do to her?!"_

 _I sighed, recognizing Ruy's voice in an instant. I knew this would happen eventually. When i turned around to look at him, he looked furious. Fists clenched, jaw tight, body rigid._

" _I don't know what you're talking about," i told him._

 _Anger sparked in his eyes. "Where is she!?" he shouted._

 _Several seconds passed by, possibly even minutes. I sighed, rubbing my temples and trying to block out my thirst for flames forming at that moment. Finally, i looked up and told him, "You know where she is."_

 _His face fell, and all the color drained out of him. I stared at him, unsure of what to do. Eventually, he whispered, "You . . . you killed her?"_

 _I nodded soberly. "Ruy, i'm sorry but-"_

" _You killed her?!" He screamed. "Why!? Why would you kill her?! She didn't deserve that! She was innocent!" his last words dissolved into quiet sobs._

 _I sighed again. I wanted to reach out to him, but i needed to stay strong. "She wanted to keep the baby."_

" _And that results in killing her?"_

" _No," i admitted. "But she was threatening to come clean to the Council. She didn't want us messing with her baby's genes. She wanted her to grow up to be a 'normal elvin girl.' Ruy, you have to understand-"_

" _Oh, i understand plenty," he interrupted, his words dripping with venom._

" _I don't think you do," i told him. "This is exactly why we didn't want you two to have any connection with each other. But you decided that after the baby was taken out, it would have been safe to socialize. I warned you not to, Ruy. But you didn't listen. We need Project Flaradon to work. We'll do whatever it takes."_

" _What about the Lodestar Initiative," he asked quietly._

" _Ugh. That's simply a back up plan. That woman, Gisela, thinks too highly of her yet-to-be-born child. She won't even let us tweak his genes properly. Project Flaradon is where our attention lies. But we must keep it as much as a secret as possible. The Black Swan can never know we have an alternative for their precious Project Moonlark."_

" _So, that's it?" Ruy asked after several seconds of silence. "You're just gonna let her death pass over you, just like that?"_

" _I'm going to erase it from my memory," i told him._

" _Oh."_

It was the last word i heard before the scene fast-forwarded like a movie and dissolved into a bunch of screams.

" _No! Please, no!" she shouted, thrashing in her ropes. "Just let me keep my baby! Let me keep my baby!"_

 _I tried not to let her get to me. I dragged her to the peak of the mountain, throwing her against a pile of wood. Her face was bruised and her body was bare and scraped._

" _This is your last chance," i told her as i called down Everblaze from the stars._

" _Fintan, please!" she begged, not even trying to hide herself. "Don't do this! I just want to keep my baby!"_

 _I shook my head. "You cannot keep your baby. You shouldn't have gotten so attached." i got ready to throw the ball of Everblaze, but she screamed, "Wait!"_

" _What?"_

" _At . . . at least tell me . . . was it a boy or a girl?"_

 _I sighed. "A girl."_

 _She smiled through her tears. "A beautiful baby girl. Hm. Can you . . . somehow give her the name i want?"_

" _It's up to the humans on what they name her."_

" _But, you could_ motivate _them to name her."_

 _It was her dying wish. So i agreed. "What would you like?"_

 _She smiled to herself. "Ebony," she whispered._

 _I nodded. "Ebony it is." And with that, i threw the Everblaze towards her and the wood pile. I watched her burn. I heard ever blood curdling scream and shout and cry. I watched her body waste away under the flames. I watched the blood spray about. It would be another memory i would need to erase. Too much gore and guilt for me too handle. It was horrid. But i would remember one thing._

 _Ebony._

…

"Yeah, from where i stand," Keefe said, "she's innocent."

Sophie nodded along in agreement, her eyes turning to Ebony. But that's when she shouted, "Guys! Something's wrong with Ebony!" Biana looked at the girl as she pulled her arm back. But she shouldn't have, because soon, Ebony collapsed. Luckily, Dex was quick enough to catch her from behind. He quickly set her down on the soft carpet.

"Ebony?" he asked, shaking her shoulders. "Ebony, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Her eyes were open, but she seemed unaware of everything around her. She stared straight ahead into nothingness, and a cold sweat began to form on her now-pale skin.

Della dropped to her knees on Ebony's other side. "Ebony? Ebony, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She reached to touch the side of her face, but as soon as she did, she yanked her hand back as if she had burned her. And, she actually might have.

Della looked up at the others. "She's burning hot. Alden, hail Elwin." Alden nodded and took his Imparter out of his pocket as he stepped out of the room.

Dex poked her arm, and immediately regretted the decision. "Yikes! She's right. It feels like she's on fire . . ." his voice trailed off as he looked down at his fingertips. "Ow," he said, waving his fingers around. He stared at Ebony. "I . . . i think she burned me."

"What?" Sophie asked, coming up to her best friend and grabbing his hands. And, sure enough, his fingertips were red and a little raw.

"How on earth . . . ?" Sophie looked at Ebony. Without realizing, she had reached out to touch Ebony's arm.

"Sophie, no!"

But it was too late. Her skin seared and sizzled against Ebony's and she yanked her hand back, yelping in pain.

"Ow!"

"Sophie, we made you smarter than that," Leto scolded. Fitz squatted down next to her and took her hand, looking at the burns. They were much worse than Dex's, and Della didn't have one at all. But, she hadn't even left her hand on for that long.

Fitz began to gently blow on her fingers, taking away some of the sting. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sophie nodded, and she felt her cheeks turn pink. The moment was short lived, though, because suddenly, Ebony began screaming. Blood-curdling screams. Screams that belonged in a nightmare or horror movie. Everyone gathered as closely as they could without touching her. But they all backed up when she started thrashing. And then she started sobbing. But all the while, her eyes were fixed straight ahead, and there was nothing anybody could do. It would requiring making physical contact, so unless you wanted to get burned . . .

"What's happening to her?" Biana asked, clearly frightened. Dex had stood up by then, and Biana buried her face in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. You could tell she was silently crying. In fact, everyone looked terrified. It was as if Ebony had been possessed.

She continued thrashing and sobbing and screaming, and no one could do anything except watch. Alden rushed into the room as soon as the screaming began, and watched in horror with everyone else.

"Elwin will be here soon," he told everyone. They all nodded. But was there really anything Elwin could do.

As suddenly as it had begun-although it lasted for several minutes-she stopped. Well, she stopped screaming and thrashing and sobbing, but tears still ran down her cheeks. You could hear the sizzle of the water as soon as it touched her skin and you could see it evaporate into steam right before your eyes.

"What's happening to her," Keefe asked quietly as he sat down next to Sophie and Fitz.

"I wish i knew," Sophie told him as she shook her head. "But, her mind is impenetrable."

"To my dad and Leto," Fitz reminded her. "We haven't tried yet."

Sophie looked up at Leto. "Do you think it could work?"

Leto pondered over her question. "It might . . . but i don't want any of you coming into contact with her right now. You could burn yourselves."

"I wish i could calm her down," Keefe said after a few more moments of watching her cry. She stared straight ahead.

That's right. If Sophie enhanced Keefe, he could send calming feelings towards her. But he would have to come into contact with her.

"I can't watch her suffer like this," Della said suddenly, standing up and running into her husband's arms. She and Biana both cried. It really was a disturbing sight-Ebony, that is. It made Sophie want to cry and throw up at the same time. Ebony suddenly seemed like she was gasping for breath, or trying to form some sort of word. Everyone gathered around her.

"Mmm-m . . ." she started. "Mu-mmm . . . M-M-Mom!"

And then . . .

She vomited.

 **A/N) Well, there's a vivid picture for ya. Am i right? I hope you guys liked this chapter. We keep getting deeper and deeper into the story . . . What will we find? Only one way to find out! Keep on reading! And review while you're at it. Reviews always make me so happy.**

 **Keefe: i thought i was the one who made you happy**

 **Me: why are you still here?**

 **Keefe: *sulks away***

 **I'm laughing so hard again**

 **Anyway . . .**

 **Don't forget to check out my other story, The one-shots of an Undecided13! Thank you all so much for reading, and don't forget to review! I love you guys so much!**

 **On that note . . .**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ah!**

 **Keefe, put me down!**

 **Keefe: *laughs evilly* it's payback time . . .**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N) Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssssss! We've almost reached 2000 views! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Okay i'm back.**

 **So, today, we have a special guest! Give it up for Sooooooophiiiiiiiiieeeeeee Foooooooooossteeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr**

 **Sophie: you sound like a game show host.**

 **Me: What if i am?**

 **Sophie: . . .**

 **Me: *chuckles nervously* anyway . . . Sophie, thank you so much for coming and hanging out with us today**

 **Sophie: *smiles* no problem. Congrats on the 2000 views thing, by the way**

 **Me: *beams* thanks! This is my 22 chapter, too. And i know that all my WONDERFUL readers are glad you're here. Plus, some pretty big reveals might happen in this chapter, so consider yourself lucky, Soph *looks at you and winks***

 **Sophie: *fiddles with her tunic* um, hey, Undecided13? We need to talk.**

 **Me: Huh?**

 **Sophie: about Keefe**

 **Me: *smiles* oh, you mean my bestie?**

 **Sophie: . . . yeah . . . i want you to stay away from him**

 **Me: . . . *blinks* . . . what? Are you serious?**

 **Sophie: . . . *nods***

 **Me: *flabbergasted* I, uh . . . i think this conversation should be continued in private *looks at you* you all can read the next chapter while we talk**

 **You: *tries to protest, but i already shout***

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 22

Over and over again, the same scenes played. I saw every gruesome detail, and i couldn't block them out. One word burned in the back of my mind with the flames i saw.

 _Mom._

I wished these memories would leave me. They weren't even mine! So why was i seeing them? My stomach lurched, and i couldn't tell if it was from the vividness of the memory, or if it was actually me. When i felt my throat burn, i hoped it was from the memory.

…

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Keefe shouted, sending everyone backwards just in time for Ebony to vomit right where he had been sitting.

She hacked several coughs before collapsing backward, thankfully missing the puddle of vomit. She looked like she was struggling to breathe, and she kept mumbling "Mom" over and over again.

"Alden, what's happening to her? Where's Elwin?" Della asked frantically. She looked like she wanted to run to Ebony, but she stayed back.

"I'm scared," Biana whispered, shaking in Dex's arms as she watched Ebony thrash. The screams followed soon afterward. Fitz moved over to his sister, and Dex handed her over to him. She cried against her brother and Dex came up next to Sophie and Keefe. Tam and Linh stood with Tiergan and Leto, all of them waiting for Elwin. Suddenly, Alden said, "he's here!" and rushed out the door to open the gates. Moments later, Elwin and Alden came back into the living room, just in time to see Ebony sobbing and screaming again.

"Oh, goodness," Elwin said, his eyes darting from Ebony to the vomit on the carpet next to her. "I would ask who this is and why she's here, but we can save that for later."

"Uh, guys," Keefe clutched his stomach, his face turning a slight shade of green. "I think she's gonna hurl again." And sure enough, Ebony's chest began to heave upward, and strange gurgling sounds came from her mouth.

"We need to get her to a bathroom!" Elwin ordered.

"We would, but we can't touch her!" Sophie told him, backing away from Ebony. She showed him the burns briefly, and said, "She's burning hot."

"She did that?" Elwin said, grabbing Sophie's hand as gently but as quickly as possible. She nodded.

"Guys! We don't have time for this!" Keefe shouted. He covered his mouth with his hand and bolted out of the room to the nearest bathroom. Her emotions must have been _extremely_ strong to affect him like that.

 _Poor Keefe,_ Sophie thought.

"Well, then use telekinesis!" Elwin suggested. Sophie glanced at Fitz, who nodded. They would do it together, to be stronger. They opened their minds to each other, their rings snapping together. They used their other hands to reach out towards Ebony, and she was soon off the ground. Sophie desperately hoped Ebony could hold in her vomit until they got to the bathroom. They ran down the hall, making sure they didn't bang Ebony into anything. She continued to cry and thrash, but the screaming stopped.

For now.

They reached one of Everglen's many bathroom in time to see Keefe coming out and rubbing his stomach, moaning. When he saw Ebony, he practically flew away, not wanting to go through that again. Fitz and Sophie quickly got Ebony on her knees in front of the toilet, head hanging over the seat. Fitz used his telekinesis to hold her steady while Sophie managed to get Ebony's hair back right on time. And this time, it last _much_ longer. Sophie had trouble staying strong, and she could tell Fitz was feeling the same way. She heard the others outside talking frantically to one another, when Ebony _finally_ stopped.

"We need Keefe!" Sophie called as Fitz drew Ebony back and Sophie flushed the toilet. "He's the only one who can tell what's gonna happen with her!"

Elwin practically dragged Keefe into the large bathroom while everyone stayed outside, watching. They laid a big, fluffy towel on the floor and placed her gently on top. Elwin began flashing different colored orbs of light around Ebony, who had gotten unusually quiet.

"This girl looks like she came straight from the Forbidden Cities!" he said, flashing a yellow orb around her. "Pollution can be detected everywhere."

"She is from the Forbidden Cities," Sophie told him.

"And you didn't call me to give her a detox?"

"She just got here today, Spectacle Man," Keefe jumped in as Elwin put on his iridescent spectacles.

He reached out to touch Ebony's arm, but before the teens could warn him, he had already felt the heat coming off of her. "Well! It feels as if she's literally on fire. What happened?"

"We don't know," Sophie said, shaking her head. "One minute, she was standing up, the next second it was as if . . . hold on . . ." her eyes went from Ebony to Keefe, and back to Ebony. "This reminds me of the time when Keefe was going through that whole erased memory thing, remember?"

Elwin nodded slowly. "Yes, i can see the similarities. But there are also several differences. Have you checked to see if she's watching a memory?"

"Well, i didn't really get the chance. When i touched her, she burned me," she lifted her hand, showing him the tender burns again. He rummaged through his satchel, taking out a balm and cloth and handing them to Fitz.

"Here, you know how to put this on, don't you?"

"Um, kinda, yeah," he answered, taking the balm and cloth.

"Place it on Sophie's burns while i work on Ebony," Elwin said, turning back to the unconscious girl. Her eyes were still wide open, staring straight ahead into nothingness. But she was completely unaware of anything around her. Before Elwin could even flash an orb of light around her, Keefe clutched his stomach again.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna hurl again, but . . ." he moaned.

And Ebony screamed. But this time, there was a word. "Mom! Mom! Mooooooom! Mooooommyyy! Mom! NO! MOM!"

Then they dissolved into the much too familiar blood-curdling screams and sobs. She thrashed and hiccupped and cried and screamed like she was the only one in the world. And, to her, she probably was.

"All right," Elwin said above the noise, going through his bag again. "I think the best thing to do for now is to put her under a sedative." He pulled out a vile with deep purple liquid sloshing around in it. "Keefe, hold her down."

"She'll burn me," he told him.

"Try using a couple towels underneath your hands. Hurry!" Ebony starting screaming even louder and sobbing harder, if that was even possible. As Fitz wrapped Sophie's hand in a thin cloth, she looked through the door to see Biana, Linh, and Della all teary eyed. Everyone looked terrified. Keefe grabbed two thick towels and wrapped them around his hands quickly before kneeling behind Ebony's head and holding her down by her shoulder.

"Come on, Ebie," he told her as she continued to thrash. "Calm down. Please? You're . . . you're scaring me."

Sophie watched something change in Keefe's eyes as he looked down at Ebony that made her chest tighten. But now was not the time for that.

Elwin waited until the thrashing had died down a little more before taking advantage of Ebony's open mouth and pouring in some of the elixir. Ebony coughed and sputtered a little, but she thankfully managed to swallow.

…

What was this? The seven hundredth time i've had to see this horrible memory? Most likely more. And i thought i had been scarred for life when i was in L.A. That was _nothing_ compared to this. I just . . .

I just wanted it to stop. To end. To go away. I was being tortured. I didn't have a choice but to keep watching, and to desperately hope that it would go away soon.

Suddenly, the scene started stopping and starting again, like when a movie was buffering. The words became distorted, and then everything started fading to black. Until it was gone.

I was finally free.

But, what do i do in the never ending darkness that lay before me now?

 **A/N) looks like we had some Keefoster draaaamaaaaaa. Hope you all liked it! I can't wait until i get those 2000 views!**

 **Sophie: Hey! I'm still here! And we have** _ **not**_ **finished our talk**

 **Me: *rolls my eyes* i wasn't ignoring you, Sophie. I was just welcoming my readers back. *looks at you* Welcome back!**

 **Sophie: Anyway . . . do you get it now?**

 **Me: no. Keefe is my best friend. I'm not gonna stop hanging out with him just because you're jealous**

 **Sophie: I'm not jealous!**

 **Me: uh, yeah you are, Miss Overprotective. Look, if you have a problem, go talk to Keefe about it, not me.**

 **Sophie : *sighs***

 **Me: We should wrap it up. Thank you all so much for reading! And thank you, Sophie, for being our special guest! Despite some of the complications . . . *looks at you again* Let me know in the reviews who YOU want to be our special guest next time! We've got plenty of choices! So, on that note, Sophie, what do we say?**

 **Sophie and me: *smile at each other* UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Sophie: hey, wanna come over to Havenfield for some mallowmelt?**

 **Me: uh, duh! *grabs Sophie's hand and light leaps away***


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N) Welcome back everyone to chapter 23! Guess who our special guest is today?**

 **Hehehe . . .**

 **Everyone please welcome . . . F-F-F-F-Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Vaaaaaaaaaackeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

 **Fitz: why are you saying my name like that?**

 **Me: *sighs and face-palms* it's a human thing**

 **Fitz: oh. . . so, why am i here again?**

 **Me: Because my readers wanted to meet you! Thanks for hanging out today, by the way. Sophie did the same thing last time, ya know**

 **Fitz: *Perks up* Sophie's here?**

 **Me: *smiles sinisterly* she** _ **was**_ **here. Why? Does Fitzy boy miss his** _ **giiiiiiiirrrrrlllllfrrrrrrriennnnnnnddddd?**_

 **Fitz: *actually blushes for once* she-she's not my girlfriend! What made you think that?**

 **Me: ha, as if i would answer that**

 **Fitz: *confused* um . . .**

 **Me: *rolls her eyes* Just say hi to the readers already**

 **Fitz: *flashes his movie-star worthy smile* Hi, readers!**

 **Me: *pats his head* good boy *suddenly* OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!**

 **Fitz: *covers his ears* Do you have to yell?**

 **Me: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! MY STORY HAS REACHED 2000 VIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD KISS SOMEONE! YAAAAAAAAYYYYY! *looks at you* i love you guys sooooo much!**

 **Fitz: Do you even know them?**

 **Me: What?**

 **Fitz: i mean, you're basically saying "i love you" to a bunch of strangers**

 **Me: *scoffs* jealous much?**

 **Fitz: *flustered* wha-no! Why would you-ugh, nevermind**

 **Me: *laughs* i'll spare you from your misery and let the readers get to the next chapter**

 **Fitz: oh, yeah! I hope Ebony is okay . . . when Sophie and i had to take her to the bathroom . . . *shudders* Why would you make us do that? Why would you do that to Ebony?**

 **Me: *laughs maniacally, then walks up behind Fitz and leans down close to his ear* It's all part of the plot, Fitzy boy**

 **Fitz: *face turns red***

 **Me: Hey, are you okay? I've never seen you this red before**

 **Fitz: *shakes his head and looks away* I'm fine**

 **Me: *skeptically* yeah, sure. Whatever. Anyways . . . .**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 23

As soon as Ebony quieted down, Elwin got her to drink a few more elixirs that he says will help her body to cool off. Thankfully, it worked, and Ro soon came into the bathroom upon Elwin's command to take her to a room upstairs so she could get cleaned up. Della quickly led the others up to the room Ebony had been in, and she, Ro-who was carrying Ebony-and Elwin all entered, leaving the others outside.

No one said anything for the longest time, until Biana sniffed.

"Is she . . . going to be okay now?" she asked. It was the question on everyone's mind. It was the question no one knew the answer to.

But Sophie went up to her friend and pulled her close for a hug. "I'm sure everything's gonna be okay," and she willed the words to be true.

"Never in all my years have i ever seen anything like that," Alden said quietly. Leto and Tiergan nodded.

"Whenever we get the chance," Fitz said to Sophie, "We should try getting into her mind. We are Cognates, after all, so we should be stronger together." He flashed his famous movie-star smile, which made Sophie's heart flutter, despite the current situation.

"I would advise the two of you to be careful," Leto told them. "Her mind is a strange one, from what I could see. I never thought another elf could have a mind as impenetrable as yours," he looked at Sophie. "It might even be even more secure, but i don't know how to get in. that's going to be up to you two."

Sophie looked at Fitz and they gave each other a reassuring nod.

"We can do this," they both said, which made them both smile.

"Ugh, i prefer barfing with Ebony over Sophitz anyday," Keefe said as he and Dex mimed gagging.

"Speaking of which," Tam jumped in. "You lied to her, didn't you?

"What are you talking about?" Keefe asked.

"You said that you were a special Empath," Tam told him. "That you could feel people's emotions without having to touch them, while all the others need physical contact. But, i thought it was only Sophie's emotions you could feel through the air."

Keefe nodded. "Looks like you finally got something right, Bangs Boy. I had to lie. Otherwise, she would have known something was different about her and Foster, because i really _can_ feel her emotions without touching her. I mean, you saw the hurl-fest that went down, didn't you? But it's only her and Foster. No one else."

"So, that means that there really _is_ something special about her," Biana said. "I mean, she has two special abilities and isn't even a Polygot, she has an impenetrable mind, and now Keefe can feel her emotions without touching her?"

"Yeah, and they're pretty strong, too. It's gonna be _super_ fun being around both you and Ebony," he added to Sophie sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault my emotions are so overwhelming," Sophie defended. "Blame him," she pointed to Leto, who eyes widen in surprise. But they quickly returned to their normal size as he reluctantly agreed.

"Maybe i can make a gadget that helps block out their emotions," Dex suggested.

Keefe shook his head. "Nah, i can't rely on technology too much. Maybe i could ask my Empathy mentor about a way to control it."

"Wow, you've known me for, like, three years and you _just_ thought of that idea?" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," Keefe said, winking at her. She shook her head and looked away to hide her blush.

…

After Della got Ebony cleaned up as best she could and in clean clothes, Elwin started studying her again, flashing different orbs of light around different parts of her limp body that lay on the bed.

"I've never seen anything like this," Elwin muttered. Della held on tightly to Ebony's hand.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. This seems to be more of a mental problem than a physical one, so I'll need Sophie and Fitz to check her mind while she's still tame."

Della held back her shudder, and Elwin seemed to notice. He took off his glasses and placed a gentle hand on her should. "I'm sorry, Della. I know your family has already been through a lot, what with Alden and Alvar . . . if you need anything, i'm here. Ebony is going to be just fine. She'll be waking up in about an hour, so i would suggest for Sophie and Fitz to do their probe now."

"I'll go let them know," Ro, who had been silent until now, said. "I'm sure they're itching to see her."

…

Several minutes passed by. Sophie began to pace anxiously across the carpet until Keefe caught her hand and made her sit on the floor next to him.

"Everything's gonna be fine," he told her, but she barely heard. Instead, she asked loudly enough for everyone to hear, "why did she keep screaming _Mom_? I didn't think she had one. And if she did, why would her mother allow her to live like that?"

"Well, we all know that some moms aren't the greatest," Keefe muttered. Sophie tightened her grip on his hand.

"I know. I'm sorry, Keefe. All i meant was, why would a memory of her mom be triggered like that? We weren't talking about mothers, and whatever her memory was did _not_ sound good."

"So, we're just gonna agree that she actually was reliving an erased memory?" Linh asked.

Sophie glanced at Fitz before nodding. "I think so. It reminded me a lot about what happened to Keefe that one day, except he wasn't screaming and sobbing and burning."

"Well, i would hope so," Keefe said.

Before Sophie could respond, the door to Ebony's room opened and Ro poked her head out.

"You guys can come in now," she said as Sophie scrambled to stand up. "She's still sedated, but Elwin wants you two to try and see if there's a mental problem," she looked at Fitz and Sophie. " _If_ you can."

"We'll certainly try," Sophie said, letting go of Keefe's hand and quickly following Fitz into Ebony's room, with the others close behind.

Ebony looked much better. There was a little color back in her cheeks, and her hair and clothes were vomit-free. But she was still limp in the ginormous bed, and her breathing was shallow. Della sat right next to her, holding her hand and whispering something only Ebony could hear.

 _If_ she could hear anything.

Alden walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, dear," he told her, helping her stand. "Fitz and Sophie are gonna try to see what's wrong." Seven seconds passed by before Della finally released her hold on Ebony's hand.

"Don't worry, Mom," Fitz tried to assure her. "Sophie and i are gonna go all Cognate on her."

Della managed a half-smile before Sophie and Fitz walked over to where she had previously stood beside Ebony.

"Ready?" Fitz asked after a few seconds of just looking at Ebony. Unconscious and still pale. Struggling to breathe.

Sophie swallowed hard and nodded. "Ready." They opened their minds to each other, making their thumb rings snap together. They twined their fingers together and Sophie placed two fingers on Ebony's left temple while Fitz put two fingers on her right one. And then . . .

They pushed through and into her mind.

 **A/N)**

 **Me: SURRENDER!**

 **Fitz: NEVER!**

 **Me: WELL THEN YOU ASKED FOR IT!**

 **Fitz: AHHHHHHH!**

 **Me: *shoves his face into a banana cream pie and laughs maniacally* You never should have asked what it meant to pie someone. *Pulls his head back up by his hair***

 **Fitz: *gasps for breath* I didn't know what pie even was! You're the one who decided to start the pillow fight!**

 **Me: yeah yeah, whatever, wimp. *shoves his head back into the pie* I'm very competitive, so when i pinned you down and gave you those two options, you should have went with the latter.**

 **Fitz: *mumbles into the pie* you only gave me the options of being pied or surrendering. I obviously wasn't going to surrender! *yelps as i pull his head up by his hair again***

 **Me: Still, you shouldn't ask someone what something means if your other option is to surrender.**

 **You: *clears throat***

 **Me: Oh! *releases hold on Fitz wrists and hair, which made him face-plant back into the pie***

 **Fitz: hey!**

 **Me: Oops, sorry. But, they're back. *looks at you and stretches arms out wide* Welcome back! How'd you like the chapter? I know Fitz must have liked it, because he got to hold Sophie's hand so much *wiggles eyebrows at Fitz as he wipes the cream off his face with a towel* Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Speaking of which, remember how i mentions that the story has reached 2000 views? Yeah, so, if it has 2000 views, i would kind of expect more than just one review per chapter, ya know? I would reeeeeaaaallyyyyyy love to hear from the rest of you too! Not that I'm not thankful for the ever-faithful ProjectMoonlark101 *winks at Moonlark* but i know that Moonlark isn't the only one reading my story, so . . . Review! Please? I don't want to sound pushy. You guys are the only thing that keeps me and this story going.**

 **Fitz: what about Keefe and Tam?**

 **Me: not now, Fitz**

 **Fitz: *Pouts***

 **Me: Anyway, Thank you all soooo much for reading! Let me know who you want to be our special guest for the next chapter! There are lots of options left!**

 **Fitz: *licks some of the pie on his lips* wait, why does this taste like one of the flavors for ripplepuffs?**

 **Me: *laughs nervously* Well! That's all the time we have today! What do we say, Fitzy boy?**

 **Fitz and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: *grabs Fitz's home crystal off his neck and holds it up to the light* Why don't you take me to Everglen and give me some real ripplepuffs?**

 **Fitz: uh, sure. *grabs my hand* come on. Concentrate.**

 ***light leaps away***


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N) i have returned with yet another chapter! But, ugh, no one could make it for the special guest show. I think it's because this chapter is crammed with a** _ **bunch**_ **of info that's crucial to the plot. Hehehe . . .**

 **Also, ProjectMoonlark101: wait. Did i offend you? Soooooo sorry if i did. I mean, you're like the best reader i could ever ask for. I'm really thankful for all your reviews and support. Sorry again :(**

 **I do have an announcement, though, for my next chapter.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: KEEFE IS COMING TO VISIT! YAAAAAAAAYYYYY!**

 **So what i wanted to tell you guys was that if you have any questions for him, let me know in the reviews and i'll ask him! Me and him are tight, so things should be okay.**

 **I also realize that i just posted the last chapter not too long ago, but i just could wait to get this chapter out there! You'll see why in a second. So, on that note . . .**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 24

 _I think we're in,_ Fitz transmitted to Sophie.

They definitely were. But . . . there was nothing here. Just utter darkness. So thick it was almost tangible. It felt hard to breath, even though it was only her consciousness in Ebony's mind. But at least they managed to get into her mind, much easier than they would have expected . . .

Almost _too_ easy.

 _I don't see anything,_ Sophie transmitted. Her transmission echoed around in Ebony's mind as if it were a hollow shell of nothingness. No memories. No thoughts. No trace of any life whatsoever at all.

 _Neither do I,_ Fitz agreed. _You don't think she . . ._

 _No, i don't think her mind broke. Not like that. She's still here, i can feel it._

It was true. There was something that was buzzing around them. It was faint at first, so faint that Sophie didn't even realize it was there. But it grew and grew until it reached the crescendo, which was so loud that Sophie and Fitz needed to create a boundary around themselves, shielding them from the sound.

 _What is that?_ Fitz shouted above the noise.

 _I have no idea . . ._ Sophie started to respond, but then something warm glowed far ahead of them in the darkness. It was a faint form, but it was the only warmth that she could detect. The presence of the form seemed to make the ear-splitting buzzes go away, and Sophie and Fitz brought down their shield, heading towards the figure. It flickered in and out, like some sort of broken hologram, and the light faded and brightened with no definite pattern. The image was distorted, but Sophie could make out enough to gasp and cover Fitz's eyes. Or, whatever he used to see in Ebony's mind.

 _Hey! What gives?_

 _You trust me, right?_

 _Of course._

 _Then don't look,_ Sophie ordered. He agreed and turned around, covering his eyes.

Sophie was glad he did, because soon, the image focused and cleared up. It was a woman with short dark blond hair. Her knees were curled up to her chest and she looked like she was crying, as far as Sophie could tell, because her head was leaning against the top of her knees. The only thing was . . .

She wasn't wearing anything.

Sophie was relieved the position she was in covered most of everything, but, still . . .

 _I need you to give Ebony a mental boost,_ Sophie transmitted to Fitz, who, thankfully, was still looking away. Fitz agreed, and soon, the image of the woman brightened and lightly buzzed with new warmth. She looked up at Sophie and Fitz, and then down at herself.

"Oh," she said in a low, soft voice. "My apologies," she said as she stood. Sophie was about to look away when she realized the woman had formed clothes around herself as she stood. It was like she grew them on.

 _All right, Fitz, you can look now._

Fitz did so, and stared at the woman before them. Her dark blond hair was cut in an angled bob against her chin. She had creamy light olive skin, and sapphire eyes that matched the simple dress she wore. She had plump heart-shaped lips that were curved into a kind smile. Sophie had no idea who she was, but she was beautiful. She looked slightly familiar, though, but Sophie couldn't place her finger on it.

 _Do we know her from somewhere?_ Fitz asked.

 _No,_ then turning to the woman, she asked, _have we met you before?_

"Wow, I've been gone for what, an hour, and you forget about me already?" She told them, crossing her arms. That tone was so familiar.

 _Ebony?_

"Who'd ya think it was, Christopher Robin?"

 _Who's Christopher Robin?_ Fitz asked.

 _It's a human thing,_ Sophie told him quickly. Turning back to Ebony, she continued. _Why are you talking to us through . . . who is this, anyway?_

"I'm not sure," she looked down at herself. "It might be my mom."

 _You're mom? Is that why you kept screaming mom while you were unconscious?_ Fitz asked.

"When was i unconscious? And, wait, i thought my mind was impenetrable. How are you two in here?"

 _We're a special case,_ Sophie told her. _And you fell unconscious a while ago. Don't you remember?_

She sighed, rubbing her arms and hugging herself. "I do. I . . . i'd rather not talk about it, to be honest."

 _But, we need to know what was happening to you,_ Sophie told her. _You really scared everyone._

"What happened?"

Sophie transmitted the scenes during Ebony's unconsciousness into her mind, letting everything replay like a movie in front of them. From when she fell to the ground and Dex caught her, to when Keefe was holding down her shoulders and Elwin was giving her the sedative.

"So that's why everything disappeared," she mumbled to herself as the scenes ended and faded away.

 _When what disappeared?_ Sophie asked.

She sighed again. "How can i trust you?"

 _There's nothing i can do now, but i promise you can trust us,_ Sophie said. _Both of us._

"I have no idea what any of it meant. I don't think they were even mine . . ." she suddenly clutched her head and groaned as her knees sank to the floor.

 _Ebony, what's wrong?_ Fitz asked, wrapping his consciousness around her and trying to hold her steady.

"I-i don't know," she gasped. Then her form began changing. It morphed and then unmorphed, as if it were trying to decide what form it wanted to take. The other form seemed to have drastic differences from the woman Ebony had currently taken form in. It eventually took over, and Sophie couldn't help but gasp.

A handsome man with slender features and messy blond hair. His sky blue eyes pierced them with sinister glee, and his ears were pointier than Councillor Bronte's. As soon as his form was complete, bright neon orange flames erupted around them as maniacal laughter. Flames and laughs that haunted Sophie's nightmares. She felt Fitz's grip tighten on her hand as they began hearing the far too familiar blood-curdling screams. Suddenly, Sophie and Fitz were yanked backwards, severing their mental connection to Ebony. She was screaming again in real life, thrashing on the bed.

But Sophie wasn't focusing on that. She barely even noticed when her parents wrapped her in tight hugs as Elwin rushed over to Ebony again, preparing to give her another sedative.

 _Help._

"Wait! Don't give her another sedative!" Sophie shouted, pulling away from her parents. Elwin stopped and looked at her.

"Did you find something?" He asked.

"We can wake her up this time," Sophie said. She rushed to Ebony's side, wincing at the heat she could feel radiating off of her. The flames she had seen in her mind flashed through Sophie's mind.

 _Everblaze._

How on earth did Ebony know what Everblaze was? And that man . . .

She shook the thought away, focusing on getting Ebony back. She cautiously placed two fingers on Ebony's temples, surprised to find them much cooler than the rest of her body. She closed her eyes and her body shook against Ebony's thrashing, but she managed to transmit _Ebony, wake up!_ Into her mind. She did it nearly a dozen times, several minutes passing by. Sophie was practically screaming in her mind before Ebony suddenly gasped sharply.

…

I was surrounded by flames. The same ones i had seen in those memories. Before i could do anything, Sophie and Fitz had left, leaving me all alone. Or, at least, i thought i was alone. Amid the flames, i could see a figure coming towards me. It was a slender man with messy blond hair and sky blue eyes, and his ears were extremely pointy, but i didn't have time to worry about that.

"What are you doing to me?!" i shouted. I could breathe surprisingly easily amidst all the smoke and flames, but i was getting so hot that i felt like my skin was melting off.

"Only preparing you for your future," he answered in a dry, ghostly voice that sounded slightly familiar.

"By burning me to death?" i was about to ask, but instead i asked, "Are you Fintan?"

"Glad to see you recognize me."

"What were your memories doing in my head? Who's Ruy? And who was that woman you burned? How did you get those flames to appear like that? What-"

"I'm afraid i can't answer any of your questions right now," he interrupted. He moved closer, and i couldn't move away from him. It was like my feet were glued to the ground. "But, i promise, everything will come together soon. All you need to do is follow us on the path to your destiny." he reached up and brushed the back of his fingers against my cheek. For some reason, i didn't shudder at his touch. "And trust us."

"But, who's _us?"_ i started to ask, but a familiar voice entered my mind, shouting _Ebony, wake up!_

Fintan sighed. "You should go." He snapped his fingers and the flames went away. "That was Everblaze, by the way. You need to know that. But don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? It's our little secret." And he faded away with a finger on his lips, giving me the universal _Shhh_ sign.

I nodded, and then felt a huge pang in my chest. It was like my mind was reconnecting to my body again, and i gasped for air, jolting upward. My eyes opened at the same time to see over dozen familiar faces around me, gasping for joy. But i couldn't smile with them. In fact, i wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry my eyes out at what i had seen. I would never be able to sleep again.

So much gore. So much horror. So much blood. So much pain.

The images were burned into my eyelids. Every time i closed my eyes, i would see her, wasting away under the flames. I wasn't aware of the arms that had wrapped around me, or about the fact that i had started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. I buried my face in whoever was hugging me's shoulder and cried all the harder.

"Shhh," i heard a familiar soft voice coo. "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe. We're here."

I was being rocked back and forth, but i could barely feel it against my violent shaking. I have no idea how long i cried, or when i would ever stop. But the entire time, Fintan's words rang in my mind.

 _Preparing you for your future._

 _Trust us._

 _It's our little secret._

But most of all,

 _Follow us on the path to your destiny._

 **A/N) Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (whoa) Been searching in the dark, your sweat soakin' through the floor (whoa) And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore. Taking your breath. Stealing your mind. And all that was real is left be-oh.**

 **I didn't realize you finished the chapter already. Ehehe, whoops. So, what did you all think? Interesting, right? Maybe? I dunno. Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I love each and every one of you so much! So, on that note . . .**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 ***Skips away singing songs from The Greatest Showman***


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N) Welcome back everyone to another chapter! Chapter 25, to be exact. EEEEEE!**

 **Keefe: *Smirks* you're so adorable when you get excited**

 **Me: You were supposed to wait until i said your name before coming out!**

 **Keefe: *Shrugs***

 **Me: *Rolls her eyes* whatever. Anyway . . . we have a couple questions for you, Keefe! By the way, thanks for hanging out today, bestie**

 **Keefe: You'd better thank me! You have no idea how hard it was to get past Foster! She** _ **really**_ **didn't want me to be around you. I bet she's just jealous *smirks and crosses his arms***

 **Me: Oh, i thought we had settled that already . . . oh well. Anyway, our first and, actually, only question is from ProjectMoonlark10-**

 **Keefe: you know, it was really sad what happened to Ebony. I can't believe you put her through all that. I never knew you had such a dark side**

 **Me: *grumbles* you'll see the rest of that dark side if you interrupt me again . . . *glares until he squeaks and shirks in his chair* Good. Now, as i was saying-**

 ***Thunder claps and Sophie drops out of the sky***

 **Sophie: *Standing up* Keefe! What are you doing here?! *Glares at me***

 **Me: ugh, what now?**

 **Keefe: Foster? Don't you think you're being a little . . . overprotective?**

 **Sophie: you think i'm being overprotective? Of course i am! I'm trying to protect you from a strange elf girl we've never met but somehow knows everything about us! She's controlling us in her story, too! And she did all those horrible things to Ebony! Are you really gonna be best friends with this girl?**

 **Me: Ahem,** _ **this girl**_ **has a name.**

 **Sophie: Yeah. Undecided13. What kind of a name is that?**

 **Me: It's a username, Sophie!**

 ***Sophie and I continue arguing***

 **Keefe: *looks at you* Hehe, well, why don't we leave the questions for after the chapter? Maybe by then everything will have calmed down . . . so, oof. What's that phrase she always says? Oh yeah!**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 25

 _You saw what i saw, right?_ Sophie transmitted to Fitz as everyone gathered around Ebony, try to calm the poor girl down.

 _Yeah,_ he began. And at the same moment, they both transmitted, _Fintan._

 _What was he doing in Ebony's mind?_ Sophie asked, staring at the girl who was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably in Della's arms.

Fitz shook his head. _I have no idea. You don't think-_

"I'm sorry," a thick, raspy voice said quietly. Ebony sniffed. "I . . . i . . . don't know what happened."

…

My voice sounded horrible after all that crying, and my head hurt. My face was probably red, too. But, every time i would close my eyes and try to think, i would see that woman burning away under the flames. Those horrid scenes were burned into my corneas.

"Wait, you don't remember anything that happened?" Sophie asked me. Before i could respond, Leto interrupted.

"I'm assuming this means you were able to get through?"

Sophie nodded along with Fitz, too worried to celebrate.

I shook my head. "No, i remember everything that _i_ saw. But, i don't know how it happened."

"You went unconscious," Keefe told me. "You must have been seeing an erased memory."

"An erased memory?"

"Speaking of which," Alden jumped in. "Did you two see anything?"

"Not what you're thinking," Fitz answered. "We couldn't find the memories she was seeing. We were about to, but . . ." He glanced at Sophie, who gave the slightest shake of her head, and he remained quiet. She looked at Alden for several seconds before giving the world's tiniest nod and glancing my way.

"What's going on?" i asked.

"I think we should give her some space before asking or answering anything," a voice I've never heard before interrupted. I jumped when i saw a man with wild brown hair and _huge_ glasses step forward from where he was standing. He took of his glasses and offered me a smile.

"I don't believe we've met," he said, offering me his hand to shake. I hesitated before doing so. "My name is Elwin," he continued. "I'm doctor, but not at all like a human doctor. I don't think humans could tolerate all the accidents Sophie gets herself into."

"Um, I'm Ebony," i told him, looking at the tiny blue creatures printed all over his tunic. I had no idea what they were, but they were kinda cute, in their own two-headed way.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ebony." He looked around at the others before his eyes landed on Alden. "I would prefer it if i could give her a detox, so she could be rid of those human chemicals and rest after this . . . exciting day."

 **(as i write this, i realize that all 25 chapters take place all in the same day. Crazy, right?)**

I shook my head vigorously before Alden could respond. "No, i-i don't wanna rest. I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna see them again!" A sob escaped my lips as i clutched my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to fight away the memories.

I felt a hand gently rub my back as someone hugged me. I didn't hug them back. I was to wound up. But when i heard Della's voice coo, "Shhh, it's okay. We'll be here the entire time. You'll be safe," i calmed down a little.

I sniffed against her shoulder. "You won't leave?"

"I promise," she told me gently.

I pulled back, looking up at her with blurry vision. "Okay."

…

Dozens and dozens of these things called elixirs were given to me. I questioned multiple times if any of them were poisonous, which gained several laughs and reassuring no's from Elwin and Della, who were the only ones who remained in the room. The others had all left suspiciously to "talk."

About me, most likely.

But, it's not like i showed them the memories, and i don't think i ever would. One, because i never ever wanted to relive that again, and two, because Fintan told me to. And, for some super weird, out-of-this-world reason, i trusted him. I had no idea why, but, i did.

Before Elwin handed me the last elixir, he asked, "Good dreams or no dreams?"

"Is that thing gonna make me fall asleep?"

"All of them will make your body exhausted and want to sleep, but this will ensure that you have good dreams, or i can give you one that'll give you no dreams."

"I don't wanna sleep," i looked at Della, my eyes tearing up and fear clouding my brain.

"You have to sleep at some point, dear," she told me. "Here, why don't we give you no dreams?"

I nodded slowly, and as Elwin handed me the murky deep blue elixir, i stared at it, my hands shaking. Elwin sighed.

"Why don't we make a deal?" he suggested. I peeled my eyes away from the elixir and looked up at the messy haired elf. He leaned down a little to where i sat on the huge bed. "If you drink the elixir and get some sleep, I promise to bring you something tomorrow that will help you sleep better. Deal?"

"What are you gonna bring?"

He smiled and straightened up. "That's a surprise, considering you agree to the deal, of course."

I thought about it. Della was right. I would have to sleep at some point, despite how much i wouldn't want to. Although, i could already see _many_ sleepless night ahead. But, i would take the deal. I was curious as to what he would bring me tomorrow.

I stuck out my hand. "Deal." And he gave it a firm shake before i chugged down the elixir.

…

"Alright, i think i speak for all of us when i say, _what the heck is going on with Ebony?"_ Keefe asked when everyone one remained silent in the lavish living room of Everglen. Della had stayed upstairs with Ebony as Elwin preformed the detox on her, and everyone had made their way downstairs to talk.

Sophie sighed. "I . . . don't know."

"What?"

"You were in there for nearly an hour!"

"You couldn't find anything?"

"Guys."

"Ebony's gonna be okay though, right?"

"Can you guys look again?"

"Perhaps i should try to enter her mind again."

"Guys!"

"She'll be able to tell us what she saw, if anything."

"Why were you in her mind for so long if you couldn't find anything?"

" _Guys!"_

Everyone silenced themselves and looked at Sophie, who was standing up next to Fitz.

"We . . . did see something," Sophie glanced at Fitz, needing his reassuring nod before continuing. "We saw Fintan."

And cue the shouting.

"Fintan?!"

"Are you sure?"

"How on earth would she know anything about Fintan?"

"I knew it! She's part of the Neverseen!"

"What did he say?"

"What was he doing?"

"Is that why Ebony felt so hot when she was unconscious?"

"Everyone, we don't know anything about this!" Fitz shouted above them, getting their attention again. "We were pulled away before we could see anything else."

"Why did you guys do that? We were so close to finding something," Sophie said.

"Ebony was going mad," Dex answered. "We didn't want anything happening to you guys or her."

"May i see what happened?" Leto asked Sophie after a moment of silence. She nodded, and soon, his fingers were on her temples and she was replaying every last detail in her head, from the moment they were in her mind to the second they were pulled out.

He pulled away a shaky hand and opened his eyes. "That's very little information to go on. But, that was definitely Fintan."

"Hey, i wanna see too," Keefe jumped in. Everyone else agreed.

Leto glanced at Sophie. "I . . . don't think that's a good idea. But i will show you two," his eyes focused on Alden and Tiergan. "May we use your office?"

"Of course," Alden nodded, and before Sophie could say anything, the three adults left. Grady and Edaline excused themselves as well, telling Sophie to take as much time as she needed before hugging her goodbye. Seven teenagers and five bodyguards were left, silent in the big room.

"Do you think she could be with the Neverseen?"

Linh was the one who had asked, and Sophie looked her way to find her leaning closing against her brother. Her face was a little pale, as was Biana's who was leaning against Fitz. In fact, everyone seemed a little shaken up at the day's events, and they appeared to unwillingly be replaying the most horrific scenes. At least, Sophie was. But she managed to shove them away.

"I don't know what to think," Sophie said quietly. "It doesn't make sense that Fintan's image would be in Ebony's mind if she really doesn't have anything to do with the Neverseen. But, if she does . . ." She couldn't finish the sentence. She sat down next to Fitz and saw his fists clenched. She reached over and gently uncurled his fingers, twining them with hers instead.

"We're all thinking the same thing," she whispered, ignoring her heart fluttering at the warmth of his hand.

He slowly let out a breath he must have been holding and seemed to relax at her touch. He didn't say anything, though. Just wrapped his free arm around his trembling sister.

"Of all the horrible things i've ever seen," Biana whispered. "How could something so . . . i don't even know . . . be this bad? I mean, after my fight with Vespera . . ."

The name brought on a new heaviness to the air around them. The results of that fight had been awful, and Biana was almost left with permanent-but faint-scars. But Elwin managed to make a balm that got rid of them for good.

"I know," Fitz told her softly, rubbing her arm gently with his hand. "That's over now, remember?"

"Not completely," Biana reminded him. Then, suddenly, with a new determination, Biana straightened up, then stood. She looked at her friends and told them, "We _have_ to find out what she has to do with the Neverseen, before any of us get too attached."

"I thought you didn't think she had anything to do with the Neverseen," Tam reminded her.

Biana sighed. "That was before all _this_ happened," she waved her arms around in front of her for emphasis. "We can't let them win. We just can't!"

"And they won't." Sophie stood as well and took Biana by the shoulders. " _They won't."_ Biana offered a weak smile, and Sophie pulled her close for a hug, which Biana gratefully accepted.

"She's really powerful," Dex said, interrupting the moment. "Ebony, i mean. Most Psionipaths' force fields shock whatever's on the inside, but the one Biana had been in looked like it was a second layer of skin. Not to mention her impenetrable mind." He looked at Sophie.

"Let's see," Keefe began. "A strange human girl who actually turns out to be an elf who has multiple super powerful abilities and an impenetrable mind with hidden memories in her brain. Sounds a bit familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but weren't _you_ supposed to be the Neverseen's alternate of Sophie?" Tam asked.

Keefe scowled. "I'm not sure. But what i _am_ sure of is that i am _never_ gonna betray any of you guys again. I'm sorry."

"You've already apologized, Keefe," Sophie told him gently. "You're one of us again, don't worry." She smiled, and he returned it.

"Anyway," Fitz said, a little annoyance in his voice, but that could've just been Sophie's imagination. "Are you saying that Ebony could be the Neverseen's Project Moonlark?"

Keefe shrugged. "Maybe. We don't know anything about this girl. She could just be playing with us and actually know everything there is to know about the Lost Cities and elves. The Neverseen could have traced us to L.A. and set her up there, knowing we would get involved and take her home with us."

"But, i don't think the Neverseen planned those robbers showing up," Linh said.

"They could've."

"She looked just as surprised as the rest of us," Biana defended.

"But they were gonna let her walk away from all of it," Sophie countered.

"But she came back to help! She saved me!" Biana exclaimed.

"If it really was all part of the Neverseen's plan," Dex said, "They could of just taken us all right then and there."

"Which is exactly why you never should have left!" Sandor interrupted from his post against the wall.

"Yeah, what would you have done if Eb weren't there?" Ro added.

"Don't start giving her nicknames," Fitz said. "And you too," he added to Keefe. "It's just signs that we're getting too attached. We shouldn't. Not yet."

Before anyone could say anything else, Alden, Leto, and Tiergan entered the room again.

"One rule:" Alden said immediately. "Do not risk telling her any details about the Black Swan."

"Can we trust her?" Sophie asked.

"Only time will tell."

 **A/N) Time?! How much time?! I am** _ **not**_ **a patient person. Hehehe.**

 **Sophie: Don't ignore me!**

 **Me: i wasn't ignoring you! Why does everything always have to be about you!?**

 **Sophie: i never said that!**

 **Me: You didn't have to! Just like you don't have to say whenever you're feeling jealous! Or are extremely unreasonable!**

 **Sophie: That doesn't make any sense!**

 **Me: YOUR EXISTENCE DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!**

 **Silence.**

 **Keefe: *laughs nervously* Okaaaaaay. Maybe we should leave this for another time . . .**

 **Sophie: *eyes water and turns away as she sniffs***

 **Keefe: Hey, Foster, I'm sure she didn't mean that. *Wraps her in a hug and she cries on his shoulder***

 **Me: Oh, please. Crybaby. That didn't hurt you at all. Quit pretending.**

 **Keefe: She's not pretending. I can feel it. Empath, remember?**

 **Me: *eye roll* Of course** _ **you**_ **believe her.**

 **Keefe: What's that supposed to mean?**

 **Sophie: *pulls away to watch***

 **Me: You like her! Guys would do anything for a girl that they like! *reels in on Sophie* And you're taking advantage of that!**

 **Sophie: I am not! He doesn't like me like that!**

 **Me: Uh huh. Sure.**

 **Keefe: *silent***

 **Me: He does. And you like him too, Miss Overprotective. And you like Fitz! And you're all wrapped up in this stupid love triangle that should've been solved a long time ago!**

 **Keefe: Leave her alone. None of this is her fault. You're just being a jerk.**

 **Me: *shocked, but laughs incredulously* I'm the jerk? KEEFE SENCEN YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!**

 **Keefe: NO!**

 **Sophie: *thinks: finally***

 **Me: *sees the faint smile on Sophie's face* CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S SETTING THIS WHOLE THING UP?!**

 **Keefe: I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!**

 **Me: YOU'RE GONNA TAKE HER SIDE?!**

 **Keefe: BECAUSE HER SIDE IS THE RIGHT SIDE!**

 **Me: *blinks***

 **Keefe and i are both breathing heavily in rage**

 **Me: *whispers* we are so done**

 **Keefe: Fine!**

 **Me: Fine!**

 **Sophie: *Sympathizer all of a sudden* Come on, Keefe *takes his hand* let's go**

 **Keefe: *looks at their hands before looking at me***

 **Sophie and Keefe light leap away, leaving me all alone.**

 **Except, you guys are here.**

 **Sorry you had to see that. I hope you all liked the chapter, though. Sorry Keefe was such a jerk and couldn't answer your questions, either.**

 **Um.**

 **Until next time, i guess.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N) Welcome back to chapter 26! I think i'm gonna take a little break from the whole special guest thing, considering what happened last time . . .**

 **Anyway, I just wanna say thank you to ProjectMoonlark101 and BasicFangirl101 (Guest) for reviewing on the last chapter! And thank you for the hug, Moonlark. Keefe was such a jerk *Mutters incoherently* Sorry, I'll stop now. I hope the rest of you WONDERFUL readers review as well! And Follow! And Fav! Or, none of them. I'm not gonna make you, don't worry. I'll just subtly hint and encourage . . . hehehe . . .**

 ***Thunder claps and a blonde girl drops onto the floor***

 **Me: Sophie?!**

 **Sophie: *Looks up at me* i am so sorry.**

 **Me: *flabbergasted, looks at you* uh, why don't you all give us a minute?**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 26

Elwin was right about the elixir.

I had no dreams. It was the most peaceful night of sleep i would ever have for a looooong time.

I woke up in the soft, ginormous bed in Everglen to find sunlight streaming in through the cracks in between the curtains. The soft light illuminated the beautiful white, silver, and gold room. It was hard to believe i was actually sleeping in a place so extravagant. I still couldn't believe i was an elf. Boy, if Hollywood heard even the tiniest bit of info about a place like this, they would turn it into some crazy, wild story that had graphics which didn't even hold a candle to how magnificent this place was.

I rubbed the crust out of my eyes and then looked around the room. Something on the desk caught my eye. I threw back the covers, my feet landing on the soft carpet, barely making any noise as i made my way to the desk. On it was a shimmering gold plush stuffed animal. At least, think it was an animal. It kinda looked like one of those flying dinosaurs i saw on the billboards in Hollywood for the new Jurassic movies. I never learned what they were called. But it looked like one of those. I picked it up, holding it in front of me with both hands. It was bigger than my face, and so soft and shiny, i hugged it immediately, swaying back and forth. I buried my face in its soft little head, trying hard not to cry. I couldn't cry. I didn't have time to cry anymore. I was too old to cry anymore. That's what happens when you live in the streets most your life. All the tears i cried yesterday were enough to last me a lifetime. I needed to be strong. Tough.

Me.

When i held the stuffed animal in front of me, i noticed something tied around her neck.

 _My end of the deal. Meet Miss Flareadona._

"Miss Flareadona?" i smiled as i looked down at the note. But it quickly faded when i realized how close her name sounded to _Flareadon._ Was _this_ a flareadon? Was _I_ Project Flareadon? I had heard my name mentioned more than i would have liked in those memories, along with several other terms that i had no idea what they meant.

Black Swan.

Neverseen.

Project Moonlark.

Project Flareadon.

Lodestar Initiative.

Gisela.

Ruy.

Everblaze.

What did any of those mean? Who had they been talking about? And what did it have to do with me?

My thoughts were interrupted as i glanced down at the spot on my desk where Miss Flareadona had been and saw a note.

 _Welcome to the Lost Cities. Glad you're finally here._

Had Elwin left the note? Nah, he already put one on Miss Flareadona. So then, who? One of the others, maybe? I was mentally running through a list of their names when i looked towards the bottom of the page, seeing a symbol.

A white circle with a white eye in the center.

That's all it was. There was no indication of what it meant, yet somehow, i knew.

 _Neverseen._

My hands began to shake, and the room began to spin. There was a strong pounding in the back of my head that felt far too familiar. My vision began to blur, and before i could make it to the bed . . .

 _Not again . . ._

I hit the floor.

…

"She's knocked out," Della informed everyone after checking on her for the third time. "The detox is definitely working. She looks so peaceful . . ."

"Don't let her fool you," Fitz warned his mother. "We still don't know if we can trust her." Della nodded as she sat down beside her husband.

"Maybe we could use this opportunity to check her mind again," Sophie uggested. It was a new morning in Everglen, right after breakfast. Everyone had made the hasty decision to sleep over and keep a close eye on Ebony. They still had no idea whether to trust her or not.

Leto shook his head. "I would advise you not to do that. It would be too risky if she suddenly woke up and wondered what we were doing, especially if she really was a part of the Neverseen and found out we were on to her."

"What do we do about tomorrow?" Biana asked. "We have to go to school. Are we still gonna homeschool her?"

Alden took Della's hand. "I don't think that would be the best idea . . ."

"How else is she gonna get into Foxfire?" Dex jumped in.

"If things turn out the way we fear," Tiergan began, "Then she has no chance of entering Foxfire."

The words seemed to silence everyone, even the bodyguards standing up against the walls.

"I really hope she isn't evil," Biana whispered.

"We all do," Keefe said. "Maybe . . ."

"What?" Sophie asked when he didn't finish.

"Well, this might be a dumb idea-"

"Knowing you, it probably is." Fitz's tone was teasing, but his eyes told a different story.

"As i was saying," Keefe said, shooting a look at Fitz before turning to Sophie. "What if we do a lie detector test on her?"

"What?"

"Think about it. I'm an Empath, and i can tell when people are lying-probably even more so with your enhancing ability. She still has a lot to tell us about, and we could ask her other questions too, and then we'll know if she's lying or not."

Sophie thought it, through, and she could tell the others were as well.

"That . . . might work," she finally told him.

He smirked. "Might? Of course it's gonna work. I'm a genius."

"Not a very humble one," Fitz muttered.

"All right," Leto interrupted. "Before we continue bickering, let's figure out what to ask her."

"Well, first, we should get her to tell us her background story," Tam suggested. Everyone nodded, and several more minutes-perhaps almost an hour was spent, figuring out what to ask and tell and not tell Ebony. Finally, Alden said,

"I think we have everything."

"Should i check to see if Ebony's awake yet?" Della offered, already standing. Sophie stood as well.

"I can check on her for you."

"Yeah, i wanna go too," Fitz agreed. Eventually all of Sophie's friends jumped in.

Della smiled. "Well. All right, go ahead, but remember to be quiet."

"We will," Sophie promised. Fitz led the way down the halls and up the stairs, and they were soon in front of Ebony's room.

"I think you guys should stay out here," Keefe told their bodyguards. "I'm pretty sure Ebony would much rather wake up to this-" he waved a hand around his face, "-rather than you guys."

Sandor rolled his eyes, letting out a squeaky grunt. But they consented.

Sophie quietly turned the doorknob, putting her fingers up to her lips and letting her friends know to stay quiet. But as soon as she opened the door, everyone seemed to forget was quiet was.

…

This time it was different.

For one thing, there was this throbbing pain in the back of my head that hadn't been there last time. And for another, it wasn't someone else's memory. I think it was actually mine.

I was only twelve, just barely, actually. It was the middle of the night. I was hugging myself in a large black hoodie i found, which i ended up keeping for the rest of my days in L.A. I remember it being cold, and i was drifting off to sleep against the hard floor, when i heard the sound of someone kicking a soda can. I jolted awake, looking around frantically. But i couldn't see anyone. I felt a presence, though, so i called out quietly,

"Hello? Is anyone there?" i was surprised at how different my voice was in the memory. I looked around and finally saw the silhouette of two adults pressing against the far wall. I scrambled backwards.

"W-what do you want?" i stammered.

The adults stepped out after several seconds, both of them wearing long black cloaks. On the sleeve of each cloak was some sort of symbol-a white circle with a white eye in the center.

"We promise we aren't here to hurt you," one of them said. I couldn't tell what he looked like-either of them, actually-because they both had their hoods up.

"We just wanna help," the other one, a female, added.

"H-how?" i didn't trust people now, and i didn't trust people back then, but something about them just caught my attention.

"We can make your life get better," the woman continued. "It won't happen for a while, but it will eventually." She took a cautious step forward. "All you have to do is trust us."

"I can't trust people i can't see," i told her quietly. She took another step closer, and then crouched down next to me. She pulled back her hood, revealing the most beautiful face i've ever seen, even in the dim moonlight. She had shiny blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and creamy-looking skin. She offered me a kind smile.

"Can you trust me now?"

I pointed to the man, who had stayed back. "What about him?"

The woman laughed, a soft, gentle sound. "He's not important, dear. But what is important is this." She turned a little so that the symbol on her sleeve was facing me. "You see this symbol? Take a good look at it. You'll need to remember it someday. And you know what it means?"

I shook my head as the man hissed something that sounded like "Gisela."

She ignored him, though. "This is for the Neverseen. They're the people that are gonna help you. You'll need to remember that, too. But not today. Today, you simply need to trust us." She held out her hand, and in it was a tiny glass vial with a bright pink elixir in it. I looked at the elixir and then up at the woman. She seemed nice, and she was so pretty. I wasn't nearly as strong of a resister back then as i was now. I didn't trust anyone i didn't know. But Sophie and her friends were . . . a special case.

My present self screamed at my past self to not take the elixir, but i did anyway. The woman smiled kindly.

"Good girl," she whispered. "Now, drink up." i uncorked the top and gave the elixir a whiff. It smelled sweet, like chocolate and cinnamon sugar. Something far better than anything i had eaten in a long time. So i chugged it down greedily. The woman-who i was assuming is whoever Gisela was-laughed quietly.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, her voice turning hazy. My head started spinning and everything started fading away. "Don't worry. You won't remember me tomorrow, but one day, you will. Because tomorrow you'll start on the path to your destiny. All you have to do is trust us."

And the memory ended.

Faded away.

But the throbbing in my head didn't.

I could remember now that it was the day after that memory had happened was when i got my telepathy. They must have made it happen somehow. Now that i knew who the Neverseen were, and that they were meant to help me . . . what was i supposed to do next?

Do what they asked and trust them?

…

"Ebony!" Sophie practically shouted as soon as she opened the door. She gasped and heard her friends do the same as they all rushed into the big room.

"Sandor, go get the others! And somebody call Elwin!"

Because Ebony wasn't resting peacefully on the bed where she should have been. Instead, she was passed out on the floor, blood on the bed frame and soaking onto the carpet.

Coming from the back of Ebony's head.

 **A/N) *gasp* Oh no, Ebony! Is she gonna be okay? Looks like you'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

 **Sophie: So, does this mean you forgive me?**

 **Me: Sophie, i want to believe you, i really do, but** **what you did . . .**

 **Sophie: Was inexcusable, i know. And i'm sorry. Really, i am. I never should have recked your friendship with Keefe like that. I never should've recked our chance at a friendship either. But . . . that's already been done**

 **Me: *Realizes how sorry Sophie truly is* Oh. Well, it doesn't** _ **have**_ **to be. I mean, you'll be indebted to me for the rest of your life, but . . . we could be friends.**

 **Sophie: *Laughs* i could live with that**

 **Me: *nods* Good. First job: get Keefe to come back**

 **Sophie: *shakes her head* I've already tried. That's why i came instead.**

 **Me: Well, try harder. If anyone could do it, it's you**

 **Sophie: *thinks for a moment, then nods determinedly* Okay. i should get start then**

 **Me: Yes, yes you should. But, before you go, what do we say?**

 **Sophie and Me: *looks at you and smiles* UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N)**

 **Keefe: Yeah, I'm here. Undecided13 doesn't know that, yet. I, uh, I'm gonna apologize. Sophie told me everything. Things are gonna be a little . . . rough for me? I dunno.**

 **Me: *enters without acknowledging Keefe in the corner* Welcome back everyone to chapter 27 of Caught In Between! Get ready to find out what's going on wi- *sees Keefe***

 **Keefe: *Steps out of corner* H-hey**

 **Me: *blinks and forgets that all of you are there* Um, hi**

 **Keefe and Me: I'm sorry**

 **Keefe: *blinks in surprise* What are you sorry for?**

 **Me: for calling you a jerk, even though you technically were one**

 **Keefe: *chuckles* You always apologize for things, even if it isn't your fault**

 **Me: Yeah, i . . . i guess i do *shrugs***

 **Keefe: I'm the one who should be apologizing. Sophie told me everything. It wasn't fair of her to do any of that stuff to you**

 **Me: You're gonna stay friends with her, though, right?**

 **Keefe: *nods* probably more, though**

 **Me: I'm sorry, what?**

 **Keefe: *smirks* you'll find out soon enough**

 **Me: Or you could just tell me now *cracks knuckles threateningly***

 **Keefe: oh, no you don't. You're not gonna scare me into saying this**

 **Me: *runs towards him and jumps on his back, pulling on his hair screaming* tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Keefe: Get off-ow ow owwwwww**

 **Me: *laughs maniacally, but soon turns into real laughs as we both roll onto the floor***

 **Keefe: why you gotta be so aggressive? *fixes The Hair***

 **Me: I'm not aggressive**

 **Keefe: yeah, you totally are. Super feisty. But i've always liked feisty *winks***

 **Me: *rolls eyes and remembers that you're waiting for the next chapter* oh, right. What do we say, Keefe?**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 27

"What happened to her?" Keefe, the first to take action, asked as he rushed towards the unconscious Ebony. Biana made a weird squeaky noise and covered her eyes, and Linh covered her face against her brother. Sophie felt like hiding, too, but she knew that she needed to help. Fitz ran into the bathroom, and for a second, Sophie thought he was gonna hurl, but he soon came back out with a fluffy, white towel. Keefe bent down and carefully lifted Ebony up in his arms, and once secure, Fitz gently pressed the towel against the back of her head to try and stop the bleeding.

"It looks like she tripped and hit her head against the bed frame," Tam noted as Dex went to the bathroom to get another towel.

"How long do you think she's been like this?" Fitz asked, switching out the now murky red towel in his hand with the fresh one Dex had brought.

"Well, the carpet looks pretty soaked," Keefe answered. Sophie tried to not look down at the bloody spot on the carpet, but her eyes failed her anyway. The spot itself was big and looked wet and fresh. Ebony's head and hair were drenched in some of it, and Sophie tried hard not gag at the overwhelming iron smell.

Linh released her hold on her brother and made her way to Ebony as Sophie held onto Biana, who seemed to be shaking. And she couldn't blame her. Ebony's skin was pale and clammy, and her body was so limp that she didn't even look alive. Her breaths were labored and shallow, and the towels wouldn't stop filling with red.

But then Linh closed her eyes and raised her arms to her sides, mumbling something under her breath. As she did, Water collected around Ebony's head until it was in the shape of a sphere. Futz took away the towel as he watched with the others. Out of the sphere came a trail of water leading to the bathroom sink, like some sort of current, and in it was all the blood on Ebony's face and in her hair, and the extra that she was bleeding. Linh filtered in clean water to replace it, and so the cycle went until there was no more dirty water to get rid of.

"Wow," Fitz and Dex breathed. Sophie agreed. She knew Linh was strong, but usually whenever she used her power, she would shake and tremble. But she was standing strong now. The Atlantis incident must have made her even stronger.

"How is she breathing?" Keefe asked as he still cradled Ebony in his arms. Sophie felt her chest tighten as she noticed the way he looked at Ebony. But now was not the time for that.

"I'm only letting her breath in the oxygen coming from the water," Linh explained, her voice steady. Before anyone could respond, the adults and bodyguards, along with Elwin, rushed into the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Della exclaimed as she saw Ebony's limp body in Keefe's arms. Her eyes trailed from Ebony, to the blood on the bed frame, to the blood on the carpet, and back to Ebony again. She couldn't seem to move. But Elwin got right to it. He ordered Ebony onto the bed, and inspected the sphere of water around her head.

"Amazing what you've done here," he told Linh as she made the water disperse. Her cheeks flushed pink at the praise as Fitz and Dex agreed. "That took care of cleaning her up. You would think we have another Sophie here." He smiled and picked up the stuffed flareadon on the floor. "Looks like she dropped this." He set it down on the desk before setting to work. He flashed three different colored orbs around her head before moving her carefully onto her stomach using telekinesis. A large gash was visible on the back of her head through her hair.

"I feel like she would have caught herself if she tripped," Elwin reasoned as he fished through his satchel. "She doesn't seem like the clumsy type."

"Do you think she passed out again?" Dex asked.

"I suppose it could have happened," Alden jumped in.

Elwin gingerly applied a light bluish-green balm on the gash. Then, using telekinesis once again, he made her sit up to wrap a bandage around her head which ended up covering her eyes.

"I wish i could get her to drink something," Elwin mumbled as he laid her back down with the bandage still on. "But this isn't like the last time. She was slightly conscious last time, allowing her to swallow what i gave her. But now? She's lost too much blood. You all were lucky to find her when you did. She's very weak now, and the most i can do in her current state is spray certain remedies for her to breathe in and hope it's enough to wake her up."

Elwin went through his bag again until he found a bottle that reminded Sophie of an old fashioned perfume bottle. He poured a dark red elixir into it which looked uncannily like blood and screwed the top back on.

"Spray this under her nose three times every hour until she wakes up," he instructed, holding up the bottle for the others to see. He demonstrated by holding the bottle a little ways under her nose and then squeezing the spray pump, releasing a murky red mist. When Ebony took another shallow breath, the mist entered her nose and some remained on her face. She coughed and sputtered, but didn't wake up.

"How long do you think we'll need to do this?" Della asked.

"She should come around in about three hours," Elwin estimated. "I'll come back by then to check on her." He stood and handed Della the bottle. "I would suggest waiting five more minutes before removing the bandages." Della stared blankly at the transparent bottle in her hands as Elwin packed up, promising to return in three hours.

"Is that really all he can do?" Sophie asked quietly after several moments of silence and staring at Ebony's unconscious form.

"Well, it is Elwin," Keefe answered. "And Elwin is the best, so . . . if that's all he can do, then that's all anyone can do."

Sophie nodded. "Yeah."

"Mom, i can stay with Ebony if you want," Biana offered. She had gotten over the previous scenes and now stood strong next to Sophie.

"Yeah, me too," Fitz agreed. Once again, the teens all ended up volunteering, and Della smiled kindly.

"Thank you, children," she said, glancing at the clock. She handed the bottle to Biana and added, "i think I'll go make us all some lunch." The other adults followed her down the stairs after a few minutes, leaving the teenagers alone with an unconscious Ebony.

"Those bandages make her look so creepy," Tam said.

"Should we take them off now?" Sophie suggested. When the others nodded, Fitz used his telekinesis to make Ebony sit up, and Sophie carefully untied the bandages as Biana went to the bathroom to get a towel and clean up the remainder of the balm.

"At least the gash is gone," Biana said as she finished. She smoothed Ebony's hair down as much as she could before Fitz laid her back down again.

"I wonder what made her faint," Fitz said.

"Do you think she had another memory come back?" Dex asked.

"If she did," Keefe jumped in, "Wouldn't she be kicking and screaming right now?"

"Maybe that was a one time thing," Linh suggested. "Like your dad said," she looked at Fitz. "He's never seen anything like it before."

"What if we tried entering her mind again?" Sophie asked Fitz.

"I don't think you guys should do that right now," Tam cut in. "It might be a little risky."

"Since when are you an expert on being a Telepath, Bangs Boy?" Keefe raised a teasing eyebrow.

Tam scowled. "All i'm saying is, maybe we should wait until we try that lie detector thing. If she finds out that we just entered her mind while she was unconscious without her knowing, then how does that get her to trust us?"

"How else are we gonna trust her until then?" Sophie countered. "She might not even agree to doing that test."

"Then we'll know that she's hiding something," Fitz jumped in.

"At least she didn't reject doing a shadow reading," Linh added.

"Yeah, i think if she knew what a shadow reading was and really was part of the Neverseen, she would've denied doing one," Dex agreed.

"I think we should wait," Biana said. "Have a little faith in her. She doesn't look like someone who would be a double agent for the Neverseen."

"Alvar didn't look like one either," Fitz added in a dark tone, and there was an added heaviness to the air around them at the name.

"What if they sent her?" Keefe said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"I mean, we can't avoid the topic of Alvar escaping forever," he clarified. "I get that you guys don't like to talk about it," he added to Fitz and Biana, "but we're an order, and we're here to help you guys through this."

"He's right," Sophie agreed. She took Fitz's hand and added, "We're here for you. Not just as the Black Swan, but as your friends."

The silence that followed was different than the others. It wasn't one of awkwardness or anger or remembrance. This time, it was of realization and trust, if such a silence existed. But what they had said was true. They would be there for each other, no matter what.

 **A/N) Aw, that was-**

 **Keefe: super cheesy**

 **Me: *sighs* Yeah, i know**

 **Keefe: But it was still good.**

 **Me: Oh. Okay *looks at you* So! Announcement time!**

 **Keefe: *sarcastically* oh, wonderful**

 **Me: *glares at Keefe before continuing* As you all read, this was Chapter 27, so that means only three more chapters until number 30! So, with that being said *wiggles eyebrows* you all should know what to do by now . . . request POVs! I don't care what point of view you all want, just request it, and I'll do my best to write it! Even if i've already done it before, i'll do it again!**

 **Keefe: Ooh! Ooh! Do me! Do me!**

 **Me: only if they ask**

 **Keefe: *looks at you* then you guys better ask**

 **Me: So, i'm giving you a three chapter headstart to make suggestions and ask for what POVs you all want! Let me know in the reviews! And, tell me who you all want to be our special guest for the next chapter!**

 **Keefe: It'd better not be Bangs Boy**

 **Me: it will be if they ask. Oh! Speaking of ask, i should probably ask you before i forget. *turns to Keefe* This was a question from last time! Keefe, where do you see yourself in 100 years?**

 **Keefe: *blinks* oh, um . . . *smirks* in one hundred years i see myself happily married to the girl of my dreams, still having awesome hair, an animal preserve specifically for alicorns, and an Emissary for the Council to help whip them back into shape.**

 **Me: *blinks and is surprised at his thorough answer* Uh . . .**

 **Keefe: oh, and i'm not gonna tell you who the girl is**

 **Me: *slouches* Aw, come on!**

 **Keefe: Nope**

 **Me: pretty please?**

 **Keefe: nuh uh**

 **Me: well, at least say hi to ProjectMoonlark101, the one who asked the question, before i pounce on you and force the answer out**

 **Keefe: *looks at you and waves* Hi, ProjectMoonlark10-hold on, before you WHAT?**

 **Me: *laughs maniacally from behind Keefe and jumps onto his back before he can react* WHOISITWHOISITWHOISITWHOISITWHOISITWHOISITWHOISIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT?**

 **Keefe: Hey! Watch the hair! *spins around and tries to get me off, but fails***

 **Me: I'll watch the hair once you tell me who it is! *Wraps one arm around his neck and ruffles his hair super fast, messing it up***

 **Keefe: Get off! *laughs***

 **Me: You can't make me! *laughs***

 **Keefe: Fine then *stops spinning* in that case, hold on! *Hooks elbows under my knees and channels energy into his legs***

 **Me: What the-ahhhh!**

 **Keefe: *laughs maniacally as he runs at lightning speed***

 **Keefe and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: KEEFE, I SWEAR, IF I DIE YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!**

 **Keefe: *simply laughs in response***


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N) Welcome back to another chapter of Caught in Between! Chapter 28, to be exact. And, before we bring out our special guest, i just wanna say thank you to ProjectMoonlark101 and AttemptedWriting101 for reviewing!**

 **Tam: Do you have to say thank you to** _ **every single person**_ **whenever they review?**

 **Me: *Glares at Tam* Did i tell you to come out?**

 **Tam: *Shrugs, but looks a little scared***

 **Me: fine, now that you're here . . . Everyone! Say hi to my other bestie!**

 **Tam: I would prefer it if you didn't call me that**

 **Me: *Hooks an arm around his neck and pulls him down far enough so i can tug on his bangs* Too bad. You know it's true**

 **Tam: *twists out of my grasp and smooths his bangs down* yeah, yeah**

 **Me: *giggles* anyway, only two more chapters until chapter 30! And that's when all the POVs break out *looks at you* so don't forget to leave a review asking for a specific POV that you want in that chapter!**

 **Tam: *just stares at me***

 **Me: *puts hands on my hips and huffs* do you have to be such an emo?**

 **Tam: do you have to be such a rainbow unicorn fluff cake?**

 **Me: *grabs collar of his shirt and pulls his face towards mine, grumbling threateningly* don't you** _ **ever**_ **call me that again**

 **Tam: *holds hands up in surrender***

 **Me: *releases grip on his shirt* Good. Hm, i suppose i should let them get to the next chapter . . .**

 **Tam: Oh, already?**

 **Me: Well, yeah. Unless you want them to stay *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Tam: pfft, no**

 **Me: Aw, Tammy's being social! *hugs him tightly around the waist***

 **Tam: Let go of me *Tries, and fails, to escape out of my grasp***

 **Me: *hugs him normally* I missed you, ya know**

 **Tam: you saw me eight chapters ago**

 **Me: which was a long time ago**

 **Tam: *sighs and rolls his eyes* Fine *reluctantly hugs me back* i missed you too**

 **Me: of course you did. *stays a second longer, and then lets go* Well, what do we say?**

 **Tam and Me: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 28

"Think about it," Keefe said. "If the Neverseen could teach Alvar to make his mind seem like he'd forgotten everything-when he didn't-I'm pretty sure they could teach Ebony to be, well," he waved his arms towards the unconscious form on the huge bed. It was about two hours after Ebony had had her little accident, and the teenagers were debating with each other on her innocence or guiltiness. Whether to enter her mind or not, and why it would end up being to risk. How she could end up trapping Sophie and Fitz in her mind. How she could be fooling them all and using them. How-

"You kids don't know how to keep your mouths shut," Leto said, beginning with his favorite phrase as he and the rest of the adults entered the room. They glanced down at the spot on the carpet where all the blood had been. Luckily, the gnomes had come in and cleaned everything up.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Alden said in his crisp, accented voice.

"We're just spinning theories," Biana said innocently.

"Yes. Spinning theories in front of the person they are about," Tiergan corrected, giving Ebony a pointed look.

"She can't hear us," Fitz assured them.

"If she's doing all the things you think she's doing," Leto began, "Then don't you think she could fake being unconscious and hear everything we're saying?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Keefe answered with a smirk. He leaned over Ebony, who was resting much more peacefully than before among the many pillows. Her hair was a bit messy, and her skin was still a little pale, but she was getting better. Keefe reached over and tickled her neck.

"Keefe!" Sophie exclaimed as the others laughed. Ebony remained still and silent.

"Huh," he said as he stood straight again. "Guess she's really unconscious. Unless . . ." He eyed Sophie, who was, unfortunately, standing right next to him. Before she could react, he lunged towards her and held her against him, tickling her neck. Her body turned weak with all the laughs erupting from her mouth, and everyone else seemed to be laughing, as well.

"Keefe," she begged between laughs. "Stop."

"But i'm still not sure if it's working," He answered, his face incredibly close to hers. She felt her cheeks warm as she felt his breath near her ear. But she finally managed to twist out of his grasp, panting for breath with her lips still curled in a smile.

"Next time you even _think_ about doing that," she said between breaths, "i will inflict on you with everything i have." She rubbed the knot under her ribs for emphasis.

Keefe held up his hands in surrender, but a teasing smile still played at his lips. "Anything you say, Foster." After a few seconds, he added, "Well, at least we know Ebony's actually unconscious now."

"Speaking of which," Della-who had been silent up to this moment-jumped in. "It's almost been three hours," she glanced at the clock. She walked up to Biana and took the spray bottle from her and made her way to the edge of Ebony's bed. She held the bottle under her nose and squeezed the pump, releasing another murky red mist around Ebony's face until the girl breathed in. After she did so, she coughed and sputtered, just like every other time.

…

This is the millionth time i've breathed in this spicy stuff. What is it? And why can't i wake up? My head doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did before, but i was still in complete and utter darkness. I felt my lungs lurch, and i coughed, just like every other time i breathed in the spicy serum. But this time, i couldn't stop. I assumed that i had been unconscious before, and now i was being jerked out of that with every cough. I sat up, drawing my hand back to steady myself until the coughs finally subsided. My head felt groggy, and the bright light stung my corneas when i opened my eyes. But when i saw all of those beautiful, familiar faces, i relaxed.

A mix of "Ebony!" and "You're awake!" and "Thank goodness!" was launched my way, and then Della crushed me with a hug.

"What happened?" i asked as i cautiously wrapped an arm around Della.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Sophie told her.

"Let's just say that there was a lot of blood," Keefe jumped in.

"What?" i asked as Sophie gave him a look that seemed to say _not helping._

"You, uh, had a little accident, dear," Della told me as she pulled away. She brushed some of my tangled hair out of my face as i asked, "What kind of accident?"

"We think you may have tripped and hit your head on the bed frame," Dex jumped in. "We were coming upstairs to check on you, and we found you passed out on the floor."

"Blood _everywhere,"_ Keefe added.

"Keefe, stop it," Sophie hissed. Then, turning to me, she added, "You had a big gash on the back of your head, but don't worry, Elwin fixed it."

"Speaking of Elwin," Keefe said, heading over to the desk and picking something up. He hid it behind his back and came up to me with a teasing smile that somehow managed to get my heart to pick up speed. When he revealed what he was hiding, he said, "Welcome to the Stuffed Animal Lover's Club." He handed me Miss Flareadona. I felt a smile automatically curl up on my lips at the sight of the plush, shimmering, golden animal. I grabbed it before he could do anything else and hugged her against me, leaning back against the pillows and burying my face in her fluffy head. I heard a soft laugh ripple throughout the group, and i felt around her neck for the note that had come with her. It wasn't there anymore.

And then i remembered . . .

I shot up, releasing my grip on Miss Flareadona and scrambling so fast out of the bed, i nearly tripped over myself.

"Ebony, are you okay?" Della asked, coming over to me. But i barely heard her. I didn't listened to Alden when he added, "You should stay in bed." i looked frantically around the room for that note from the Neverseen. I looked on my desk, under my desk, under my bed, i even asked people to move so i could check if they were stepping on it. But i couldn't find it. Tears wanted to fall as i realized i had lost the the only thing to connect me to the people who would help me find some _real_ answers.

"Ebony?" Biana asked. I couldn't cry. I had promised myself i would never cry again. And i couldn't break that promise.

I blinked. "Have . . . any of you seen a note anywhere?"

"A note?" Sophie asked. "There was one on Miss Flareadona, but we took it off."

"Yeah, we didn't want it to get in the way of your cuddle time," Keefe teased. But i couldn't smile like everyone else. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach.

"No, it wasn't that. It-it was . . ." my voice trailed off as i looked around. So many faces, so many people, so many smiles and worried looks. How could i trust them?

"Ebony, if you don't mind," Fitz started in his crisp, accented voice. "Sophie and i would like to enter your mind again, just so we could see what happened."

"We also never found out what that memory was that you got back yesterday," Sophie added.

"I, uh . . ." Should i let them? I could show them the memory i got back today, but not the other one. The other one was too . . .

I didn't realize i was shaking until Biana wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She looked at the others.

"Maybe we should wait until after Elwin checks on her," she suggested. She rubbed my upper arm with her hand as she pulled me closer against her. I wanted to stay. I wanted to be wrapped up in a hug and just melt away. I wanted to trust them. But something kept nagging me in the back of my mind, saying _Don't._ So i pulled away, trying to block out the slight hurt in her eyes.

"Sorry, i just . . . i need some space." My eyes trailed to the others. "Can you guys just . . . give me some time to think? Alone?"

They all seemed to hesitate.

"Look, i know you don't trust me, but-"

"It's not that we don't trust you," Della started, but the eyebrow i raised made her quiet down.

"I can tell. You're all having some trust issues with me. And that's okay. I feel the same way. But i'm not gonna run away, or anything. I just need some time by myself. Please?"

Alden sighed, right before nodding. "Of course. Come on," he added to everyone else, who nodded as well.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ebie?" Keefe asked before leaving.

I smiled. "Ebie?"

"Yeah. Whether you like it or not," he smirked.

"Nah, i like it. No one's ever called me that, though," my eyes trailed to the window. I saw the corner of a piece of paper sticking out through one of the curtains. I tried hard to remain calm, since Keefe was still there, and Sophie was waiting for him by the door, along with Ro.

"Hey, what's up?" He turned to follow my gaze. Uh oh. No no no no! Don't look! I did the only thing i could think of and grabbed his shoulder, turning him back to face me.

"Uh, nothing!" i said, a bit unconvincingly. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, right before looking down at where my hand was on his shoulder. I wanted to yank my hand back, but i couldn't risk it. So, i turned him around pushed his to the door.

"Sorry, there's just a lot running through my head right now," i told him when he, Sophie, and Ro all gave me confused expressions. "I'll be out in a little while." And i slammed the door in there face, locking it behind me. I leaned against the door, letting out a deep breath, right before rushing to the curtains. How on earth did that note get there, of all places? But i soon found out.

 _It may seem soon, and a little rushed,_

 _But after all, you still trust us._

 _Even if we've tweaked your DNA_

 _You'll still meet with us at the creeper's bay._

 **A/N) Sorry that this chapter was kinda short, but I'll make up for it, i promise!**

 **Tam: Don't make promises you can't keep**

 **Me: *swats his arm* I'm gonna keep it**

 **Tam: Ow, don't hit me so hard!**

 **Me: Sorry. But, anyway. Tam, say hi to AttemptedWriting101! They're the ones who requested you to be my special guest today**

 **Tam: *looks at you* Hi, AttemptedWriting101. And thanks for giving me a way to annoy Keefe today. He was so mad that i was your special guest**

 **Me: *laughs* you guys have the weirdest friendship ever**

 **Tam: who said we were friends?**

 **Me: i did. Frienemies, if you want**

 **Tam: *shrugs* i guess**

 **Me: *looks at you* Thank you all so much for reading! And thank you, Tam, for coming to hang out with me today**

 **Tam: Yeah, sure, whatever**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Don't forget to review on who's POV you want for chapter 30, and who you want to be our special guest for next time!**

 **Tam: how could they forget if you keep nagging them about it every two minutes?**

 **Me: *shocked* i do not** _ **nag**_

 **Tam: *smirks and crosses his arms* yeah, you do**

 **Me: no, i don't**

 **Tam: yeah, you do**

 **Me: no i don't!**

 **Tam: yes you do!**

 **Me: *tackles Tam* NO I DON'T**

 **Tam: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?**

 **Me: IT'S CALLED PAYBACK!**

 **Tam: *Now on the floor with me on top of him, my hands on his neck in a choke hold* Remind me to never get on your bad side again**

 **Me: Deal *rolls off and onto the floor next to him***

 **Tam: So, do we close now?**

 **Me: *shrugs* sure**

 **Tam and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Tam: and now . . . *smiles sinisterly* payback time *tackles me as i begin to stand up***

 **Me: AHHHHH!**

 **Tam: *laughs and pins me to the ground***

 **Me: *laughs* I've taught you so well**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N) Hello hello hellooooooooo everybody! Welcome to the 29th chapter of Caught in Between! Only one chapter to go before chapter 30, so put in who's POV you want in chapter 30, and i'll do my best to write it!**

 **Dex: no one's gonna do my point of view, are they?**

 **Me: *sighs* no one waits for me to call them out anymore**

 **Dex: *shrugs sheepishly* sorry . . .**

 **Me: *smiles* its fine, don't worry about it. And about what you said before, if someone wants your POV in chapter 30, then i'm not gonna hesitate to do it**

 **Dex: *pouts* i thought we were friends**

 **Me: *wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him down, ruffling his hair* of course we're friends, Dex.**

 **Dex: *twists away* hey!**

 **Me: *sarcastically* oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess with the hair that** _ **the**_ **Biana Vacker touched herself *rolls eyes***

 **Dex: *face turns bright red and stammers* W-what? No! That's not why i-**

 **Me: *holds up hand to silence him* Save it, Dizznee.**

 **Dex: *looks down at hands, but then perks up all of a sudden* Oh! I almost forgot! Happy Anniversary!**

 **Me: *perks up as well* Oh yeah! *looks at you* guess what, guys? A couple days ago was the one month anniversary of Caught in Between! About one month ago, all of you readers who have been with me right from the beginning met Ebony, a shy, confused teenage girl who ran into Sophie and her friends, only to find the place where she belonged . . . or did she?**

 **Dex: Dun dun DUUUUNNNNN**

 **Me: *laughs* there's my Dizznee!**

 **Dex: *blushes***

 **Me: *looks at you* also, sorry i kinda disappeared off the face of the earth for the past few days. I know i was supposed to post this chapter on Saturday, but I've been super busy. But not busy enough for you! I'm just posting it kinda late. Sorry**

 **Dex: I'm sure they'll forgive you**

 **Me: *shrugs* hopefully. OH, WAIT! HOW COULD I FORGET?**

 **Dex: *startled at my sudden outburst* Whoa, what's wrong?**

 **Me: NOTHING'S WRONG! EVERYTHING'S RIGHT! *jumps up and down with a huge smile on my face* MY STORY GOT OVER 3000 VIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Dex: *smiles, showing both dimples* ohhhh. Congratulations.**

 **Me: THANK YO-ahem, i mean, thank you. *laughs* i'm just really happy.**

 **Dex: it suits you *blushes***

 **Me: *not sure why cheeks feel hot* I, uh, thanks. Well, we should probably let the readers get to the next chapter. They're probably itching to see what Ebony's gonna do with that note!**

 **Dex: Note? What note? From who?**

 **Me: *flustered* i, uh, oops. Nevermind. What do we say, Dex?**

 **Dex and Me: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Chapter 29

And there was none other than the Neverseen's symbol. The eye stared right into what little of a soul i had. I could have sworn it blinked.

Talk about _creepy._

And speaking of creepy, where the heck was creeper's bay? What _was_ the creeper's bay? When exactly did they want me to meet? How did they expect me to get there?

"Gah!" i punched the wall angrily. "What the heck do you want from me?!" i silenced myself, half expecting the others to come running in. When they didn't, i realized that none of them could know about this . . . but that didn't mean they couldn't help me . . .

I quickly ran to my desk and shoved the note into a drawer as far as i could, panting for breath as i trembled. I couldn't help but be nervous and afraid. I was blindly trusting people that i've never met before. That wasn't like me at all! But . . . there was something about them. I don't understand it.

I glanced across the room, wondering why i felt like i was being watched. I thought some sort of shadowy figure would jump out at me, but nothing happened. It was just my imagination. I hope. I saw my reflection in the mirror, wondering what had happened to the blue and golden outfit Della had dressed me in the day before, but then i remembered my _little incident._ But i was much more comfortable in the simple black tunic she had put me in instead. I didn't care if it was a little wrinkled or if my hair was in a messy bun-which didn't really look that bad, either. I rushed out into the hallway, desperate for answers, only to run right into someone else.

"Oof," i grunted as Elwin caught my wrist to keep me from falling.

"Easy there," he said with a smile. "We don't want you hitting your head again, now do we?"

I straightened up and shook my head. "Sorry," i mumbled, shifting nervously from one foot to the other under everyone's gaze. Were they all waiting for me? The only ones who weren't there were Leto and Tiergan.

"No need to apologize," he insisted. "Care to share why you were in such a hurry?"

"I, uh . . ." Come on, Ebony, think! "I was hungry. Starving, actually," i responded cooly. I rubbed my stomach for added effect, inwardly smiling when my stomach growled.

"I can take care of that," Della immediately offered.

Elwin nodded. "Let's wait until after her checkup." He gestured towards the door to my room, and i glanced at Della, needing her reassuring nod before reluctantly entering the room again. Elwin shut the door behind him as i sat on the huge bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, setting his satchel on one of the chairs and rummaging through it.

"Eh, okay," i said, flopping onto my back as he took out several different elixirs. "A little weirded out with this whole place, but . . . yeah."

He chuckled. "I see. I remember when . . ." his voice trailed off, and i sat up to see him shaking his head. "Nevermind. Hold still." He snapped and a red orb appeared around my head.

"Whoa," i breathed and he put on his irridescent spectacles. "Are-are you some sort of Psionipath?"

He smiled, shaking his head and sending his wild hair flying. "No, no. i'm a flasher. I can manipulate light to suit my needs. So, if i use a certain colored light and flashed it around you, i could use these glasses to see certain things about your cells."

"Is that another special ability?" i asked as he flashed a purple orb around my head. He nodded, studying me and analyzing whatever he was seeing. "How many abilities are there?"

He chuckled. " _Lots._ Here, drink this," he handed me a bluish-purple elixir as the orb disappeared. "Hm. Let's see . . . there are Phasers, Vanishers, Chargers, Beguilers, Enhancers, Fluctuators, Technopaths, Mesmers, Psionipaths, Empaths, Flashers, Telepaths, Gusters, Descryers, Hydrokinetics, Inflictors, Shades, Vociforaters, Conjurers, Frosters, Teleporters, and a few more that i can't think of off the top of my head. Oh, but there are also Pyrokinetics, which is actually a forbidden ability."

I blinked, remembering to swallow the elixir. "Why?" was all i could think of.

"It's a very dangerous ability. We've already had far too many incidents with the ability," his mind seemed to wander, as if he were reliving a memory.

How were there so many special abilities?

"Have you ever heard of a place called the creeper's bay?" i asked, changing the subject to bring him back to the present. Maybe he could tell me something.

"The creeper's bay?" he repeated, reaching over and picking up another elixir-sludgy green, this time. "Hm," he whispered the words to himself a few more times after telling me to drink the snot-looking elixir. I stared at it, not wanting to bring it anywhere near my tongue. But i closed my eyes and pretended it looked like a silky icy blue elixir, and gulped it all down, gagging soon afterwards. Elwin laughed.

"Well, to answer your question," he said, making my ears practically perk up. "I think what you're referring to is the Flowering Hole. It's a beautiful lake that's been shaped into a five petalled flower, and growing all around it are vines filled with blue Teteleses-but i believe humans called them Jade vines. It's a truly beautiful place, though not visited by many. Several of the elixirs from Slurps and Burps that Kesler makes include the nectar from the ripest of the Teteleses fruits."

"How would someone get there? I mean, i don't see any cars or anything in the Lost Cities."

He smiled kindly, flashing a green orb around me. "Well, elves don't get around like that. We use something called pathfinders and leaping crystals. A leaping crystal is cut to a certain angle-or angles-so that, when held up to the light, we can light leap and travel on the beam of light being cast. Our bodies break down into tiny particles for this to be possible, and we use our concentration to keep ourselves together. That's why younger elves, such as yourself, wear these," he snapped his fingers, making the orb disappear, and he pointed to the nexus on my wrist. "Although, this is actually supposed to be on Sophie's wrist."

"Why? Doesn't this meter thing being full mean anything?" I guessed.

"Yes, but . . . Sophie is a special case," he seemed to choose his words carefully. He handed me a light red elixir. "If one isn't careful, and they aren't wearing a nexus but are simply using their concentration, they could lose that concentration and lose too many of their body's particles, causing them to fade away and-if not treated quickly . . . die."

I practically choked on the tasty elixir. "Die?" i sputtered.

He nodded solemnly, reaching into his bag and lending me a rag to wipe my mouth with. "Sophie has faded several times, so i've made her wear a nexus just to be safe, even though her concentration is strong."

"Everyone seems to talk about Sophie a lot," i noted. "Why?"

"Like i said, Sophie's a special case," he told me simply.

"That's it?" i pressed.

"Yes, that's all i can say." He patted my head, making me bend a little. He chuckled. "Now, can i ask why you wanted to know about the Flowering Hole?"

"Oh, uh . . ." Think, Ebony, think! "There was this restaurant in L.A. called Creeper's Bay, and the chef would always give me water when i needed it. He could never afford to give me any extra food, but he always let me into his kitchen whenever it was super cold or raining outside."

Elwin shook his head. "Humans," he muttered. I hated lying to Elwin, i really did. But he was hiding something from me, so i should be able to hide something from him too . . .

Right?

He sighed, then smiled when my stomach growled loudly again. "Well, you're done, so i suppose i should let Della know to get some food in you." He quickly put his stuff away. "I would prefer it if you didn't get into any more accidents, but, considering what happens when i tell that to Sophie . . ." when i raised a questioning eyebrow, he added, "Let's just say Sophie, and all of her friends, for that matter, are _very_ accident prone." He walked towards the door, and looked back. "Are you coming? Or did you want to change first?"

I remembered my appearance and shook my messy-haired head. "Nah," i hopped off the bed. "I don't care much about appearances. Not when it comes to me, anyway."

He laughed. "Have fun with Biana, then. Oh, i almost forgot to mention-another thing about light leaping is that several places, such as Everglen and Foxfire, have machines called Leapmasters, which, when given the command, takes them to a certain place, if it contains that crystal. Some might and some might not."

I nodded. "And they can take you anywhere at any time?"

He nodded as well. "As long as the sun or the moon is shining."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Elwin."

"Anytime."

I followed him out of the room and into the crowded hallway. Della led me and the others downstairs.

"We already ate breakfast and lunch," she told me, which surprised me. "So i'm sure you're very hungry." She continued talking, and the others jumped in, too, as we finally reached the living room. The only moment my mind was brought back to the present was when i heard that a lie-detector test was gonna be put on me.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, about that," Keefe said. "We kinda just need to make sure we can trust you."

"But, how is that fair?" i asked from where i sat, glad i had chosen a seat away from the others.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"If you guys can check to see if you can trust me, how am i supposed to see if _i_ can trust _you?"_

"She does have a point, dear," Della said, blinking in and out of sight as she entered the room.

"Whoa! What the heck?" i scrambled back in my seat. "How did i not notice this before?"

"What?" Della asked innocently, handing me the crystal bowl of orange soup that smelled like the banana bread i would smell from the different cafes in L.A.

"I believe she's talking about the light passing through you, dear," Alden jumped in. he turned to me. "She doesn't realize she does it."

"I do it too, you know," Biana jumped in. She stood and strode towards her mother, and i squeaked when i saw her blink in and out of sight, as well.

"What the . . . b-b-but . . . HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS BEFORE?" i felt like i was going crazy. Everyone laughed at my sudden outburst.

"Well, Dex gave me an elixir that gave me the ability to stay 'solid,' i guess you would call it, for our expedition in the Forbidden Cities," Biana explained. "It must have worn off."

"And i tried my hardest to keep the my ability under control when you first arrived here, because i wasn't sure who exactly you were." When i frowned, she added, "i was only being careful, dear."

I nodded. "Yeah, i get that, but . . ." they gave me questioning looks, and i got up and walked towards them. Sunlight streamed in through the translucent crystal walls and landed partially on them, so it was as if they were transparent in places. I poked both of their arms where i couldn't see, expecting my hands to pass through, but i yanked my hand back and yelped when i touched solid skin. Everyone laughed again, and i felt my cheeks grow hot. The feeling quickly went away as i jumped back, seeing Biana vanish. I heard her disembodied voice giggle. I waved my arms around in an attempt to find her, earning more laughs and giggles. I recomposed myself, trying to locate her. The room became eerily silent, and Biana was still out of sight, but i could sense a _presence_ somewhere that just _told_ me she was there.

I shot out my hand towards my left, and Biana yelped loudly as a bright white light shot out of my hand. She appeared then, encased in the translucent white force field i had created. Several _wows_ were breathed throughout the group, and Biana's slightly muffled voice shouted, "HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

"Remarkable," Alden said as i snapped my fingers, drawing the energy back into my fingertips, letting it run back up my veins and rest in my mind.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer how she new i was there," Biana pouted, putting a hand on her hip to match her raised eyebrow. Everyone looked at me expectantly, and the only answer i could come up with was, "I don't know."

"Why do i find that hard to believe?" Tam said.

I raised my hands. "I'm telling you the truth! I just kinda _knew._ It's like, someway, somehow, i think it might have had something to do with my Psionipathy, or whatever it's called."

"How so?" Alden asked, which made everyone else seem to lean forward in their seats.

"Well, my ability kinda allows me to collect this . . . _energy,_ i guess," i tried to explain. "Like, these particles that gather up in my fingertips and make their way to some sort of storage space in my brain. And whenever i wanna make a force field, i kinda just imagine what i want and i shoot the particles out of my fingers, making the force field. Some places have more energy particles than others, and the Lost Cities seem to have _way_ more than the Forbidden Cities."

"I've never heard it explained that way before," Alden said quietly as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"That's super cool, though," Keefe commented.

"Thanks," i mumbled, not enjoying the fact that i even explained stuff weirdly.

"It's incredible," Alden agreed. "Tell me this: if you touch someone, do they have any energy that you can collect?"

"Well, it's not really whether i _can_ collect it or not. I just don't really have a choice. But, certain particles come in, and others don't. But if i need the ones that don't flow in, i can call them just as easily."

"All that still doesn't tell us how she found me," Biana noted.

"Actually, i think it does," Sophie jumped in. "I think it's kind of like how Calla was able to see you, because of the pollen and dust and her 'particles of life.'" The mention of whoever Calla was seemed to deem a moment of silence, and i thought it best not to ask. "But, i'm pretty sure they aren't the same thing."

"Yeah, otherwise, a Psionipath's ability would run on dust," Fitz added.

"So," Biana said, thinking out loud. "If i do this, can you see me?" She disappeared. I concentrated and found the remaining particles of energy in the air gathering around her, creating a silhouette of white specks and the image of a girl stalking around the room. I stared right at her, snapping my fingers and creating the same force field as before around her, capturing her.

"Ugh, i am so gonna need to learn how to avoid that," Biana grumbled, being careful to not touch the inside of the force field.

"It's okay," i told her, "you can touch the inside of this force field." She still hesitated.

"We have an _interesting_ past with force fields," Dex said for her.

"Oh," i said, coming over and touching the outside of the force field, making it suck itself up into my fingertips, as if it were pouring into me. I barely noticed the others' gaping expressions at the way i collected my force field, or the way they stared at me as i created a small sphere and threw it from one hand to the other-nervous habit-as i zoned out into my thoughts.

If they had a bad history with force fields, did that mean they had a bad history with Psionipaths? And, if so, is that why they didn't to trust me? Will they ever trust me? Should they trust me? Should i trust them?

"How is she . . . ?" i heard Linh's soft voice ask. My thoughts snapped back to the present, and my tiny, white, spherical force field vanished.

"Oh, sorry," i muttered, quicking sitting down and staring at the floor, trying to ignore their stares.

Did Psionipaths not do things like that?

I quickly finished what remained of my now-cold soup, and Della took the bowl from me, exiting and entering the room within a matter on minutes.

"So, should we do that test now, or . . . ?" Keefe asked, eying me in a way that made me wanna squirm.

"Ah, yes," Alden said, nodding. "We should get that out of the way, so Ebony might relax a little," he smiled warmly at me. "Let me just make a quick call." He took out that same sleek, silver square that he had used before as he left the room.

"But, uh . . ." i formed a new sphere and nervously tossed it from one hand to the other without realizing it.

"Wow," i heard several of them breathe.

My eyes snapped up to see what they were talking about, and i saw them all staring at me and the bright white sphere in my hands. "Oh." my cheeks burned with embarrassment as i clasped my hands over the sphere and sucked in the energy, making the ball go away, and earning more _wow'_ s _._

"I've never seen a Psionipath do something quite like that before," Della noted.

"Neither have i," Fitz agreed, still staring at me as if i were the coolest thing in the world-which i wasn't. All of them seemed to be staring at me like that.

"So, uh, the test . . ." i said, trying to change the subject. "Do i have to take it?"

"Yup," Keefe jumped in. "If you really got nothin' to hide, then you should be fine." He raised a teasing eyebrow that made my stomach flip and flop.

It's not that i had anything to hide . . . i just didn't know what i _should_ be hiding, what with all the new information i found. And how do i know i can trust them? What kind of trustworthy people performed lie-detector tests on others? I would just have to brave my way through it. I was good at lying, when i needed to be. Just mix in some truth to make it believable, and now i have to learn to keep my emotions under control because Keefe's gonna be doing his Empath thing on me. I just had to get this over with.

Because tonight, i had a plan.

I would say that i was tired and go to bed, wait until it was really late and make sure everyone else had fallen asleep. Then, just to be safe, I'll make a force field around myself that makes me look invisible to others. I've used that type of force field _several_ times whenever i needed something in L.A. All i had to do was find this Leapmaster thingy, whisper "The Flowering Hole," and meet up with the Neverseen.

And finally get some answers.

 **A/N) Welcome back, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!**

 **Dex: i was barely in it *pouts***

 **Me: Look alive, Dizznee. *looks at you* So, this was the last chapter before chapter 30! So that means this is your last chance to review and tell me who's POV you want in the next chapter! I've already gotten requests for Fitz and Keefe, and Ebony's is a no-brainer, but you all still have so many other options left, too! So don't be afraid to ask!**

 **Dex: Just don't ask for mine**

 **Me: you do realize that they're all probably gonna request your POV just to get on your nerves, right?**

 **Dex: What? Really? WHY?**

 **Me: *laughs and ruffles his hair* Because you're adorable when you're annoyed *looks at you* Don'tcha think so? *looks at Dex* they said yes.**

 **Dex: *pushes my hands away from his hair* Whatever**

 **Me: See what i mean?**

 **Dex: *face turns red***

 **Me: So, don't forget to review, everyone! I have no idea when i'm gonna post the next chapter, so put in your requests quickly! Oh! and, Dex?**

 **Dex: Yeah?**

 **Me: Say hi to Mealle, the one who requested you to be our special guest today!**

 **Dex: Oh, uh . . . *Looks at you and waves sheepishly, giving you a perfect two-dimpled smile* Hi, Mealle**

 **Me: Good boy. Now, what do we say, Dex?**

 **Dex and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **Dex: Hey, you forgot to ask them about who you want to be the special guest for-**

 **Me: *pounces on his back from behind and covers his mouth* Shhh! It's. A. Surprise!**

 **Dex: *yelps* Feffofmanffoffmfyfmouthf**

 **Me: *laughs* I'm sorry, what was that?**

 **Dex: *growls and prys my hand off his mouth* You know very well what i said. And get off of me!**

 **Me: *laughs maniacally* Nope!**

 **Dex: *sighs and shakes his head* you're almost as bad as the triplets.**

 **Me: What a compliment! *laughs***

 **Dex: *laughs***


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N) *Runs around the room screaming at the top of her lungs* WE'VE REACHED CHAPTER THIRTY! WE'VE REACHED CHAPTER THIRTY! WE'VE REACHED CHAPTER THIRTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Biana: That's so cute.**

 **Keefe: Yeah, do you think she forgot we were here, or . . . ?**

 **Sophie: *Covers her ears* how can she scream so loud?**

 **Fitz: Aw, come on. She's excited.**

 **Linh: Yeah, give her a break. Thirty chapters** _ **is**_ **a bit impressive.**

 **Sophie: *tries not to glare at Linh***

 **Tam: *catches my arm as i run past them for the fiftieth time* DECI! CALM DOWN!**

 **(Deci is short for Undecided13)**

 **Me: *pants for breath but still bounces up and down, taking Tam's hand up with me* BUT IT'S CHAPTER THIRTYYYYYY!**

 **Keefe: Deci, come on. *Takes my hand and uses Sophie's enhancing to send calming waves into my mind***

 **Me: *crumples in a heap onto the floor, exhaling loudly* Whoa.**

 **Biana: Oh, so this is what it's like to be quiet.**

 **Me: *glares* Anyway . . . *pops up and looks at you with an excited smile* Welcome back to CHAPTER 30 of Caught in Between!**

 **Everyone: *claps excitedly***

 **Me: *bows exaggeratedly* thank you, yes, yes, thank you. Now, let me just say, writing this story is one of the funnest things I've ever done! Especially because of all my totally awesome readers!**

 **Everyone: *claps for you***

 **Me: Also, about four POVs are guaranteed to show up in this chapter: Sophie's, Fitz's, Keefe's, and, of course, Ebony's. I might sneak some others in there, and, as usual, i never really straight out say who's POV it is. You all just gotta figure it out!**

 **Dex: *Sighs with relief* thank goodness no one asked for mine**

 **Me: Aaaaaand, because you said that, I'm putting your POV in this chapter *laughs maniacally***

 **Keefe: i always knew she had a dark side, but . . . damn.**

 **Sophie: Language.**

 **Keefe: Oh. My bad. Sh-**

 **Sophie: Keefe!**

 **Keefe: *laughs like crazy* i was only gonna say, "shall i wash my mouth with soap?" *laughs again as Sophie glares***

 **Sophie: You weren't gonna say that, and you know it**

 **Keefe: Aw, Foster, you're so cute when you get all feisty on me.**

 **Fitz: *clears throat* Shouldn't we get on to the chapter**

 **Me: *blinks* Nah, i'm enjoying this, actually.**

 **Keefe: *wraps an arm around my shoulders* As much as i am too, we should give the readers what they've been waiting for**

 **Me: *twists out of his grasp and nods, standing on a chair and shouting* WHAT DO WE SAY, EVERYONE?**

 **Everyone: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Me: *squeaks* chapter 30!**

Chapter **30**

"All right, let's start with this," Magnate Leto said as i tightened my grip nervously on Keefe's hand. "Why don't you tell us your story? Starting with your name, age, all that."

"M-my s-story?" i had never been tested before, but i now officially hated tests. Alden had apparently made that call to Leto and Tiergan, because they had a few questions of their own. The way things would be set up was this way:

Keefe sat in between Sophie and I on one of the long comfy couches in one of Everglen's many living rooms. Everyone sat opposite of us, ready with questions that i had no idea were about. Sophie had taken off one of her sleek black gloves and intertwined her slender fingers with Keefe's, and i was to do the same. I reluctantly hit palms with him, his fingers slipping between mine in a way that made my heart pick up speed. But the feeling was quickly replaced with nerves for what lay ahead. I had no idea how long this was gonna last, but the last thing they told me before the interrogation began was, "Don't be nervous. Everything will be okay as long as you tell the truth."

I was a bit worried about myself, but those were swept away when i looked at Keefe, who looked a little overwhelmed. Actually, _very_ overwhelmed as soon as he came into contact with both Sophie and me. His breaths were heavy and his eyebrows furrowed together, and his head rolled back.

"Keefe?" Sophie asked, using her free hand and bringing it up to his face. "Are you okay?"

He grunted. "I . . . I'll be fine. Just-" his grip on our hands tightened greatly. "-give me a few seconds."

"Be sure not to go numb, Mr. Sencen," Leto warned. Numb? Like . . . i dunno, numb?

After several deep breaths, Keefe brought his head back forward, his brows still pressed together, but he let out a breath. "I'm good. This is just _really_ intense."

"I wish i could dial the enhancing down a little, but . . ." Sophie whispered.

"Nah, it's okay, Foster," Keefe assured her, shaking his head a bit groggily. "Let's just get this going." His icy blue eyes opened and flickered to mine. "You ready? You feel a little nervous."

Understatement of the Year's Runner Up.

But i took in a shaky breath. "I'm ready." And so, the test began.

…

Nervousness.

Angst.

A little romantic feelings somewhere in the mixture.

Anticipation.

Worriedness.

Even a little guilt.

Huge waves of these emotions were thrown at me in a big jumble, crashing into my mind like one of the tsunamis that hit the human cities in the past-even some in the present. They were almost suffocating-courtesy of Foster's enhancing ability. Now i had to feel both her intense emotions _and_ Ebie's. I struggled to breathe at first, and for a second i thought i might go numb-that thing that happens to some Empaths when you can feel others emotions, but not your own. It's some chilling stuff to think about, but it's real. I would never want to forget any of my own emotions.

Especially the ones i had towards Sophie.

I finally got myself together and managed to sort everything out-or, as much as i could, at least.

I checked with Ebony after Sophie so thoughtfully and adorably checked up on me. I would never forget the wonderful feeling of her gentle hand on my face, even if i was only half conscious.

"I'm ready," Ebie said quietly after taking in a shaky breath, though, i could tell she was far from ready. She was brave. That's a good thing. When she started her story, the emotions almost went away as i heard about how hard her life had been-but i had to remember to watch out for lies.

"My name is Ebony," she started out quietly. "I don't really remember my last name. I, uh, i think I'm almost fifteen. I kinda lost track. Age wasn't too important when you live the way i do. So, uh, my story? Like, from the beginning?" They nodded, and she continued, a wave of pain rushing from her and into me. "Well, since i was born, to age five, i lived a happy, innocent life. I had a mom and a dad-both loved me, from what i can remember. I had an older brother, too. I think his name was Jason or Mason. I'm not entirely sure . . ." A rush of guilt overcame her. "I lived in a large house-well, not really large at all, compared to Everglen-but, we lived away from others. No cities, no neighborhoods, just us and the woods.

"I never really went to school. I was younger than five, so, i never really needed to. I learned from my parents, and they said i was extremely smart for my age. I feel kinda dumb, now, though. But, anyway-" by then, they had all sat down, listening intently. Sophie was feeling a little suspicious, but i think we all were. Well, except for me. She was telling the truth. So far. "-around the time i was five . . . there was a fire." Everything seemed to still. I could feel how painful this was for her, and i almost wanted to ask her to stop. Foster's emotions were a little riled up, too. She was probably reliving her own trauma with fires and Everblaze.

Ebie took a deep breath, her nerves settling slightly. "It was a normal day. I was in the living room with my mom, working on some spelling. My dad was on the couch across the room, reading a book and smiling each time i spelled a word correctly." She held a finger up to her lower lip, and a tiny part slipped into her mouth, her nail between her teeth. She seemed to be itching to create a sphere of a white force field-i figured she must do that whenever she was nervous. Apparently, when she wanted to be more discreet or was thinking, she put a little bit of her index finger in her mouth, he nail between her teeth. It looked a little cute, to be honest. I didn't really think it looked gross or anything, but i was getting those vibes from Foster.

"Um," she thought for a moment. "I can remember learning the word consciousness that day. My dad was so impressed." She felt like she wanted to cry, but she pushed it away. "My brother was studying for an exam in his room, i think. It was upstairs, near the back of the house. Right above the kitchen. That's where the fire started. It broke out with no warning at all. Luckily, because of how far back the kitchen was, we were able to smell the smoke before the fire got too close. But the living room was towards the middle of the house, so we still had to make our way down a bunch of halls before we could make it outside. But, by then, we were practically surrounded. I had no idea fire could travel so quickly."

Foster was feeling the same suspicion that i was-but not for Ebie. this had the Neverseen written all over it. But, my own feelings were quickly washed away when Ebie started shaking, fear and guilt taking over her. I wanted to something to help her, but the weight and intensity of her and Sophie's emotions weren't letting me do anything except analyzing and serving a a lie detector.

And so her story continued.

…

"My dad had separated from us so he could go get Jason," Ebony continued after several deep breaths. I wished we could stop this. It looked so painful for her. But, then again, it could all be an act. I wish i knew. At least Keefe did. He held on to my hand tightly as Ebony continued on with her story.

"My mom and i ran as fast as we could. She was half dragging me, and i had to pull on her sometime to keep her going. There was smoke everywhere, and when we finally reached outside, my dad and brother took forever to get there. And, eventually, we realized that they would _never_ get there." I gasped quietly, as did Della and Biana and Linh. "My mom ran back inside to try and find them," she continued. "I could remember . . ." she stopped. And then shuddered. She looked like she wanted to cry, but no tears came. "The screams. All the maids and butlers never made it out. And then the house collapsed on itself, still up in flames." She paused, to let us let it sink in, or for her to find the strength to continue, i wouldn't know. But, she eventually continued in a shaky voice, needing to clear her throat several times. "So, uh . . . i ran. I ran away as far as i could. I didn't look back. I tried to forget them, but that obviously didn't work," she added with a weak smile. "When i was about six, i stayed with a woman and her infant son for a couple years, but then i overheard her speaking on the phone about a girl who's been missing for a few years. I knew she was talking about me. So i ran away again. I managed. Got around on scraps and some water. When i was eleven, i found refuge in L.A., in the alleyway these Beauties found me." She scowled, but a smile played on her lips.

"Beauties?" i interrupted.

"Heh. Yeah, that's what i always called you all in my head, 'cause i didn't really know who you all were. Just that you all were really good looking." She shrugged, not even a hint of blush on her face after saying that.

"Oh," was all i could think of to say. The others remained quiet, wanting her to continue, which she did.

"I was living a rough life, but it was okay. I was safe-or as safe as i could be. But then, after i was around twelve, i starting hearing thoughts. So many of them." She brought her free hand up to her temples and rubbed one with her thumb and the other with her fingers, as if just thinking about it brought back headaches. I knew how she felt. Exactly how she felt. But, was she lying?

"Do you remember how you manifested?" FItz's accented voice filled the room. Then to his father, he added, "It's strange that she manifested without going through ability detecting."

"Manifest?" Ebony asked, clearly confused.

"It's what we call getting your ability," Della answered.

"Oh, um . . ." She thought for a moment.

…

Damn it.

Of course i knew how i manifested! I got the memory back like three freakin' hours ago!

Gah.

Okay, first, i needed to CALM DOWN. Because Blond Boy Beauty was still keeping track of my emotions.

"I . . . don't think so," i lied. But it wasn't a lie. At least, i made myself believe that. I had never gotten the memory-and even if i did, i wasn't sure if that was what they called _manifesting._ I took control of my emotions, making Keefe my feigned uncertainty and confusion. I'm sorry, Keefe.

He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he told the others, "She really isn't sure."

Relief flooded over me, but i had to block it out so he wouldn't feel it.

"Hm, interesting," Tiergan mumbled, and Alden and Leto nodded in agreement. "Maybe if we tried to search her memories again . . ." i squirmed.

"Perhaps we should let her finish first," Della suggested, coming to my rescue. Alden nodded, and i continued.

…

"I got used to being a Telepath, especially after getting that phone and listening to music," Ebony continued as she settled back next to Keefe. She reminded me a little bit of Sophie. "When i was thirteen, or around that time, i was heading back to my alleyway, when i found a rabid dog growling at the end."

"Rabid?" i asked.

"Oh, uh . . . it's a disease that makes white foam come out of their mouth, and if they bite you, you could get rabies."

"Oh," was all i said, shuddering a little.

"So, when it started running towards me, wild," she continued. "I didn't know what to do. I was desperate, and i held out my hands in a weak attempt to protect myself. Turns out, it wasn't that weak at all. A force field erupted from my hands and protected me from the dog. That's when i 'manifested' as a Psionipath, or whatever. After that, life was never the same. I mean, aside from the abilities, everything else was normal. But, i guess even _that_ isn't normal." She became quiet after that, making us assume that was the end of her story.

"And then you met us?" Dex jumped in to fill the silence. She looked up at him and nodded.

"And we all know what happens after that," i added.

"Everything checks out," Keefe said after a few seconds. "I think she's telling the truth." Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how nice of you to say." Then she pulled her hand out of Keefe's, wiping it on her tunic. "Gosh, how sweaty can two palms get?" Now it was Keefe's turn to roll his eyes.

"We ain't done yet," he told her, grabbing her hand again. I glanced at Sophie, her beautiful golden hair shining in the light of the room as she watched the two tease each other. I thought i saw a little hurt-even jealousy-glint in her beautiful brown eyes. And that made me feel jealous. Because i still loved Sophie. I always would, no matter what. Even if she rejected me, and i ended up with another girl . . . probably Linh . . . maybe . . . hang on, i can't think about this right now! She hasn't rejected me yet! I can't think about ending up with Linh! It wasn't right. It just wasn't.

"So, now that all that's out of the way," Ebony said loudly with a sigh, drawing me back from my thoughts. "What else do you want?"

"Are you in a rush, Miss . . . uh," For once, Leto didn't have a last name to refer to someone with.

"Ebony is fine, man," she answered with a shrug. "And, no. i just wanna know what you all are grilling me about. That's all."

"Alright, Miss Ebony," he said, earning an eye roll from Ebony, which made some of us laugh. "We do have a few more questions for you. One," he stood, "Has to do with searching your memories."

"W-what?" she asked. "Why?"

"We need to see the memory you regained," my dad jumped in. "Sophie and my son did not get the chance to see it when they had previously entered your mind."

"Can they even do it again?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" i said.

"Yeah, Foster can do anything," Keefe added. I hid my scowl. _I_ was going to say that.

"But, you did it while i was unconscious, so maybe whatever was making my mind 'impenetrable,'" she put up air quotes. "Could have been weaker due to the sedatives, or whatever. It's just a guess."

After several moments of everyone thinking it over, Sophie's sweet, beautiful voice suggested, "Why don't we just try and find out?"

"I think that would be a wise choice," My dad nodded. He looked at me. "You and Sophie do what you did yesterday." i nodded, quickly getting up and striding towards Sophie. I couldn't help but smile when she slipped her free hand into mine and let go of Keefe's. We wouldn't need him to read any emotions for this.

This was all Cognate required. I opened my mind to hers.

 _You okay?_ I asked as our thumb rings snapped together.

 _Yeah, just a little suspicious, you know? I mean, even though she got the all-clear . . ._

 _Well, we'll know for sure after we find her memory,_ i assured her.

"Yo, this is so weird," i heard Ebony whisper to Keefe. "They're just _looking_ at each other." Sophie's cheeks turned bright red, making her look adorable.

"Yeah, it's a _Cognate thing,"_ Keefe whispered back. But, they weren't doing anything to hide their supposedly "secret" conversation. Everyone in the room heard, and laughter rippled among our friends.

"Come on," i tugged on Sophie's hand and led her to Ebony. "Alright, ready?" i asked Ebony.

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"It shouldn't," Sophie said. She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Are _you_ ready?"

I smiled. "Only if you are."

"Ugh, cut the Fitzphie _please,"_ Dex said from behind us. "There is one of the few innocent elves who haven't experienced Fitzphie left in this world. Don't ruin their innocence." Everyone laughed, and my cheeks heated sightly. But Sophie and I continued with our "probe," if you will. Ebony didn't bother hiding her flinch as we reached for her temples, and we closed our eyes, entering her mind.

Or, at least, we tried to. We kept on trying to enter, but kept on hitting solid rock protection. Was Ebony's theory correct? We couldn't get through, and i could feel Sophie's consciousness panicking. I wanted to do the same, because we've never met a mind that we couldn't get past, as long as we were working together. But . . .

Ebony's mind was impenetrable.

And that was a fact.

 **A/N) Hm, i feel like i botched it on Fitz's POV. Sorry, Fitz.**

 **Sophie: *Shyly* i think you did really well with it**

 **Fitz: *cheeks burning bright red* i can't believe we couldn't get through Ebony's mind.**

 **Keefe: Where is Ebony, anyway?**

 **Me: Oh, um . . . *frantically looks around at the others* She's . . . busy with, um, other matters. Yeah. Other matters.**

 **Tam: *Eyes me suspiciously* Why do i doubt that?**

 **Me: *glares* because i wrote you that way.**

 **Tam: What?**

 **Me: *laughs maniacally***

 **Biana: okaaaaaay, then.**

 **Dex: *looks at you* Hope you all liked the chapter! I sure did. Because my POV wasn't in it *fist pumps* yes.**

 **Me: *face palms* Darn it! I forgooooooooooooooooooot! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running around the room as the others watch***

 **Keefe: *in a sing-songy voice* She's doing it again . . .**

 **Me: *stops abruptly behind keefe and swats the back of his head* i can hear you, ya know**

 **Keefe: Not the Hair!**

 **Me: *jumps onto his back and ruffles his hair as much as is humanly possible-or, elvinly possible***

 **Keefe: Gah! *runs around, trying to get me off . . . it doesn't work***

 **Linh: Well. *everyone watches* This is rather interesting.**

 **Sophie: *trying to control her jealousy for my boldness* Should we end the chapter now, then?**

 **Biana: i mean, if you want to . . .**

 **Me: *shouts as Keefe spins around super fast in another attempt to get me off* THANKS FOR HANGING OUT TODAY, EVERYONE!**

 **Everyone: YOU'RE WELCOME**

 **Me: *to you* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! *Keefe stops abruptly and i practically fly off and into the wall***

 **Keefe: Crap! *runs towards me* Deci, are you okay?**

 **Me: *rubs back of head* Owwwwwwwwwwww . . . *whimpers and Keefe helps me up* Yeah, i guess, you moron. *looks at you* Don't forget to review, everyone! And, if any of you want another POV done, just say the word, and i'll try my best to do it! *Looks at Keefe* you do realize you're my new mode of transportation now, right?**

 **Keefe: *fixes the Hair* Yeah, i figured.**

 **Me: *hops onto back again* Good. Now, what to we say everyone?!**

 **Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: Alrighty, Keefe. Mush!**

 **Keefe: Huh?**

 **Sophie: it means go.**

 **Keefe: oh.**

 **Everyone: Mush!**

 **Keefe: *laughs* you asked for it, Deci. *Channels energy into his legs and runs like the wind***

 **Me: NOT AGAIN!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N) Welcome back, everyone, to another of Caught in Between! And, because i forgot to ask in the last chapter, i have chosen our special guest for this chapt-**

 **Biana: IT'S ME!**

 **Me: *sighs* i don't know why i even try anymore**

 **Biana: What?**

 **Me: *shakes my head* nevermind. Anyway . . . Biana! Thanks for hanging out with us today!**

 **Biana: *flips hair* No problem. I've been waiting for my turn, actually. I mean, you've already brought on Sophie and Fitz and Keefe and Dex and Tam . . . i mean, Linh is the only one of us left! What are you gonna do once she's gone on? Bring us back for another visit?**

 **Me: *thinks* Well, it depends. If my readers *winks at you* want one of you to come back, then of course i'll do it! But . . . i suppose i could bring on some of the adults. Like Alden, Della, Grady, Edaline, Mr. Forkle. Or some of the Councillors! Or some of the characters in another species or maybe *continues to ramble on and on with a bunch of other characters* Really, whatever my readers want.**

 **Biana: Wow, you really love your readers, don't you?**

 **Me: *looks at her like she's an idiot* Have you been living under a rock for the past month?**

 **Biana: *blinks***

 **Me: Oh, nevermind.**

 **Biana: *pouts suddenly* i miss Iggy. i should've brought him with me.**

 **Me: I've always wanted to meet Iggy . . .**

 **Biana: *perks up* You should! It would be so much fun! And we could bring Dex so he can give him some elixirs so he can change Iggy's fur and *starts rambling about the imp and Dex* and he's just so cute and adorable and-**

 **Me: Wait-who are we talking about again?**

 **Biana: What do you mean?**

 **Me: Dex and Iggy. Who's the adorable one? *raises teasing eyebrow***

 **Biana: *cheeks flush deep red* I-I-uhhhhh. Iggy! Yeah, of course i was talking about Iggy! *looks around frantically as if Dex were listening* Shouldn't we, uh, get on with the next chapter? I'm sure everyone wants to see what's gonna happen with Ebony . . .**

 **Me: *Narrows eyes* yeah, sure . . . Well, what do we say?**

 **Biana and Me: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 31

It was strange to have Sophie and Fitz just standing there in front of me with their fingers on my temples. At least they had their eyes closed. I closed mine too, just to help me concentrate and see if they would get through. I wasn't sure if i was trying to keep them out, or anything, but if i was, I'm not complaining. I would rather keep everything that i had recovered to myself. Several minutes past by, and i wanted to squirm away from them. Finally, i felt the warmth of their fingers leave my forehead, and i opened my eyes. Their expressions were bewildered.

"What?" i asked.

"Did you see anything?" Alden asked in his crisp, accented voice.

Sophie and Fitz took several seconds to respond with the shake of their heads.

Oh, thank goodness! I was really freaking out there for a second.

"We . . . couldn't get through this time," Fitz added, staring at me blankly. "It was just like when i used to try to read Sophie's mind, before everything else happened." He seemed to choose his last words carefully.

"I've never felt that before," Sophie whispered, releasing Fitz's hand and bringing it up to her temples.

"You're certain you couldn't get through?" Leto asked with a glance at me. Uh . . .

Sophie shook her head again as she grabbed it. She groaned, and then fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

I heard them all-along with myself-shout out, "Sophie!" as we saw her become unconscious.

"Somebody call Elwin!" Fitz shouted as nearly everyone gathered around her. Sandor pushed himself forward and lifted the unconscious girl in his muscular, gray arms, Sophie's head rolling back. Alden took out his square gadget and hurried out the hall, saying something into the thing-a-ma-bob. I simply leaned forward on the edge of my seat, feeling like i didn't fit in in a moment like this.

Suddenly, Keefe reeled on me. "What did you do to her?!"

"Me?!" i asked, surprised. "I didn't do anything!"

"Keefe, what are you talking about?" Fitz asked, glancing at me.

"Her emotions were panicked while you and Foster were searching her mind," he answered, looking at him. "She's hiding something." Then he turned to me again. "What did you do?"

I stood up abruptly, standing my ground and stalking closer to him. "Listen, Blondie," i said through gritted teeth, shoving a finger up against his chest. "I didn't do anything. Got it?" i glared, his expression a little shocked. But he got over it.

"You did something," he said, grabbing my wrist. "You did something to Foster."

"Keefe, calm down," Biana said quietly.

"No, wait," Fitz said. "When we were trying to get through, i noticed Sophie felt a little different in there after a while. Maybe she _did_ do something." He stared at me with hard eyes. Everyone was quiet.

"What happened?" Elwin's voice filled the room. Keefe released his death grip on my wrist, giving me a glare that sent chills down my spine. But i didn't do anything!

"We don't know," Della answered before anyone else could. Man, she was such a nice person. Sandor set Sophie down gently onto a couch, and Elwin kneeled down next to her, flashing different colored orbs around her limp body.

"I don't think you should be here," Keefe said to me.

"Keefe!" Dex defended.

"Come on, man," Tam added.

"Don't say that," Linh jumped in.

"Where would she even go?" Biana asked.

"To her room," Fitz answered.

I stood there, shocked. I would have felt betrayed if i had decided to trust them, but i didn't. Good job, me. But, i couldn't help but feel a little hurt. They must have cared about Sophie a lot to treat me this way so suddenly. And yet . . .

"Fine." I stared down Fitz and Keefe. "Blame the new girl. Anything to protect the love of your dumb lives. Better figure that out, boys, or things could get ugly." I walked away without another word. No one said anything after i left. No one ran after me. Just what i wanted. You know why?

'Cause i had a plan to play out.

...

It was like my brain shut down on itself, with some sort of power that i couldn't keep back. It happened after we left Ebony's mind. While we tried to get in, i felt like there was some sort of "scanner," i guess, and then after i was scanned, something was planted in my mind that just took over. We couldn't get in, i could remember that. Maybe we breached some sort of security system? But, i didn't think minds worked like that . . .

Now i was trapped. I couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't . . . couldn't . . .

…

Just when i thought she was cool, she just had to go and mess with Foster.

The nerve.

I knew something was off when Sophie and Fitz were going all _Cognate_ on her. She felt panicked, and was anticipating _something._ She probably lied really well about her story, trying to make us sympathize for her-oh, please! Messing with me is one thing, but if she messed with _Foster?_ Maybe she is part of the Neverseen.

…

She's gotta be okay. What could Ebony possibly do to her? I was in her mind with Sophie the entire time-i would've noticed something! I mean, Sophie _was_ acting a little weird after a while in there, but i assumed she was just tired, so i gave her a mental boost. It seemed to help her, t the time, but now? It didn't do anything. Seeing her there, looking so lifeless . . . It hurt.

…

An hour.

Then two.

No one.

Not even Della.

No one came.

Not that i cared, or anything.

I had a plan to play out.

Soon, the sun went away and the moon came out, shining it's light through my windows. I waited until it was high in the sky before creeping out into the hall. I looked left and right. No one. Dim crystals with some sort of blue flame lit the hallways, and i went right. I had no idea what i was looking for, to be honest. But i felt some sort of pull for the left-over energy particles around the house, kind of giving me a mental map of the mansion's interior.

Man, i loved my ability.

The particles seemed to gather around some sort of chandelier with hundreds of crystals. It stood alone in a large round room up above me, and my feet took over, racing towards it and just _knowing_ that this had to be the Leapmaster. I reached the room, the particles telling me that no one else was there. They would have warned me about the Beauties when i was in L.A, but there weren't enough particles in the Forbidden Cities. The amount of energy in the Lost Cities will never cease to amaze me.

I crept towards the spectacular structure hanging from the ceiling of the glass room. Moonlight shone through and lit up the room, reflecting off the marble floor. A platform was set underneath the assumed Leamaster, and i cautiously stepped onto it, my heart racing. I looked down at my wrist and made sure my nexus was secure. Beads of sweat trickled down the back of my neck as my stomach flipped and flopped. Was i really about to blindly trust complete and total strangers? Isn't this all what i was against? Not trusting people? And yet . . .

I looked up, figuring out-based on what Elwin had told me-that i simply needed to say where i wanted to go. Lucky for me, the moon was already bright. I looked around the room and sighed. I had stalled long enough. I lifted my head and stood on my toes so the strange machine would pick up the sound of my whisper.

"The Flowering Hole."

And the warm, smothering, hugging kittens took me away with the light.

 **A/N) Welcome back, dear readers!**

 **Biana: Yeah, welcome back!**

 **Me: i hope you enjoyed that chapter! Boy, Fitz and, especially, Keefe were real jerks to Ebony, don't you think? What's happened to Sophie? What do you think is gonna happen to Ebony? Let me know in the reviews! And the answer will be in the next chapter!**

 **Biana: Ooh! Let** _ **me**_ **know what you think of my hair today *tosses hair back and flashes you a charming smile***

 **Me: Dude, they can't see you.**

 **Biana: They can still let me know what they think *pouts***

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Anywaaaaay . . . For next time, our special guest is gonna be Linh! And after that, you all decide who you want next! I gave you some options up at the top of the chapter, or we could have some of the others come back. It's up to you!**

 **Biana: *shyly* Is Tam gonna be here?**

 **Me: *blinks and wiggles eyebrows teasingly* and why, might i ask?**

 **Biana: *blushes* i just wanna know . . .**

 **Me: Well, he's not *kills the mood and laughs maniacally***

 **Biana: Gosh, no wonder you, Keefe, and Tam are such besties *sudden idea pops into her mind* Does Tam ever talk about me? Or Dex? I mean, does Dex talk about me, not does Tam talk about Dex. That would just be weird.**

 **Me: *thinks* i don't remember**

 **Biana: Oh, come on!**

 **Me: *shrugs and smiles evilly* Nah, i do know *Biana perks up* But i'm not gonna tell yoooooouuuuu**

 **Biana: B-but, why?**

 **Me: Because it's for me to know and you to find out**

 **Biana: That doesn't make any sen-**

 **Me: IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE. *takes a deep breath and calms down* You know what? Subject change. You all should check out my profile. I updated it a while ago. I'm pretty sure it sucks, but, whatever.**

 **Biana: Worst subject change ever.**

 **Me: At least you aren't talking about *gags* boys anymore**

 **Biana: Hey! You love boys!**

 **Me: Yeah, but not like that! If i talk about boys, it's because they're hilarious and some of my best friends. Like Keefe and Tam. Why do you think you and Sophie and Linh aren't that close to me?**

 **Biana: What? We're friends, right?**

 **Me: Le dur. But, i'm better friends with Keefe, Tam, Fitz, and Dex. Ya know whyyy?**

 **Biana: um. . .**

 **Me: Because all you girls have are boy problems!**

 **Biana: *shocked* WHAT?**

 **Me: In fact, all of you have the most complicated love lives** _ **ever.**_ ***starts rambling about all their ove problems and pairing and whatnot***

 **Biana: *stunned* i . . . i think we should just end the chapter**

 **Me: And then Dex had a thing for-huh, what? Oh yeah. Sorry. What do we say, Biana?**

 **Biana and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N) Welcome back to another chapter of Caught in Between! And for today's special guest . . .**

 **Linh: Why did you stop?**

 **Me: *blinks* i, uh . . . i guess i just kinda expected you to interrupt me like everyone else-thank you for not doing that, by the way. Gosh, you're so nice.**

 **Linh: *blushes* thank you.**

 **Me: *looks at you* but, as i was saying, welcome back! And now that you know who our special guest is *nods towards Linh* we can continue!**

 **Linh: I'm sure they're itching to read the next chapter!**

 **Me: So am i, and that's why i wanna ask you to help me make this the longest intro ever so that they feel like they're going through pure torture and will never reach the next chapter. *laughs maniacally and rubs hands together evilly***

 **Linh: *wonders how sane i am at this moment* Uh . . . that's not very nice**

 **Me: EXACTLY *laughs maniacally while thunder cracks and lightning flashes behind me***

 **Linh: *forms a sphere of water and throws it into my face* CALM YOURSELF!**

 **Me: *is now soaking wet and sputtering* W-what the-Linh!**

 **Linh: *smirks* i'm not that nice now, am i?**

 **Me: you know, the fact that you just dried me off totally goes against that statement**

 **Linh: *pouts***

 **Me: *looks at you* But, don't worry. I'm itching to get to the next chapter, too!**

 **Linh: So am i!**

 **Me: And, boy is it gonna be hectic! It might be the most captivating chapter yet!**

 **Linh: *sighs suddenly* i wish Tam were here. Or Fitz. Or Dex. Or Sophie or Biana or Keefe.**

 **Me: *glares* are you implying that i'm not good enough?**

 **Linh: *flustered* W-what? NO! That's not what i meant! I just miss them, that's all.**

 **Me: *skeptically* yuh-huh. Sure. I miss them too, but it's just us today!**

 **Linh: *looks at me for a moment before saying* You like being around my brother, don't you?**

 **Me: *looks at her like she's been living under a rock for the last chapters* Uh . . . Of course i do! He's like my best friend!**

 **Linh: *smiles* that's good. *suddenly threatening* but if you dare see him as anything else and ruin his ship with Biana, i will drown you**

 **Me: *blinks and is slightly-** _ **slightly**_ **-intimidated* But, i-i don't *suddenly frantic* i only see him as a friend, i swear!**

 **Linh: *grins* Good. We should go on with the next chapter, don't you think?**

 **Me: *surprised at her sudden sweetness* I, uh . . . yeah . . . actually wait! *recovers* Speaking of Biana, i have a message for her! Do you have your Imparter on you, by any chance?**

 **Linh: *takes Imparter out of cape pocket* Show me Biana Vacker**

 **Imparter: *three seconds pass by before Biana's pretty face appears***

 **Biana: Oh! Hi guys! *to someone else* HEY EVERYBODY! DECI AND LINH ARE ON MY IMPARTER, COME SAY HI!**

 **Everyone with Biana: HIIIII!**

 **Me and Linh: *smile* Hi**

 **Me: Biana! I have an urgent message for you from one of our readers!**

 **Keefe: *voice is slightly muffled* Ooh! Sounds interesting**

 **Sophie: *voice slightly muffled* Keefe, shut up**

 **Biana: *glares at the others* Be quiet! *looks back at me and Linh* What is it?**

 **Me: *takes out a slip of paper and unfolds it slowly so that the suspense starts killing everyone* AttemptedWriting101 says they like your hair.**

 **Everyone except me and Biana: *groans***

 **Biana: *squeals excitedly* Oh, AttemptedWriting101, i would hug you if i could! Thank you so much!**

 **Me: *looks at you* Nice job, AttemptedWriting101-gosh that takes** _ **forever**_ **to say-looks like you made her day**

 **Linh: Don't you think we should let the readers get to the chapter now? I'm sure they're dying.**

 **Me: Oh, yeah *looks into the Imparter* Well, since all of you are there, why don't you say it with us?**

 **Everybody: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 32

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Fitz asked Elwin for the thousandth time as he squeezed tightly to Sophie's limp hand. **(you didn't** _ **honestly**_ **think i would jump right into where we left off with Ebony in the last chapter, did you? Oh. you did. Hehe . . . well, what can i say? I'm evil)**

"It's a mental problem," Elwin finally answered. "You and Forkle-I mean, Leto-are gonna have to see if you can find the problem.

"I know what the problem is," Keefe said through a tight jaw. "It's Ebony." They all noticed how he used her full name. "We never should have brought her here."

"You're the one who chased after her!" Fitz accused, standing up and gently releasing Sophie's hand, letting it fall on her chest. Once it had, he reeled in on Keefe again, and a heated argument captivated everyone, making them forget about Ebony, who had left them. Little did they know what a mistake they had made.

…

The first thing i noticed was the blast of cold air that clawed at my skin. It wasn't like the windy kind of cold. Not a single breeze coming from any direction. It was just _cold._

The second thing i noticed, after my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, was the amount of energy this place had just lying around. Several particles flowed into me, a bit overwhelming at first, but i soon got used to it. All of these extra particles in me helped me to create a force field around myself to keep me warm. It worked like a heater, but rather than blasting in hot air, it kinda just _radiated._ It's hard to explain. The force field was transparent, and as i looked around, i saw the lake that Elwin told me about to my left, and it's water was light blue, clear, and luminous, reflecting off the moonlight spectacularly. It was beautiful, especially because of its flower-like shape. And surrounding the lake, for miles and miles around me as well, were the blue Teteleses that he had mentioned as well. Their strong fragrance had gotten into my force field, smelling sweet and tickling my nose with pleasure.

But no one was here.

I was the only one. What if it was a trap? I quickly concentrated, sending out my consciousness to the leftover particles floating around me and the force field. They quickly found what they were looking for. Or rather, _who_ they were looking for. And there were five of them. I stiffened, barely breathing, waiting for them to move. If the particles hadn't sensed more life energy coming off of them, i would have thought that they were statues. But they still didn't move, and neither did i.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

"Oh, woulda come out already!" i called out impatiently through my force field. They flinched in surprise. "Yeah, i know you're there. Surprise!"

One slowly stood, followed by the others.

"Well, well, well," a vaguely familiar voice said. "Looks like it worked."

"Would you look at how beautiful she is?" Another said, a woman this time, and her voice sounded familiar too. As the four figures got closer, i saw that they were wearing heavy black cloaks with giant hoods that covered their faces. The way they walked-which actually made it look like they were floating, and the creepy echoiness of their voices had an alarm blaring in the back of my head that said, YOU HAVE WALKED INTO YOUR VERY OWN HORROR MOVIE. HAPPY DEATH DAY!

I shoved the thoughts away, trying to remain calm.

"Do you know me?" i asked, glad my voice was steady.

"The better question is," the woman said softly, maybe even gently, "do _you_ know _me_?" And with that, despite the hisses coming from her friends, she pulled off her hood, revealing a scarred, but beautiful face. And familiar.

The memory i had recovered flashed through my mind, seeming to pause at the woman's face when the moonlight hit it, just as it was now.

"I know you," i said, backing away from her as far as my force field would allow. My mind was spinning too much to concentrate on making it any bigger. By then, i was cornered on all sides by the figures, a dot in the center of a square.

The woman smiled, still as gentle and beautiful as it had been before. I wanted to relax, but i couldn't. Even when the awe in her bright blue eyes appeared. "I know you do. Why don't you come out of that spectacularly designed force field, and come closer, so we can talk better." She reached into the Teteleses and pulled out another cloak, presumedly for me. She held it out to me, taking a few steps closer, but i shook my head.

"I-i'm okay, thanks," i mumbled. She frowned slightly, but then said, "i assumed so. Well, then i suppose I'll have to settle for getting as close as i can to this force field without it stinging me, now won't i?"

"It won't sting you," i blurted before i could stop myself. Damn it. But she smiled kindly again and walked close enough to place her hand onto the curve outside the force field. "But i can make it sting you," i added. "I could even make it burn you. So watch what you say from now on."

A quiet laugh escaped from her lips. "You wouldn't do that."

"Not if you give me a good enough reason," i countered. "So now, who are you?"

"Hm, i had assumed that we would be the ones asking the questions. But i suppose," she continued, tracing a finger down the side of my force field, her eyes following her finger, "we could do it your way."

"Don't go spoiling the girl," i heard a different member say as he appeared out of nowhere. Or, at least, it would have seemed like nowhere to anyone else, but i had been following him with the particles. He was a Vanisher, like Biana, and only four out of the five people had showed themselves, so he was the only one left.

"You were supposed to stay hidden," the other familiar voice hissed. The woman waved her hand dismissively.

"He's fine," she told him. "Don't go crying over spilled lushberry juice."

"I'm not crying," the man grumbled, making the Vanisher laugh.

Then to me, he added, "You're gonna love hanging around these two."

I looked at the woman, confusion swarming my mind. "Who. Are. You?"

The woman sighed. "One day with my son, and his impatience already rubs off on you," she shook her pretty blonde head. "Darling, don't you remember? It's me. Gisela."

I blinked. "The lady who gave me that elixir in L.A.?"

"Yes, that was me. And Gethen helped trigger your abilities. And soon, you'll have your final ability triggered."

"Say what now?" i asked. She laughed. Okay, so i knew who she was. We had crossed paths once, and she hadn't killed me then, so maybe she's not that bad? "Who's Gethen? Who are the rest of you?" i looked around, moving to the center of the force field.

"It's okay, boys," Gisela said to the others. "This is her." Several seconds passed by without them doing anything. But then the Vanisher threw back his hood, a charming smile on his handsome face. He actually looked kind of familiar, but i've never met him before.

"My name is Alvar," he told me. "I'm gonna be the nicest one to you here." He winked.

Uh . . .

The other three threw their hoods back as well, revealing three men.

I gasped, the shock shaking my force field out of commission. I paid no attention the the cold air seeping through the fabric of my tunic, or the strong scent of the Teteleses sweeping into my nose, or to the fact that i was now among strangers without any sort of protection or boundaries between me and them.

"I-it's . . . it's you!" i said, pointing my finger to Fintan. "You-you're real?!"

He chuckled. "Well, i assume so."

"B-but . . ." i was at a loss for words, until my eyes found another familiar face. "You're that guy! Uh . . . what's your name-Ruy?!"

"How does she know who i am?" i heard him say as he glared at Fintan.

"You know very well," he answered simply.

Ruy remained silent, giving me a polite nod. I turned to the last person, who i didn't recognize, but i guessed, "Are you Gethen?" He had messy, pale blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He gave me a curt nod. Out of all of them, Alvar seemed the youngest-aside from myself, of course.

"And you're all . . ." i pieced it together in my brain-which hurt very much by now.

"Yes, you've almost got it," Gisela said, saying it as if i were a kid learning how to ride a bike. Not that i even knew how to ride a bike . . .

"Part of the Neverseen?" i finished uncertainly.

"Yup," Alvar said, ripping off a black cloth around the sleeve of his cloak, the others doing the same. And patched onto the sleeves of their cloaks was none other than the Neverseen's symbol.

My creators were standing right in front of me.

And i had no idea what to do.

…

"It seems like there's some sort of device in her mind that just shut it down," Fitz said after he and Leto exited Sophie's mind.

"I've never seen anything like this," Leto muttered. With a glance at Keefe, he added, "and i don't think Ebony could intentionally pull something like this off."

"We have no idea who _someone like Ebony_ is," Keefe countered. "She could be a super special Telepath who knows how to pull someone under once they've entered her mind. Or maybe she's some sort of double agent dealing with mommy-issues. I'm starting to doubt her story being true at all." He crossed his arms, and when they flicked to Sophie's unconscious form, his ice cold eyes softened a bit. But apparently, not enough, because he still began to say, "Well, she can take all her crappy lies and stick back up her-" the next word was muffled as Biana came up behind Keefe and wrapped an arm around him, her other hand covering his mouth.

"Keefe, you need to calm down," she said quietly, leaning her head against his back. She seemed just as doubtful and worried as everyone else, but, "Saying all this isn't gonna do anything for Sophie." When he seemed to calm down, Biana slipped her hands away and stepped up next to Sophie, leaning down next to her and brushing a wisp on hair off her face.

"I wish she could tell us what's happening."

"Me too," Fitz agreed quietly. "But, when i tried to transmit to her, the transmission rebounded back to me at lightning speed like there was some sort of . . . force field around her mind." The last words were drawn out, like the realization dawned on him more with each word.

"See? This has Ebony written all over it!" Keefe said.

"Her shadowvapor _was_ a little sketchy," Tam added quietly.

"Even Bangs Boy agrees with me!"

"Quit calling me Bangs Boy, ya hair product crazed lunatic."

"If i stop calling you Bangs Boy, I'll call you Silver Shade instead."

"Oh yeah? How do you like Sophie Stalker?"

"I don't stalk her! What the heck are you talking about?"

"You read her emotions without her even knowing! It's the same thing!"

"I would stop if i could!"

"No you wouldn't!"

"Yes i would!"

And so the argument went on, with, once again, no one noticing the absence of a certain Telepathic Psionipath.

 **A/N) *laughs maniacally as Linh stares at me, slightly frightened***

 **Linh: Okay, you need to calm down. *throws a ball of water in my face***

 **Me: *chokes and sputters* Wha-what the heck, man? *coughs* Huh. Does it feel weird to use your Hydrokinetic powers without having Fitz and Dex here to whisper, "wow"?**

 **Linh: *blushes* no**

 **Me: *skeptical* okay, then. *looks at you with an evil grin* Well, how did you like the chapter? Some serious plot stuff was revealed *evil laugh bubbles up from throat* but you'll have to wait until next time before you know what's next! *caught in a fit of maniacal laughter***

 **Linh: *threateningly* Don't make me splash water on you again**

 **Me: *hiccups***

 **Linh: And now you're stuck hiccuping for the rest of the day. And you deserve it. All that evil laughter was scary**

 **Me: It's only scary *hiccup* if you hear it while you're sleeping *hiccup* in the *hic* dark. Would you like me to do that *hiccup*?**

 **Linh: *shakes her head vigorously* No, i-i'm good.**

 **Me: *tries to say something, but hiccups instead* Stupid hiccups!**

 **Linh: *giggles***

 **Me: *glares and hiccups* Maybe we should just end this now. What do we *hiccup* say, Linh?**

 **Linh and Me: *hiccup* UNTIL NEXT TIME! *hiccup***

 **Me: take me to go see Tam. i miss him**

 **Linh: I'm not your personal servant**

 **Me: i never said you were. *hiccup* But *bats eyelashes* you're my friend, aren't you? *holds back a hiccup***

 **Linh: *caves* Oh, fine. But everyone's gonna tease you mercilessly about your hiccups**

 **Me: *hiccups* if they try, they lose their tongue**

 **Linh: The scary thing is, i feel like you would make good on that threat**

 **Me: Come on *hiccup* Let's go!**

 **Linh: *takes my hand and holds crystal up to the light* You know, today was really fun. Thanks for having me on today. Who's gonna be the special guest for next time?**

 **Me: *freezes* Crap! I forgot to ask my readers! *sighs* Hopefully, they'll remember that it can be literally** _ **anyone**_ **from the books. Not just you seven**

 **Linh: Books?**

 **Me: *frantically* Did i say books? I meant looks! Anyone with looks as good as yours!**

 **Linh: *blushes despite her skepticism***

 **Me: okay let's get going! *drags her into the light and glitter out of sight***


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N) Wassup, my wonderful readers? I have returned with chapter 33! Yay! And also,**

 **WE HAVE REACHED 4000 VIEWS, PEOPLE! AND ALMOST 50 REVIEWS! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **AND THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE DAY UNTIL FLASHBACK! I'M GONNA DIE! IN A GOOD WAY!**

 **Okay, i'm back. Sorry about that . . . hehehe . . . anywho . . .**

 **Upon request-thank you, AttemptedWriting101, i never would have thought of doing this without you-our special guest for today is . . . *expression deflates* a wall of rock-hard goblin muscle. Ugh,** _ **come on,**_ **Bronte. I would expect that, as an Inflictor, you wouldn't need to hide behind all these goblins. These sweaty, sticky goblins . . .**

 **Bronte: *from behind the goblins* it wasn't my decision to have them here! It's customary.**

 **Me: Well, you're a Councillor, aren't you? Tell them to move!**

 **Bronte: *sighs* You can take your leave. *bodyguards disperse and hide in the shadows, revealing a short man with sharp feature and pointy ears***

 **Me: *smiles* dude, i love your ears.**

 **Bronte: *self-consciously covers ears* Excuse me?**

 **Me: Okay, then. Thank you so much for coming out here today, Bronte. I really appreciate it.**

 **Bronte: Yes yes. But i need you to make it quick. I can't stay here forever.**

 **Me: Well, technically, considering your indefinite lifespan . . . .**

 **Bronte: *scowls***

 **Me: Whoops. Sorry, forgot i was talking to** _ **you.**_ ***laughs as his scowl deepens* Lighten up a bit. And say hi to our readers. *waves at you***

 **Bronte: *looks to the direction i'm waving at and squints* Who are you looking at?**

 **Me: My readers! *hisses* just wave!**

 **Bronte: *confused; waves***

 **Me: Good good. Well, I'm sure my readers are itching to get to the next chapter of my story, and-**

 **Bronte: Speaking of which, why has the Council not yet been informed of this Ebony person?**

 **Me: I, uh . . . Well! What do we say Bronte?**

 **Bronte and Me: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Bronte: Wait, how did you make me say-**

Chapter 33

"When?" i asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Gisela answered before any of the others could. "A plan like this takes time."

"Why should i be part of a plan for people that i know nothing about?"

Gisela sighed. "I suppose she deserves _some_ answers," she concluded.

"But not too many," Fintan added.

"What can i ask?" i said.

"Anything. If we don't like what we hear, then we'll just skip the question," Gisela told me. She glanced at Fintan, who gave a slight nod. I wrapped the cloak that i had accepted from them tighter around me. It was a little big, but big was comfortable-and warm. I needed to make sure i used my questions wisely, especially when Fintan told me, "You only get three."

I sighed, and i could see the breath in the cold air. What did i want to know most? Of all the things i needed to know about them, what should i ask? And then i realized.

"Who am I?"

Silence.

"What do you mean, dear?" Gisela asked.

"I mean, i got back a couple memories that weren't there before. Do i have any more? And why were they erased? And the ones that aren't mine, why are they there? And why-"

Gisela interrupted me with her laugh. Gentle, and sweet. "One question at a time, dear."

"And, upon hearing them, i have a feeling we won't be able to answer them all, anyway," Fintan added.

"Then, when can you?" I asked.

"Remember the plan we told you," Gisela began. "And meet back here in two weeks to tell us what you've learned. We'll tell you what to do from then on."

"And, the Black Swan are the bad guys?"

She nodded. "We're only trying to help our world. The Neverseen are the good guys. But, you must be careful. No one can know that you know us, and everyone you will be around have associated with the Black Swan at one time or another, so be careful. Try to get them to trust you. Get them to tell you as much as they possibly can. And then, in two weeks, we go into the next phase of our plan."

"Which you still haven't told me anything about," i reminded her, crossing my arms. "How do you expect me to trust you? I could betray you guys at any given moment."

"But you won't," Fintan told me. "You know that you belong with us."

Several moments of silence slipped by as i let that sink in.

"You made me, didn't you?"

" _That_ is a topic for another time," he said. Then, setting his eyes on Gisela, he added, "we should let her go. The others might get suspicious."

"Ah ah ah," i said, putting my hands on my hips. "I still have one more question."

Fintan sighed. "What is it?"

"What happened to Sophie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, after she left my mind, it was as if she just . . . shut down. Was that . . . did i do that?" Keefe's hurtful words bounced around in my mind. He cared about her a lot. So now i knew i stood no chance. Maybe i just needed to get over this dumb crush.

"What happened to Sophie is not going to hurt her. It was just a defense mechanism your mind has," Gisela assured me. "Although, i do hope you're not getting to attached?" i shook my head. "Good."

"But, why didn't it happen to Fitz, then?"

"Because this is a battle between the Moonlark and the Flareadon," FIntan told me bluntly. Before i could ask what the heck that meant, he said, "You had your three question. Alvar?"

"Here," Alvar told me, taking a teal-tinted crystal with a single out of his pocket. He held it out in front of me. "This will leap you inside the gates of Everglen. You might not know this, but those ginormous glowing gates around the property? They don't let anyone light leap directly onto the grounds."

"Then how come you guys can do it?" i asked as i reached up to grab the crystal, which was hanging off a thick cord. But Alvar pulled it up out of my reach, laughing when i scowled.

"We can do pretty much anything," he answered.

"Uh huh," i said, jumping up suddenly and snatching the crystal before he could react. "Well, apparently you can't hold on to a crystal for to long." i smirked, twirling the cord around my finger. Then i caught it in my palm and pulled off the cloak, resisting a shiver as the cold air hit my skin. I tossed it to Alvar, who caught it with surprise.

"I think she's a keeper," Alvar said to the others while still looking at me. "She's definitely got the moxie." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Remember," Gisela said, getting back to the main point. "Two weeks. Get them to trust you." I nodded, holding the crystal up to the bright moonlight. A path of light shimmered through, and i looked back at Gisela.

"I guess I'll see you in two weeks." i stepped into the light, and the last thing she said to me was, "Don't disappoint me."

Only if you didn't disappoint me.

…

"Speaking of Ebony," Linh's voice called over the boys' arguing. Everyone looked at the pretty girl, waiting for her to continue. She looked around. "Where is she?"

"Probably in her room, regretting what she did to Foster," Keefe grumbled.

"We don't even know for sure if she was the one who did it," Dex jumped in. "Sophie could have had something going on with her brain for a while, and it's just kicking in now."

"But the similarities between this . . . defense in Miss Foster's mind and Miss Ebony's phenomenal force fields are far too great," Leto added, which definitely did _not_ help with the situation. Sandor cracked his big knuckles.

"I Miss Foster didn't need me here, i would go up to that girl and give her the what-for she deserves," he growled, although, it sounded much more like a squeak.

"Maybe i should go check on her," Linh began to suggest, but Tam cut her off.

"No way. We have no idea what she can do now."

"Uh, i can take care of myself, thank you very much," Linh retorted, twirling her finger around and creating a mini tornado of water spinning around it. But everyone was to distracted to give her the proper _wow_ 's.

"I can go," Dex offered. "I'm guessing Fitz and Keefe aren't about to leave Sophie's side, especially to go talk to Ebony. And i think Biana wants to stay, too." He glanced at Biana, who nodded solemnly. "And if you don't want Linh going . . ."

"I mean, i can come too," Tam said. But then Sophie groaned and shifted slightly, and everyone's attention was turned towards her, earning Ebony a few more precious minutes to make her way back in time.

…

"All right, all you gotta do is make it back to your room without anyone spotting you, and then your good," i mumbled to myself as i hurried down the long path to the majestic mansion of Everglen. "And, ya know, lie to their faces and get them to trust you even though your totally leading a double life." i groaned. Then shook my head. "One problem at a time, Ebie, one problem at a time." i quickly realized i had referred to myself using the nickname Keefe had given me. I highly doubted he was ever gonna use it again, and that i had no chance of having him like me back. So maybe i should just try to see him as nothing more than a friend-which would definitely be hard. I mean, have to seen that guy? He's hot. Like, really.

But . . .

Ugh. i don't know. It's so complicated. I didn't have time for this! No. No love. No crushes. No one even like me, for crying out loud!

EBONY WHATEVER-MY-LAST-NAME-IS DOES _NOT_ -I REPEAT- _DOES NOT HAVE A LOVE LIFE._

Phew. Good to get that off my chest. I hurried back inside, realizing that i wouldn't be able to get to the stairs without going past the living room, where everyone most likely was. So, i went with a part from my original plan to get out to meet with the Neverseen and created a force field around me that made me invisible. I pressed my fingertips together and the force field crawled across my skin like paint until it covered every inch of me. I should be in the clear now. I hoped this force field protected me from having the bodyguards pick up my scent, as well. I tiptoed through the halls, and when i neared the massive living room, i heard voices speaking.

"I think-i think she's finally waking up!" Keefe's painfully familiar voice said.

"Sophie, can you hear me?" Elwin's voice asked. I peeked around into the room to see everyone gathering around a long sofa. I caught a glimpse of Sophie's pale body twitching on the couch.

 _I did that to her._

I shoved the thought into a dark corner of my mind, reminding myself to get going.

"I'm gonna transmit to her, see if she can hear me," Fitz's crisp, accented voice filled the room.

"Maybe Ebony can help-" Biana started quietly.

"Ebony has done enough." The cold sentence coming out of Keefe's mouth sent chills down my spine. Okay. _Now_ i needed to get upstairs. I didn't hear the others try to get some reason into Keefe, but i did hear Dex say he was gonna let me know Sophie was okay. I bolted, barley making into my room in time and locking the door before i heard a knock on it. I caught my breath for a few seconds, sucking the force field back into my fingertips as Dex called quietly, "Ebony?"

I made my way across the room, and then went back again the door to make it seem like i hadn't just made some massive escapade and just returned. I calmed my heart rate and breathing, swallowing hard and realizing that i wasn't necessarily ready to face another elf right now. But . . . this was _Dex._ i barely knew him, but i could tell how nice he was. And adorable. So cute. I quietly unlocked the door and slowly opened it, just enough to peek through the crack.

"Yeah?" i saw he was alone, besides his bodyguard Lovise standing behind him. I swung the dorr open the rest of the way, a hand on my hip and eyebrow raised.

"Whoa. Talk about intimidating," he said. A smile tugged at my lips and i looked away.

"What is it?" i asked.

"Well, uh," he looked down, mussing his hair a little as he thought. "I just wanted to let you know that Sophie's waking up."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks." He nodded, too, and turned to leave. I was about to close the door and let out a deep sigh of relief when he suddenly called out, "Wait!"

I froze. "What is it now, Dizznee?"

"I . . ." he glanced back at Lovise, and then at me. I looked back into my huge room and sighed. Stepping aside, i said, "come in."

"It'll only be a second, Lovise," he promised the lean goblin girl.

"I'll be waiting," she said. Dex entered my room and i closed the door, quickly turning and leaning against it with my arms crossed.

"Well?"

"What's with the attitude?" he teased.

"Got a problem?" i shot back, but i was smiling. "But seriously, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that i'm sorry for what the others said down there-"

"Nuh uh," i interrupted, walking towards him and tapping his nose mockingly. "You don't get to apologize for them." His periwinkle eyes widened as he stared at my finger on his nose. I laughed at his cross-eyes and tapped under his chin, making him look at me again, before drawing my hand back to my side. "I mean, you don't know if what they're saying is true or not."

"I have a feeling that it's not." He looked down, seeming a little shy. How cute. "Keefe was a jerk to call you out on that. But . . . i need to know . . . did you do it?"

"I don't even know half as much as i should about my abilities, apparently," i told him quietly. And it was technically true. "I know nothing about what it's like to be an elf, to have a family, real friends. Any friends at all, really." I shook my head. "Sorry, not trying to make this sad or anything."

"I can be your friend," he told me. That . . . surprised me. "But, i gotta tell you now, i already have a best friend, so that titles already been taken." He shrugged. "But only if you want me too. I'm sure that once everyone realizes that you didn't do that, they'll all want to be your friend, too. So you won't have . . . nevermind."

"I won't have time for you?" i guessed. He looked up at me then, something about his intent periwinkle eyes making something in me pick up speed. He nodded sheepishly.

"I know it's dumb, considering the fact that you don't even know me, but i've gone through this before with the others." The slight sadness in his voice couldn't be ignored.

"I'm sorry," i said. "But if that's the case, then you have some pretty horrible friends."

"Oh no," he shook his head. "They're amazing. It's not like they ignore me or anything. I'm just not as involved as i would like to be. Everyone else is out saving the world, and I'm stuck unlocking some dumb caches."

"Caches? What the heck are those?"

"These things with . . ." then he seemed to catch himself. "Nevermind. What i mean is, i just get it if everyone else seems way cooler and better than me. That's all." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

I was gonna bring the cache thing up later. But right now? "I'll give you as much attention as i give everyone else, considering they trust me enough to actually stand being around me without, ya know, accusing me of stuff that i don't even know half of what it means."

"Thanks," he mumbled. "And i'm sure everyone will get around to you. But . . . i should get back downstairs and check on Sophie. She might be awake by now. Coming?"

I shook my head. "I think . . . i should give them some space. I'm pretty sure i'm not wanted there. But, thank you for coming up here, Dizznee. It means a lot." i smiled.

"No problem. And, uh, how'd you know my last name?" he asked.

"I heard Della or Biana or someone mention it yesterday," i told him, which was true. "I just can't remember who . . ."

He nodded. "Okay. Well, uh, see you around. I'll try to talk some sense into the others."

"It's okay. This is my problem. No need to get involved and make your friends hate you."

He didn't seem to know what to say after that, so he gave a short nod and left, closing the door behind him and leaving me alone in the giant bedroom. I replayed our conversation.

Huh.

This shouldn't be too hard.

I mean, after all, I've already gotten one elf to trust me. How much harder could it get?

 **A/N)**

 **Bronte: -that? *confused* Wait, what? Did that entire chapter just fit in between those two words?**

 **Me: *nods***

 **Bronte: How on earth . . . ? What kind of special ability is this?**

 **Me: It's called author-ization.**

 **Bronte: If anyone has authority here, it's me!**

 **Me: *face-palms* Not what i meant. Hehehe . . . Anyway *looks at you* i hope you all liked the chapter! It was soooo much fun to write. And, thank you to all of my ever-faithful readers and reviewers. I never would have gotten here if it weren't for any of you!**

 **Bronte: Who on earth are you talking to?**

 **Me: *sighs* way to ruin the moment, Bronte.**

 **Bronte: That's Councillor Bronte to you**

 **Me: *chuckles* Yeah, no it's not. Anyway *looks at you again* i need some suggestions for our next special guest. I was thinking of Marella, thanks to another review. Do you guys agree? Let me know in the reviews!**

 ***Bronte's Imparter buzzes and he takes it out. Bright orange letters are spread across the screen***

 **Bronte: Well, i must get going. Thank you for having me here, but i suppose we should just end the chapter now.**

 **Me: *blinks* Uh . . . okay? What do we say, Bronte?**

 **Bronte and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: Hey, i never got to ask: how old are you?**

 **Bronte: That's for me to know and you to never find out. *Takes out pathfinder* Goodbye, Miss Undecided13**

 **Me: Uh yeah, see ya *salutes***

 ***Bronte light leaps away and I'm left with a bunch of sticky, sweaty goblins***

 **Me: Uh . . . how are you guys supposed to get out of here?**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N) Hellooooooo, my WONDERFUL readers! I've missed you. But, i have arrived with the next chapter of Caught in Between! Along with our special guest, Marella Redek! *stops abruptly and looks at Marella* wow, i actually got to introdu-**

 ***Marella is noticeably absent***

 **Me: *face-palms* Of all the days she chose to be late. Ugh. *pulls out Imparter* Show me Marella Redek**

 ***Imparter screen stays blank for three seconds before Marella's sleepy face shows up***

 **Marella: *slurred* helloooo?**

 **Me: Marella, where the heck are you?**

 **Marella: *blinks* I'm in bed. I just woke up. Why?**

 **Me: *clenches fist* Why are you in bed? It's like after lunchtime! *sighs* Just . . . get over here. You're my special guest for today, remember?**

 **Marella: *realizes* Ohhhhhhhhh,** _ **that's**_ **where i'm supposed to be!**

 **Me: *grumbles* Be here in five. I'm starting the chapter.**

 ***image jumps around on Imparter as Marella scrambles out of bed***

 **Marella: Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. See ya**

 ***Marella hangs up***

 **Me: *grumbles* she didn't even say anything about the story's new cover. *looks at you and chuckles nervously* Sorry about that, folks. I, uh, let's just get on with the chapter, shall we? *looks around* Um . . . well then, Me, what do we say?**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 34

Sophie Foster.

That's who i was. I could remember. The thick blackness coating my mind lifted just enough for my thoughts to come back to order. But everything still felt so heavy and slow, i had no idea how long i had been under like this. What i did know was that something had happened after Fitz and i had entered Ebony's mind. It was as if entering her mind had set off some sort of alarm, and her security system triggered a kind of mental _bug_ and released it onto my brain. It got a hold of me, and kind of just . . . shut me down. It cloaked me in darkness and confusion. My thoughts were utter incoherence. Until now. I just hoped Fitz hadn't gone through what i had.

"Foster?"

It was a single word, extremely faint, but it was there. It sounded so relieving amidst the chaotic confusion and silence of my mind. I couldn't quite place who the word belonged to, but it was just dwelling there on the border of my mind. I heard it again, and it got closer. I forced myself up, feeling as though the gravity of my mind was trying to drag me back down. But i couldn't give in. i needed to just . . .

"Foster, come on, snap out of it."

It became a thread of light and warmth in the dark, cold place that was my mind. I grabbed onto it with everything i had, wrapping it around myself. It got thicker and thicker around me, and i used it to finally pull myself out.

"She's awake!"

I wasn't sure who called it out, but the next few seconds were a bit of a blur. I was crushed by hugs, there were relieved noises everywhere, a few accusations and . . . threats? And then Elwin made me drink at least a dozen elixirs.

"Wha . . . what's going on?" i asked groggily. "What happened?"

"Before any of you answer that," Elwin cut in with a noticeable glance at Keefe, "we should let Sophie get some real rest. It's already late out." he gestured to the floor-to-ceiling windows lodged into the translucent crystal walls. And, sure enough, it was dark outside, with the moon shining brightly among the stars.

"But, she needs to know-" Keefe started.

"Elwin's right," Linh interrupted. "Sophie needs to rest." She smiled kindly at me.

"What are you talking about?" i asked them. "If you know something, i wanna know."

"Later, dear," Della told me. "Why don't we get you back to Havenfield, hm?"

My protest melted into a yawn, which definitely didn't help me in convincing them to talk to me. I stood up warily, my legs a little weak.

"Here," Fitz said immediately, moving to my side and wrapping an arm around my waist. "I'll help you to the leap master." He flashed his movie-star worthy smile, making my heart flutter against my chest.

"Thanks," i mumbled, looking down to hide my blush. "But, i think i should be okay."

"I'm not taking any chances," he responded with concern glinting in his brilliant teal eyes-and something else that i couldn't identify. But it made my heart do all kinds of flutters.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?" i asked with the slightest tease in my voice.

"Nope. Say bye to the others."

I laughed, turning to see the others already coming to me and giving me hugs. Fitz needed to step back and give me some room in order for them to do so.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Keefe said low enough so that only i could hear it as he hugged me. "I can feel your worry, and things are gonna be okay. I promise." The tone in his voice made something in my stomach turn-but in a good way. It made me wanna bury my face in the crook of his neck and just cuddle against him. But there were other people around me, and i didn't wanna hug his for too long in front of them.

"Thanks, Keefe," i whispered as i pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded, and i saw him glance down when Fitz took my hand, something changing in his eyes for the briefest second. But it went away as quickly as it came.

"Bye, everyone," i said, and they returned it as Fitz led me through the huge mansion and to the leap master.

…

"So, am i the only one who thinks we should go and grill the heck out of Ebie?" i asked, after Fitz got back-Foster-free. And yes, i realize that i just called her Ebie, but that didn't matter right now. What matters is justifying what happened to Foster. If it were up to me, Ebony would be going through her own Tribunal-and she should, especially if she really is part of the Neverseen.

"Grilling is a strong word," Biana said slowly. "Maybe just asking her nicely?"

"We already know she had something to do with what happened to Foster," I told her. "And the Neverseen have been way too under-the-radar ever since all the escapes." I waited for the others' reactions, but nothing came, so i pushed further. "Hm, let me refresh your memory. First, Fintan escaped almost immediately, and then he helped Alvar because Gethen did some sort of trick to his mind that made us _believe_ he had truly lost his memories, even though he didn't. My mom and Vespera are working together-even though we all know that alliance isn't gonna last very long. And after all these months, we haven't heard a single thing from any of them! And along comes an orphaned girl whose a Telepathic Psionipath who has an impenetrable mind-or so we thought, because Foster and Fitz did their whole Cognate thing and slipped in. But when they tried a second time, BOOM! Foster needs another house call. Anyone else a little more than suspicious?"

"I can see your point," Leto said after several seconds of silence. "But you said so yourself that her backstory was true. I honestly believe that this young woman has gone through the hardships she claims she has, and perhaps has never even heard the name Neverseen before."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Ro jumped in. "I agree with Lover Boy over here. We should see what Eb knows before we just assume she's as innocent as she seems."

"Lover Boy?" Tam snickered. I glared. "What's it to you, Bangs Boy?" He shrugged, brushing the subject away.

"I think Ro's right," Fitz said.

"Hey, it was _my_ idea," i reminded him, earning an eye roll.

"Let's go talk to Ebony," Linh added. "It'll help us settle everything, won't it?"

"Not necessarily," Alden said. "Let's say she actually is part of the Neverseen. If she lies and says otherwise, it will just give away the fact that we're onto them."

"Good," i interrupted. "Then they'll know that we aren't as dumb and gullible as they think we are."

"On the other hand," Alden continued, "if she really is innocent, then we'll open the door to questions that we might not be able to answer for her."

"If she's innocent, then we could trust her with everything about the Black Swan, couldn't we?" Dex asked.

"It makes sense," Biana added.

Della sighed, turning the attention over to her. "Why don't i talk to her for a bit? I'm sure she's overwhelmed and tired after today."

"Not if she's-" Fitz started to say, but Della cut him off.

"Yes, yes, I know. But, think about how everything was for us when we first met Sophie." Everyone was quiet then, most likely reminiscing about when Sophie first came into our lives. At least, that's what i was doing.

I was ditching that day-and only a Level Four. Technically, i was supposed to be in a session with Lady Belva, but she had such an annoying crush on me that it was kind of hard for her to do her job. I was simply doing her a favor. To be honest, i was actually thinking about the new girl from where a was on my ditching bench in the Level Six wing. It was weird to suddenly have a new prodigy at Foxfire. I mean, i guess it was possible for her to have transferred from a different academy, but . . . i don't know. Something fishy was going on. That's when i noticed the cute Level Two girl walking down the hall, stumbling and looking around like she was-

"You must be lost," i said as she caught my curiosity. She blinked, looking around as if she had just noticed where she was, and then back at me with-whoa. Brown eyes?

"How did you know?" she asked.

I smirked. "It's the middle of session. Either you're lost, or you're ditching-and clearly you're not ditching."

"Why couldn't I be ditching?" She asked, a hint of offense in her voice.

"Are you?"

"No," she admitted shyly. I grinned, realizing who she was.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?"

She sighed and nodded, as if she were almost reluctant to admit it-although, surprisingly, i could feel her nervousness from where i was sitting. That was new. I decided i would try to ease her nerves and be her friend-after all, anyone was lucky to be friends with me, so i would give her the proper chance.

"I'm Keefe."

"Sophie-but I'm sure you already knew that."

I laughed, the sound carrying off in the empty halls. "You might be the biggest news to hit the academy since the Great Gulon Incident-which, by the way, i had nothing to do with." I flashed a smile with a hint of wickedness hidden in it, as if to hint that i had totally caused it. "But that's not a bad thing. Personally, i've always enjoyed being the center of attention." Her pretty brown eyes seemed to study me-probably realizing how awesome i was. Nah, I'm kidding. I don't actually think of myself like that all the time. It just helps me to . . . cope, ya know? Given everything that goes on in my life . . .

"Where are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"The Universe. I ditch whenever i can. Lady Belva has the worst crush on me. I mean, i can't really blame her"-i gestured to myself-"but it's still awkward, you know?" She blushed when i added, "And now i get to meet the mysterious new girl. I'd say ditching payed off pretty well."

"I'm hardly mysterious." Yeah, she had _mysterious_ written all over her. I remember being kinda suspicious of her, even after our trip to the Healing Center. She was hiding something, i could tell. But something about that kinda attracted me to her.

And now, after all these years, she's one of my closest friends, the adventure of my life, and the girl i love. She's helped me through so much-and I've caused her so much pain, i can't even begin to say how much i owe her. I don't even deserve-

"So let me try," Della said, breaking through my thoughts. "Maybe she might even be able to help us with the Neverseen."

"Having two moonlarks wouldn't really be _that_ bad," Ro agreed. "Oh, don't give me that face," she told me as i scowled. "Think about it. Having a girl almost as powerful as Sophie on our side would be a pretty big advantage against the Neverseen, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but she could also be the Neverseen's advantage over _us_ ," I countered. "But . . . Maybe we should let you talk to her first," my eyes went back to Della. "I don't know about you guys, but i plan on standing right outside with my ear pressed against the door." I crossed my arms over my chest to make my point, raising an eyebrow.

"Same," Biana jumped in, which was surprising, given all the faith and hope she had clinging to Ebie's innocence.

"I think we'll all be listening in to your conversation," Leto sighed. "Shall we be going, then?" Della nodded, and we all made our way down the halls and up the stair to Ebony's temporary room. Della knocked, and we stood there, waiting for an answer. When one didn't come, she knocked again. And again. Until she finally called out, "I'm coming in!" and opening the door. With a sharp gasp that had all our blood pumping, she turned back and told us the bad news.

"She . . . she's gone."

 **A/N) DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

 **Marella: Ooooh, plot twist!**

 **Me: Well well well, look who finally decided to show up.**

 **Marella: Yeah, yeah, well at least i'm here.**

 **Me: *sighs* I suppose. Oh, i have something i wanted to tell my wonderfully amazing readers! *looks at you* So, as you all know, Flashback came out already! But, i realize that some of you probably might not be able to read it for a while, so you can rest assured that i will not include any spoilers from Flashack into this story! I'll just continue it as if it happened after Nightfall. I hope that's okay with all of you!**

 **Marella: Hold on, how do you know what Nightfall is?**

 **Me: What? Oh, did i say Nightfall? I meant Nyquill! You know, the human medicine? I probably spelled that wrong . . .**

 **Marella: So, you'll just continue the story as if it happened after a human medicine? Am i getting that right?**

 **Me: *nods quickly* Yeah. After Nyquill was invented, ya know?**

 **Marella: *skeptically* Uh huh. Suuuuuuuuure.**

 **Me: *chuckles nervously* Shouldn't we be moving on? Uh . . . oh, right! I posted a new story, if any of you would like to read it. It was originally a one/two-shot for my other story series, but then it got too long, so now it's its own short story! You all should check it out! It's called No one. You all also might like my other series, The One-shot of an Undecided13 (catchy, isn't it?) But, you all don't have to. I'm totally content with you all sticking with Caught in Between. You all are the best readers i could ever ask for!**

 **Marella: *mimes gagging* Could we cut the sappiness, please? I'm about to throw up.**

 **Me: You're lucky i'm highly against cheesy and sappiness as well.**

 **Marella: Doesn't seem that way.**

 **Me: Too bad for you.**

 ***Marella's Imparter buzzes***

 **Marella: Hello? Mom?**

 **Caprise: Darling, i'm sorry, but i *groans* i need you to come home. Please, dear?**

 **Marella: *nods quickly* Yeah, yeah of course. I'll be there in a minute. *hangs up and turns to me, taking out her home crystal* Sorry, Deci, but i gotta go. Thanks for having me here.**

 **Me: Thanks for hanging out. Say hi to your mom for me.**

 **Marella: *nods and is about to step into the light***

 **Me: Oh, wait! Before you go, what do we say?**

 **Marella and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Marella: *mumbles as she glitters away* Hang on, was this the right facet?**

 **Me: *face-palms* Only you, Marella. Only you.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N) Welcome back to chapter 35 of Caught in Between, my wonderful readers! And, for today's sp-**

 **Ro: Yeah, i don't need a fancy intro.**

 **Me: *sighs* why do i even try anymore?**

 **Ro: *Begins to paint her claws a deep purple* Let's make this quick, okay? I can't stay away from Lover Boy too long. He can't live around Sophie without making a dumb mistake, so i kinda need to be there, you feel me?**

 **Me: Uh, I'm sure Keefe can take care of himself for less than an hour.**

 **Ro: *raises eyebrow and cocks head a little* You wanna bet?**

 **Me: It is so on, ogre princess. Tell you what, if Keefe is in the Healing Center with Sophie by the time you get back, then I'll-**

 **Ro: Stop writing all your stories for like a month, and if they're totally fine, then-**

 **Me: You have to tattoo and ode to me on your back, declaring me the Queen of Bets and the evillest most fun girl you've ever met.**

 **Ro: i can already tell that last part is true. The first part, we'll see. But you've got yourself a deal. *Holds outs hand to shake***

 **Me: *shakes hand* You drive a hard bargain, but bets aside, I'm sure my readers have a few things they want to know about you. Like, what's it like being Keefe's bodyguard?**

 **Ro: *Rolls eyes and sighs* A hassle. Lots of drama. Soooo many sparkles. The goblins think they know** _ **everything**_ **. But, those kids can be hilarious sometimes. I just wish i had snacks when i needed them.**

 **Me: *laughs* Everything's entertaining in Sparkle Town**

 **Ro: Yeah, so how come I've never seen you before?**

 **Me: Because i didn't want you to see me**

 **Ro: And . . . you're an elf?**

 **Me: *nods***

 **Ro: *narrows eyes* Uh huh. Okay.**

 **Me: Maybe we should move onto the next chapter. What do we say, Ro?**

 **Ro: You literally just said it.**

 **Me: *hisses* Just do it**

 **Ro and Me: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 35

The elves rushed into the empty room.

"She ran away?" Keefe asked.

"Her scent is still strong," Ro informed them. Before anyone could say anything else, the bathroom door opened, and out walked Ebony, her hair wet and a robe wrapped tightly around her, showing more of her figure than she probably wanted-especially in a room that was full of people, and mostly guys, for that matter. She closed the door behind her before she realized that there were others in her room. She jumped, startled.

"What the-what are you doing in here?" she shrieked. The men were respectfully averting their eyes. The boys, on the other hand . . .

"Ebony, there you are!" Della exclaimed, rushing to the startled girl and wrapping her arms around her.

"Yeah, i was just taking a shower," she answered, standing there stiffly as she eyed everyone else. "Was i not supposed to, or . . . ?" Della pulled away, resting her hands on Ebony's shoulders.

"No, no, it's fine. We were just . . . worried."

Keefe snorted, making Della realize that the others were present and that Ebony was really _wearing_ anything under her robe. She was about to usher the others out, when Ebony noticed the absence of one of the usual elves.

"Wait, where's Sophie?" She asked, stepping out of Della's grasp and wrapping her arms around herself. "Is she okay?"

" _You_ don't have the right to ask that," Keefe accused.

"What are you talking about?" Ebony asked as some of the others said, "Keefe."

"She doesn't!" he defended. "We all know that she had something to do with what happened to Foster. You said so yourself that it felt like there had been a force field around Sophie's mind," he added to Fitz.

"Boys," Della interrupted, "I think it's best to continue this conversation _after_ Ebony is descent?" Almost every face in that room was red, and everyone was trying their best to not look at Ebony.

Ebony sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. This definitely isn't the worst situation i've been in. But, i would appreciate it if i had a little privacy, hm?" She didn't have to tell them twice. The room was empty within the minute, Della the only one remaining by the door.

"Do you need help finding anything? I added a few more of Biana's clothes to the closet yesterday, so you should be able to find something to wear there. And underclothes are in the drawers." Ebony nodded.

"Thank you. I should be good." Della smiled at her before leaving, closing the door behind her.

…

I never thought a low-life like me would ever wear something like this.

Picture this: A black tunic with elbow-length sleeves and a gold-rimmed neckline. In fact, everything was gold along the edges, and gold sparkles, too. It was fitted around the waist, and had a golden sash to tie around it. The skirt swished and flowed with every move i made in front of the floor-length mirror. With a top as fancy as this, i was relieved to find some plain black leggings. And to think that this was the simplest thing i could find in there. I left my feet bare, noticing that at some point Della must have trimmed my toenails, because they definitely didn't look that descent last time i checked in L.A.

I brushed my hair and towel dried it as much as i could, leaving it hanging behind me as i went to the door. I honestly didn't care too much about how i looked. I guess that's what happens to you when you wear the same t-shirt and sweats for two years.

"You guys can come in now," i said as i opened the door. I couldn't help but be a little nervous around all these people, especially since they were technically my enemies. And yet, they didn't look nearly as evil as they should.

"Wow, Ebony, that outfit looks really nice on you," Biana told me, standing beside me where i was at the door.

"Um," what was i supposed to say? "Sorry, i don't really . . ." My voice trailed off.

"You don't really what?" Linh asked me.

"I, uh," i looked down at my feet, wiggling my toes in the soft carpet. "I don't really know how to accept . . . compliments? Nevermind, it's stupid. Just like me," i added under my breath.

"Is that all?" Biana asked with a smile, not having heard my last remark. "All you do is say 'thank you.' It's as simple as that."

"Well, maybe when you deserve the compliment, but i don't. Listen, i'm pretty sure this isn't what you guys came here to talk about, so let's drop it, okay?" i could feel myself become flustered. Biana looked a little surprised, but she nodded anyway. I looked up at the others, noticing that their group had gotten smaller-Leto and Tiergan must have left. And Sophie still wasn't there either. I set my eyes on Fitz, since he and Sophie seemed to be pretty close, and Keefe wasn't necessarily wanting to have anything to do with me right now, so . . .

"Where's Sophie? Is she okay?"

Fitz nodded. "She went back home to Havenfield."

"No thanks to you," Keefe muttered.

"Care to explain why you keep blaming me for what happened to her?" i shot back.

He took on the challenge, stalking closer. "Everything about this situation points to you-not to mention the fact that you show up out of the blue, having weirdly strong abilities for someone who claims to have lived among humans for, what, fifteen years?"

"You think i lied about where I came from?" i asked him, closing the rest of the space between us, the others in the room seeming to fade away as anger boiled inside me. "You think i would lie about facing hunger everyday? About living in a stinky alleyway among rodents and bugs that don't know how to leave you alone? About living every day of my life wondering what life might have been like if my parents hadn't died-if even just my brother lived-if that fire had never even started in the first place? About all the times some creep would find me and try to use me for his own pleasure until i would knock him out with a force field? You think i would lie about all that? I don't know half as much as i probably should about my abilities-or you guys, for that matter. I didn't even know that elves existed until two days ago! I had to live every day of my sucky life with the weight of keeping my powers a secret, every day filled with thoughts that didn't belong to me, every freakin' day wondering why my life ended up this way! And while you guys are all suspicious and cautious with all your trust and secrets around me, how do you think _I_ feel about all this? Right now I'm surrounded by a bunch of people who think I've done something wrong to them, and i don't even know what that something is!" I poked a finger into his chest, practically spitting the next words out as he backed up a bit. "You. Know. _Nothing_."

With every word, the anger that twisted his handsome features seemed to soften a bit-but not enough. I could tell he was still holding some back. But then his eyes flicked down and around my face, his eyes widening a bit with . . . uh, regret? That's when i realized i had stupid, angry tears running down my cheeks. I whipped my hand up to my face and wiped them away, rubbing the cloth of one of my sleeves against my cheeks.

"Whatever. I'm fine," i grumbled, looking away. I crossed my arms over my chest, backing away into the corner behind me, practically hugging myself. I looked across the room to one of the other corners, spotting Peter Pan there, almost buried in his shadows.

I wished i could do the same.

"I don't know anything, either," i added quietly. I sniffed, briskly brushing my wrist underneath my nose. "That's why I need you guys to help me. I . . . I need to understand." I looked up at them, seeing Keefe looking a little guilty, but there was still a little suspicion in his icy blue eyes.

It went away once Dex stepped forward and said, "I think we're jumping to conclusions a little too quickly. We don't want to say anything we'll regret before we know enough about Ebony, don't you guys think?"

"You guys will have _plenty_ to be regretful for if I'm here," I informed him. "Don't you get it, Dizznee? I'm just an accident waiting to happen. A mistake. You guys should've just left me in L.A." i slumped against the wall.

"Looks like you've got some competition for who can sulk the best," Ro said to Keefe.

"I don't sulk," we answered simultaneously. We glanced at each other before looking away.

Ro laughed. "Suuuuuuuure you don't. And look at all that tension! Where can a girl get snacks when she needs them?"

"Shut up, Ro," Keefe said. For a second, i thought Ro was about to slash Keefe with her curvy sword, but she just leaned back against the wall and waited to see what would happen next.

"Can we at least . . . try?" I asked. "Give me a chance, please?" I said, feeling a sudden swell in my heart as i stepped towards the others. "I wanna know how all this works." i looked down at my hands, curling and uncurling my fists. "I wanna catch up on everything i missed. I . . . I don't wanna be a dummy for the rest of my life."

"You aren't a dummy," Della said immediately.

"Yes I am. I never learned anything i should have. And while i may seem smart, that's only when it comes to figuring out problems and getting out of situations. But i never learned the book stuff.

But i want to. I _want_ to. Please. Give me a chance."

…

I never thought i would ever see anyone beg to learn school stuff. And as i watched Ebony, her fists clenched and sapphire eyes pleading, I wanted to do everything i could to help her.

"I don't know about you guys, but i'm giving her one," i said. They all looked at me in surprise. "Come on. We aren't being fair. We didn't treat Sophie like this when she showed up. So why Are we doing it to Ebony?" Several seconds of silence passed by, and when no one said anything, i crossed over to the side of the room where Ebony was, as if there was an invisible line running between the two groups. She looked up at me, a little surprised, but a hint of a smile curled the corners of her heart-shaped lips.

"Thanks, Dizznee," i heard her mumble. Before I could respond, Tam stepped out of his shadowy corner.

"Her shadowvapor may seem a little sketchy," he began, tugging on the ends of his bangs, "but i don't think it's too bad. I mean, Sophie's isn't exactly too clear either. So . . . I'm in, too." He walked over to where we were standing and leaned back against the wall.

"Me too," Linh agreed, coming over next to her brother. Before I knew it, Biana and, surprisingly, Fitz has come over as well. Keefe, Alden, and Della remained.

Keefe's eyes never left Ebony, as if he were studying her, trying to determine if what he was about to do was the right thing. Della beat him to it. Crossing over, she wrapped Ebony in a hug and said, "I'll give you a chance, too."

Keefe stepped forward, tracing the toe of his boot across the carpet as if he were sketching out the boundary line. Once he was done, he put one foot on our side and left his other foot on the side Alden was on. Crossing his arms over his chest, he held his head high and stated, "I shall remain neutral." Biana giggled at the way he said it, and you could see a hint of a smile teasing his lips, but he stayed where he was.

"I can deal with that," Ebony told him. "But i think the _real_ reason you aren't deciding is because your little girlfriend isn't here with a decision of her own-or wait, is she his girlfriend?" She gestured towards Fitz. "Ugh, love triangles are so annoying."

"Okay, you're my new favorite," Ro said to Ebony when Keefe and Fitz's faces turned red. "I just wish Sophie were here to add to the mix."

"I won't be making a definite decision," Alden spoke up, drawing us back to the original topic. "Saying that I'll give you a chance simply means that i was not planning to give you one in the first place. But i believe everyone deserves a chance."

A smile grew on Ebony's pretty face. "Thank you. I . . ." She glanced down at her stomach, which growled loudly. "I think I'm hungry."

"We'll fix that problem right away," Della smiled. Looking at the rest of us, she added, "I think it would be best if you all went back home. Tomorrow's a school day."

"I'll inform Leto of the latest updates," Alden said as we agreed to head home. Other things were said, but Ebony grabbed my wrist before i could walk away with the others who were heading to the Leap Master. I looked back at her, wondering why my heart skipped a beat when i felt her skin touch mine.

"Listen, Dizznee, I know I already said it, but, uh, thanks. I appreciate it." She let go of my wrist.

"No need to thank me. I'm glad i could help." She nodded, and i was about to leave, but i turned back and added, "I hope we can be friends, Ebony." She blinked, as if her mind was processing what she had just heard. My cheeks warmed up a little bit.

"Um, yeah," she answered slowly. But then she looked back at me and smiled. "Yeah, me too."

 **A/N) And that's how I'm gonna end this chapter.**

 **Ro: So cheesy. *mimes gagging* Isn't Eb supposed to be evil, anyway? She's acting way too nice.**

 **Me: Le durr. She's** _ **supposed**_ **to be acting. And you aren't supposed to know she's evil! Oh, wait, it's not like the story version of you knows, so nevermind.**

 **Ro: Wait, what?**

 **Me: hehe . . . nothiiiiing . . . Anyway! I have a few things i wanna say to my absolutely amazing readers! So, recently i got a new follower and favoriter-**

 **Ro: Is that even a real word?**

 **Me: *glares* yes. *looks back at you* But, as i was saying, i just wanna say thank you to DragonMoon88 for following and favoriting my story! And, well, me too, i guess. But, either way, thank you! And thanks for all your reviews, too! I hope to see another one for this chapter, too. And, don't worry, Elwin will be our special guest for our next chapter!**

 **Ro: That is, if Elwin isn't too busy treating Keefe and Sophie's injuries . . .**

 **Me: he won't have any injuries to treat, Princess**

 **Ro: Ugh, don't call me that. I hate it.**

 **Me: Why else do you think I'm calling you that?**

 **Ro: *glares* I have a sudden new respect for you.**

 **Me: Everyone does. But, anyway, about the Ebony interview? I think I'll bring her on in one of the later chapters. Like, the second-to-last one. And i have absolutely no idea how many more chapters it's gonna be until then, so . . . yeah . . . Also, sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. And i bet a lot of you hate me for scaring you guys so bad with the last chapter's ending of, "she's gone," and having her end up just taking a shower. It was pretty hilarious, though. *laughs maniacally* i know, i know, i'm evil.**

 **Ro: Damn.**

 **Me:** _ **Language.**_

 **Ro: *rolls her eyes***

 **Me: Oh! And one more thing! I opened my beta reading profile thingy, so if there are any of you who needs someone to beta for you, check me out! Thanks! And, wow, these announcements just don't stop, do they?**

 **Ro: I'm practically falling asleep over here.**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* I just wanted to answer ProjectMoonlark101's question. So, on that note, no, i have not yet finished reading** _ **Flashback**_ ***sobs* I'm more than halfway done though, so yay? BUT OH MY GOD IT IS SOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! I FANGIRL FOR LIKE EVERY PAGE I READ! AND DEX IS JUST SO CUTE IN THIS BOOK AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Ro: *stares* What. Just. Happened?**

 ***I start to run around the room excitedly and squeal incoherent sentences about Flashback***

 **Ro: CALM YOURSELF!**

 **Me: BUT I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T! THE CYCLE'S ALREADY STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!**

 ***Ro takes out some sort of gadget and starts to record me in all my fangirl glory***

 **Ro: *snickers***

 ***All my fangirl juice eventually runs out and i collapse on the floor***

 **Me: *pants* Need. To. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeead. *starts babbling incoherently***

 **Ro: Oh my Dimitar, she's so cute.**

 **Me: *sits up and looks around, confused* Wait, what just happened? *scratches back of head***

 **Ro: Wow, you elves are** _ **weird.**_

 **Me: What was your first clue?**

 **Ro: *laughs* But, i've gotta admit, you've got some snark.**

 **Me: Thanks *stands* I think we should end the chapter here-wait OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT!**

 **Ro: here we go again *sighs***

 **Me: *ignores Ro* WE HAVE REACHED OVER 5,000 VIEWS, PEOPLE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-wait, did I already tell you guys that? Oh well, let me know in the reviews! I love you guys so much! Thank you for reading my story! And, _now_ we can end the chapter. Ro?**

 **Ro: Yeah, sure. *looks at you* But make sure you all are here for the next chapter, so you can find out who won the bet. Although, I'm pretty sure Deci's absence of thirty days will clue you in on who won.**

 **Me: In your dreams, Your Highness *laughs as Ro growls* What do we say, Princess?**

 **Ro and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: Hm, i hope i didn't forget to tell them anything . . .**

 **Ro: *rolls eyes* I'm pretty sure you covered anything. Now, come on. Let's go and see who won the bet!**

 **Me: *takes out pathfinder and Ro puts her hand on my shoulder* Alrighty, Princess *turns crystal to the right facet and holds it up to the light* Guess i should get started on coming up with that Ode, dontcha think?**

 **Ro: Keep on dreaming, elfy. Now let's go! *drags me into the light and we light leap away***


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N) *talks super fast as I run around the room away from Ro, who decided to chase me with a dagger in her hand* Welcome back my wonderful readers! I have returned with yet another chapter of Caught in Between! Yay! And for today's special guest we have-**

 **Ro: Get back here, brat! *tries to slash at me with her dagger***

 **Me: *yelps* WHAT THE HECK, RO? JUST DEAL WITH IT! YOU LOST THE B-*crashes into Keefe***

 **Keefe: Ro, come on, leave her alone. It's not my fault Foster and I decided to stay safe that one day . . . *smirks as he catches me* Besides *places his elbow on my shoulder* I think that Ode suits you, or should i say your back?**

 **Ro: *grumbles a string of ogre words that deserve soap to the mouth* I'm done with bets.**

 **Me: *smirks* Because you keep losing?**

 **Ro: No, because you kids keep sabotaging them so you make sure i lose!**

 **Me: Aw, I'm sorry, Ro. Here, why don't you turn around so my readers can see the Ode? Your latest tattoo.**

 **Ro: *grumbles* oh, fine. I won't be a sore loser. That's for wimps. *purposefully glances at Keefe***

 **Keefe: *clutches heart* Excuse me?**

 **Ro: Hehe**

 ***Ro turns her back towards you so you can see her latest tattoo, which is located below her breast plate. In sharp, bold letters, it reads:**

 _ **Ode to Deci,**_

 _ **The undeniable Queen of Bets**_

 _ **She may be super evil**_

 _ **But she's the funnest elf I've ever met**_ *****

 **Ro: There. Happy?**

 **Me: *nods* Very.**

 **Elwin: I'm starting to think you guys have forgotten about me**

 **Me: *Jumps, shaking Keefe's elbow off my shoulder* My goodness! Sorry, Elwin! I was about to introduce you, but** _ **someone**_ **had to go and threaten me with her dagger**

 **Elwin: I'm just glad I didn't have to work during this interview. It seemed like a close call**

 **Me: Just goes to show how much Ro loves me *batts eyelashes at Ro innocently***

 **Ro: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah, whatever. *to Keefe* Let's get out of here, Lord Hunkyhair. I'm sure your girl misses you**

 **Keefe: *shrugs* you're probably right. *winks at me* see ya later, Deci**

 **Me: *salutes* Until next time, Lover Boy.**

 ***Ro and Keefe light leap away***

 **Elwin: Did Ro call him Lord Hunkyhair? Again?**

 **Me: *nods* Flashback spoiler: It's Keefe's side of a bet that Ro loses. Now she has to call him Lord Hunkyhair.**

 **Elwin: Flashback?**

 **Me: *nods eagerly* I FINISHED FLASHBACK I FINISHED FLASHBACK I FINISHED FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Don't worry, I'm not insane or anything-not that much, at least. I'm okay.**

 **Elwin: Yeah, well, I'm still doing a check-up on you anyway *Picks up satchel full of elixirs and balms***

 **Me: Wait, what? I thought you just said you were glad you** _ **didn't**_ **have to work during the interview.**

 **Elwin: Well, yeah, but that's for anything serious. This is just a check-up. I need you to sit down.**

 ***I conjure up a chair and sit***

 ***Elwin starts flashing different colored orbs around me and giving me different elixirs***

 **Elwin: So, about that Flashback thing you were talking about?**

 **Me: Oh! Yeah! So, yes, dear readers, i finished Flashback a while ago! Don't worry, i won't spoil it for any of you. And, I just wanted to let you guys know, that because of a CERTAIN SOMEONE who did a CERTAIN THING at a CERTAIN POINT in the book (See, I'm protecting the plot, but those of you who have finished Flashback should know what I'm talking about), and because i realize how much that's gonna throw my book's plot off, I'm sticking with the fact that this story will be taking place sometime after Nightfall. Some of the endgames of my plot have changed, though, some to match some part in Flashback-but nothing too important, and it won't necessarily give spoilers. Don't worry, I'll keep my word and not spoil. BUT IT WAS SO GOOD OMG IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FLASHBACK FOR SOME STRANGE REASON GO READ IT RIGHT NOW DON'T EVEN BOTHER READING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY STORY JUST GO READ! AND THEN COME BACK TO READ MY STORY!**

 **Elwin: Have you noticed that your pulse always sky-rockets whenever you talk about these books?**

 **Me: *breathes heavily* Does it? Because, I swear, whenever i talk about it, it feels like I'm gonna die.**

 **Elwin: *eyes widen* Wait, really?**

 **Me: Figuratively speaking, Doc Man. Figuratively. But, really, whenever i re-read my favorite parts, I can barely handle all the mixed emotions swirling inside me. It's a good thing Keefe left, otherwise, you'd have another patient to check on**

 **Elwin: *hands me last elixir* Well, your detox is in place. You should probably hurry with this chapter, because you're gonna want to sleep soon.**

 **Me: *chugs down elixir* got it *wipes mouth with sleeve* Alrighty, Doc. What do we say?**

 **Elwin and Me: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 36

"We leave you alone for one day, and you almost die again?"

That was the first thing Sophie heard Grady say after Sandor had explained to them what happened at Everglen. Sandor immediately sent her up to her room to rest, and made sure that she stayed there before going back downstairs to talk to her parents.

"I didn't almost die," Sophie protested. But, to be honest, she didn't know what had almost happened. It was like she had just been shut down. She couldn't remember anything. She couldn't even think. It was as if she were in some sort of coma, with something trapping her inside a mental state. As if her mind had been taken out of her body as she was trapped inside. She couldn't feel anything for who knows how long. And then, the feeling and consciousness slowly rose back up as the trap faded away, bringing her back out of her mental abyss.

"You might as well have," she heard Sandor grumble from the doorway. She also heard him say something about Ebony, but she couldn't catch it all.

"No one told me exactly what happened," Sophie continued slowly. "Elwin made them let me go home and rest. But I'm not tir-" her denial was foiled by a yawn that escaped from her lips. And as soon as the yawn left, it seemed to leave a lingering exhaustion on her body.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, dear?" Edaline suggested, rubbing small circles down Sophie's back. "It's already a little late. And tomorrow's a school day, don't forget." A groan was the answer Sophie gave.

"Midterms are coming up, kiddo," Grady reminded her, as if he could read her mind. But her adoptive father wasn't a Telepath, he was a Mesmer.

"And we know that you'll do great," Sophie's adoptive mother assured her, kissing her cheek. Grady gave her a hug before the two elves left their daughter alone to get ready for bed.

But before she did . . .

"Sandor?" Sophie said, opening her bedroom door and finding the huge, muscular, gray goblin standing there in the hall. "You know what happened to me, don't you?"

Sandor's squeaky sigh made it hard not to smile. "Yes-but we agreed to wait until after you got some rest before telling you. It's nothing you need to worry about now." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Iggy decided to let out and earth-shaking fart from his cage in Sophie's room. Sandor's mouth changed form, making him say instead, "I think the only thing you need to worry about now, is what your feeding that imp."

Sophie giggled, despite her frustration at his concealment. "Oh, fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Foster."

After a hot shower and a quick brush up on her homework, yawns took over Sophie until she finally relented, making her way to bed. She had let Iggy out of his cage, and he flitted over to his spot on her pillow as Sophie snuggled under the covers, hugging her stuffed hawaiian-shirt-wearing elephant against her. She wanted to sleep, and her mind fought her too-which was surprising, considering all the challenges she usually had with sleep. But then there was that one corner of her brain that was always buzzing buzzing buzzing with thoughts and memories and questions that she could only think of in the privacy of her room. At night. In the dark.

She snapped her fingers, making the star-shaped crystals hanging off the chandelier turn off. Faint hints of moonlight seeped into her room through the cracks between curtains. Sophie's mind tried to play tricks on her as she looked at the shadows and the dark corners of her room. Squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face between Ella's floppy ear, her mind raced.

What happened?

Did Ebony have anything to do with it?

Why wasn't she allowed to know yet? Sure, she needed to rest, but was it really so bad that she couldn't have handled it right then? Would she be able to find out tomorrow? Maybe she could convince Fitz to tell her. He had to know something about it, and, luckily for her, they had Cognate training tomorrow in their Telepathy session. Her stomach soured as she also remembered . . .

 _After we rescue my parents, I promise to tell you my secret._

Ugh. She could be such an idiot sometimes. Why did she ever tell Fitz she would share her secret with him? But then she remembered his face when she had transmitted that to him. His face had such an adorably eager smile on it. But, once she tells him . . . she wasn't even sure if he liked her like that! That "moment" under Calla's Panakes might not have even been a moment at all! What had gotten into her? Since when did Sophie Foster ever think about how much other boys liked her.

Like with Keefe.

She had been so sure that he was about to kiss her that day he left to join the Neverseen, but now she was second-guessing herself. She had only been like, thirteen or fourteen when that had happened. And how could a boy as awesome and cool as Keefe like someone like her? It was the same thing with Fitz. He was the golden boy, and she was just an ordinary girl.

 _UGH-SHE WAS SUCH AN IDIOT._

"I don't have a love life," she whispered, barely hearing herself over Iggy's lawn-mower snoring. She wanted to believe otherwise, but when she thought about all the other girls in the Lost Cities, and how pretty and perfect and _not-freakish_ they were, she was sure that Keefe and Fitz would much rather prefer them over her.

AND NOW SHE WAS THINKING OF KEEFE AND FITZ.

KEEFE _AND_ FITZ.

She's supposed to only have one crush! On Fitz! Since when did Keefe come into the picture? It was times like this that she wished she were ten years old again-when crushes used to be silly, secret things that weren't nearly as real as they are now.

And when someone wouldn't have to worry about Matchmakers' scrolls.

…

"Hello?"

The word echoed throughout the hallways all around me. I had woken up that morning, taken a shower, gotten dressed, and was ready to face the day. And that was when I left my room and went the wrong way.

I was lost.

"Ugh, who the heck _needs_ a house _this_ big?" I grumbled as I doubled back the way I'd come. After what seemed like endless wandering, I finally found a hall that looked familiar. I had no idea what time it was, to be honest. No one had woken me up, and the sun was high, indicating that it was around 9-ish. My stomach agreed. Now that I had gotten used to eating food again, my stomach was getting greedy.

I walked a little farther, realizing that i was almost to one of the living rooms I had been in. When i looked inside, no one was there.

"Seriously?" I said a bit loudly. "Do i have to put a tracker on everyone, or something?" A melodic laugh filled the room, making me jump. I yelped when Della appeared in front of me.

"Sometimes you would think so," she answered, not seeming bothered by the fact that she had appeared out of thin air. "But you get used to the layout of the house after a while. But, then again, I've lived here for almost a hundred years."

Hold up. Is there something wrong with my ears?

"Did you just say _one hundred_?" i asked with wide eyes. They stretched even wider when she nodded, smiling. "As in, one zero zero? Are you kidding me? How old are you?"

She seemed to think for a minute. "Well, let me see-"

"Della? Leto just arrived with the books," Alden's crisp, accented voice called. Soon, Alden was in the room with three thick textbooks piled in his arms. His bright teal eyes focused on me. "Oh, good morning, Ebony." He smiled as Magnate Leto entered the room as well, carrying two more thick books.

"Ah, Miss Ebony, glad to see you're awake," he told me, setting his books on a table next to Alden's. Straightening his cape, he set his eyes on Della. "These are the sessions that we'll test her on, when the time comes. You have one month. Don't worry, she won't need to learn the entire book, or all the maps," he added as Alden came back with several rolled up papers in his arms. I hadn't even noticed that he left. "For the ability sessions, i will be the one to teach her, and Tiergan will help with those as well. Physical Education will not be tested, for obvious reasons. If she passes these exams," he paused for a few seconds before he continued, "then she will be permitted into Foxfire as a Level Five."

"Uh, are you guys talking about me she?" I couldn't help interrupting. Della smiled.

"Yes, you. You didn't expect to begin living in the Lost Cities without an education, did you?"

"I . . . didn't realize you guys wanted me here." And it was true. No one's ever wanted me anywhere before. It was weird being wanted. The only time someone would want me somewhere would be when they were calling, "GET BACK HERE, BRAT!"

"Of course we want you here," Della assured me, pulling me towards her for a hug. I had yet to learn how to hug someone properly. So i kind of just stood there awkwardly, noticing Aldon and Leto keeping continual eye contact. Okaaaaaay. But, man, this woman was a hugger, wasn't she? When she pulled back, i felt like i could breathe again. Was one aloud to breathe when they were hugged? Gah, all this physical contact was so confusing!

"We have decided to homeschool you, until midterms at Foxfire," Leto said, getting my attention. "Then we'll test you, see how you do, and decide whether to let you in or not. You see, you haven't been taught the way most elves have-or humans, for that matter. So, in order to see whether we should let you attend Foxfire-which is what the younger ones want-or if we should-"

"Wait, the younger ones? You mean, the Junior Beau-" i caught myself from embarrassment just in time, "I mean, the elves who found me?" When he nodded, I asked in a small voice, "They _want_ me to go to school with them?

"Why wouldn't they?" Alden asked.

"Well, I mean . . . I'm me? I'm a complete and total stranger and none of you seem to trust me and now you want me going to school with them where I'll see them every day? Seems a little weird."

"We were wrong to jump to conclusions," Della told me. "It wasn't right of us. And, remember, we are giving you a chance, aren't we?"

"True," I mumbled. But you weren't wrong to jump to conclusions. I feel a little weird working undercover and spying on evil people who seem so nice. But they could be acting, just like I was. "Okay, so . . . homeschooling? What does that mean?"

"Basically, you would be learning everything that you would learn at Foxfire, but Della would be teaching you here at Everglen," Leto explained. I nodded slowly. I . . . I had never been to school before. And if I'd been to a preschool when i wa really little, then i didn't remember.

"When would i start?" I asked, directing the question to Della.

"I don't see why we couldn't start today," she suggested. "Unless you want to wait-"

"Are you kidding me?" I interrupted, feeling a new rush of excitement. I would actually get to _learn_ stuff. Like, math and reading and writing. Like a _normal_ teenager. Maybe, by some miracle, I would be able to catch up with the others. "Let's go let's go let's go!" I bounced up and down, and the others laughed.

"Well, while you two get started on catching her up," Leto said, "I'll head back to the school. Tiergan and I will be back at 4:00 this afternoon for her ability sessions." He nodded his goodbye, and then exited the room. I raced out to the entrance of the room and called after him, "Thank you! I won't disappoint, I promise!"

He turned back to look at me and smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that, Miss Ebony."

…

"Wait, but if you have three custard bursts and multiply them by one hundred twenty-seven, wouldn't you get," I paused for a second, counting a few numbers on my fingers. "Three hundred and eight-two?"

"Three hundred eighty- _one_ ," Della corrected. "And try not to say the word _and_ in between your numbers, okay, dear? It's not necessary." I nodded, working out the previous math in my head and realizing she had been right.

"You've been flying through these math problems," Della noted, looking over my shoulder an hour later. "Much faster than i expected for our first day. Wonderful job, Ebony!"

"Thanks," i mumbled as a feeling of what i assumed was pride rose in my chest. "Learning the math and how it works isn't that hard. It's learning how to right the numbers." My _three_ 's didn't look nearly as neat as Della's, and my _zero_ 's looked like _six_ 's. Writing words was probably gonna be even harder. But it was all worth it.

"Alright," Della said, clapping her hands to get my attention. "Let's move on to reading, shall we?" I nodded. She opened a thick book to the very first page, and slid it down in front of me. "In order to properly do Elvin history and multispecesial studies, you're gonna need to learn how to read, first." She smiled at me, and i nodded.

"Whoa. I have to learn how to read _this_? This isn't English-oh, wait. Is this in the Enlightened Language?"

Della nodded. "These are what we call runes. Each rune is like a human letter, and when you combine those runes into another, they make words. There is another set of runes that are a bit older than the more modern ones. Once you learn to read the modern ones, the ability to read the ancient ones should click. So let's get started, shall we?"

The next two hours were spent teaching me the elvin alphabet. And, boy was it complicated. Some runes look almost exactly like two others, so getting them mixed up makes my mind see one word as a completely different one. But, with Della's help, I managed to catch up and learn mostly everything. I soon realized, though, that my mind already knew how to read in their language. I mean, how else was i able to read those notes from before? So then, why was it so hard now?

My thoughts were interrupted when it was time for lunch.

"Mmm. What is this stuff?" i asked, not caring that my mouth was full. I gazed around the spacious room that had become my classroom. It had a soft, deep blue carpet and bright blue crystal walls. The furniture was made of shiny, reddish-brown wood with plush, golden cushions that seemed to devour the framework. A table made of the same wood was covered with different books scattered on its surface. Notebooks scribbled with numbers and words and pens and pencils were piled on top of each other. I sat next to Della on the carpeted floor as we both ate the delicious black tubers and green mush she had made for lunch.

"The green mush is made from spices and different vegetables that the gnomes grow," she told me. "And the black strips is the root of another plant, but refined and cooked."

"Wait, so all of this is grown? None of it has meat?"

She cringed slightly. "Elves are vegetarians. We don't believe in consuming things that once lived. So the gnomes grow hundreds of different produce and herbs and plants that make up our meals."

"So, do the gnomes like, work for you or something? Like servants?" Didn't seem very fair, if you asked me.

"Oh, no no. Not at all," she told me quickly, shifting in her position on the floor and brushing her large pink skirt. I was surprised she had chosen to sit on the floor with me, rather than on one of the chairs. "The gnomes and the elves have an agreement. We provide shelter and protection for them here in the Lost Cities, and in exchange, they help us with building and growing different things. The gnomes are creatures who like to stay busy. But, if they ever wanted to leave, we wouldn't think twice about letting them. But they have chosen to stay here in the Lost Cities."

"But, like, what if they didn't grow or build things for you?" I wondered. "Would you still protect them?" I gulped down the rest of the drink they called lushberry juice as Della answered.

"Of course we would. We help any of in need of it. And, while the Council has made a few not-so-carefully thought out decisions in the past . . . times are changing. For the better. The gnomes are loyal to us, as we are to them. We've had our hard moments in the past, but we've gotten through it. They've shown us how much they care for us, and we try our best everyday to tell them how much we appreciate them and their help."

"Huh." It was all i could think of to say. I scraped up the last of my green mush and took the last bite of my black strip thingy.

"Would you like any more, dear?" Della asked as she stood and gathered our dishes.

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I'm full." I laid on my back on the carpet, my vision turned upside down as i watched Della laugh, the skirt of her dress swishing around her as she left the room. And now i was alone. And it was eerily quiet. And . . .

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD WHAT THE-DO YOU ALWAYS TRY TO SCARE THE HECK OUT OF PEOPLE?"

Biana burst into a fit of giggles as soon as she appeared. In between her laughs, she managed to get out, "You . . . should see your . . . your face . . . priceless!" And then she started laughing all over again.

"I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DEFENSIVE I CAN GET!" I was already on my feet by then, panting heavily with my fists clenched. But Biana's laugh was contagious, and before i knew it, i was laughing too. Della rushed into the room, clear concern on her face.

"What's going on?"

"Looks like your Psionipathic tricks don't work anymore!" Biana said when we started calming down.

"They only work when i want them to!" I defended.

"Biana? What are you doing out of school?" Della asked.

That's right. Biana was supposed to be at Foxflier-or whatever it was called. As I looked at the way-to-pretty-to-be-real girl, I got a glimpse of what must've been the uniform for their school. Her's was bright red and black-a skirt-leggings-boots-vest-cape combo.

Whoa.

All those clothes.

Every school day?

"Unless one of your sessions, or whatever their called, is Scare the Heck Out of Completely New People, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with those books," I said, pointing to the two thick books in Biana's arms.

"Oh! Yeah, Magnate Leto called me to his office to make a delivery to you guys, since he was busy at the moment. Two more books for multispecesial studies!"

"I was wondering when they would get here," Della said, walking over to her daughter and taking the books from her. Biana glanced at the messy table covered in our progress from the day so far.

"Ooh! I see _someone's_ catching up!" Biana told me happily. "I really hope you'll be able to come to Foxfire with us, Ebony." Ohhhhh, it was Fox _fire_. My bad.

"Yeah, me too," I responded with a smile. "But, to be honest, I'm just glad to actually be learning something for once. I felt so stupid for all those years . . ." My voice trailed off, and my smile faded as my mind flashed back to all those horrible years of my life living as a bum in L.A. I hadn't even been in the Lost Cities for a week, and I was already looking better. Not nearly as sickly, either.

"Well, as much as I want to stay," Biana said after a few moments of silence, "lunch break at Foxfire is almost over. So i should be getting back. I'll ask the others if they wanna come over today, okay, Ebony? Unless you didn't want to see anybody."

I shook my head. "No, no. Tell them to come over. It's them you should be asking if they want to see _me_ , though."

"Of course they wanna see you! I bet they wanna hear about what school was like for you today, too."

I scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious!" She pouted.

"Yeah, well, so am I!" And without warning, I stalked off and out of the room, ignoring the calls of my name and to come back. I somehow managed to find my way to my room, and I locked the door behind me. I didn't understand why i was so angry all of a sudden.

Maybe it was because I'd had enough of learning for the day.

Maybe it was because I couldn't believe that the Junior Beauties would want me to be their friend.

Or maybe it was because, if i ever _did_ become their friend, it wouldn't be real.

Because all of this was fake.

It bothered me more than I wanted to admit.

 _Way to be an undercover agent, Eb_.

My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted some sort of book that hadn't been there before sitting on my desk. I tensed up, glancing around the room from where I leaned against the door, half-expecting one of the members of the Neverseen to pop out of the shadows. I snapped my fingers, turning on the lights and driving most of the shadows away. I opened the curtains too before I finally worked up the courage to pick up the strange book. I carried it to my bed, picking up Miss Flareadonna and hugging her tightly against me as I stared at the book.

It wasn't that big, more like the size of a journal that i would sometimes see in the book shops of L.A. Maybe that's what it was. The cover was black, and there was a silver flareadon on the front in mid-flight. I dared to opened the book to the very first page. A separate piece of paper fell out.

Another note from the Neverseen.

 _We don't expect you to remember everything by the next time we meet_

 _And we have a few obstacles that require you to record each day's happenings_

 _You know how to read, you're learning how to write_

 _Now let's see those flareadon wings of yours take flight._

"The first two sentences didn't rhyme," I mumbled to hide the fact that I was now shaking. How the heck do they know all this stuff?

Ugh.

I hate secret organizations.

But now, i was part of one.

I clutched the journal as if it were my life. I glanced around the room, wondering where i could find a pen. A silver one laid on my desk, teasing me to come and use it. I set down Miss Flareadonna, climbed out of the bed, and sat at the desk. I rolled the pen back and forth a bit, the journal turned to the first page, and my head resting in my other hand.

"Ugh-stop stalling already!" I told myself. And with that, I picked up the pen, spread out my wings, and flew.

Whether it was the wrong or right direction, I didn't know.

But I wish I had.

 **A/N) Poor Ebony! She's lost and all alone! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **Elwin: I think those elixirs made you a bit loopy. It must be time for the detox to fully kick in.**

 **Me: *side-eyes him* No, it's not! This is all me. Me. Just meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *giggles like a little kid***

 **Elwin: Okay, you need to get to bed, or-**

 **Me: *Says each word and syllable like a little kid* NO! We have to finish the in-ter-viiiiiieeeeeeeew. *giggles* Okay! We have a question from DragonMoon88-oooh cool! They're a DRAAAAAAAAAAAGON! Or a Moon? Gah! This is so confuuuse-ing!**

 **Elwin: Why don't we just move on with the question, okay, Deci? *starts to treat me like a little kid***

 **Me: *head bobs up and down* Okie! So, do you ever feel like Sophie's near-deathetheth ex-per-ien-ceeeeeeeesssssss get too re-pet-a-tive?**

 **Elwin: *thinks for a moment* I mean, she certainly knows how to keep me on my toes, but, perhaps, yes. But i can't say i blame her for her near-death experiences. She and her friends, didn't** _ **ask**_ **for the Neverseen to be their number one enemy. And it's not like she's just a normal elf living a normal everyday life who just happens to get into lethal accidents once a week. If that were the case, then i would be more concerned. But, she and her friends, well, they're saving our world. And if treating their wounds is my part in this whole thing, then I'll do it as best i can, without complaints. *looks at DragonMoon88* Does that answer your question? *looks at Me* What did they say-oh. She fell asleep.**

 **Me: *is on the floor, curled up and fast asleep, sucking on my thumb and mumbling things about Keefe and Tam and Dex and Fitz***

 **Elwin: Oh my. That might be the most adorable thing I've ever seen. *looks around* Where am I supposed to take her? *takes out Imparter and hails Keefe***

 **Keefe: What's up, Spectacle Man?**

 **Elwin: *ignores nickname* Uh, you and Deci are good friends, right?**

 **Keefe: Yeah, why?**

 **Elwin: *turns Imparter to face me so Keefe can see***

 **Keefe: Awwwww, she's so adorable! What did you do?**

 **Elwin: I treated her for a detox, and the elixirs kicked in mid-interview. Where am I supposed to take her? I would take her to the Healing Center, but . . .**

 **Keefe: Nah, bring her to Everglen. All of us are already here, anyway. *says to the others* Hey! Guess what? Deci's coming over for a sleepover!**

 ***indistinct chatter***

 ***Biana's face appears on the screen***

 **Biana: Let me see her!**

 **Elwin: *shows me to Biana***

 **Biana: Awwwwwww, bring her over! Bring her over!**

 **Keefe: We are _so_ dying her hair pink when she gets here**

 **Biana: Keefe, Deci-for some strange reason-hates pink**

 **Keefe: *smiles sinisterly* I know. Bring her over, Elwin!**

 **Elwin: Okay, we'll be right there, but, uh, how do I close the chapter?**

 **Keefe: Oh, well, Deci usually asks, "What do we say?" And then we shout, UNTIL NEXT TIME! But I think we should be more quiet this time, considering, well *makes snoring sounds even though I don't snore***

 **Elwin: *nods* Care to say it with me?**

 **Biana: Sure!**

 **Keefe: *mimicks me* Well, what do we say?**

 **Everyone: *shout-whispers* UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: *stirs***

 **Elwin: Oh, she might wake up soon, and the detox needs more time to settle. Better get her to Everglen and make her comfy. See you soon *hangs up***

 ***Elwin picks me up and holds up a pathfinder to the light***

 ***We light leap away to Everglen***


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N) Welcome back, my wonderful readers, to another chapter of Caught In Between! *coughs* And, before we get to the interview, I just wanna say thank you to Lilstar (Guest) and Hello (Guest) for reviewing on my last chapter!**

 **Lilstar: I'm so glad you like my story! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Hello: To answer your questions, which, btw, I'm am extremely glad you asked . . . Yes, i honestly do think that the Neverseen would be this nice to Ebony, since she is technically their own creation and she is a powerful elf on their side. I feel like if they weren't nice to her, she could overthrow them in, like, two minutes. And, I'm sure Gisela is getting a bit lonely with all the idiots on her side, so she's happy to have Ebony as an ally. And, about Ebony's parents? Yeah, i'm leaving you all in the dark on that one. For now, at least. To be honest, I'm leaving you all in the dark about a lot of things.*Cackles evilly* But! I am so happy that you gave me some suggestions for the story, Hello! And, on that note, please welcome our next special guest, Grady Ruewen! Yay! I got his name out in time!**

 **Grady: *chuckles* I didn't want to be rude.**

 **Me: Oh, thank you. I greatly appreciate it. *coughs***

 **Grady: *nods and looks around* So, uh, was there a specific reason you wanted to interview me, or . . . ?**

 **Me: *perks up* Oh, yeah! So, not only because Hello suggested it *waves at Hello* but also because . . . I wanted to get some dirt on Sophie. Hehehe.**

 **Grady: *raises eyebrows* Excuse me?**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Okay, not** _ **that**_ **much dirt, but just a little. So *conjures up two chairs and sits in one, positioning my hands like and evil dictator* what do you think about Sophie's** _ **boy issues**_ **, hm?**

 **Grady: *slowly sits down as I drum my fingers together* So, I'm not the only one who sees it, then?**

 **Me: *laughs darkly* Oh my, Lord Ruewen.** _ **Everyone**_ **sees it.**

 **Grady: *sighs with relief* Oh, thank goodness. Well, to be honest, I think Sophie should wait until she's at least thirty before having a boyfriend or applying for her scrolls. But, then again, I thought the same thing with Jolie, but she didn't wait either *becomes silent at the mention of his late daughter***

 **Me: *becomes serious with pure sympathy* I'm sorry for your loss, Grady.**

 **Grady: *nods* thank you. *clears throat* But, anyway. I've always seen the strongest connections between her and Fitz, and her and Keefe. I knew that Dex had had a crush on Sophie for the longest time, but I had a feeling that she didn't feel the same way. So, the fact that they've managed to work it out and** _ **still**_ **stay best friends *shakes head and smiles* that's something that not many people can have.**

 **Me: *nods in agreement, turning back to my evil self and stroking my chin* Do you ever feel even the slightest bit concerned for Sophie? I mean, considering the fact that so many boys have fallen for her, and yet she has continued to be absolutely oblivious about it all? *coughs***

 **Grady: *thinks for a moment* I think . . . as much as I hate to admit it, Sophie can take care of herself. She's a smart girl. She knows what's right and what's wrong. And, even though she doesn't necessarily confide in Edaline and myself about her boy problems, I know that she'll come around eventually.**

 **Me: *nods***

 **Grady: but that doesn't mean I still won't play the role of overprotective father**

 **Me: *shakes head quickly and grabs arm rests, leaning forward and locking eyes with him* Never.** _ **Ever.**_ **Give up the role of overprotective father! It's too hilarious to lose!**

 **Grady: *stares at me like I'm temporarily crazy, and nods slowly***

 **Me: *goes back to evil mode, conjuring up a fluffy black cat and stroking its fur* Good. Now, moving on, who do you prefer for Sophie: Fitz Vacker, or Keefe Sencen?**

 ***Grady opens his mouth to answer, but is interrupted by a loud clap of thunder***

 ***Sophie falls into the scene***

 **Sophie: *stands up quickly and points at Grady, through clenched teeth* Do** _ **not**_ **answer that question!**

 **Me: Aw, but this is where things get juicy! *cat jumps out of lap and runs away***

 **Sophie: *stares daggers at me***

 **Me: *glares back, unphased***

 ***Ten minutes later***

 **Me: Ha! You blinked! *turns to Grady* now, answer the question!**

 **Sophie: NO!**

 **Me: YES!**

 **Grady: Maybe we should move onto the next chapter?**

 **Me and Sophie: STAY OUT OF THIS!**

 **Grady: BUT I'M THE ONE WHO'S BEING PRESSURED INTO ALL THIS!**

 ***Everyone starts arguing***

 ***Keefe enters the room in a black suit and tie and starts to talk calmly as we freeze behind him, is also holding the cat***

 **Keefe: *strokes cat's fur gently* We apologize for the inconvenience. We seem to be experiencing technical difficulties. Please move ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 37

"I just don't know what got into her," Biana told the others at the end of lunch at Foxfire. Well, minus Fitz and Keefe, who were at the Gold Tower. "Do you think I said something wrong?"

"I'm sure she's just overwhelmed," Sophie assured her. "To be learning all those new things and then learn that a bunch of elves she just met-and didn't seem to trust her at first-now want to be her friends? I would freak out too."

"Maybe."

"Do you think we should still head over?" Dex asked.

"Maybe we should give her some space," Tam suggested.

"We could try again on the weekend, that way Fitz and Keefe could stay longer than if it were a school day," Linh added.

"That might be best," Biana agreed. The bell chimed, and the prodigies all stood, bustling about to get to their sessions on time. Sophie's next session would be Inflicting with Councillor Bronte. Now all she had to do was act natural and _not_ make it seem like their hiding another elf at Everglen who's a potential threat . . .

Wonderful.

…

 _They want to be my friends, apparently. I don't believe it, though. They're probably just trying to do what I am, getting me to trust them to get the dirt on me. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should take the opportunity to get closer to them to figure out more about these Black Swan people. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do._

I had no idea how to close a journal entry, so I simply put:

 _~Ebony_

That works, right?

…

 _Day 4 in the L.C._

 _Things haven't been very exciting, other than the fact that today was my second day of homeschooling. The didn't come over yesterday, but Biana told me they would come on the weekend. That's when I would need to start gaining their absolute trust. Although, Blond Boy Beauty would be a tough one. He didn't like me as soon as I posed as a threat to Blondie, I bet, so his trust was way out of my reach. But I'll figure it out somehow . . ._

 _Della spoke to me last night before bed, trying to perform some sort of heart-to-heart that I was_ _not_ _ready for. I'm still trying to get used to hugging her everyday, goodness! What is it with people and hugging? It doesn't seem weird_ _at all_ _? But, anyway, I think Della is trusting me more, which is a good thing, I know. But I also hate it. The Vackers seem so nice. Biana keeps on trying to get me to wear a bunch of fancy clothes, though, but, luckily, I managed to get her to give me black and gray tunics and tights. It's all I really wear. Della said she would go shopping for me tomorrow. But it's only Day 4. Oh, well._

 _Until next time_

 _~Ebony_

I had a clever way of hiding my journal. It was kind of like the way that the elves seal a bunch of stuff with their DNA, but mine involves a force field. I would pick up the book and press each palm on either side, my fingers spread out and the tips pressing down on it. Then I would concentrate and push out the energy for an invisible force field, letting it pour out and spread across the journal until it was gone. But I was still holding it. Now, I usually wouldn't be able to hold a force field without my absolute concentration, or at least most of it. But I did manage to figure out how to hold a force field, even without thinking about it. It happened one night in L.A.

I was about fourteen, and there was a horrible rainstorm. No one would let me inside to their buildings, so I was left outside in my alleyway. I was able to make a force field around myself, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold it all night. That's when, somehow, I just _knew_ what to do. I somehow just _knew_ that, if I licked a part of my force field-giving it my DNA-and let the white energy absorb it, it would stay around me, adjust to my movements, and protect me even when I wasn't trying to keep it up. I have no idea how to explain it any better than that, the same way I have no idea how to explain how I know about all these tricks I can do with my abilities.

But I was glad I had them.

I gave the now-invisible book in my hands the tiniest lick, the force field and the book turning visible for a split second as it flashed a bright white, indicating that it was absorbing the DNA, and then I set it down on a corner of my desk. And just in time, too, because Biana opened the door the next second to get me for dinner.

…

"That's . . . a lot of clothes." I gazed around what used to be the living room, but what now looked like a giant closet. So. Many. Clothes. Why on earth would I need all of these?!

Tunics and dresses and tights and leggings and capes of all colors, styles, and lengths. Boots with heels or none, some knee-high, others ankle-high, and all the others in between. Different shoes with different styles littered the floor. There were white, unopened boxes that just indicated there being even _more_ clothes. Frills and ruffles and huge skirts that screamed _Don't wear me, I know you'll hate it!_ Others were simpler, much to my relief. Different patterns and jewels and fabrics, shapes and fits and seasons.

So. Many. Clothes.

"I thought we could take a break this morning from school," Della told me with a smile. She gestured around the room, spinning around and sending her deep blue skirt floating around her. "What do you think of your new wardrobe?"

"Hold on, _all_ of these are for me?" My mouth dropped open when she nodded. "Are you kidding me? Whoa . . . I don't need all of these, though."

"Perhaps, but I _did_ get a little carried away," Della agreed. It took all I had not to scoff and say " _A little?"_ I mean, she did go through all that trouble to buy me all of this.

"How much did this cost? I mean, I get this feeling that you guys are super rich, but this must have cost a fortune." I gazed about the large, clothes-covered room.

"Perhaps on human standards," she answered. "But elves are born with their own birth fund, with up to five lusters." **(I think)**

"How much is a luster?"

"About a billion."

"DOLLARS?" My jaw was doing a lot of dropping today. To even _think_ about having that much money . . . Whoa.

Della nodded. "It's all kept in this cube here." She took out a small green cube from some hidden pocket in her skirt and held it up. "Whenever we buy something, all we need to do is scan it, and then it's bought."

"So much money," I mumbled, staring at the cube. My L.A. life insticts wanted to grab it and run, but I knew I shouldn't. "Wait a minute, if you have all this money, then why do you guys have jobs?"

"What else would we do with all our time?" She shrugged and smiled sweetly. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

"With what?"

"Trying all this on!"

Oh no.

…

"How can we trust the girl?"

"Yeah, and why are you so much nicer to her than to us?"

"For all we know, she could be tattling on us to those Black Swan idiots as we speak!"

" _Enough!"_ I shouted. Goodness, the people I work with these days are can be so frustrating sometimes. Even Vespera can be a bit challenging. "Do you doubt my ability that much!?"

Alvar looked like he wanted to say _yes_ , but my glare shut him up.

"This girl is the key to everything," I continued. "And once we unlock her final ability-"

"And _if_ it actually works," Fintan grumbled.

"She'll be more powerful than any elf to ever live-even the Moonlark herself," I finished.

"That just means she could turn on us whenever she wants to!" Ruy reasoned.

"But she _won't_ ," I assured them. "She's beginning on our side this time. She will learn our ways, know that _we_ are the ones who are right, rather than having her switch sides like some of the _others_." I'll admit, I still hoped that one of these days, my son would come to his senses and finally come to join the Neverseen for real and live up to his legacy. But the boy is just so stubborn, it's hard to believe he might ever cooperate.

But that's why we have Ebony.

That's why we have Project Flareadon.

To destroy the Black Swan, Project Moonlark, and fix our world once and for all.

 **A/N) KEEFE, UNFREEZE US!**

 **Keefe: Nah, I'm good. *Plays with cat***

 **Me: *tries to rolls eyes, but physically can't* Oh, hey, our readers are back! Sorry, but Grady, Sophie, and I are currently frozen due to the doofus in black over there. *Looks at Keefe* How are you even doing this, by the way? I'm supposed to be the one controlling all of you!**

 **Sophie: Wait, what?**

 **Keefe: It's Hollywood magic!**

 **Grady: *grumbles things about That Boy***

 **Me: Keefe, seriously! You aren't just pissing me off, but you're losing Daddy-Permission Points too! *through clenched teeth* Now, Let. Us. Go.**

 **Keefe: *snaps fingers and we all fall to the ground***

 **Me: *hops up like nothing happened* Okay! Back on track here . . . Oh! Did i mention that we have reached over 7000 views? *coughs* I forget, I've written this chapter over several days and I am currently watching the newest Mission Impossible for the second time, so . . .**

 **Sophie: They still make those movie?**

 **Me: *nods* Yeah, and it's so good! But, anyway, i hope you all liked the chapter! And I wouldn't have reached those 7000 views without any of you! So thank you! *coughs* I'll let Grady off the hook for the question from earlier because, well . . . *Glances at Keefe and Grady, who are currently having a glaring contest* hehehe . . . he . . . he . . . Alrighty, then! Don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys! So, uh, *hisses* guys!**

 ***Grady and Keefe blink and look back at me while Sophie rolls her eyes***

 **Me: What do we say?**

 **Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Sophie: Can we go home now?**

 **Grady: As long as That Boy doesn't come either.**

 **Keefe: *smiles sweetly* I just love all the warm, fuzzy feelings I'm getting from you right now.**

 **Me: Just leave already. I've had a busy day, and I'm recovering from a cold. Let me watch Mission Impossible in peace.**

 **Keefe: Elwin can get you an elixir for that cold**

 **Me: Wait, really?**

 **Keefe: Come on, let's go to the Healing Center *offers me his hand* Aw, but it looks like we won't be at Havenfield until later.**

 **Grady: *Under his breath* That should give us enough time to barricade the doors . . .**

 **Me: *coughs* Let's go**

 ***everyone light leaps away to their destinations, and you review on this chapter. Hopefully.***


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N) I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND OMG WE'VE ALMOST REACHED 9,000 VIEWS! AHHHHH Y'ALL ARE GONNA MAKE ME CRY I OVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Hello: Aw, you're welcome! doing Gisela's POV was actually really fun! And, about Ebony's next special ability? I won't be giving any details about that . . . . I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you so much for being chapter 37's first review!**

 **And, DragonMoon88, who I'm sure is reading this write now: I got your review on No One, thank you so much, btw! And, wow, you live for my writing? That's, like, the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Wow. You are seriously awesome! And, I admit, i did skip posting a chapter last weekend for Caught In Between, which I'm sorry about. But life's been hectic. But, fear not! For behold! Winter break has arrived! Yay! And, btw DragonMoon, i pm'ed you. Did you get it? Just curious, bc it's an answer to your review on my last chapter.**

 **Lilstar: Ahem.** _ **Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, and now I've gone and thrown it all awaaaaaaaaay! Mama, ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, didn't mean to make you cry! If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matterrrrrrrrsssssssss.**_ **That Queen? Because I love that song. And I'm really glad that you like my story so much! And, about that sass-battle? I don't know if it will be happening in this chapter, but it will** _ **definitely**_ **happen. Thank you for your review!**

 **TheElvinDemigod: Everything about your review made me want to cry a river and drown the whole world in tears of happiness. That review . . . Wow. That was so nice of you! I'm so happy that you like my story! The only reason i'm still writing this fanfic is because 1) if I don't, I'll go insane trying to wait for the next Keeper book, and 2) because of all my wonderful readers, like you! It's a lot of fun to do, and I'm really happy that all this work is paying off. And, yeah, even though it doesn't seem like it, what with the non-capitalized** _ **I**_ ' **s and all that, I'm a little bit of a grammar freak too. Though, I've fixed most of my mistakes in the most recent chapters, I think. I dunno. But thank you for paying such close attention to detail! And, aw, Ebony's your new favorite character? Yay! That's a dream come true! And the Neverseen do play a pretty big role in this fanfic that's a bit different from the rest. I'm so glad you're noticing it all. Your review (and all of the reviews from my other readers) really really made my day! Also, thank you for following and favoriting me and my story!**

 **Lovebooks61: Haha, I just got your review as I was writing this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! Are you a Telepath, or something? 'Cause it was like you read my mind. Wait, you didn't find out what I did last summer, did you? Uh . . . heh . . . heh . . . anywho, thank you so much for the compliment! I work really hard to try to match up the characters in my story with those of Shannon Messenger's, so I'm happy it payed off! I'm glad you like my story so much!**

 **And I'm really glad that so many of you like the interviews so much!**

 **On that note . . .**

 **Allow me to introduce our next special guest . . . I . . . have no one as my special guest. I forgot to plan for this! And I also forgot to ask for suggestions! I mean, I suppose I could do something on the spot, but who should I choose . . . ?**

 ***Thunder claps and two figures fall to the floor***

 **Sophie: *as she falls* INCOMING!**

 **Me: MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!**

 ***Sophie and Edaline stand up to face me***

 **Me: Yes! Edaline! Perfect! Now I can use the mother to get the dirt on Sophie-I mean, uh, um . . . Yeah I can't take that back.**

 **Sophie: You aren't getting any dirt on me!**

 **Me: *glances at Edaline, and is also struck by her beauty* Yuh-huh, sure. Why don't you leave us so we can start the interview?**

 **Sophie: *scoffs* As if! No way, I'm staying here to make sure you don't make her say anything she's not supposed t-**

 ***I snap my fingers and make Sophie disappear***

 **Edaline: *gawking* Did you just conjure my daughter away?!**

 **Me: *laughs* Don't be ridiculous! I teleported her away. I'm a much stronger elf than Sophie, stronger than any of you realize. Strong enough to defeat you all and take over the elvin kind . . . But, enough about me! *snaps fingers and makes two chairs appear.***

 ***And so begins the same scenario that we went through with Grady***

 **Me: *strokes cat* So, Lady Reuwen-**

 **Edaline: Please, call me Edaline**

 **Me: *nods* Alright. Edaline, what do you think about Sophie's** _ **boy issues**_ **?**

 **Edaline: To be completely honest, I find it adorable. Sophie has no idea how many girls her age would wish to be chased by boys like she is-especially if those boys were Keefe Sencen and Fitz Vacker! But, things have begun to become resolved. I mean, she and Fitz seem to be-**

 **Me: DON'T SPOIL! *cat leaps out of my lap in surprise* Sorry, Mr. Whiskers. *looks back at Edaline, who seems surprised by my outburst* I'm sorry, Edaline. But the latest details aren't going to match up with what's going on in my story, so I think it might be better if we don't mention those things. Understood?**

 **Edaline: *nods***

 **Me: Good. Moving on. Who would you prefer for Sophie to end up with?**

 **Edaline: Well, we all know about the time when little Dex had a crush on Sophie, and that it's now been resolved. I'm so happy that the two have remained being best friends. So I suppose that only leaves Keefe and Fitz, now doesn't it? That being said, I think-**

 ***Thunder claps and Sophie falls out of the sky.** _ **Again**_ **.***

 **Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

 **Sophie: Mom! Please, don't answer that question!**

 **Edaline: *smiles* Dear, you don't even know what I was going to say! *turns back to Me, and I am currently fuming* As I was saying, I think Sophie's an incredibly smart girl when it comes to these situations, smarter than she thinks. She'll know what to do when the right time comes. Now, I'm not saying that I and her father's opinion isn't important when it comes to these matters, but I am saying that *looks at Sophie* I trust her.**

 ***Sophie stands in silence for a moment, and then hugs Edaline***

 **You: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

 **Me: *grumbles incoherent things about Full House and the non-necessary-ness of mushiness and sentimental values* Alright, we're going to the next chapter. What do we say?**

 **Edaline, Sophie, and Me: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 38

"I've got some . . . pretty bad news," Dex said in the living room of Havenfield. He, Sophie, Keefe, Tam, Linh, and Fitz were all there, getting ready to go hang at Everglen.

"What is it?" Sophie asked, eying her suddenly sheepish cousin.

"Well, you know how I've been working on unlocking Fintan's cache?"

"And Kenric's," Linh added.

Dex nodded. "Well, you know how it's been taking me forever?" They all nodded. "And you know how I've been working on it with Councillor Bronte?" They all nodded again. "Well, we finally found out why it's been taking so long to open them."

"Really? That's good. What is it?" Fitz asked.

"They're, uh . . . well, you see . . . the caches are . . . fake."

…

 _Day 8 in the L.C._

 _Things are finally getting more interesting. Every since my ability sessions that first day, I discovered I was far more powerful than I thought I was. Turns out, I'm making force fields no Psionipath thought was possible! And, apparently, my telepathy is strong too. I'm learning things like transmitting, and tracking thoughts. Apparently, I'm good at those, too. My other sessions are going well, and I think I might be catching up. I could take the placement exam and get into Foxfire! The Vackers seem pretty happy about that. I have seen any of the other , aside from Biana. But they're all coming over today to hang out. Whoop-dee-doo. Facing Keefe again will surely be thrilling. About as thrilling as looking for scraps in the dumpsters of L.A. Same thing with trying on all those clothes a few days ago. The only ones that I'm pretty sure I'm ever going to wear are the black, gray, and very very dark blue ones. And I'm probably gonna stick to walking around barefoot, too. I mean, I did it for almost a decade, so . . . Oh, crap. They're here!_

 _Until next time,_

 _~Ebony_

I hastily shot out the previously used white energy to replace the force field onto the journal, licking it and placing it down merely a split second before Biana burst open the door and said, "Come on! Didn't you hear the bell? Let's go meet your new friends!" She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me down the stairs. The only person I was actually excited about seeing was Sophie, and that was just so I could make sure she was okay. Her, and maybe Dex. But I didn't want to hurt the poor boy. He fell right into my trap, and I wasn't even trying to get him to! Oh well, this is why I wasn't supposed to get too attached to any of these people. And i was actually running through a list of ways to get them to trust me, but as soon as Biana opened the door, Fitz barely glanced at me before looking back at his sister.

"We need to talk."

…

"This is all my fault," I realized, pacing around the room where we had gone, leaving Ebie alone in the living room so we could talk.

"Keefe, no it's not," Sophie told me. But I cut her off.

"Yes, it is. I screwed up. When I thought I was finally doing something useful, I messed it all up! I grabbed fakes. I'm . . . I'm sorry, guys, I . . ." I turned to face them, expecting to see them angry at me. But all I saw was worry and sadness, and I felt sympathy coming off of Sophie. Wow, to think I had friends as amazing as these . . . And it's honestly all thanks to Sophie. To be honest, without her here, none of us-aside from Fitz and Biana and I-never would have been as tight a group of friends as we were now. And, maybe, eventually, Ebie might join us, too.

But none of that could erase the fact that I had screwed up.

 _Again._

…

Okay. Get them to trust me. That's all I needed to do. I already had Biana and Della on my side, and I'm sure I could get Dex on my side too. Sophie might be a little harder. I wasn't sure about the others, either. Especially Keefe. Despite his change of heart the last time we spoke, I'm pretty sure he's still suspicious of me. But, all I needed to do was play innocent.

Which would probably be one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Especially around an Empath like Keefe.

"Sorry about that, Eb," I heard Ro's familiar voice say as she led the group back into the living room. "But you might need to get used to this state of rejection."

"What?" Biana exclaimed. "We are _not_ rejecting her!" Glancing at me, she added, "we are _not_ rejecting you."

"If you are, I can't blame you, though," I told them, leaning back a bit farther into the couch. "I've lived with rejection my whole life, so it's expected."

"If you don't mind me asking," Linh began quietly, "do you think that you could tell us a little more about what your life was like in the Forbidden Cities?" A few beats of silence passed by, which seemed to make her take back the remark. But I sat up, holding up my hand and silencing her.

"No, no, it's fine. But, you guys have probably heard most of my story because of that interview a few days ago . . ." My eyes trailed to Sophie, who looked as healthy as ever. I think. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about what happened that night. I honestly had no idea that would happen. I'm not even sure if it was-"

"Hey, it's fine," she interrupted. It was the smile she was giving me that made me believe her. She sat down next to me, hesitating a moment before placing an unsure hand on my shoulder. I did my best not to squirm with the physical contact. "I don't blame you for what happened. I've been where you are before. Don't worry about it."

"Wait, what?" She's been where I am? But . . . how?

She shook her head. "That's a story for another time. And, you don't have to tell us about L.A. right now if you're not ready."

I was at a loss for words. She was being so . . . nice to me. I mean, Della was nice to me too, but . . . even that gesture was different than this. I had literally hurt Sophie, but she wasn't letting stop her from showing me her kindness. It was . . . weird.

"I have an idea," Fitz said, making everyone turn to him. "Why don't we teach Ebony how to play base quest?"

"Uh, base quest?" I couldn't help asking. Biana reached over and grabbed my wrist again, pulling me up to my feet.

"Come on! It's so much fun! We can do girls against boys! And we'll kick their butts!"

"Uh, boys against girls _plus bodyguards_ , you mean," Sandor squeaked.

Sophie groaned. "You guys can't play. It'd be uneven again. We'll be fine."

Sandor looked like he wanted to argue, especially after he glanced my way. But he relented. "Alright, fine. But _be careful."_

…

"The gist of the game is," Fitz began once we had all gone outside and onto one of the many vast, lush, absolutely gorgeous landscapes, "once we've been divided into two teams, team A needs to touch the team B's base to win. Team B is guarding their base while team A quests for it. We choose a team to quest first, while the other guards. And then we switch. Also, if a person on team A tags someone on team B, they're out, and vise versa. We'll have three rounds, whoever defeats the other team the most times wins! Got it?"

"Uh . . ." I processed the rules in my head. "Sure."

Sophie laughed. "If it helps, think of it like 'capture the flag,' okay?"

"Yeah, no that doesn't help at all. I've never heard of that game in my life," I informed her. But it's okay. I think I get it."

"And now that Ebony's here, we can finally play an even game of boys against girls!" Biana announced. "Boys have to quest first! Come on, girls, I know the perfect base!" And with that, Biana took off, with Sophie and Linh right on her heels. I stared after them in the direction they ran off, down at my still-bare feet, and then up at the boys.

"Hold on, did we start already?" I asked, seeing them wiggle their fingers around a bit, as if getting ready to pounce on me.

"Oh yeah," Keefe smirked. "Better run after them while you still can."

"Don't worry, we didn't start yet," Tam told me. "We still need to choose our base. Fitz will transmit to Sophie when we're ready." Glancing towards the direction the girls ran off in, he added, "You should go after them before you get lost."

I smiled. "Thank, Tam." I shot Keefe a glare, which he returned with a stuck-out tongue. I held back my giggle and ran off towards the girls, hearing Linh's voice call, "COME ON, EBONY!" And the boys took off towards their own base.

"I can't believe you're barefoot right now," Biana said when I finally caught up with them, blinking in and out of sight as se and Della always did. "Doesn't it hurt to run?"

"Nah, I've got more than a few calluses to help with that," I answered.

"And, out of all the pretty, stylish clothes my mom bought you," she continued, stopping at a beautiful tree with lavender, willow-like leaves and silvery braided bark. "You chose _that_? Seriously?"

I looked down at my simple black tunic tied with a silver sash around my waist. "Yeah. Problem?"

She rolled her eyes and was about to respond, when Sophie interrupted. "The boys found their base." Referring to the tree, she asked, "Is this ours?"

Biana nodded. "Isn't it beautiful."

"It definitely is," Linh agreed. She looked around, and I followed her gaze and saw several trees surrounding us. "And it's in a great spot for hiding, too."

"Alright, let's make a game plan," Sophie said after informing us that the game started.

"I'll guard," Biana said, "since, well," she vanished and reappeared.

"I can be on attack," Linh said, forming a sphere of water and tossing it from palm to palm like I did with my force fields whenever I was nervous.

"Whoa," I said, and the pretty girl's cheeks tinted with pink.

"I'll track their thoughts and be with Linh on the attack team," Sophie said. Then she closed her eyes and placed to fingers on her right temple. "They're on the move."

"Ebony, you can go with them and trap them in your force fields," Biana suggested.

"Maybe, but . . . I can help you on the defense team," I told her.

"I mean, I guess, but . . . you aren't a Vanisher."

"Yeah, but I can do this." I pressed my palms together, and a white flash erupted from between them. The white energy crawled across me quickly, holding on like a second skin until I was completely covered.

"Whoa! Where'd she go?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Did you do that with your Psionipathy?" Linh asked, looking around for me.

"Yup," my disembodied voice answered. "And I can trap them in my force fields without having to make any big reveal or physical contact. I can stay like this the entire game, unless I make the force field disassemble. And, I can track them right down to exactly where they are, too. Want me on the defense team now?"

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be great!" Biana said. "If I could see you, I'd hug you."

"Then I'm glad you can't see me," I told her.

"Alright, Linh, come on. Let's go get 'em!" Sophie said, leading Linh off in a run. "Good luck!" She called over her shoulder.

"You too!" Biana said, waving to them. She then vanished, and I heard her say, "Alright, Ebony. Let's win this thing!"

…

I had more fun that day then I've ever had in my life. With me on their team, the girls won every round. At least, that's what the others said. Even Keefe complained.

"No fair. You only won 'cause Ebie was on your team! Next time, she's with me!"

"No way!" Biana defended, and the two went off into an argument about the division of teams for the next time we played. And that was the best part: there would be a next time.

"I'm pretty sure Ebony managed to trap all of us in a force field," Dex said as we all munched on the mallowmelt Della brought us.

"She got me from like, twenty feet away," Tam added. "She couldn't even see me! It was as if she combined her Telepathy and Psionipathy into one ability!"

"It was seriously amazing," Fitz agreed. I didn't know what to do with all of these compliments. Especially since there was no real use for them if I was only pretending to be their friend. But a part of me wanted to be their friend. For real. But it wouldn't be possible. The other part of me knew that. So I put on a smile, and laughed with them, wishing that it could all be real.

But my next meeting with the Neverseen- _my_ creators-was in less than a week. I couldn't get too attached. And I needed to keep reminding myself that.

 _Don't get too attached. You'll just hurt everybody. Including yourself_.

It shouldn't have been so hard though, because I never trusted easily. So what was so different about all of them?

 **A/N) Yay! The chapters over! I hope you guys liked it! I should be posting more soon, now that it's winter break and all that. So keep your eyes peeled!**

 **Edaline: I'm pretty sure that the rest of your interview would be pointless, because I wouldn't betray my daughter like that.**

 **Sophie: Thanks, Mom.**

 **Me: Betray? Wha-who said anything about betrayal? It's simply . . . uh, fanciful inclinations about what your opinion may or may not be upon unrealistic or very realistic matters of the heart and what it wants . . .**

 **Sophie: *blinks* I have no idea what you just said**

 **Me: Yeah, neither do I . . . *Looks at you* sorry this interview was so short! But I'm on a bit of a time stretch here, anyway. But I hope you guys still liked it. Don't forget to review! And please please please give me more suggestions for who to interview next! I'm running out of ideas! Girls, what do we say?**

 **Edaline, Sophie, and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Edaline: Deci, how would you like to come over to Havenfield for some custard bursts?**

 **Me: Ooh! Yes, please! Let's go let's go let's gooooooooooooo.**

 **Sophie: *holds up home crystal to the light and we all hold hands, light leaping away***


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N) Hello, my wonderful readers! Warning: Get ready for some real weirdness at the end of the chapter's interview. Don't worry, I'm totally missing some sanity. I mean, uh . . . I have returned with the next chapter! And answers to reviews! I got so many, my goodness I love you all so much!**

 **Lilstar: In honor of you and your love for Queen, I am currently listening to Bohemian Rhapsody as I write this. I wouldn't say that I LOVE Queen, considering the fact that I've only heard like, two of their songs, but I do like the ones I've heard, so, yay? And, also . . .**

 **Ahem.**

 ***instrumental***

 **I see a little silhouetto of a man,**

 **Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?**

 **Thunderbolt and lightning,**

 **Very, very frightening me.**

 **(Galileo) Galileo.**

 **(Galileo) Galileo,**

 **Galileo Figaro**

 **Magnifico-o-o-o-o**

 **Now you get to continue the song in your next review! And, about getting more Keefe in the story? Patience you must have, my young padawan. Thank you for your review!**

 **Hello: Thank you so much for reviewing! And, yeah, writing this is the only thing keeping me alive until the next Keeper book comes out-that, and another book I'm reading. Writing about them playing base quest was pretty fun, I'm glad you liked it!** _ **Flashback**_ **was amazing, but that cliffhanger! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! And, yes yes, *FLASHBACK SPOILER* Those caches being fake was SUCH a relief for my own story, because . . . well, you'll see . . . heheheh . . . Thank you for the congrats and the compliment! You're totally awesome too, you know! You've been reviewing so much lately, and I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

 **DragonMoon88: Let's see if that threat comes true or not, shall we? Because I can make some threats of my own, you know. Heheheh. I am the most powerful elf in the world, after all. And, YES THANK YOU FOR THE INTERVIEW SUGGESTIONS! I NEEDED THOSE! And, yeah I totally know what it's like when someone starts writing a story and then stops after like, three chapters. It's aggravating. And, here i am, posting again! Thank you for the review! I really appreciate them!**

 **LoveBooks61: Aw, you're welcome! And, hearing that I'm kind of like your home base brings me pure joy! Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story, and thank you so much for telling your friends about it! Wow, I'm not sure if any of my readers have done that before. It makes me feel so special! And, about the 9,000 views? Yeah, it's kind of nerve-racking, but it also gives you such an accomplished feeling. And a lot of pressure to make sure you write well. And thank you so much for the encouragement! I really appreciate it, and the fact that I'll always have you as one of my fans! Wow. I have** _ **fans**_ **? WHAT?! Also, you just happen to be an elf too? That's an impressive set of abilities you have there. I have . . . all of the abilities. And one more . . . that none of you have heard of . . . yet. You're probably wondering how I have ALL the abilities. Keep that thought in mind, and you'll find out soon enough. I'm part of an independent group, neither Neverseen, or Black Swan. Its called . . . yeah, it's a secret. Heheh. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **So, wow! That's all of them! Thank you all so much, again! And to all you silent readers out there? Thank you for reading my story! Chapter 40 is coming up! That's when the original Keeper crew will come for the usual celebration. But, for today's interview, we have-wait, where'd he go?**

 **Me: *clenches fists* ALVAR I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME VACKER, YOU REAPPEAR RIGHT THIS INSTANT, OR I SWEAR, I WILL BLOW YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!**

 **Alvar: *reappears next to me and I glare as he chuckles* Hey, cutie.**

 **Me: Shut up, idiot. And take off that stupid cloak! The eye is creeping me out.**

 **Alvar: Nope. If it were any other occasion, I would gladly strip for you, but this is my uniform. I'm keeping it on.**

 **Me: WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT STRIPPING!? IT'S JUST A CLOAK-you know what? I don't know why I even try anymore.**

 **Alvar: Are you admitting to your readers that we have a history?**

 **Me: What history?**

 **Alvar: *wraps an arm around my shoulders* The history I wish we had**

 **Me: *pushes him away and makes a force field around myself* Don't get familiar, creep.**

 **Alvar: No need to be mean *pouts***

 **Me: I'm not currently looking for a relationship right now. Especially with a villain.**

 **Alvar: We could rule the world together**

 **Me: Tempting, but no.**

 **Alvar: *quietly* It's always the ones that play hard-to-get that are the funnest to catch.**

 **Me: Did you say something?**

 **Alvar: Nothing important**

 **Me: You do realize that I can just read this later and see what you said, right?**

 **Alvar: Uh . . .**

 **Me: *five minutes later after reading chapter* ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU SAID THAT?! DUDE!**

 **Alvar: *chuckles***

 **Me: Ugh, let's just get this interview over with.**

 **Alvar: Don't you think it would be a better idea to do that at the end of the chapter, so your readers could read it after this long intro**

 **Me: *thinks for a moment* Hm, I suppose. Alright *takes down force field* What do we say?**

 **Me and Alvar: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 39

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Keefe asked after he made his way over to me. He and Biana's argument had turned into a wrestling match-which she clearly won, although, Keefe insisted that they leave it at a draw. But, rather than going back to his original seat when the match was over, he made his way next to me, by my spot on the floor.

"Um . . ." What do I say? "Are you mad at me or something?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Just wanted to talk."

"Uh." I looked down at my hands, twidling around my thumbs before answering, "Sure."

"Cool." He stood up and offered me his hand to help me up. I simply looked at it, smirked, and gave him a low-five hard enough to make his hand red, laughing a little when he raised an eyebrow. I stood up, looking at the others and glad that they were currently occupied with idle chatter and congratulating Biana on the win. "Come on," he told me, leading me out to the hallway, far enough away so that we were out of earshot of the others.

"So, um, what do you want?" I asked, leaning my back against the wall and giving Ro, who followed us, a small wave. She returned it with a curt nod, but the ogre princess had a small smile on her face.

"Ouch. No need to be so rude," he teased.

"If you wanted me to be rude, you would be crying right now."

"Ooh, I like her!" Ro noted. I looked down at my feet, wiggling my bare toes a bit as Keefe continued.

"Listen, before we get off on the wrong foot-"

"Pretty sure it's too late for that. We got off on the wrong foot like, the second day I was here." I still wouldn't make eye contact, but I looked up and around as I spoke. "I'm sorry about whatever happened to Sophie, but I'm still not sure if that was necessarily _my_ fault. I still don't know half as much as I should about my abilities. Heck, I don't even know about what it's like to really be an elf."

"I know," he said, holding out his hand to stop my rant. "I know all of that, so it was wrong of me to . . . be like I was that night." He looked towards the living room, and I followed his gaze. "I just . . ."

I felt the corners of my lips turn upward, and my features-as well as my voice-soften a bit, despite the lurch in my heart as I asked quietly, "You care about her a lot, don't you?" He didn't answer, as was expected. But he didn't deny it, either. "If that's the case, then I'm sorry. If I did do what happened that night . . . I'm sorry."

His head snapped back to face me. "What? You're apologizing? No, no, no. I brought you out here so _I_ could apologize."

"What?" I would have stepped back in surprise, but I was already up against the wall. First time I made eye contact with him during that conversation, too. Boy, were his eyes gorgeous. "Are you kidding? Nuh-uh. You are _not_ apologizing for reacting like anyone would in that situation."

"But-"

"You were a bit of a jerk, yes, but . . . it's okay. For now. Just don't do it again." I tilted my head, then lolled it towards the living room and breaking eye contact as I added quietly, "Besides, apologizing would ruin that cool-boy vibe you've been trying so hard to keep up." Ro snorted, making me smile. I placed one hand on my hip and held out another for a fist bump, looking back at him one more time. "We good?" He stared at my fist before nodding slowly and pounding it with his own. The smirk on his face let me know that he meant his next statement.

"Yeah, we're good."

…

"There you two are!" Biana said as we walked back into the living room. "Hm, what were you guys doing? Having a little heart-to-heart, perhaps?"

I scoffed. "Yeah right. No way am I having a heart-to-heart with pretty boy over there." I plopped down on an empty couch for once, the action so natural that I didn't even think about how I technically should have been on the floor. I sat up straight and looked around the room as they chuckled. "Although, that might be a bit of a confusing statement, because, well, have you guys seen yourselves lately?"

"Aw, boys, she thinks we're pretty," Keefe said. "Isn't that the cutest?"

"Shut up, idiot. It's called teasing." I said, hooking my legs up and resting them on the armrest, my back flat against the couch's seat cushions.

"There's truth behind all teasing," he told me.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ooh, fun! A new person to add to the sarcasm contest!" Linh said. "So far, Tam is in the lead, with Keefe in second, but you're coming up close, Ebony."

My eyes made their way over to Tam, who was sitting in the shadowiest corner of the room. "Ah, so Peter Pan has a reputation here, huh?"

"Why do keep calling me that?"

"I'll tell you one day."

"Oh hey, I want a nickname!" Biana called out to me. My eyes flicked over to her. "Do me! Do me!"

"Uh . . ." My voice switched so that it sounded like I was telling her some sort of deep philosophy. "Well, Biana, you need to understand that one cannot just come up with nicknames on the spot, otherwise, they aren't as good as they could be."

"Well, you don't _have_ to call us these ones or anything. Just give us some names," she pushed.

"Ugh, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Uh, what are your abilities again?"

Biana went first. "Vanisher."

Sophie and Fitz answered, "Telepath."

Keefe said, "Empath."

Tam told me, "Shade."

Linh went next. "Hydrokinetic."

Dex went last. "Technopath."

"Uh, okay. Let's see. Let's make you all superheroes." I added under my breath. Pointing at Sophie, I said, "You can be Scarlet Witch." To Biana, I told her, "And you can be Black Widow. Uh, Tam is already Peter Pan, so, we'll skip him."

"Please don't give me one," Fitz begged. "Dex and Keefe already gave me their own, and I don't need a third."

I shook my head. "See, now I wanna give you one. Come on, man. What do they call you?"

"Wonderboy," Dex told me.

"Mine varies," Keefe said, numbering on his fingers. "Uh, there's Fitzy, and the Fitzer, and sometimes I double up with Dex and call him Wonderboy."

"That name kinda reminds me of Mr. Fantastic, from the 'Fantastic Four,'" I told them, even though Mr. Fantastic's powers had nothing to do with Telepathy . "Those are superheroes. In fact, all of your names were superheroes, except for Tam's. Kind of." I wasn't necessarily sure if a flying boy who never grew up and had a shadow that moved on its own was considered a superhero, even if you could make Tinkerbell his sidekick.

"Ooh! Can I be Batman? Dex still owes me a batmobile, anyway," Keefe said.

I tilted my head as I studied him, wondering how he knows about Batman in the first place. "Nah, you look more like a Thor."

"But . . . but Thor sounds like a lame name."

I scoffed. "Dude, he's like, a super powerful god who controls thunder and lightning. But Dex can be Batman." Dex gave Keefe a smug grin.

"Thor sounds cool and all, but . . . Why make him Batman?" Keefe whined.

"'Cause Batman uses a lot of gadgets, and considering the fact that he's a Technopath . . ." My eyes trailed to Linh, remembering her water power. "And you can be Aquaman! Or, uh, girl. Aquagirl. Yeah, that works. Pretty sure she's a real superhero," I added under my breath.

"Not that I care," Tam began, "But if I were to have a superhero name, what would it be?"

"Uh . . ." A name of a superhero that I saw in a comic book store in L.A. popped into my head. "Oh! There's a DC superhero named Shadow Lass! But . . . uh, she's a girl, so . . ." Keefe cracked up.

"I'm totally calling you that from now on!" He told Tam between laughs.

Tam glared at him, and when he looked back at me, I mouth _Sorry_ to him with a laugh.

"What does Black Widow do?" Biana asked. Then, vanishing, she added, "Can she disappear?"

I shook my head. "Not necessarily. I don't know too much about superheroes, because of my background. But, I think she's some sort of assassin. Super talented spy, too. Definitely knows how to kick butt."

"An . . . assassin?" Biana repeated after several seconds. Her face paled a little. "Like, a . . . person who kills people . . . for money?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"Um, sorry, Ebony. I probably should have mentioned this before, but, uh, elves don't do very well with violence," Sophie told me.

"Wait, what?" How did that make sense? Weren't these people part of the Black Swan? Surely they've gotten into their fair amount of fights with the Neverseen, right?

"The thought of people killing other human beings for their own benefit is . . ." Fitz began with a shudder.

"Gross," Linh finished off.

"Humans can be so brutal sometimes," Dex said quietly.

"Like, the fact that they eat meat," Tam agreed.

"Absolutely disgusting," Biana stated.

"And all those wars," Keefe jumped in.

"The bloodshed . . ." Sophie added.

"Okay! I get it! Humans are awful. Just drop it, already." I said sharper than I intended. But, they were talking about the people I was surrounded by all my life. _I_ believed I had been one of them. And, yeah, they were awful to me, and never treated me right, but I knew that there had to be _some_ good humans out there. Weren't there?

The room became quiet, and I realized I had gotten up from my seat. Everyone had suddenly become very interested in the ground.

"Listen, today was fun and all, but I think I've had enough bonding for today. I'll see you around." I turned to leave. But Sophie stood, catching my wrist.

"Wait! We're sorry."

"Don't. Don't apologize for them. If your sorry, apologize for yourself. You don't know what they're thinking," I spat.

She let out a breath. "Alright. _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Really, I shouldn't have." The look in her brown eyes told me she meant it. Fitz stood and apologized too, followed by everyone else.

"Thanks. I hate to break it to you, though, but a couple apologies aren't going to change my mind about leaving. I can only handle so much elvin interaction a day," I told them.

"But," Biana began, "I wanted to ask you something before you go! Please?"

I pulled my hand out of Sophie's wrist, and I tried to avoid Biana pleading teal eyes, but . . . Gah, that girl!

"What is it?"

"Well, it's kind of an out-of-the-blue question . . ."

"I don't have all day."

"How much do you know about humans?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I think she means," Sophie interrupted, "like, how much about their history do you know? Since you didn't really go to their schools and all that. Uh, for instance: do you know who the first President of the United States was?"

"That's random," I answered, trying to ignore the pull in the back of my mind. It felt familiar-the kind of familiar that made my stomach turn.

"Do you, though?" Biana questioned.

"What does it matter?!" I shouted, a pounding in my brain growing as the answer to the previous question popped into my mind. _George Washington_. The purpose of so random a question made me think such silly things as if fate had something to do with any of this.

Everyone was taken aback by my sudden outburst. I shook my head, mumbling a half hearted apology. "I'm gonna just . . . go now." I turned to leave, making my way out the living room, just as Fitz asked to break the tension, "Now you've got me wondering, Soph. Who was the first President of the United States?" Oh no. Oh crap.

 _Don't say it out loud. Don't say it. Don't say it!_

I needed to get out of there and try to figure out a way to calm down this pulling and pounding.

But I wasn't fast enough.

Sophie's voice flew through my ears and rang in my mind. "George Washington."

I groaned out a curse, not even close to the staircase yet when the pain came to a sudden stop.

Everything faded as a new memory began.

And this time, I could tell it wasn't one of my own.

 **A/N) . . .**

 ***Alvar had managed to get me against a wall***

 **Alvar: Come on, we can ditch the interview and go somewhere else**

 **Me: Why are you so obsessed with me, goodness! *pushes him away* If you don't drop the whole playboy act, I** _ **will**_ **hail your brother and tell him you're here.**

 **Alvar: *suddenly scared, but only for a second* Please don't.**

 **Me: Mhmm. *realizes you're there* Oh! Hey, there! Oh, so . . . I'm pretty sure that chapter sucked, like, a lot. And I'm sorry the whole George Washington thing was totally random, but it was necessary for the next chapter! Some big things are about to be revealed! I'll post it as soon as I can, okay? Okay. Anyway . . . *conjures up two chairs and motions for Alvar to sit in the stiff wooden one while I get the giant, leathery, spinny one***

 **WARNING: FLASHBACK SPOILERS AHEAD. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ FLASHBACK, THEN YOU CAN JUST GO WITHOUT MISSING ANYTHING IMPORTANT. UNLESS YOU WANT THE BOOK TO BE SPOILED, WHICH WOULD BE STRANGE.**

 **Alvar, what was it like losing all your memories?**

 **Alvar: To be honest, I don't really remember all that. But, I bet if it were to happen again, there would be no way for me to forget a girl like you *winks***

 **Me: Stop flirting. *Holds up Imparter, and he stops* Okay. How long have you been a member of the Neverseen?**

 **Alvar: uh . . . ever since I was a teen, actually.**

 **Me: Hm, interesting. What made you join the Neverseen?**

 **Alvar: Well, technically, I'm not supposed to share that information. But I could make an exception for you, if you give me something in return.**

 **Me: *stares, but motions for him to continue, because this is like, THE MYSTERY OF THE YEAR***

 **Alvar: Okay, then *opens mouth to answer, but four people light leap onto the scene and interrupt***

 ***Gisela, Ruy, Gethen, and Fintan are all there***

 **Gisela: He will** _ **not**_ **be answering that *glares at Alvar***

 **Me: *sighs* Seriously? Oh, fine. Whatever. It's okay. I'm just relieved you all fell in my trap.**

 ***I create force fields around all of them and whistle loudly, making the Keeper crew and the other Black Swan members come out, as well as several goblins, and dwarves are underground***

 **Me: Gotcha!**

 **Alvar: Aw, come on, Deci! I really felt a connection, there.**

 **Fitz: Shut up, Alvar!**

 **Biana: Leave her alone, creep!**

 **Keefe: *comes over to me* Are you okay?**

 **Tam: *also comes over* Yeah, did he do anything?**

 **Dex: *is there as well* We would have come out earlier during the chapter, but we couldn't blow our cover.**

 **Me: I'm fine, let's just get rid of these guys!**

 **Sophie: Finally, after all this time. *stalks over to Gisela's force field* I told you we would get you**

 **Gisela: *smirks* You may have, but you planned poorly.**

 ***They all light leap away***

 **Everyone: WHAT?**

 **Dex: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE FORGOT THEIR FREAKIN' CRYSTALS!? GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**

 **Tam and Fitz: *say some very colorful words***

 **Keefe: *reals on me* HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY? PEOPLE CAN'T LIGHT LEAP THROUGH FORCE FIELDS! YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!**

 ***I snap my fingers and everyone suddenly freezes, except for me***

 **Me: *Walks towards you and looks at you* Remember that secret, independent group I told you all about in the beginning? Yeah, well, it's sole purpose is to keep the adventures and Keeper stories going, and there aren't any Keeper stories without the Neverseen. So of course I couldn't capture them! I needed to let them go! It needed to be done *pounds fist on heart* for Shannon. For Keeper. For us.**

 ***I looks back at the others, walking back towards Keefe***

 **Me: They'll forget this all ever happened. *Cups Keefe's face, tracing a finger down his cheek* All of them, all of it. I, as a part of this organization, do what needs to be done to keep everything going. Why else do you think I'm so powerful? And, you all know how much I love my boys. Why else do you think I've never allowed myself to be with one of them? Because, if I intervene, then the story is disrupted. There's nothing I can do. I'm just a simple author, saving the Lost Cities in the dark. *sighs and pulls away* No one else can say it with me, so I'll say it myself. I would be happy if you did it with me, though.**

 **You and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 ***Looks wistfully towards them one last time before snapping my fingers***

 ***the world flashes white, and everyone forgot this ever happened***

 **Except me.**

 **Except you.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N) HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **First, answers to reviews!**

 **Lilstar: Oh, I'm sorry not sorry for leaving you with that cliffhanger. And, ahem.**

 **SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EYE?**

 **SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIEEEEEEEE?**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH BAAAAAABYYYYYYYYY**

 **CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BAABYYYYYYY**

 **JUST GOTTA GET OUT, JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUTTA HEEEEEEEERRRREE**

 **You can finish it off in your next review ;)**

 **And, hold on. ARE YOU AUSTRALIAN? OMG I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE THAT'S SO COOOOOOOL!**

 **Hello: Ahahahhahahahahahahahaahaha! You copied me! But I'm okay with it because it was a review to my story! AHHHHH I'M INFLUENTIAL! Amzing interview! You could be an amazing writer! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! I hope you like this one too! And, wow, you pressured Ebony so much! And, awwww, I'm the most powerful elf in the world! Awesome! I mean, I already knew that, but, ya know . . .**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! Enjoy the chapter, my wonders!**

 **Setting: We are all outside, and the sky is dark, with stars twinkling and the moon is out. It's a bit cold out, and we're all huddled together around a large pole**

 **Me: Hello my wonderful readers! I have returned with the next chapter! I'm posting it today as a New Year's Eve special. You're welcome. I mean, I did just leave you on the huge cliffhanger in the last one, and I'm not really sure when's the next time I'll post the next chapter, due to . . . complications. I dunno. I might take a break from Fanfiction altogether for a little bit. But that's not what we're here to discuss! Today, we are here for-**

 **Keeper Crew: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Me: Not yet, idiots. When the clock says it's twelve, and our special KotLC ball drops *points at the shimmering rainbow colored sphere at the top of the huge pole*** _ **that's**_ **when we say it.**

 **Keefe: *yawns* Can I sleep now?**

 **Biana: I'm tired too *rubs eyes***

 ***Everyone wants to sleep***

 **Me: NO! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE UNTIL IT'S TOMORROW! IT'S THE RULES! IF YOU SLEEP, YOU DIE!**

 **Tam: Whoa**

 **Linh: I don't wanna die!**

 **Fitz: Seriously**

 **Sophie: Guys, she's joking. I used to do this tradition with my human family. Amy would sleep before midnight every time, no matter how hard she tried. And she didn't die, bby the way.**

 **Me: You say that now, but once you fall into your slumber, it shall be eternal . . . *cackles evilly as thunder booms and lightning flashes around us***

 **Dex: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!**

 **Linh: *splashes me with water***

 **Me: *chokes on the water* Seriously?! Fine. Take the risk yourselves. But you have been warned. *Glares until fear settles into their hearts* Good. Anyway, we are here to celebrate! *speaks to the Keeper Crew* You all have been through so much together over the years, done so much, felt so much, and it was all with the people you loved-and some enemies, you know. But bad thoughts aside! I just wanted you all to know, that you have been an inspiration to so many people out there, and you all have so many fans who love you so much! But, as you all probably know, no one could ever love you all as much as I do.**

 **Sophie: Aw, Deci, we love you too**

 **Me: Wait, seriously?**

 **Biana: You thought we didn't love you?**

 **Me: I mean, after all the things that I've done . . . And I'm so evil!**

 **Keefe: *wraps arm around my shoulders* More like, super weird in your own adorable way.**

 **Me: *Steps away from him, overwhelmed by the latest discovery* Are . . . wait . . . the Keeper Crew,** _ **the**_ **Sophie Foster, Keefe Sencen, Fitz and Biana Vacker, Dex Dizznee, Tam and Linh Song . . . love me?**

 **Dex: Of course we do. You're one of our best friends!**

 **Me: This is too much to handle. I . . . Uh . . . *Stops and realizes what he has just said* I'm your . . . friend?**

 **Everyone: *nods***

 **Me: What? *freezes***

 **Linh: Uh, is she okay?**

 **Tam: Pretty sure we just blew her mind**

 **Fitz: *waves hand in front of my face* Huh. Should we, uh, move onto the next chapter, then?**

 **Dex: Can we even do that without her?**

 **Keefe: Guess there's only one way way to find out!**

 **Sophie: Are you sure, though?**

 **Biana: No one's ever done it without her**

 **Tam: Well then, there's a first time for everything, right?**

 **Everyone: *Looks at each other before saying* ONTO THE NEXT-**

 **Keefe: Nope, it just doesn't feel right**

 **Me: *gasps for air and jumps into ninja pose, looking around frantically* WHATHAPPENEDWHEREAMIWHODIDTHISWHYDIDEVERYONEDIEININFINITYWARWHAAAAA? *Stops and realizes where I am* Oh. Well, then, everyone. What do we say?**

 **Keefe: Now we're talking!**

 **Everyone: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 40

" _Nice work," Vianna said to Fallon, fixing her ruby encrusted golden circlet. "We should have the humans back on the right track soon."_

" _Yes, but . . . there's is something that we must address," Fallon said slowly. "The humans . . . I can hear their thoughts, you know."_

" _Yes, but that is why you must block them. You know how to do that already," I reminded him._

" _I understand that," he told me. "But I'm also taking down the blocking to make sure they aren't plotting anything serious. But, I'm afraid it's already too late. They're talking of making me their President."_

" _What?" Vianna asked. "That is_ not _what we planned to happen."_

" _But, if you think about it, it helps us with our situation," I said slowly. "If he becomes their equivalent of a ruler, then it would help tremendously with getting them back on track. And, yes, he would have to stay there constantly in disguise."_

" _He would come back as often as possible to report, as well," Vianna added quietly._

" _Hold on, you aren't_ actually _considering doing this, are you?" Fallon asked. "I can just make it seem like I died and then we'd be free of this mess."_

" _That's another thing," I continued. "He would have to fake a death eventually, since humans live such short lives. But, overall, I think this could be good for them."_

The scene fast forwarded through several others associated with the same topic, but it barely gave my mind any time to think for itself. Voices rang in the back of my head as the torment came to an end.

" _No one can know about this," Vianna informed us. "Including us." Her bright eyes made their way over to mine. "Fintan, can you keep all this information stored in your cache? We'll place our memories of this entire ordeal in there, as well. Once it's over, it'll be as if this entire thing never happened. George Washington shall just be the first and one of the greatest Presidents America has ever seen."_

I felt my body being moved, but I couldn't escape from my daze. Different parts of the memory that were fast forwarded began to play at normal speed, and more pieces came together. But it was still confusing. From what I could tell . . .

The first President of the United States of America-George Washington-was . . . _an elf?_

…

"I'm gonna just . . . go now," Ebony said to us as we recovered from her outburst. We probably shouldn't have pestered her about that. It's not like we were that close yet, or anything. And we probably just got on her nerves even more than before. But Fitz just couldn't help saying as she left, "Now you've got me wondering, Soph. Who was the first President of the United States?"

"George Washington," she answered. But the sound we heard next sent us all to our feet.

 _Groan._

 _Thud._

 _Silence._

"Ebie?" I called. The guards were the first ones out of the room, and we were close behind. But we didn't need to go far before we saw the all-too-familiar sight of Ebony's unconscious body.

"Again?" Tam asked as Biana called out Ebony's name.

"Am I the only one who's getting a little tired of this?" I said as Sandor picked up the limp girl.

"Keefe," Sophie said, shaking her pretty blonde head at me. I shrugged, and some of Sophie's concern for Ebony's condition rubbed off on me. The fact that she kept on passing out like this, and we couldn't find out _why_ wasn't the best feeling in the world.

"Should we call Elwin?" Linh asked.

"I'm getting my parents," Fitz said, sprinting off down the hall.

"Let's get her on one of the couches," Biana instructed, leading the way and blinking in and out of sight as she did so.

"I wonder what she's remembering now," Tam said.

"We don't know for sure if she's reliving a memory," Sophie reminded him as we watched Sandor place Ebony on one of the couches.

"It sure does seem like it, though," I said quietly. I sucked in a breath when I heard an agonizing groan escape her lips and saw her skin begin to pale and turn clammy. Alden and Della rushed into the room behind Fitz, his mother gasping when she saw Ebony.

"Oh no, again?" She asked, rushing over and placing a gentle hand on her head.

"I would hail Elwin, but . . . I feel as though there's nothing he can do in these situations," Alden admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"It wouldn't hurt to make sure, though, wouldn't it?" Fitz reasoned.

"I suppose," he answered slowly. "He already knows enough about her and how she got here. I'll be right back." He left the room quickly, Imparter in hand.

Within a few minutes, Elwin was already flashing different colored orbs around her.

"Can you feel any of her emotions?" He asked me.

"No, not really," I answered. "Maybe if I made contact." I moved to her side and knelt down, taking her limp hand in mine. I expected to feel a surge, as I usually did whenever I read someone's emotions. All I would do then is read the strongest. But she didn't give me anything nearly as strong, which worried me. I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling a small sliver of an emotion sparking between our skin.

 _Confusion._

And then with that confusion came fear, and next pain. It all grew, like a small flame that had been ignited, now growing into an overwhelming inferno. I let go of her hand, the emotions still pouring into my mind and letting me know that something weird was about to happen. Especially when they came to a sudden stop.

And, sure enough . . .

Ebony's sapphire blue eyes popped open, showing no hint of life or emotion whatsoever at all, clouded over with a hint of gray, and everyone sucked in a breath at the sight. I couldn't feel anything coming off of her. It was as if all the emotions were sucked out of her, or just suddenly turned off.

But then she spoke, and the words that came out of her mouth were . . . unsettling.

"Warning: A seal has been broken. One secret is no longer forgotten. Only eight remain."

The weirdest part was that she didn't even have to move her lips. She simply parted them a bit, and the words kind of just . . . poured out of her in a monotonous manner.

"What is she talking about?" Biana asked, a light quiver in her voice.

"I wish I could make sense of it all," Magnate Leto's voice said quietly. I turned around and stood to face him.

"When did you get here?"

"I hailed him," Alden informed us. "I thought he should know of the situation, and he insisted on coming."

"She isn't even blinking," Sophie whispered, staring at Ebony in terror. I looked back at Ebony as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes cold and lacking. I knelt beside her and took her hand to see if there was some emotion I was missing, but . . .

"I can't feel anything," I said. "Come on, Ebie, snap out of it." I let go of her hand and waved mine in front of her face. But it didn't get a reaction.

"Can't you hear us?" Della asked her.

"Ebony, wake up," Dex tried.

"You're starting to freak us out here," I told her, leaning closer and quieting my voice. "Come on. Give us something to let us know you're there."

"Ebony, please," Biana begged.

"Warning: A seal has been broken. One secret is no longer forgotten. Only eight remain."

…

My mind felt as though the world was weighing down on it. It could barely function. It was as if something had taken me over. When the memories faded away, I thought I was home free, but instead, multicolored lights flashed behind my eyes and a voice that sounded like mine blared in my head. But I wasn't thinking those words.

 _Warning: A seal has been broken. One secret is no longer forgotten. Only eight remain._

 _WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?_ My mind screamed. I couldn't move. I felt nothing. I saw nothing. I tried to think, but . . . nothing. But then I heard voices. From the outside.

"Come on, Ebie, snap out of it."

"Can't you hear us?"

"Ebony, wake up."

"You're starting to freak us out here. Come on. Give us something to let us know you're there."

"Ebony, please."

I wanted to speak. I wanted to tell them I was still there, but . . .

 _Warning: A seal has been broken. One secret is no longer forgotten. Only eight remain._

I had no idea what it meant, but I wanted it to go away. I needed to get out of there. Figure out a way to get out of my own mind. But how? No one else could get through, and I couldn't even find a way to control myself. Another voice that I couldn't identify repeated itself.

"Ebie, give us something to let us know you're still there. Please."

 _I don't know how,_ I shouted, but it was drowned out by another _Warning: A seal has been broken. One secret is no longer forgotten. Only eight remain._

"You don't think we've lost her, do you?" A shaky voice asked. Everything I heard made my brain feel like an elephant was tap dancing on it. I got a migraine so bad that I couldn't even remember what it was once like to be without it.

"I can't see how this is so bad," another reasoned. "Why it's so different from the others."

"Yeah, but she keeps talking about these secrets and seals and only eight remaining," a third added.

 _Stop. Stop talking. It hurts._

I needed to get out of there. I needed help. The pain was unbearable.

A searing, burning feeling emerged from under my skin, shooting through me like an arrow and spreading like an inferno. It hurt so much, that I wasn't even sure if I was breathing anymore. I needed help. But whenever I tried to speak, that stupid warning always replaced my plea. I was getting more and more desperate. I couldn't even move. It was as if someone else was controlling my body and mind while I was still conscious of what was happening. It was . . . _so annoying._ How do I get out of here? My mind has become my own prison.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I don't know what I _can_ do if I can't find the problem."

"And it's not like Sophie and I can go in. And even if we could, we don't want to risk giving Elwin another patient."

"We can't just leave her like this!"

"Maybe it'll fade?"

"Not likely."

"Is she in some sort of coma?"

On and on the voices went, adding more and more weight to my tap-dancing elephant. Each voice lost more hope than the last on me recovering.

"She's been like this for three hours already."

Wait, what? No, no. It's only been, like, ten minutes!

"You kids should head home. We'll tell you what happened in the morning."

"No way, I'm staying."

Agreements from the others.

A sigh. "If that's what you want, but I don't know what you can expect. We've already tried talking to her several times."

"To think she hasn't blinked in three hours . . ."

Hold on, my eyes are open? Since when? All these lights keep me from seeing anything. Even though every little noise has added to the pain of my migraine and burns, the next voice, the next sentence, I paid attention to.

"Ebony, you need to snap out of it already. We need to know you're okay. Come on, Ebie. Please."

 _But I can't!_ I cried over the warning. My thoughts became so desperate, so loud, so crowded, so large, that they didn't fit in my mind anymore. It felt as though I shoved them out. _I can't! I would if I could, but I can't! I need help! Please! Help!_

Silence.

In a whisper, "Did any of you hear that?"

Murmurs of agreement.

"Was that . . . was that her?"

I feel a slight jolt.

"Ebie! Was that you?"

 _What are they talking about? Can . . . can you hear me?_

Silence.

"Maybe we just imagined it?"

A curse is whispered.

"No. It had to be her. We can't all imagine the same thing at the same time!"

I tried to push out my next thought, trying to keep it simple, but affective.

 _Help._

 _Help!_

 _HELP ME!_

"There it is again!"

"She needs help!"

"Ebony, can you hear us?"

 _Yes!_

"I think she's transmitting!"

"To think she could do it in such a state . . . she must really be learning in her sessions."

I hear the warning go off again.

"Ebony, tell us what's wrong."

I attempt, but whenever I try to get more than three words out, the warning speaks out instead. So I try simpler words.

 _Pain._

 _Hurt._

 _Lights._

 _What to do?_

 _HELP._

 _Please._

"She's in pain."

"What lights?"

"She doesn't know what to do."

"But she needs help! Don't worry, Ebie. I promise, we'll get you back. Just hang in there."

 **A/N) You know, guys, there's a tradition at the strike of the New Year that's known almost everywhere *smiles sinisterly at the Keeper Crew***

 **Sophie: What is it?**

 **Biana: Ooh! Traditions! Fuuuuuun!**

 **Keefe: I actually have a question: When is Ebony coming over for an interview**

 **Dex: Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. And, what were you talking about in the beginning about taking a break from writing?**

 **Me: YOU GUYS ARE GETTING OFF TRACK! So. The tradition. Heheheh. You see, dear friends of mine, the tradition is, once the New Year comes through and the clock strikes twelve, and the giant, shimmering, hypnotizing ball drops down the pole and explodes into a bunch of pretty crystals . . . heheheh . . . Y'all are supposed to give the person you love a kiss. Heheheh . . . I love my life. *rubs hands together sinisterly as the Keeper Crew suddenly becomes very squirmy***

 **(Obviously, the timing in this part is a bit different than what you guys probably have there, so just bear with me)**

 **Biana: k-kiss them?**

 **Me: *nods* Uh huh**

 **Fitz: The person you . . . love?**

 **Me: *nods eagerly* Uh huh uh huh**

 **Sophie: And it's a tradition that you do . . . when it's the New Year?**

 **Me: *nods so fast that my head looks like it's about to fly off* Uh huh uh huh uh huh! And that's in . . . *looks down at watch* TWO MINUTES! 2019 IS ALMOST HERE, PEOPLE! SO SORT OUT YOUR LOVE LIFE ISSUES AND PUCKER UP!**

 ***Keeper Crew goes off among themselves to converse and figure themselves out***

 **Me: THIRTY SECONDS!**

 ***Keeper Crew comes back and look at each other, seeming to talk telepathically so I can't tell what they're saying***

 **Me: ALRIGHT YOU GUYS, LET'S START THE COUNTDOWN! *presses button on the side of the pole and ten-second timer starts as the ball comes down***

 **Everyone: TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 ***Everybody hugs each other and I watch with a smile on my face***

 ***The New Year's Ball shoots back up and off the pole, and the ball explodes into tiny, pretty little rainbow crystals***

 **Me: Alrighty, everyone. Pucker up, and get the love of your lives, because it's 2019!**

 **Sophie: Yeah, not happening.**

 **Fitz: We've got better things to do**

 **Dex: Like kick the Neverseen's butt!**

 **Biana: And finish off the chapter!**

 **Tam: And while you might say that we can't end the chapter without you**

 **Linh: We've figured out a way to get out of this mess!**

 **Keefe: *clears his throat and smirks, looking right at me as he mimicks my voice* Well, guys, what do we say?**

 **Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: Wait, what?**

 **Everyone: AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N) WE BROKE 10,000 VIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS THE BEST FEELING EVER! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO MUCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Okay. Okay okay okay. This is . . . wow. I'm at a loss for words. Okay, so we broke 10,000 views, I have 10 faves and 10 followers (thank you to all you who are favoriters and followers of this story) and I'm 21 reviews away from reaching 100. ONE HUNDRED. I mean, I don't think we'll reach that many reviews within this chapter being posted alone, but maybe within two more?**

 **You guys should prove me wrong . . .**

 **But, seriously, this is amazing. I was just randomly checking how many views my story had a few days ago, and I looked at the number, not acknowledging the fact that it was** _ **past**_ **10,000, and then blinked. I stared at the screen for a full minute. I was like, "Hold on. I think . . . I need new glasses." I HAVE OVER 10,000 FRICKIN' VIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Okay okay. Celebration over. I'm just reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyyyy happy about this. You guys truly are the best readers I could ask for. So thank you. And, I'm sure some of you have noticed by now that I have no one here to interview with. That's because I'm currently getting over my hate for the Keeper Crew and anyone associated with them. The way they totally betrayed me was so . . . ugh.**

 **KEEFE, YOU'RE MAKING LIFE SO MUCH HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE!**

 **Yeah, that's the very last thing I'm ever saying to Sencen for like, the next month. He totally used me! Now I know how Sophie felt at the end of Neverseen. How does Sophie forgive him all those times, my goodness. Is this just even more proof of the obvious Keefoster-ness in the books? Because, honestly, I probably would have punched Keef ein the arm every time he did something like that. Or kicked him someplace it would** _ **really**_ **hurt.**

 **So, sorry about the lack of interview, but I'm trying to get over what happened in the last chapter's interview. So, answers to reviews! (Sorry this A/N is so long)**

 **DragonMoon88: Yes, it was very funny. Very funny. And, yeah I'm evil. I've told you guys this like, twenty times already. About that whole you'd-better-explain-everything-in-the-next-chapter? Yeah . . . keep reading. Heheheh. And, as you can see, I banned the others from the chapter. Thank you so much for your review(s)!**

 **BL4Z3: Aw, thank you! I really appreciate it! And thank you so much for following and faving my story!**

 **Hello: The George Washington thing** _ **was**_ **a HUGE plot turn, wasn't it? At first, you probably thought it was totally random and irrelevant, but NOPE. Heheh. I plan all o' dis. And, in your other review response, I'm pretty sure it was a little bit of both because I was really happy and also kind of freaking out about how much people seem to like my stories. And me. Yeah . . . did that answer your question? Uh, my main ship? Yeah, you're right. I'm still** _ **very**_ **Undecided on the ship front. Also, YES I HAVE WATCHED A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS! I binged the entire third season the day it came out. I was a little disappointed with the ending, though. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Lilstar: Yay! The song is over! Tbh, I never heard the song A Crazy Little Thing Called Love until I saw your review. It's really catchy. So, yeah, I'll totally continue that song! But, next time, I'm picking! I'm not exactly sure if I'm starting at the right part of the song, but, oh well.**

 **Ahem.**

 **I MUST GET ROUND TO IT**

 **I AIN'T READY**

 **CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE**

 **You continue! And ahhhh you** _ **are**_ **Australian! So, like, do you have an accent, then? And is it summer there now? And, when it is summer over there, but it's winter over here, do you still call your summer weather winter so you match up with the rest of the world, or do you have your own seasonal system? I've always wanted to go to Australia, but I'm pretty far away and plane tickets cost money, so yeah. That's so cool! And, no I haven't seen the BoRhap movie yet. I might, though. Thank you for your review!**

 **Phew. Thanks again for all your reviews and encouragement! I really appreciate it! So, on that note, I guess I should let you guys get to the next chapter.**

 **Huh. It feels weird saying this without anybody here. It's like in my very first chapters of this story, when I didn't do the interviews yet. I . . . I miss them . . . Ughhhhhhh. Maybe I'll let them back in at the end of the chapter, but for now . . .**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 41

Keefe and Dex anxiously paced across the living room floor while the others stared at the still-unconscious Ebony. It's now been six hours since she fell unconscious, and everyone was trying to fight the urge to sleep. It was late in the night, and the two pacing boys seemed to be the most worried, even though it was hard to beat the amount of emotion written all over Della's pretty face. In fact, everyone was scared. Wondering what could have possibly happened to Ebony that caused her to pass out and start muttering utter nonsense, save for the few transmissions she managed to get out. But in the past hour, she had gone silent. Even her _Warning: A seal has been broken. One secret is no longer forgotten. Only eight remain_ stopped, which added to the tension in the room. Alden and Leto had gone to Alden's office to see if they could find anything about what was going on, because apparently, they had _theories_ that they wouldn't share with anyone else.

Dex could barely look at the girl anymore. Her physical state was freaking him out, but every time he passed her, he couldn't help but glancing her way to see if she had somehow gotten a little better. But that was never the case.

Keefe was the same way. At first, he'd stayed right by Ebony, but then her transmissions became weaker, and just stopped completely. Her eyes were probably what scared him the most. The same sapphire blue eyes that had seemed so bright and filled with all kinds of different emotions that he'd struggled to set apart before, had never seemed so dull and empty. It seemed like the color was practically fading from her irises. It was full-on creepy. Now Biana and Della were kneeling next to her, Sophie and Fitz were trying to do their Cognate-thing and enter her mind, Tam had tried reading her shadowvapor again, but found absolutely nothing, which freaked him out. All Linh could do was kneel with Biana and Della, trying to stay positive and reminding them that Alden and leto were working on something, and Dex and Keefe continued pacing, back and forth, crossing paths, and freaking out. Elwin had concluded that this was a full-on mental thing, with none of the elixirs he tried on her working, so Alden told him he could leave for now, and when she woke up, they would call him right away. He reluctantly agreed, the doctor feeling completely useless, and left.

This entire situation, they'd all gone through the same emotions before with any one of Sophie's accidents. But now, it was at an entirely new level, because they had no idea what was wrong, and Elwin couldn't fix her. It had been so quiet for so long, that when Alden and Leto can running into the room, everyone jumped.

"Did you find something?" Biana asked, beating everyone to the question. In Leto's hand was a thick book that looked like it had been picking up dust for millenia, and the look on his face was a mixture of confusion, shock, and a whole lot of that emotion when you doubt yourself, but you also know that your right.

"We think so," Alden answered, Della, Biana, and Linh moving away from the couch where Ebony's limp body lay to allow him and Leto to get to her.

"But we have no idea how it's possible," Leto muttered. His finger was holding a spot in the book, and he opened it to that page. No one could tell what the title of it was because it seemed to be written in the most ancient runes ever created. What was in this book.

"Oh my," Alden breathed once he saw Ebony. He turned to Leto. "Hurry, she's getting much worse."

Leto then turned to Keefe, beckoning him to stop pacing and go over to them. "We need you to mimick something for us," he told him, but what he said next caused confusion. "In Fintan's voice."

"What? Fintan? Why?" Keefe didn't like how much about Fintan he'd been hearing lately ever since they'd found Ebony. But he was probably reading into it too much.

"It's the only way to help her," Alden said. "But you need to make sure it's exactly his voice, otherwise . . . some bad things could happen. So no one else repeat the words, alright?" He waited until everyone nodded before nodding to Leto.

Leto seemed to check and double check the page he was on to make sure he had gotten the words correct, then, after handing the book to Alden, Leto moved towards Keefe, cupping his hand around his ear and whispering something to him. The entire gesture would have made everyone laugh in any other situation. But, it was too solemn of a situation for any laughter. Keefe looked confused after Leto pulled back.

"You want me to say what?" Leto rolled his eyes and told him again. "That sounds really weird. What are those, magic words?" He was being sarcastic, but the weight of the problem couldn't make anyone laugh.

"Just say them," Leto told him, becoming aggravated. Or maybe it was just because of how tired he seemed. "But make sure to use Fintan's voice." Keefe shrugged, and then looked down at Ebony. She was so pale, so lifeless, that if he couldn't see her shallow breaths, he would've thought she was dead. Thank goodness she wasn't.

He kneeled down next to her, touching the back of her hand to see if he could sense any emotions coming off of her, but there were none. He let out a breath, looked back at Leto and Alden, needing their reassuring nods before continuing. Keefe cleared his throat, swallowing so hard that he was sure everyone could hear it. He tried to remember how Fintan's voice sounded, and how to mimick it, and realized that if he said it wrong, "some very bad things would happen." He didn't want anything bad to happen to Ebony. Although, this entire situation was already bad in itself, so if this could get her out of it, he would say it as best he could. He closed his eyes, trying to not envision him failing and Ebony exploding. That . . . wouldn't be good.

He took a deep breath, and then said it as Fintan.

"Noted. May the remaining be forever guarded."

There. It was out. It sounded so much like Fintan, that almost everyone in the room either shuddered or looked around to make sure he wasn't actually there. But when they looked back at Ebony, nothing happened.

"I don't think it worked," Sophie started to say, but Leto signaled to her to be quiet. And they all watched and waited for something to happen. Even Dex stopped pacing and the room became still. A few seconds passed by, though it felt like hours. But then, it happened.

Ebony started twitching, her eyes started moving up and down, left and right, until they went back to staring straight up at the ceiling. Everyone moved closer, the anticipation unbearable. Her foot started kicking the far arm of the couch, and her breaths became more and more labored, as if she had just run a marathon up a mountain. It seemed as if there was heat radiating off of her, and her pretty face began turning red, greatly contrasting the pale state it had previously been in.

But Keefe didn't notice any of that. He was focused on one thing.

 _He could feel her emotions._

But they were going haywire. That meant it worked, right? He didn't want to get his hopes up. And yet they still started to plummet when, as quickly as it had began, her actions stopped. Her breaths turned shallow, the redness of her face drained away, and her body was still. Her emotions gone. The only difference was that her eyes were now closed. She remained this way for a full minute, but to the others, it was an eternity of silence. Keefe began to blame himself for not saying the words correctly, but then . . .

Ebony's eyes popped open, but out of them emitted a light so bright that it made the rest of the room fall dark and the others shield their eyes.

"What the heck?!" Tam shouted.

"I can't see anything," Linh said.

Ebony's voice came out quietly, monotonously, but they all heard it: "As you wish."

The room went dark. Then the crystal lights flickered back on, and everyone looked around at one another, and then at Ebony, clearly confused. Her eyes had closed once again. The color had returned to her skin, her breaths were normal. Keefe quickly picked up her emotions again, and they felt . . . normal, too.

"What happened?" Dex whispered.

"I think it worked," Sophie said. Alden and Leto shared a look, but before they could say anything, Ebony took in a deep breath, and her eyes-as bright, beautiful, and blue as ever-fluttered open. She jolted up and looked around frantically, then grabbed her head. Sophie noticed Alden sending Elwin what must have been the equivalent of a text message over the Imparter.

Ebony barely managed to get out a groan before she was crushed by Della and Biana. Hysterical laughs were heard, questions were asked, but all Ebony could do was shake her head and ask everyone to be quiet.

"My head still hurts," she said. She stood slowly, stretching her arms and yawning. Keefe couldn't help but stare. He stood up and asked, "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, you've been out for six hours," Fitz added. She whipped around to face him.

" _Six hours?"_ Her mouth gaped open. "But, it felt so much shorter."

"Ebony," Leto said, getting her attention. By now, she understood that she should give up questioning why he kept showing up out of nowhere. He moved towards her, grasping her by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. "You _need_ to tell us _exactly_ what you saw."

"What? Why?" She asked, looking around. The sudden burst of energy that she had gotten before seemed to be quickly fading. She pushed his hands off her shoulders and yawned again.

"Maybe we should let her rest," Della suggested.

"No, no, I'm fine," Ebony told her in the most unconvincing way ever, turning around slowly to look at her. But the life and energy just seemed to drain right out of her, and she would have fell right back to the floor if Keefe's reflexes hadn't kicked in. She fell right onto his chest, his arms underneath hers and her eyes closed.

"Yeah, pretty sure this is just her being tired and _not_ another fainting spell," Keefe announced, hoisting her up a bit against him. Was it weird that he liked having her on him like this?

 _No, you've only got eyes for Foster, remember? I thought you got over this._

He couldn't help looking down at her, though. She seemed so peaceful. It was a side of her he hadn't seen before. He had to resist the urge to smile a little, and when he looked back up, he saw the same hint of jealousy in both Sophie and Dex's eyes. He was pretty sure Dex's reasons were far different from Sophie's, though. So he quickly gave her over to Ro, who carried her bridal-style up to Ebony's room. Elwin came as quickly as he could, but couldn't do much except give her a check-up while she was sleeping.

"She seems fine, physically," he told everyone as he closed the door quietly behind him. "Mentally, I'm not sure. I would leave that up to you two," he said to Sophie and Fitz, "but apparently, she's been given you a little trouble. But I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs to rest. And so do the rest of you." He looked sternly at everyone. Dex yawned, and ended up in a domino effect to everyone else. Sophie stretched out her arms, as did Biana.

"It's perfectly alright if you young ones would like to sleep over," Della said.

"I should be going," Leto said after the teens tiredly agreed. Looking at Alden, he added, "I'll be back tomorrow. Or rather, in a few hours?"

"Of course," he responded.

"You guys are gonna tell us what's going on, right?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired of all the secret telepathic convos you guys are oh-so-obviously having," Keefe added.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Alden promised. "But you all need to get some rest."

"You can just head over to your usual rooms," Della told them. As the teenagers walked away and down the hall, the adults heard Keefe remark, "You hear that, Foster? We come here so often that we have our own _usual rooms_."

"I'll be back in the morning, as well," Elwin said. "Or, uh, whenever the sun decides to show up." He nodded to the Alden and Della, and he and Leto made their way to the Leapmaster. Before they headed to their own room, Della looked back at Ebony's door.

"I'm worried about her," she said quietly. Alden wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I know, dear. But things will get better. There's no reason to worry."

 **A/N) And that's the end of the chapter! Yaaaaaay . . . Heheheh, y'all probably hate me now. Yaaaay. So, anyway, I hope you all liked it! Sorry I didn't post last weekend . . . but, you know-GAH!**

 ***I'm suddenly pinned against the wall***

 **Me: KEEFE WHAT THE HECK!? LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT FORGIVING YOU ANYTIME SOON, YOU IDIOT!**

 **Keefe: Well, then I guess this wall's your new best friend.**

 **Me: This wall's a better best friend than you ever were!**

 **Keefe: Oh yeah?**

 **Me: Yeah!**

 **Keefe: *let's go of me* Fine, then. If that's how you feel, then I won't apologize.**

 **Me: I don't want your dumb apology *crosses arms***

 **Keefe: *crosses arms* I wasn't gonna give it to you anyway!**

 **Me: Good!**

 **Keefe: Great!**

 ***silence and glaring***

 **Me: You know, this is a pretty pathetic argument.**

 **Keefe: It is. *uncrosses arms* Deci, I'm sorry. Come on, give me another chance. Please? *Does puppy eyes***

 **Me: Ahhh! No! You know I can't do the puppy eyes! Not the puppy eyes! *covers my face***

 **Keefe: *pulls my hands off my face and holds onto my wrists* Pleeeeeeease? Pretty pretty please with mallowmelt on top? *Brings his face really close to mine and pouts his lip* Pleeeeeease? Just one more chance?**

 **Me: *tries to look away but fails* Noooooo! Nononononononononoooo! *Squeezes my eyes shut* Nope! Not happening!**

 **Keefe: *let's go of my wrists and my hands whip back up to my face* You know, I didn't wanna do this, but . . . you leave me no choice . . .**

 **Me: Wait, what? *uncovers face and sees a smirk on his face* Hold on, nonono not that! Anything but that! *Tries to back up but can't, so instead I try to block him, but . . .***

 **Keefe: TICKLE FIGHT!**

 **Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 ***Keefe dominates in the tickle fight and I double over in laughter. I beg him to stop but he doesn't listen until I'm unable to move on the floor unless I'm laughing***

 **Me: *gasps for breath* Come on . . . stop . . . *laughs***

 **Keefe: *doesn't stop* I never realized you could giggle like that. Or squeal, for that matter.**

 **Me: KEEFE STOP IT! *Kicks him in the gut* *hiccups***

 **Keefe: *falls backwards and grabs his stomach* Owwwwww**

 **Me: That's . . . what you . . . get.**

 **Keefe: Does this mean you forgive me?**

 **Me: Uh . . . *looks at you* what do you think? Should I forgive this adorable idiot?**

 **Keefe: Hey!**

 **Me: What? I called you adorable. *looks back at you* Let me know in the reviews! But for now, Keefe, what do we say?**

 **Me and Keefe: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	42. Author's Note: Please Read

**A/N) Hey guys, sorry but this isn't a new chapter. It's actually just an Author's Note, but I need you guys to read it. I'm really sorry to do this, but I think I need a break. It won't be for that long, maybe a few weeks, or less. But I do actually need a break, I'm sorry. Especially since I keep leaving you guys on so many cliffhangers. But I promise I'll be back really soon! For all I know, I'll end up ignoring this announcement and post within a week and a half, because I just can't bear being away from you wonderful readers and my fanfictions! I** _ **love**_ **writing, it's one of my most favorite things to do. But I know this break will do me some good. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you all can understand. But I'll be back before you know it! So, with that being said . . .**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N) Hello, my wonderfuls! I have returned from my break! Yay! Did any of you miss me? No? Just the story? Fine. Understandable. BUT WHILE I WAS GONE WE BROKE 12,000 VIEWS, GOT 14 FAVORITES AND 15 FOLLOWS (thank you so much for that, all of you) AND WE'RE 12 REVIEWS AWAY FROM REACHING ONE HUNDRED AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! But, finally, after what felt like an eternity, I'M BACK!**

 **Sandor: You weren't even gone for two full weeks. It wasn't** _ **that**_ **long.**

 **Me: Yes it was! And you weren't supposed to say anything until** _ **after**_ **I introduced you!**

 **Sandor: *shrugs***

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Nothing can damage my good mood as long as Keefe is duct-taped to the wall.**

 ***Keefe is wrapped in duct tape and stuck onto the wall with tape over his mouth. He's obviously trying to say something, but it's muffled.***

 **Me: Aw, just look at him struggle. It was the only way I would forgive him. This is what you get for mimicking me! It was a suggestion from DragonMoon88. Thanks, DragonMoon! Speaking of which, I should get to some answers to reviews-which, btw, I got a lot of. Thanks!**

 **DragonMoon88: Thanks again for the suggestion! It was excellent payback! *Keefe mutters against the tape and glares***

 **A very obsessed fangirl: Thanks! And, I'm pretty sure the only reason I have more views is because of the number of chapters I have. Only a few hundred or usually less see each chapter. But you'll get to 10,000 soon, I know it! And, here's Sandor! Of course I'll ask him about the dancing!**

 **Sandor: You will not!**

 **Me: Yes I will!**

 **GucciGurlForever: Aw, thank you! I have a lot of fun writing the endings too!**

 **Lilstar: Hiya! I'll continue on from the chorus, in that case.**

 **Ahem.**

 **I gotta be cool, relax, get hip**

 **And get on my track's**

 **Take a back seat, hitch-hike**

 **And take a long ride on my motorbike**

 **Until I'm ready**

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 **(2x)**

 **Whoa! Australia seems so awesome! I mean, don't get me wrong, I absolutely** _ **hate**_ **heat, so I would most likely hate the weather there. But still! I wanna go to Australia someday. Maybe when I become a famous YouTuber/Author one day and go to a VidCon over there. But, wow! You aren't doing school right now!? Luckyyyyyyyyyy. I'm in the middle of the year. Also, it is** _ **freezing**_ **where I am. Don't even get me started on the cold winter winds up here. You have it easy! And summers here are torture, too. But not nearly as bad as your swinters sound. Yes.** _ **Swinters**_ **. I can't fully call it summer! I can't think of any other questions off the top of my head, rn. So maybe in the next chapter I'll have something else. Thanks!**

 **Goldangelxs: Aw, thank you! And now my break is over! Yay! And, also . . . uh. That was unexpected. Wait, seriously? *Glances at Keefe* Wuuuuuut?**

 **Sandor: What did they say?**

 **Me: Errr . . .**

 **Keefe: *muffles the same question as he still struggles***

 **Me: Errr . . . They ship me and Keefe, apparently. But that's not acceptable! I can't intervene with destiny-that-I-do-not-know-of-yet!**

 **Keefe: *Is stunned and muffles "Wait, what?!"***

 **Me: Shush. Goldangelxs, I am flattered. Thank you. But Keefe and I are obviously just best friends for life.**

 **Keefe: *nods***

 **Sandor: He hesitated.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Sandor: The boy hesitated before he nodded. Didn't you see?**

 **Me: Um, let's not get into that right now, k?**

 **Sparkly: Yay! You reviewed twice! Thank you! And, wouldn't** _ **I**_ **be the one co-writing with Shannon? If you didn't mean it like that, then, wow! Thank you! That's such a compliment! And, I know, right? Writing this fanfic is the only thing keeping me sane until Keeper book #8! I'm so glad you like it! Aw, I heart you too 3 Thank you!**

 **Wowie! All those reviews! Thank you all so much! I love you all! I suppose this intro has been a little long, what with the answers to reviews and all, so-**

 ***I'm cut off by a sudden sound of tape peeling. I spin around to see Keefe using telekinesis peeling off the tape from his mouth***

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Keefe: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwwwwwww. *tape comes off* Whew! I can breathe again!**

 **Me: You have a nose, dummy!**

 **Sandor: And elves can hold their breath for minutes at a time.**

 **Keefe: It was a joke, Gigantor. Don't worry, Deci, I'll stay up here on the wall. I was just tired of having that stuff on my beautiful face.**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever. The truth was, you were just tired of not hearing your own voice for over an hour.**

 **Sandor: How long has he been up there?**

 **Me: Heheheh. That information is irrelevant. We should probably get onto the chapter, then. I'll give Sandor his interview at the end.**

 **Keefe: Hey, don't I get a say in what that reviewer who shipped us said?**

 **Me: That reviewer has a name, you know.**

 **Keefe: Yeah, but it's really long.**

 **Me: No, you do not get a say.**

 **Keefe: Yes I do!**

 **Me: No you don't! Now shut up! *stops over to him and slaps tape back over his mouth***

 **Keefe: *Muffles* Hey!**

 **Me: *smiles smugly* Just as a warning to you readers: THERE ARE A FEW FLASHBACK SPOILERS BUT I'M PRETTY SURE ALL OF YOU HAVE READ BOOK #7 BY NOW. Well, now. What do we say?**

 **Sandor and Me: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Keefe: *Muffles incoherently***

Chapter 42

My eyes opened to reveal an undeniable emptiness radiating off my body. I felt hollow. Unreal. And yet I knew I was holding something of so much importance . . . that people would kill for it. Kill _me_. The worst part was that I didn't even know what it was. But I didn't like it. I felt like I was being used, some sort of container to hold something dangerous. And that one wrong move would release bomb after bomb of unfortunate events. A part of me that I could still feel didn't want that to happen.

I looked around me and saw nothing. Just emptiness, reflecting my innermost being. I was floating, the air around me heavy, cold, and dark. The eerie silence welcomed my confusion, seeming to swallow me whole. Until I heard a voice, quiet and gentle despite the echo it left in me.

"I know you're scared," it told me. I looked around, wanting to find the source. A figure slowly morphed before me. A woman, one I had seen somewhere before. She wore a simple white gown and had dark blonde hair cut in an angled bob against her chin. Her skin was a creamy light olive tone, and her eyes . . . Never in my life could I ever forget those eyes. They looked so much like mine. I had seen sadness and pure terror burned into them before, and by mere instinct I knew who she was, even though she looked nothing like my human mother. But before I could find the courage to say anything, she spoke again:

"I wish I could tell you things get easier." She tilted her head slightly as she studied me. "But I would never want to lie to my baby girl." She lifted her hand to my face, and I stayed still as her soft fingers stroked my cheek. The contact sent a buzz of warm energy through my otherwise empty shell of a body, and filled it with the emotions I had lacked before. A bright, stark white light emitted from her fingers and shone throughout the space of my mind, driving away the darkness. Once it was lit, the woman wrapped her arms around me, pulling me against her. Despite my hate for physical contact with any other living being, this . . . I could tolerate. It felt . . . nice, even. It felt right.

"You're my mother, aren't you?" I whispered against her. She didn't give me a definite answer, much to my dismay.

Instead, she told me, "Ebony, you need to choose the right side, okay?"

"But I have," I said as she pulled away. "My creators finally found me." I was confused by her own saddened expression.

"Choose the right side." Over and over again, the words echoed against the walls of my mind long after the figure had faded away. She was gone. I didn't want her to be, but she was. But I couldn't cry. I needed to stay strong and figure out what she had meant by _choose the right side_. Before long, I felt a strange tug against my body, and I realized I was being placed back into my body.

I awoke with a start, gasping for breath and looking frantically around the dimly lit room. My room. I had no idea how I'd gotten there, but at least I was safe. I raised my hand to where her's had once been, feeling the skin of my cheek damp with tears. A word escaped my mouth without my mind even commanding it to.

"Mom?"

…

"You can't sleep either?"

Sophie could recognize that accented voice anywhere. She looked up at the teal-eyed boy in front of her, his silhouette black against the starry sky. Her heart refused to listen and did that fluttery thing again. With a shy smile, she answered, "Yeah. As usual."

"You know, that's not a good thing," Fitz teased as he took a seat next to her. They sat underneath one of the many trees on Everglen's property.

"You're one to talk," Sophie said, trying to not notice the way his upper arm rubbed against hers. "Don't think I haven't noticed those circles under your eyes."

"Guilty, I suppose," he chuckled. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Sophie whispered, "I'm worried about her." Fitz responded by taking her hand in his and causing millions of tingles to shoot through Sophie body.

"We all are." He let out a breath. "But, things will get better. There's no-"

"Reason to worry," Sophie finished with a laugh. "I know."

"Guess I'm starting to sound like my dad, huh?"

"Maybe a little." Sophie noticed the way he still held onto her hand, and he even brushed his thumb around a bit, too. It made her _want_ to think that he might like her, but . . . she wasn't one to get her hopes up.

Suddenly, he stood, bringing her up with him. She nearly crashed into his chest in the dark, but she was luckily saved from that embarrassment.

"Woah, where are we going?" Sophie asked as he started to lead her away from the mansion.

"There's something I've been wanting to show you for a while," he answered, which for some reason sent another round of flutters through her chest.

"What is it?" She asked, but he only answered with his adorable laugh.

"Just trust me."

...

No, I wasn't stalking Foster. Are you crazy? I just . . . I heard something outside in the hall and got up to check it out. When I noticed that it was Sophie, I was going to see if she was okay, but, of course, the Fitzer beat me to it. I wanted to intervene before the two could have another "moment," especially when I felt certain emotions coming off of Sophie, but . . . I dunno. Part of me just felt like watching to see where it went. What I was up against. Fitz ended up taking her to the Vacker's reception hall-you know, the place that just so happened to be the room of Winnowing Galas. Real smooth, Fitzy.

 _Real. Smooth._

He turned on the lights, but made sure they weren't too bright because it was still technically the middle of the night . . . and probably to set a _mood_. He explained the place to her, showed her the portraits of his perfect family . . . well, except for Alvar, but still pretty perfect. At least his mom wasn't the one controlling our killers. That's when I felt Foster's mood shift, but not in a good way. She felt really . . . out of place. Fitz was probably making her feel like she wasn't good enough to be in his family without even knowing it-which was, by the way, ridiculous. Sophie was everything.

She was perfect, beautiful, smart, brave, hilarious, kind, stronger than she'll ever know. She was amazing, and I know that a guy like me didn't deserve her at all, but . . . I couldn't help myself, okay?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Fitz suddenly asked her. He turned her to face him, but she wouldn't answer. "Was it Ebony? Did she do something when we tried to enter her mind again?" Sophie shook her head. "Please, tell me, Sophie. You can tell me _anything._ " But she shook her head again, pulling away. Fitz seemed conflicted with himself, as did Sophie. A million thoughts were running through both Telepaths' minds. I hated watching it, because I could practically _see_ what was going to happen next. And yet, I did nothing to stop it.

Fitz bit his lower lip _hard_ before looking directly at Sophie to tell her, "I want it to be you."

I was just as shocked as Sophie. He said it again after a few more seconds, more confident this time. My stomach lurched as Sophie's heart soared. More words were said between the two, such as Fitz confessing that the only name he wanted to see on his lists was hers. I wanted to see her name on my lists too, but I never got the chance to say anything to her about it. The worst thing was when Sophie blurted the painful truth that I had long since known about.

"I've liked you since the day I met you."

And then she started doing this adorable, "And, you know I don't mean just like, right? I mean _like_ like. Like-" But Fitz cut her off by taking her hand. And then they did the staring-into-each-other's-eyes thing, again. That's when I'd had enough. No way would Fit'z be Sophie's first kiss. She would be mine, and I would be hers. I've liked her longer than Fitz has! Way longer! So I did what needed to be done.

"So, you finally confessed, huh?" My voice cut through the silence of the room, and interrupted their moment. Heheh, _yes_.

"K-Keefe?" Sophie yanked her hand out of Fitz's. "What are you doing here?" Fitz was oh-so-obviously glaring at me, and I glared back, ignoring Sophie's question.

"Good for you, Fitzy. You beat me to it." I strode into the room, hating to put this kind of pressure on Sophie.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked. Her obliviousness tended to be adorable at times, but sometimes, I really wished she could figure out my feelings for her on her own.

"I really didn't want to do it this way," I said quietly, turning all my attention to Sophie. Her big, beautiful, brown eyes were tinted with confusion and worry. Her presence suddenly made my confession fall shy, but it was already too late. I'd already made a big and showy entrance, but my voice just left me. It wasn't until Fitz asked what I was doing before I finally got the courage again. More than that.

I walked over to Sophie, everything around me fading until it was just her. I ignored Fitz's calls to me, backing Sophie into a wall. My heart pounded in my chest, and I could feel Sophie's confusion pouring into my mind, but . . .

 _There_. Right there I felt it. Her love for me. I knew it was there! And now, I needed to bring it all out. So, with a slight smirk on my face that seemed to ease her panic a little, I pressed my lips against hers and did what I had been wanting to do for _years_.

 _I kissed Sophie Foster._

…

It seemed like no one could sleep that night. Keefe and Fitz had ditched their bodyguards and followed Sophie-probably to have some sort of lovers' triangle quarrel that I could do without-and I had gone out of my room to wander the halls. I passed everyone else's rooms, the night silent. I barely noticed Lovise as she followed me in the shadows. A soft sob cut through the night, catching my ear.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I believe someone is crying," Lovise answered. Ignoring her warnings, I followed the sound and found myself standing in front of Ebony's bedroom door. Was _she_ the one crying? I didn't even realize she was awake. Was she okay? Should I check on her?

I hated to admit it, but I think I had a slight crush on Ebony, but checking on her would be out of an act of friendship, nothing else. Without asking Lovise's permission, I softly rapped my knuckle against the door. The sobs immediately stopped, but she didn't say that I could enter. I don't know what made me, but my hand gripped the knob and I slowly inched the door open. The room was dark, as expected, but I used my night vision skill to see through it. Ebony was furiously wiping away her tears as she stood from her bed.

"What do you want, Dizznee?" She asked, sniffing softly.

"Sorry, I just heard you crying and-"

"I wasn't crying, idiot." She stalked over to her window, pulling back the curtains to reveal a midnight blue sky twinkling with stars and a crescent shaped, silvery moon. She stood with her back facing me as she reached for the handle on the window doors, which led to the balcony outside. I stood by the bedroom doorway in all my awkward glory, waiting for her to at least shout at me to leave her alone. She remained quiet and simply stood there for the longest time. Before she pulled open the window, she said to me over her shoulder, "Have you ever been torn between two choices? So confused that you had no idea how either decision would turn out?"

The tone of her voice is what got to me. It was quiet and seemed a bit torn, itself . . . as if she were about to cry again. She didn't wait for my answer, and she stepped outside onto the balcony. I told Lovise to wait out in the hall, and I crossed over to where Ebony was. Her ash brown hair fell down her back in soft waves, and she wore a simple dark tunic. The way the light from the sky shone on her skin and reflected off her sapphire eyes amplified the natural aura of beauty that already radiated off of her. She didn't seem to know how beautiful she was, which just made her even prettier. She looked up at the stars, her hands leaning against the marble railing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to stare. She let out a breath and shook her head.

"Nevermind." I wanted to ask her to elaborate, but I knew there would be no point. Her eyes trailed down to the lake spread below us. It was the same view that you could see from Alden's office, just higher up and more to the left. I followed her gaze to see her looking at the two birds nestled together on the grass, fast asleep.

"What are those things?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. "I've never seen anything like them."

I smiled. "I'm sure we have a lot of creatures here that you've never seen before. But those are moonlarks." She seemed to freeze, her grip tightening on the railing as if to keep her hands from shaking. She turned her head, looking directly at me.

"What did you say?" The words were spoken through a clenched jaw with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Uh, moonlarks?" I wasn't sure why she was acting this way. But she let out a sigh of relief, looking away.

"Sorry, I . . . I thought you had said something . . . something else." She loosened her grip on the railing.

"Hey, are you okay?" I thought about placing a hand on her shoulder, but I put my hand down before she noticed.

"Not really . . . I . . ." She sighed. ". . . Leto wants to know a lot of things about me that I'm . . . not comfortable with sharing . . . yet. He says I can trust you all, but . . . how do you expect me to trust you when none of you even trust me?" Her voice quieted on the last words. She turned and leaned against the railing from her back, crossing her arms over her chest and staring up at the sky.

"Of course we trust you!"

"Do you, though?"

"Well . . . I trust you." My cheeks were probably super red as soon as the words left my mouth, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Then . . . prove it." She looked at me with a glint in her eyes so intense, that it made my heart speed up. "Ever since I got here, you all have been keeping secrets from me, and I'm tired of it. You all demand to know everything about me, but I know nothing about you. So I deserve some sort of explanation . . . like . . . why is Sophie so different from the rest of you?"

"Different? What-what makes you think she's different?" Yeah, the way my voice seemed to get higher with every syllable did _not_ help my situation. She came towards me, closing the rest of the space between us. Her eyes pleaded for my honesty, and . . . well, I had grown a bit of a soft spot for Ebony by then. I sighed.

"You're right. We . . . we have been keeping a few things from you. And I wish we hadn't, but it wasn't up to me. But, if we want you to trust us, then we have to put some effort into it ourselves." I reached down and took her hand, leading her to a small, cushioned bench and sitting next to her. She pulled her hand out of mine the second we sat, but I didn't care. It was time to tell Ebony the truth.

If only I had known what I was getting myself into by doing that.

 **A/N)**

 **Me: SANDOR, GET HIM!**

 ***Sandor chases after Keefe, who had managed to escape his tape trap***

 **Keefe: Haha! You can't catch me! Na na na na na naaaaa! *Sticks his tongue out at Sandor***

 **Sandor: I did** _ **not**_ **sign up for this!**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* If I want something done, I always have to do it myself, don't I? Sandor, take a break. *Rolls up sleeves* I've got this.**

 **Keefe: *is still running* *raises eyebrows* oh, so now you're gonna try to catch me, huh? It's on, Deci!**

 **Me: *Notices you* Oh, sorry, this'll only take a minute. *Bolts after Keefe so fast that he doesn't know what hit him.**

 **Keefe: Gah! What the heck? Since when can you run so fast?**

 **Me: Since always, idiot. *Pounces on him***

 ***Keefe falls and I pin him by the shoulders***

 **Me: Now, how about we get some duct tape, hm? *snaps fingers and a piece of tape to cover Keefe's mouth appears***

 **Keefe: Hey! I've had enough duct tape!**

 **Me: Says who?**

 **Keefe: Says me! *flips me over and pins me down* I think it's about time you experienced what it's like to have duct tape on your mouth, hm? *Takes the piece of taper and puts it on my mouth***

 **Me: *muffles* HEY! *Kicks Keefe off of me and tries to take tape off***

 **Keefe: Oh, no you don't *pulls my hands behind my back* You don't get to speak until the only words out of your mouth are, "I forgive you, Keefe. I could never hate a man as awesomely wonderful as you. I-"**

 **Me: *Muffles* You're barely a man, you idiot.**

 **Keefe: *holds his hand up to his ear* I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you through the tape *smirks and boops my nose* Let's get on with Gigantor's interview, shall we?**

 ***Keefe leads me back to where Sandor is and sits me down***

 **Keefe: Alright, what's the first question?**

 **Me: *reluctantly snaps fingers and gives Keefe an index card with the questions***

 **Keefe: *takes card* Thank you, Deci. *clears throat* Now, Gigantor-**

 **Sandor: I will not be answering to that name**

 **Keefe: *Ignores him* Has the dance with Grizel already happened yet, and if not, when will it happen?**

 **Sandor: *doesn't answer***

 **Me: *Suddenly has an idea an perks up***

 **Keefe: *Crouches down to look at me* What is it? Do you have an idea?**

 **Me: *nods***

 **Keefe: Well, what is it?**

 **Me: *points at the tape and narrows eyes***

 **Keefe: *shakes head* Nope, you already no my terms**

 **Me: *rolls eyes and tries to take tape off by snapping my fingers, but my author powers are somehow blocked* *muffles* HEY!**

 **Keefe: *shrugs innocently* Here, get another card and write something on it**

 **Me: *snaps fingers and another index card and pencil appear* *narrows eyes at Keefe* *writes something and hands card to Keefe***

 **Keefe: *reads card* OOH! Great idea! Bring her in!**

 **Me: *snaps fingers and Grizel appears in a chair next to Sandor* *muffles* TADAAAA! *with jazz hands***

 **Sandor: Uh, Grizel?**

 **Grizel: *flips ponytail* Hiya, hon.**

 **Sandor: *looks away and blushes***

 **Keefe: Grizel, has the dancing happened yet?**

 **Grizel: Of course it has. It was amazing, and I kinda wanna do it again. *grabs Sandor's hand* Come on, hon. Let's get out of here.**

 **Sandor: *sighs* Thank goodness**

 ***Grizel and Sandor disappear***

 **Me: *is shocked and muffles* WHAT!? HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU DIWJNCPERFOEIJVOCEIO!**

 **Keefe: *laughs* Calm down! Now it's my turn!**

 **Me: *muffles* huh?**

 **Keefe: I'm gonna react to the ship!**

 **Me: *muffles* NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Keefe: Then say you forgive me**

 **Me: *looks down pointedly at the tape on my mouth***

 **Keefe: *hands me the card* Write it down**

 **Me: *crosses arms and looks away***

 **Keefe: Aw, come on. Pleeeeeease?**

 **Me: *Glances back and sees puppy eyes* *muffles* AHHH NO NOT THE PUPPY EYES!**

 **Keefe: Write it down, pleeeease.**

 **Me: *snatches index card and writes a bunch of stuff on it* *shoves it back to Keefe* *muffles* Idiot.**

 **Keefe: *smirks and reads card* *nods* Mhm . . . yeah . . . I agree . . . *stops suddenly and looks at me* Wait . . . really?**

 **Me: *shrugs***

 **Keefe: *grins* Awesome! I knew it! Just so you know, it's mutual. But, all that aside, you've got yourself a deal. *holds out hand***

 **Me: *shakes head and points to tape* *muffles* Take it offffff**

 **Keefe: Suit yourself *rips off tape***

 **Me: *stands suddenly and covers mouth* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *turns and punches Keefe in the arm* THAT HURT, IDIOT!**

 **Keefe: You need to stop calling me idiot, especially since now . . .**

 **Me: Shut up. The interviews over *rubs lips* That hurt . . . What do we say?**

 **Keefe: I wuuuuuuv youuuuuu**

 **Me: I don't know** _ **where**_ **you got that from. For real, though.**

 **Keefe: Need me to make you feel better?**

 **Me: *clamps hand over mouth* No, I'm fine. Just say the sentence so this chapter can be over!**

 **Keefe and Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Keefe: How about now?**

 **Me: Leave me alone**

 **Keefe: You don't want me to, though. *waves around card* I have the proof right here. I can kiss it and make it feel better**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Ha ha nice try. No. I'm leaving. You should go home and get some rest. The next chapter's gonna be a real doozie. *winks at you before teleporting away***

 **Keefe: *looks at you* She totally loves me. See you guys next time!**


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N) Yay! Next chapter! Woo-hoo! Sorry if this one seems mostly like a filler, I'm trying here. I really am. I'll try to make the next chapter a little better, because I have some very big plans for Ebony.** _ **Very big plans**_ **. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I swear I'm mentally stable . . . kind of. But, moving on! I just wanna mention that the numbers keep on growing with this story! I keep getting more views, which I am very happy for. We've almost reached 13,000! As for favorites, 15! Follows are 16! And I only need 8 more reviews before we reach 100! So please, review! And now . . . Answers to reviews!**

 **CoCo: Well, you don't need to want to anymore! I'll just do it for you!**

 **Me: *snaps fingers and makes Keefe appear***

 **Keefe: Oh, hey, Deci. What's up-HEYYYY**

 ***I hook an arm around Keefe's neck and lock him in a choke hold against me***

 **Keefe: *struggles to escape* Hey! What are you doing?**

 **Me: Sorry, hon. It's what the readers want. Just a** _**little**_ **longer. *Five seconds pass by* Okay, you're free to go. *Releases Keefe and snaps fingers, making him disappear* Heheh, your welcome, CoCo.**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF IT'S SOKEEFE OR SOPHITZ? Oh, wait. I'm the . . . I'm the author . . . I get it now. AND YES SOPHIE LOOOOOOVES KEEFE. Or rather,** _ **loved**_ **. Heheh. It's complicated, okay? I know Keefe was being a jerk, and I hate myself for it, but . . . just keep reading. You're gonna start hating me for a** _ **looooot**_ **of things. Heheh . . . I'll be waiting for the riot . . .**

 **Hello: Oh. My. Gosh. WHY ARE YOU SO NICE? I can tell you "write" now that I am probably** _ **not**_ **the best fanfiction author ever, although, you were very nice to say so. I very much appreciate the compliments. I was so happy when I saw that. I'm like, "AWWWWW I HAVE THE NICEST AND BESTEST READERS EVEEEEEEEER!" And, yes I know I know. Keefe was a jerk and we all hate him right now. But bare with me! Things will get better! I hope . . . And, wow, I feel** _ **very**_ **bad for your friends when they read** _ **Flashback**_ **. Like,** _ **really bad**_ **. Wow. Thank you so so much for the support! I really appreciate it!**

 **Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. Sometimes, I feel like it or my writing isn't all that great, but then you guys swoop in and prove me wrong! You all are the best, most wonderful readers I could ever ask for! I wouldn't be here without you guys!**

 **Alden: While all of this is** _ **extremely**_ **sweet, I'm beginning to think you've forgotten about me?**

 **Me: *jumps in surprise* Holy-what the-how long have you been there?**

 **Alden: Since yesterday.**

 **Me: Wow, okay. Stalker much?**

 **Alden: How is that considered stalking?**

 **Me: *shrugs* Hm, I suppose I should get on with the interview, shouldn't I?**

 **Alden: Yes, you should. I have places to be, and I think it would be best if the Council didn't know you existed, considering, well . . . how powerful you are.**

 **Me: Thanks, I appreciate it. So, onto the questions!**

 **You: *barges in and grabs me by the shoulders* NO! This interview needs to happen at the end of the chapter! This is taking too long! I need to know what happened with the love triangle! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Me: *blinks and pushes your face away* Oooookaaaaaay, then. Got it. But, uh, quit acting like a zombie for sec, k?**

 **You: *eats Keeper books with a blank look in your eyes***

 **Alden: *stares* Are they okay?**

 **Me: *laughs maniacally* Oh, dear Alden.** _ **None of us are "okay."**_ ***snaps back to normal* Okay! What do we say?**

 **You: Nomnomnomnom *backs away into a dark corner to read the next chapter***

 **Me and Alden: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **(Also, DISCLAIMER: LOT'S OF STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE _FLASHBACK_ , BUT THAT WAS WRITTEN BY OUR GLORIOUS SHANNON MESSENGER! I AM NOT TAKING CREDIT FOR ANY OF IT)**

Chapter 43

I'd been pushed around my entire life-mostly by my parents-and I didn't really care about it because I knew that no one could ever _actually_ tell me what to do. But when I felt Sophie push me back after a good three seconds of my lips on hers, it was probably the worst feeling in the world . . . and it was because I knew I had done something wrong. I didn't hear her scream my name in shock, or Fitz angrily cry out, "What are you doing?!"

I had been _such an idiot_. What had come over me? Don't tell me it was all because of love, because if that's what it was, then I wanted to get rid of all of it. What hurt the most was the fact that the prick of mutual feelings for me that Sophie once had before . . . was gone. I hated myself. I was such a jerk! Why couldn't I just let Fitzphie officially happen and let Sophie be happy? I shouldn't have put this kind of pressure on her. _Ugh!_

I grabbed my head in my hands and shook it to clear my mind, stepping back. "I . . . I'm sorry," I mumbled. But it wouldn't be enough. Out of all the horrible things that I've already done to Sophie that _definitely_ should have made her hate me, this was the one that would break her promise. _This_ would make her hate me. I just ruined our friendship-all over petty feelings and jealousy. "I'm so sorry, Sophie." Before either of them could say anything else, I took one last look into her beautiful brown eyes, sending one last plea for forgiveness, and did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

…

I couldn't believe it would be this easy. Dex was telling me _everything_. Or, at least, I think it was everything. It definitely seemed like enough. He told me everything he knew about the bad guys, the Black Swan, about their "Collective," and how Sophie was Project Moonlark. Sophie had lived with humans until she turned twelve, and then Fitz found her, bringing her to the Lost Cities and starting a chain of adventures, which he told me all about. Sophie was by far the most powerful elf in the Lost Cities-in the entire world, actually-which was good to know. He told me that I was a pretty close second, though. Which was also good to know. Then he told me about the Neverseen, and that made me stop breathing for a second, because I was part of the Neverseen. But he didn't seem to notice. To be completely honest, I hated doing this to him. He seemed like such a nice guy, but . . . he was still the enemy. Apparently, the Neverseen had done some pretty horrible stuff, but I'm sure that was only for self-defense reasons. Based on what I'd heard from Gisela, the Black Swan was a secret organization set on destroying the Neverseen's plans, and those plans were going to change the world for the better!

. . . Right?

"There are currently two leaders," Dex said. "One of them is Gisela, and the other is Vespera." Vespera? Who's that? I've . . . never heard of her before. Why didn't they say anything? "Vespera is what we call ancient. She's lived for thousands upon thousands of years."

" _Thousands?_ When do elves die?" I couldn't help asking.

"Well, we don't really know. I mean, elves can be killed." He looked away for a moment, as if remembering some sort of far-off memory. "But no one has died of natural causes yet. So I guess we live forever." He shrugged as if it were the most common thing in the world. Which it wasn't. But he continued on. "Gisela is . . . well, I dunno if I should tell you this, actually . . ."

"Why? You've already told me everything else?" I probably seemed a bit too eager, because it caused him to hesitate even more. How do I fix this? I glanced down at his hand, knowing that he might have had some sort of crush on me-which was totally bizarre and unreal-but it was there. I hated doing this to him, but . . . I took his hand and looked right into his periwinkle eyes, pleading with my own for him to go on.

"Please tell me," I begged quietly, twining my fingers with his. He looked down at our hands, something in his expression changing. It was working, but I couldn't push it too far. "Please? I'm just . . ." I looked away for added effect, "so . . . _confused_." I felt like some sort of rotten villain trying to seduce the hero . . . but that's not what I was doing at all. I hated myself for this, but I was simply trying to get answers. For the greater good of the world. He let out a breath, giving my hand an unnecessary squeeze,\ before finally continuing.

"Gisela is Keefe's mother."

My grip loosened, and I pulled my hand away. "What?"

He sighed. "Gisela is Keefe's mother-but don't worry, Keefe isn't bad." Maybe not . . . but he could always be pretending like I was. Why didn't Gisela tell me? I mean, now that I thought about it, I could see some resemblance between the two . . . but still. It was hurting my brain.

"I should go back to my room," Dex said, standing. "That's really all I can tell you. I think I've told you everything that I know. Please don't tell anyone that I said anything. I wasn't supposed to, but . . . I think you deserved to know." The look in his eyes was so genuine, it made my heart tear at the thought of deceiving him. So I decided to do something genuine back to him. I stood and-despite my hate for physical contact-I hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered. He stood still for a moment before wrapping his arms around me.

"You're welcome," he said. I quickly let go, not sure why my heart was beating so fast at the gesture. I felt my cheeks heat up a little too, and I couldn't look at him. Before I knew it, he'd said good night and left. After a few seconds of just staring at the door, I bolted to my desk, took down the force field around my journal, and wrote down everything I could remember about what he had just told me. Including secret identities about their Collective. This would definitely help the Neverseen defeat the Black Swan. But, as I wrote everything down, I realized that what Fintan had said about this being a battle between the Moonlark and the Flareadon was about Sophie . . . and me.

I thought gathering all this information would make me feel better about myself, because it would make Gisela proud of me. But I couldn't keep out the echo of my mother's words and wonder . . .

 _Was this really the right side?_

…

"Sophie, are you okay?" I rushed up to her as she still leaned back on the wall in shock. That jerk. How could he do that? Pressure her like that? I had won fair and square. And yet he still had to come through and ruin it all. I was _this close_ to kissing Sophie, to giving her her first kiss. And have her be mine . . . Yeah, I'd never actually kissed anyone before, while most people think otherwise. I'm not some popular playboy who tries to be with any girl who has a crush on him. I actually _care_ about who my first kiss is gonna be. I just feel horrible for Sophie, because she'll never get her first kiss back again, all because of Keefe's dumb jealousy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah . . . I-I'm fine. I just . . . didn't think that would happen. I had no idea he . . ." she couldn't seem to find the her words. I smiled at her adorable obliviousness.

"You had no idea Keefe had a crush on you?"

She shook her head. "I didn't even know _you_ liked me until today." That took me by surprise, but it didn't matter. As long as she knew now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again as she let out a breath. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Fitz." I took her gloved hand in mine, brushing my thumb over hers to calm her down a bit. I lowered my head to lean it against hers, smiling when she took in a breath. She couldn't seem to believe anything that was happening.

…

I couldn't believe any of this was happening. First off, _Fitz liked me._ Secondly, _Keefe liked me and kissed me_. Third of all, _I was having the perfect moment with Fitz._ Everything that had just went down with Keefe slowly faded away as Fitz's teal eyes seem to mesmerize me. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my cheeks. The fading scent of his cologne still tickled my nose. We just stood there, being in each other's presence and letting the rest of the world fade away. But . . .

"Fitz," I practically whimpered, which surprised me. "I don't think we . . ." I couldn't finish. The weight of it all made a lump form in my throat. Part of me was super excited about all of this, but another part wanted to cry. I think that side was winning.

"Hey," Fitz whispered, titling my chin up so he could look at me. "I thought you said you were okay." And I was. Or, I thought I was. I don't know what had come over me. Fitz was so perfect. In all the flashbacks running through my mind of when I had been around him, he always knew the right things to say. And now, I had no idea what to say. He was just so sweet and honest, and I was just . . . plain old me. And scared? Nervous? Obviously excited.

"Is this too much right now? I know there's been a lot going on lately, what with Ebony and what just happened with . . ." he didn't finish, but I knew what he meant. "We can wait." I shook my head. Waiting would just make things worse and put even more pressure on me to find the right things to say. It was all becoming real.

And real wasn't _bad_.

But . . . it was complicated.

 **(heheh,** _ **Flashback**_ **quotes)**

"Okay," he said. "I think I know what's going on. But . . . I think you should get some rest before we really figure any of this out, okay?" Rest was gonna be impossible. We both knew that. But, if it was what he wanted, then I would try. I nodded slowly, and we walked back to hall where our rooms were. He stood outside mine, and I was relieved to see Sandor nowhere in sight. At least he and Grizel were giving us a little privacy.

"Fitz?" I whispered, looking up at him in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

I gave his hand a slight squeeze. "Thank you." I could practically feel his smile in the dark. His hand reached up to my face, sending a shock of tingles through me as I realized he might actually kiss me. But, rather, his lips brushed against my cheek before he pulled away.

"Good night, Sophie."

…

Despite how late-or, uh, early it was, the sun still wasn't up yet. I sat in the grass beside the lake, watching the two moonlarks nestled together, fast asleep on the other side. They looked so peaceful. In fact, everything around me seemed at peace. It greatly contrasted what was going on inside me. I would never forgive myself for what I did to Sophie. I wanted her to be happy, and I just ruined that. I should have just let Fitzphie happen. I groaned, falling onto my back and staring up at the sky, which was a swirl of purple and blue and twinkling stars. The moon was a silver sliver and shone brightly.

All I wanted was to be whatever _Sophie_ needed. Not the hero or someone to take charge. Someone to listen. To be her friend. Until _she_ was ready for more. Not me. Her. And I just broke that vow to myself. Sometimes I really disgusted myself.

"So you blew it, huh?"

"Not now, Ro." I didn't even bother trying to hide my groan.

"You should have waited. I tried telling you, but did you listen? No-"

"Shut up!" I didn't care that if practically screaming to her would make her lash her sword out on me. I was fed up with everyone right now. Even though the entire thing was my fault. Surprisingly, Ro stayed quiet, most likely going back to her spot in the shadows. The only sound I could here was my heavy breathing as I tried to wrap my head around everything. The whole situation made my head and heart hurt. It made me wanna yell and throw stuff. And I'm pretty sure I did, because next thing I knew, someone was shouting at me to shut up.

"Yo, Blondie! Some people are trying to sleep!" I looked up to see Ebony leaning over her balcony and looking down at me. She probably had no idea how relieved I was to hear her voice after everything that happened-and I'm talking about both her accident and mine. She was probably about two or three stories high. Her ash brown hair hung over her shoulder and in the air, coming down in soft waves. Even from down here, I could see the moonlight glisten off her pretty sapphire eyes. The different lights of the night shone on her skin, amplifying an aura that seemed to make her glow. She wore a simple tunic and, as far as I could tell, was barefoot.

"Sorry!" I said half-heartedly, resting my hands behind my head and looking back up at the sky, as hard as it was to look away from her.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked me, her voice echoing off into the night.

"I dunno." I heard her scoff and couldn't help but smile. I could feel her emotions from here, which was much of a relief, considering what she had just gone through. She was probably thinking about coming down here, but she had no idea where on the property the lake was, and it wasn't like she could levitate.

"Want some company in doing 'I dunno'?" She asked.

"Sure, why not? That is, if you can get down here in time." I looked up at her and smirked, sitting up to watch. She looked around the balcony, and then into her room. She disappeared inside, and I thought she was going to try and find her way down through the house. Good luck with that. But what she actually did definitely surprised me. Even Ro came out of her shadows to get a better look.

Ebony came out of her room with probably the longest bed sheet she had and her stuffed flareadon. She threw it down to me, shouting, "Catch!" I did, hugging the plush toy against my chest as I continued to watch what she did next.

Ebony threw one end of the sheet over the railing on the balcony and saw that it was far too short to reach the ground. Was this girl crazy? Because, this was . . . awesome. She tapped her palms together, and a bright white flash emitted from her hands. The energy crawled over her body with a soft glow. She probably created some sort of protective force field around herself. She tied the end of the sheet she was holding around her waist, which confused me, because I thought she was going to tie it onto part of the railing. She grabbed the railing and placed one foot onto it in an attempt to jump over it.

"Uh, you do realize that, in order for this to work, you need to tie the other end to something, right?" I called up to her. She didn't answer. She didn't even look at me. She was too focused on her plan.

Ebony jumped over the railing and landed on the other side, her feet planted on the ledge and her hands gripping the rail. She slid them down carefully until she was in a crouched position and looked _underneath_ the balcony. What she did next nearly made me scream. Holding the bottom bar of the rail, she pushed her feet of the ledge and hung merely by her arms onto safety. Then she released her grip with one hand and swung it underneath the balcony, grabbing onto one of the support beams underneath that was attached to the side of the house. She let go of the railing with her other hand and dropped below the balcony, gripping the support beam and wrapping her legs around it as well. Once they were locked on, she let go of it with her hands and started untying the sheet around her waist.

Ebony was holding onto the beam with nothing but her legs! She didn't seem to be struggling at all! How the heck was she able to do this? I mean, I know elves are extremely agile beings, but that requires training in itself. My mouth hung open as I continued to watch her, hugging Miss Flareadonna tighter against me. I could finally understand what she was doing.

Ebony tied her end of the bed sheet onto the support beam, making sure it was as tight as possible. But the other end was still several feet away from the ground. What was she gonna do now? I saw her completely relax her back so she hung upside down by her legs as she looked down at the ground. She caught my eye and smirked before setting back to work. She pulled up the bed sheet, rolling it up to her chest and grasping it with one arm while she stretched her other one towards the ground. Out of her free hand shot white-hot energy, creating some strange, almost rubbery-looking force field on the ground. I had no idea where she was going with this now.

She made three more, almost in line with the others, before curling back up and holding onto the bed sheet with both hands. She stayed still for several seconds, and before Ro or I could react, Ebony released the grip her legs had onto the beam and swung down on the bed sheet, which unraveled at her will.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted, standing by now and watching it all unfold. I was pretty sure she was about to die. I looked back to see Ro ready to catch her if she needed to. But she never did. Because this girl reached the end of the bed sheet-shouting _Woo-hoo_ and giggling all the while-and let go, jumping off the sheet and onto one of her force fields canon-ball style. Her hair flew fiercely behind her. As soon as her body touched the white energy, she sunk into it slowly, the force field absorbing the impact of the fall. It was the craziest thing I've ever seen.

Once she was inside the force field, she outstretched her hands, palms up against the wall. She closed her eyes, a smile on her face as she absorbed the white energy back into her hands. She took in the other three from where she sat, her hands glowing bright white. The force field around her body faded away as well. I was dumbfounded.

"Woah," Ro and I breathed simultaneously. She looked at me, standing. She giggled, dusting off her tunic and flipping her hair-which somehow, considering how she didn't really ever put anything in it, remained almost perfect-behind her shoulder. She strode over to me, a smirk plastered on her face as she took her stuffed animal from me.

I regained my composure and said, "Are you crazy?!"

"Yeah, what else is new?"

I shook my head, almost in a scolding manner. But the truth is . . . I grabbed her by the shoulders, which took her by surprise. "That. Was. Awesome! I wanna do that!"

She laughed. "Slow down, Blondie. Not everyone has the skills of a street rat like me. It takes a decade of living on your own to become as awesome as I am."

"You learned how to do all of that in Los Angeles?"

She shook her head and pushed my hands off her shoulders. "The only thing I learned in L.A. was how to escape from anything and everything. Whether it was getting out of something orally, or getting away physically. So . . . yeah?"

I scoffed. "You're unbelievable."

"I'm right here, sweet heart," she told me teasingly. "Believe it." Our eyes locked for a moment longer than necessary, but I wasn't complaining. She looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and staring at the lake, hugging Miss Flareadonna against her. I couldn't help but wonder if she had been flirting. After everything that happening with Sophie, I honestly didn't mind. It's not like I had a chance with Sophie anymore. Though, I would still hope.

"Oh, hey, Ro," Ebony said, noticing the warrior princess ogre behind me.

"Okay, let me just say, that was amazing," Ro responded with a grin. "I'm starting to like you even more. If you wouldn't faint so much, I'd take you on in a competition." What she said sparked something in my mind.

"By the way, are you okay?" I asked Ebony. "Judging by what I just saw, I'd say what happened a few hours ago had zero effect on you."

"Oh . . . yeah, I'm okay. I just . . . wish I could understand what happened." She looked up at the sky, nearly strangling her plushie. Her eyes found mine as she asked, "What _did_ happen?"

I shuddered just thinking about it. Seeing her like that was really . . . disturbing. It scared the heck out of all of us. "I . . . can't really describe it." She looked down, and I could feel a bit of disappointment coming from her. Suddenly, I got an idea. "But, wait a minute, don't go pouting yet." The corners of her lip turned up a little into a smile. She knew what good humor was, obviously. "You're a Telepath, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'll show you what I saw. You have permission to enter my mind."

 **A/N) AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!**

 **You: HOW COULD YOU END IT LIKE THAT!? THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Alden: *hits you with a frying pan, knocking you out cold* That should do it.**

 **Me: *takes a deep breath* Phew. Thanks, man. I knew they would hate this chapter.**

 **Alden: It wasn't horrible. Don't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure there's no reason to worry.**

 **Me: *eyes widen* YOU SAID IT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**

 **Alden: uhhh . . .**

 **Me: Sorry, it's uh, complicated. Can I just say, though, that I love that accent of yours.**

 **Alden: Thank you, although I never understood why I still have this accent when I speak the Enlightened Language. I mean, when a Spanish person speaks English, they have a lingering accent, sure. But once they speak their native tongue, Spanish, the accent goes away, mixing in with their language. So why does my accent-and my son's-still remain?!**

 **Me: I dunno, dude. But, speaking of your son *snaps fingers and two chairs appear. I sit in my special leather spinny one and Alden falls backwards into the less fancy one* who do you *presses fingertips together and looks at him over the rim of my glasses*** _ **ship him with**_ **?**

 **Alden: *confused* Ship? I have no intention of sending my son off somewhere, if that's what you're implying.**

 **Me: *laughs darkly* Not even close, Lord Vacker. What I mean is, well, think of it this way: who would you rather have as number 1 on Fitz's matchmaker's scroll? Sophie, Linh, or an unexpected** _ **other**_ **?**

 **Alden: Oh, well, in that case-**

 ***Alden is interrupted by a flash of light and Fitz emerges onto the scene. He bolts over to his Dad and covers his mouth***

 **Fitz: I do** _ **not**_ **need your opinion for that one, Dad. I'm already in love with Sophie. So thanks, but no thanks.**

 **Me: *growls***

 **Fitz: *turns and smiles* Sorry, Deci, but you have to realize your luck with stuff like this by now.**

 **Me: *Glares, but then grins sweetly* My luck? Oh, dear Fitzy, I don't** _ **have**_ **luck. If anything, you should be question** _ **your**_ **luck around** _ **me**_ **.**

 ***Before Fitz can react, I snap my fingers and a dozen banana cream pies appear in front of his face***

 **Alden: *backs away slowly***

 **Fitz: OH NO NOT THE PIES! ANYTHING BUT THE PIES!**

 **Me: Sorry, hon. *launches pies at Fitz and completely obliterates him* *cracks up at the sight of Fitz covered in cream and banana and pie bits* I'm totally taking a picture of this. *snaps a picture* Heheh, and** _ **send**_ **.**

 **Fitz: *tries to wipe pie off his face* WHO DID YOU JUST SEND THAT TO?**

 **Me: Keefe**

 **Fitz: *groans***

 **Me: And Sophie**

 **Fitz: *groans even louder***

 **Me: And Dex and Tam and Linh and Biana**

 **Fitz: COME ON!**

 **Me: *walks up to him and swipes a bit of cream of his cheek with my finger* Poor you *puts the cream in my mouth* Hm, not bad. Need any of that to-go?**

 **Fitz: Just end the chapter so we can leave**

 **Alden: Can you send me a pic of that, too?**

 **Me: Sure!**

 **Fitz: Really, Dad?**

 **Alden: *shrugs* Your mother would love it**

 **Me: Ooh! I should have her in my next interview! Alright! Let's end this chapter! Oh wait, hold on. *takes more pie off Fitz* Sorry, it just tastes really good. Alright,** _ **now**_ **what do we say?**

 **Me, Alden, and Fitz: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Fitz: I need to go home and take a shower**

 **Me: Yeah, make that three**

 **Fitz: Why? It's only pie.**

 **Me: Is it, though? *snaps fingers and a pile of feathers rains down on Fitz***

 **Fitz: OH, COME ON, DECI!**


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N) Wow. Okay, you guys need to chill.**

 **Fitz: Who, me?**

 **Me: No, my readers. Wait, why are you here?**

 **Della: Because I'm here, and he's scared that I'll embarrass him**

 **Fitz: Couldn't have said it better myself.**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever. But right now, I need to answer some reviews, because these guys OBVIOUSLY don't know what HOPE is . . .**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: Oh, that's good! And Keefe was idiotic because . . . plot. Heheh. I already answered your question about Fitzphie in my review to your story, so I won't say it now, for suspense for the other readers . . . heheheh . . . Ooh! Dumping stuff on Fitz made you feel better? *laughs maniacally* Well, in that case . . .**

 ***I snap my fingers and fling a pie onto Fitz's face***

 ***Della takes a picture***

 **Hello: Okay, I'm not going to touch on that first sentence, otherwise we'll end up starting this whole circle of compliments and whatnot . . . so thank you. I very much appreciate your support! And, Ebony and Dex is still a debate. Heheh, and don't thank me for Fitzphie** _ **just**_ **yet . . . *smiles sinisterly* And, sorry for the misunderstanding: it wasn't Ebony asing Keefe if he was a Telepath; Keefe was asking Ebony if** _ **she**_ **was a Telepath, hense the "well, then I give you permission to enter my mind," or whatever he said. I forget. Aw thank you, I'm glad you liked it! And of COURSE you would eat Keeper books maniacally in front of me and Alden. Otherwise I wouldn't have made you do it! I know you guys, don't worry. Haha, thank you!**

 **MarsCrafted: Ah, hello there! No you have not reviewed on my story before, so welcome to the reviewing community! I am** _ **always**_ **accepting of new members! On certain conditions, of course. I'm glad you like it! And yes, I acknowledge that** _ **several**_ **of you are Keefoster or SoKeefe shippers, and that's fine! Thanks for letting me know! But . . . my dear, sweet, innocent reader . . . you** _ **clearly**_ **haven't been reading this story carefully. Otherwise, you would know by now that I LOVE PLOT TWISTS. There are so many plot twists and surprises in this story, several that are still yet to come, so you should know by now that nothing is as it seems! I never full-on said that Fitzphie was official, now did I? That's all I'll say on the matter, heheh . . . Sorry if that came off as rude, I was only teasing. But not about the Fitzphie part,** _ **that**_ **was legit. So you can have hope. Let's just hope it's strong enough.**

 **SOMEBODY: Can I just say: I love your username! Dude, it's perfect. Admiration aside: My, my, you Keefoster shippers clearly don't understand what hope is! Or my style of writing! Dear oh dear. I'm going to be blunt: KEEFOSTER STILL HAS HOPE!**

 **Fitz: WAIT WHAT?**

 **Me: Oh. Uh, continuing on: Ebony and Dex, as I said before, I'm still debating. But don't worry, everything should work out! Thank you for your review! But, remember: It's only hope, so we don't know how strong it is . . . or what the outcome will be . . . because I have no idea . . .**

 **Guest: Wow. Short message. Thanks? I mean, it's nice that you want me to continue, so thank you! I've never got one of those reviews before! I think . . . so here I am, continuing!**

 **nataliagoo2016: I have no idea if you've reached this chapter yet, because you original reviewed on chapter 23, but if you** _ **are**_ **here, YO, YOU ARE SO RIGHT! I completely forgot that Tam and Linh are better at levitation-and pretty much all special skills! *face palms* Ugh, I have the worst memory sometimes. One day, I'm re-reading some of the chapters for this story, and I'm like, "oh right, that** _ **did**_ **happen!" Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like my story!**

 **Lovebooks61: *extensive sigh* I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that by now, considering all the other reviews I've already answered referring to that question. Ah, yes, love conflict is always the best! And, really annoying. Aw, thank you so much!**

 **sparkly: CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING MY 100TH REVIEW! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD DIEEEEEEEEEEE! BUT I HAVE TO FINISH THIS STORY FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRST! Okay, okay, I'm back. Yes, Dex is gonna be in sooo much trouble! Oooooh, Dexie, you'd better watch out. And, thank you so much! That's such a sweet compliment! Referring to your other review, several people hate Fitzphie and prefer SoKeefe, as you've probably seen by now XD, but I think you might be one of the first to actually** _ **like**_ **the idea of EbonyXKeefe. Thanks for that! Aw, I hart you too.**

 **Aubrey: Woah, hon, calm down! I mean, torture** _ **is**_ **a big part of my fanfics, so . . . heheh, you know you love it. You should know the answer to the whole love triangle situation by now. Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Fitz: Hold on hold on hold on. ARE YOU SAYING SOPHIE'S GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME?!**

 **Della: Oh my**

 **Me: *Shrugs* I dunno, Fitzy Boy. I honestly have no idea what's going to happen. Kind of. Okay that was a lie, I totally know what's going to happen . . . okay that was a lie, too. I DON'T KNOW, OKAY? *Flings another pie at him***

 **Fitz: HEY!**

 **Della: Hey, don't bully my child!**

 **Me: *Freezes and asks through gritted teeth* What?**

 **Della: *rolls up sleeves* I said, don't. Bully. My. Child.**

 **Me: *snaps fingers and a pie appears in my hand* Alrighty, Lady Vacker, I'm going to be very clear here:** _ **No one**_ **tells me what to do in** _ **my**_ **story. If you want to challenge my authority, well then . . . we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way. *Lifts up pie and aims it at her pretty face*** _ **Pie War**_ **.**

 **Della:** _ **No one**_ **messes with** _ **my**_ **children. And I will challenge your authority. I've been hearing of some not-so-great things coming from these little interviews of yours. So I will challenge you, because you're just a child.**

 **Me: Compared to someone who's hundreds of years old, I think a lot of people seem like children to you.**

 **Fitz: Uh oh.**

 **Della: *Glint flashes over her eyes* Ohhoho it is** _ **on**_ **.**

 **Me: *smiles sinisterly* You bet it is. But we'll have to wait until the end of this chapter. My readers are waiting. Plus, you might wanna prepare yourself. Mentally. What do we say?**

 **Me, Della, and Pie-Covered Fitz: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 44

"Permission?" I asked. But I answered my own question, remembering learning the rules of telepathy in my sessions with Leto and Tiergan. "You're . . . you're gonna . . . show me?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, I mean, you wanted to know what happened, and I could show you. Plus, it gives you a chance to practice your telepathy."

"You're uncomfortable with reliving it, though, aren't you?" I noticed. He hesitated. "You don't have to, it's okay."

He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Besides, what better way to pass the time than watch the moment we thought you would almost die?"

I was quiet for several seconds. "It was that bad?" I hugged Miss Flareadonna against me. He nodded solemnly.

"We were scared out of our minds. You kept saying this one sentence, over and over, like some sort of robot. You had no emotion, you were . . ." He couldn't seem to finish. The way he seemed to react to the situation touched my heart in a way that made it swell. And yet, he still was willing to show me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He sat down on the grass, gesturing for me to do the same. He chuckled when he noticed how far I'd sat from him. "You're gonna need to be closer than that if you wanna see the memory."

"Oh, uh, sorry. I've . . . I've never probed before-that's the right word, right?" I added, crawling over and setting Miss Flareadonna on the grass between us.

He nodded. "Yep, and, that's still not close enough-you know what?" He moved over this time, placing my plush flareadon next to us because she was in the way. I tried to not notice the slight contact our knees made, or the heat creeping up my cheeks when he looked back up at me. It was probably all just because I hated physical contact with any other living being, no matter the situation, and haven't really gotten used to the whole idea that people might actually want to be around me. Yeah . . .

"Alright, do you know what to do?" Keefe questioned. I looked up at the sky as I tried to remember, also trying to avoid eye contact. I noticed that the colors above us were starting to lighten a little. Had I really been up for so long?

"I . . . uh . . ." I sighed, hanging my head and shaking it. "No." He laughed, and I didn't expect him to grab my wrist, but he did.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked as he brought my hand up to his forehead.

"Based on what I've seen, you're supposed to put two fingers on one of my temples," the blond told me, uncurling my first two fingers and pressing them against his left temple. My fingers were seemed slightly pale and cold compared to his tanned, warmer skin. "To be honest, I have no idea why Telepaths do this. They're just weird, I guess," he teased, releasing my wrist. I shifted my position so I sat on my knees and leaned closer than before.

"My arms going to get tired, so let's hurry up with this," I said, subconsciously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You should know what to do from here. Let me know when you're in, okay?"

"Okay." I looked up into his icy blue eyes for a split second, and I scolded myself when I realized I wanted to look into them longer. I took in a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for my first probe. The fact that I could look at someone else's memory was freaking me out, but I'd have to set those feelings aside. It was hard though, because I seemed to be stalling. What was I so worried about?

"Hey," Keefe said softly, causing my eyes to flick back up at his. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. You don't need to be nervous."

"Easy for you to say." I brought my hand down to my lap, letting out a breath. "You aren't a Telepath. I am, but I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"Well, if that's the case, then Leto must be botching those lessons of yours. You should come to Foxfire, it's way better than homeschooling."

"Pretty sure the only reason I'm _being_ homeschooled is so that I can go to Foxflire-fire. I meant Foxfire." I shook my head. Why was I being such a wuss? I shoved down the cautious thoughts, once again scolding myself-but this time, it was for not being braver. "Sorry, I can do this. I'm just a little . . . uh . . . I don't even know. Let's just-let's just do this." I ignored his smile at my flusteredness and placed my fingers on his temple again. Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes, and as I released the breath, I finally went in.

I wasn't what I had expected at all. It was so . . . _much_. Things were moving at lightning speed, while others were leisurely making their way by. I heard so many voices, so many thoughts, all belonging to Keefe. Boy, was Blondie's mind running. There were tons of colors and sparkles and lights, all different textures and proportions. It reminded me of an artist's mind. Things that appeared out of nowhere played like movies, crystal-clear and in perfect detail. Kind of like my memories. I didn't think everyone remembered things so clearly.

Among all the color and fun, there was one corner, far off from where I was, that was way darker than everything else. It seemed to be blanketed with dead silence and dark mist, hinting that whatever was held inside was just as disturbing. It lurked with a pulsing radiation, seeming like it's aura wanted to affect it's happier surroundings, but something that reminded me of a force field held it back. I wanted to go over and explore, but I knew better. My consciousness created some sort of form so I could get around, and my "feet" were itching to get over to that corner.

In all my gazing, I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to tell him I was in.

 _Uh, I'm in,_ I transmitted. Everything around me stopped. In front of me, a figure began to form, and before I knew it, Keefe was standing in front of me.

 _Welcome to the mind of the glorious Keefe Sencen!_ He thought-which his conscious form said, making me giggle outside of his mind.

 _You're so weird_. He pretended to be offended, making me laugh again. He shook his head, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. But he didn't say anything else. Before I knew what was happening, everything-including himself-was whisked away into an array of what reminded me of shimmering ashes. It was replaced with a memory-presumably, the one I had entered his mind for. It played before me on a huge screen like a movie. It started with hearing the thud in the hallway, playing all the way to when I finally woke up. The memory played with all of his thoughts from those moments, all his emotions were attached to it, as well. It was as if I were actually _him_.

What had happened amazed me, but it also etched fear deep into my heart. I pulled myself out of Keefe's mind, panting and evidently shaking. My eyes darted around me, searching for some sort of danger on instinct. The sky had grown brighter during the time I was in there, showing off a new dawn. But I couldn't appreciate the beauty. I raised my hands to my face-not even acknowledging Keefe at that point-and felt it to make sure I was okay. It was silly, I know, but . . . I was terrified.

I hated to admit it, but I truly was.

I had basically been-

"Woah, woah, woah. Ebie, calm down," I heard Keefe say as he grabbed my shoulders. But I couldn't. My mind kept replaying what I saw, and combined with what I had gone through in my mind during those events, it did _not_ make something pleasurable. My breaths were short and forced, my hands shook, my eyes were wide and darted back and forth until Keefe made me look at him.

"Ebie, it's okay. You're okay. It's all okay," he kept repeating until I calmed down enough to breathe normally.

"I . . . I . . ." My jaw quivered. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to curl up somewhere and never go through that again-and I wasn't talking about the memory. I meant the whole process that _I_ had gone through. The dead feeling, the lack of control, the fear of never coming back. Keefe seemed hesitant before pulling me against him, making me freeze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would affect you this way," he whispered. My heart thumped hard against my chest. I hadn't realized how cold I was until he'd pulled me into his warm embrace. "But you're okay now. It's all okay." His arms tightened around me, and the realization that he wasn't planning on letting go gave me the courage to talk.

"What if it happens again?" I whispered. "I don't . . . I don't want it to happen again." With the last words, my arms finally found their way around him and I buried my face in his chest. I couldn't cry. I was too frightened. I couldn't stop shaking. Seeing that memory had hit me harder than I thought it would. I was so confused by this overwhelming wave of emotions, it hurt. Keefe didn't answer. With the silence, I realized what I was doing and quickly managed to pull away, my face flaming.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking down. "I'm sorry for everything. I just . . ." I stood, grabbing Miss Flareadonna on my way up. "I just barged into your life without warning. I'm causing trouble that you all wouldn't need to be worrying about if I weren't here. I'm just some rookie of an elf who has no idea why she's here or what she's doing. I . . ." I sighed, grabbing my head and shaking it. I groaned in frustration. "I can't do anything right! I can't even live as an elf the right way. I've interrupted so many lives. I cause unnecessary worry and trouble. I probably hurt Sophie without even meaning to!" The last statement triggered a flash of scenes in my mind. But . . . they weren't mine.

Some scenes were of Fitz and Sophie in some room I've never seen before, the images mixed with anger and jealousy. The others were different images, this time of Sophie and mixed with ambition, gradually getting closer until . . .

"Gah! What the-what was that?" I dropped Miss Flareadonna in an attempt to cover my eyes, as if _that_ would help. A flood of confused and panicked thoughts ran through my mind, but they weren't mine. They sounded like . . . Keefe's.

I looked over to the tall blond boy, seeing that he had stood by then.

"Oh no, crap!" I groaned. I closed my eyes, concentrating for a second and completely pulling myself from Keefe's mind. "Sorry!" I told him. "Leto warned me that this could happen when exiting a mind after a probe. I left in such in hurry that I accidentally left a speck of my consciousness in your mind, causing me to hear . . . and see some things from your mind. I'm so sorry! I swear it wasn't on purpose," I rambled. He didn't say anything, just stared in such a way that made me uncomfortable. I turned my back to him, looking up at my bed sheet blowing in the slight breeze as it hung from my balcony..

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hanging my head. "I told you, I can't do anything right."

This all was horrible. I never should have come down here. I should have just stayed in bed and away from any other living beings unless absolutely necessary. What was happening to me? I was suddenly becoming more sociable. I mean, I had _chosen_ to come down here to hang out with Keefe in the middle of the night. _Who does that?_ I suppose it isn't too hard of a question to answer once you get a good look at the guy, but that wasn't why I came down here! I have no romantic interest in Keefe Sencen whatsoever at all. But that's beside the point. I was changing. I had been such a wimp tonight. I shouldn't be letting what happened all those hours ago get to me, no matter how frightening it was. I was Ebony I-Forget-My-Last-Name. I had confronted men twice my size with _guns_ before. Although, that was nothing compared to everything that's happened here in the Lost Cities. I was so confused. Everything I do is a mistake. Maybe _I'm_ the mistake. The Neverseen probably have the wrong person. I'm no Flareadon. I'm just some homeless girl who amounts to nothing but trouble.

As all my courage and self confidence suddenly drained out of me, I realized that it was moments like these that made me wish I had died in that fire with the rest of my family.

Two taps on my shoulder interrupted my downward mental spiral. I slowly turned around to see Keefe with a small smile on his face and holding my stuffed flareadon, its orange-gold fur shimmering in the early sunlight.

…

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking," I told Ebony, trying to ignore the adorably shy way she was looking up at me with those sapphire eyes of hers. "I know what a mistake is, believe me. I've been given way too much undeserved kindness and forgiveness in the past couple years. But I think it's about time I start giving some of it to someone who _actually_ deserves it." I held out her plush toy towards her. She glanced down at it, and then back up at me before cautiously taking it back. She hugged it against her chest, looking away.

It was weird, you know? Seeing Ebony like this, I mean. Whenever I was around her, she was always so snarky and more _I'll-hang-out-with-you-but-I-won't-trust-you_. But here and now? She was way more . . . vulnerable. And . . . the way the sunlight of the new morning shone on her wavy ash brown hair, giving it golden highlights and making me notice once again how pretty she was . . . also made me remember a pair of chocolate brown eyes with shimmering golden flecks scattered around them. They belonged to someone I cared about deeply, someone that made my thoughts turn to mush whenever I thought of her, someone who's eyes tended to always hypnotize me and make my heart beat over its maximum speed with just a glance, somebody who's name made me blush just thinking about it. Somebody that, despite how much I loved her, I had hurt beyond repair.

I wanted to find Sophie and apologize, but I don't think she'd want to see me right now. Or ever. Maybe I should just leave . . .

"Thanks, Keefe," I heard Ebony mumble. She looked up at me and smirked, and I could feel the confidence rise back up inside her. A glint in her eyes made my heart pick up speed for some strange reason. With a wink that made my cheeks turn pink, she added, "And, I promise I won't tell if you don't."

 **A/N) That's the end of the chapter! Sorry there was a lot of Kebony in there (Yes that's the official ship name, even though it isn't a real ship . . . heheh), but we got to learn a lot more about the way Ebony works! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! But right now, I have a Pie War to win.**

 ***We are outside in a vacant field, which has a red line running down the middle, marking our separate sides. Hundreds of pies have been lined up everywhere, an equal amount on both sides. I have changed into a military camo uniform and have black stripes painted on my face, and Della is wearing pants for once, though, their pretty snug, as well as a battle tunic. Fitz is referee, and has on a black and white striped tunic and black pants. The Keeper crew and some other characters are cheering on the sidelines***

 **Fitz: *paces on the red line and spins a whistle around his finger by the string* Alright, ladies. You know the rules. Don't cross onto the other side, special skills and abilities are usable, but Deci isn't allowed to use her author-ative powers. Only her other special abilities and skills. There is an equal amount of pies on either side. To win, you must hit your opponent five times with a pie. If you run out of pies before you've hit or been hit five times-though, it seems highly unlikely, considering all the pies you conjured-that is an automatic loss. Headshots count, as well. And the** _ **entire**_ **pie must hit your opponent, not just part of it as it flies past them. Understood?**

 **Me and Della: Understood. *glares at each other***

 **Everyone else: Yeah, Della, you've got this!**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Keefe: Sorry, Deci, but if we cheer against her, she might not ever make us mallowmelt ever again!**

 **Me: And you never considered that if you don't cheer for** _ **me**_ **you might actually** _ **turn into**_ **mallowmelt?**

 **Everyone else: *freezes* *mixed cheers for either side***

 **Me: That's better *smirks at Della***

 **Della: *calls from across the field* YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANNA BACK OUT?**

 **Me: *calls back* I SHOULD BE ASKING** _ **YOU**_ **THAT! *adjusts military cap* FITZ! START THE GAME!**

 **Fitz: Okay. On my blow . . . One . . . two . . . *blows whistle really really loudly***

 **Everyone else: *cheers***

 **Della: *vanishes immediately***

 **Me: *picks up seventy pies using telekinesis* IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT? *lines up pies with the red line on the ground, one line on top of another, leaving no space between the pies* *launches arms out and pies shoot across Della's side of the field at lightning speed***

 **Della: *reappears and is hit by a pie on her foot because she managed to levitate above the attack***

 **Fitz: *blows whistle* ONE HIT FOR DECI!**

 **Everyone else: *cheers***

 **Della: *mutters* so that's how you wanna play, huh? Alright then. *stays levitated* *picks up a bunch of pies and mimicks my attack* HERE'S DESSERT!**

 **Me: *blocks with a force field* I DON'T LIKE PIE FOR DESSERT! GET ME CHEESECAKE!**

 **Biana: HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! DECI NEEDS TO BE LIMITED TO ONLY ONE SPECIAL ABILITY!**

 **Fitz: *blows whistle* TIME OUT!**

 **Sophie: *thinks about how cute Fitz looks in his referee uniform***

 **Me: *sighs and rolls eyes at the logic* Of course.**

 ***Della and I walk to the red line, staying on our respective sides with Fitz in the middle***

 **Fitz: Biana is right. You need to choose** _ **one**_ **special ability to play with in order for this to be fair.**

 **Me: Does it** _ **have**_ **to be fair, though?**

 **Della: *glares***

 **Me: *holds up hands in mock surrender* Okay okay, fine. I choose Psionipathy. There.**

 **Keefe: ARE YOU SECRETLY EBONY?**

 **Me: DO I LOOK LIKE EBONY, YOU IDIOT?**

 **Dex: YOU COULD BE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF ELIXIRS!**

 **Me: I'M NOT EBONY!**

 **Fitz: *blows whistle to silence us* Okay! Psionipathy versus Vanishing. Head back to your positions, ladies.**

 ***Della and I get ready for Round 2***

 **Fitz: On my blow. One . . . two . . . *blows whistle really really loudly***

 **Me: *wraps a force field around a pie and launches it to Della***

 **Della: *vanishes and dodges***

 **Me: *is distracted by several floating pies* *is hit by a pie in the face***

 **Fitz: *blows whistle* ONE HIT FOR MOM-I MEAN, DELLA!**

 **Me: *wipes pie of face and put up force field, a threatening look plastered on my face* Ohhoho, it is** _ **on**_ **.**

 ***Pie War continues on for the next three hours***

 **Fitz: *is having way too much fun with his whistle* FOUR TO FOUR!**

 **Della: *pants for breath***

 **Me: *pants for breath and raises up another pie with telekinesis, though its shaky***

 **Della: *does the same***

 ***We both trudge to the red line, getting as close to each other as possible without crossing. I'm too weak to make a force field, and Della's too exhausted to vanish***

 **Me: *pants for breath* I hope . . . I hope you have . . . a . . . a sweet tooth, Lady Vacker. Because this is gonna be one sweet victory . . . for me.**

 ***We both launch pies weakly at the same time and are both hit***

 **Fitz: CHECK THE REPLAY!**

 ***Video plays and we find out we were both hit at the same time***

 **Fitz: *blows whistle* IT'S A TIE!**

 **Me: WHAT?! *collapses* Whyyyyyyyyyy . . . all that . . . for nothing . . . absolutely . . . nothing.**

 **Della: *kneels down beside me with a kind but tired smile* Not nothing, dear. You managed to prove yourself. You proved that when something is important to you, you can protect it no matter what. And I know you truly care about your friends. This was all just in good fun.**

 **Me: *stares incredulously* Fun? *is shaking*** _ **FUN?**_ ***laughs maniacally and starts freaking everybody out* *mutters incoherently and rocks back and forth while hugging my knees***

 **Tam: Maybe we should get Elwin . . .**

 **Elwin: Already on it *kneels beside me and makes me drink a sedative* *to Della* She's just dazed. The pie must have taken a real toll on her. It's not your fault, don't worry. Let's head back to Everglen so we can get you two cleaned up, hm?**

 **Della: of course**

 **Linh: *picks up a pie and launches it at Tam***

 **Tam: *freezes once he's hit* *turns around slowly, pie in hand* Ohhoho, it is** _ **on**_ **. *launches pie at Linh, but she dodges so it accidentally hits Biana***

 **Biana: Hey! *giggles once she sees Tam's red face* *picks up pie and vanishes***

 ***And another Pie War begins among the characters***

 **Me: *lies down in the middle of it all, looking up at the sky, the sedative having calmed me down, but made me loopy* Look at all the pretty flying pies . . . No one's safe here . . .**

 **Sandor: *is agitated and protecting Sophie from the pies, slicing them mid-air with his swords* We really shouldn't be doing this. The Neverseen could come at any momen-**

 **Grizel and Ro: *launch pies at him and crack up***

 **Sandor: So you wanna play that way, huh? *goes into beast mode, abandoning Sophie to fend for herself* *starts flinging pies at lightning speed at anyone who takes it***

 **Leto: This is far more enjoyable than one would think *throws pies at others***

 **Tiergan: *is also throwing pie* Agreed. But, what happens when we run out of good pies?**

 **Me: *giggles* Don't worry. That won't happen. *snaps fingers and hundreds of more pies appear on the sidelines* Happy pie thoughts . . . WHAT DO WE SAY EVERYONE?**

 **Everyone mid-battle: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N) FIVE MORE TO FIFTY! FIVE MORE TO FIFTY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS STORY HAS COME SO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! *runs around the room screaming and waiting for someone to stop me* Oh, wait, no ones here. My bad. I'm *starts singing* ALL BY MYSEELLLLLF! Answers to reviews!**

 **WritingLover21: I dunno.** _ **Is it?**_ **Haha, torture time! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: Haha, I'm glad you liked it! And, no problem! I'll dump stuff on him whenver! It's fun . . . but not because I don't like him, or anything. I love all my KotLC boys. And, yes their friendship is adorable, I know. I made it that way. And, uh, praise all the sparkling things you want to! Maybe it'll help Keefoster's chances! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **MarsCrafted: hello again! I'm happy you've reviewed again! Being very SoKeefe is understandable. I, myself, am undecided, though, you probably knew that, heheh. And, I could see Tophie . . . kind of? I mean, I wrote a one-shot (actually, three-shot, but whatever) about it, so I have experience in that ship area. It's pretty cute. Oh no, I didn't feel like you were complaining at all, don't worry! I'm so glad you liked my story! Hope to hear from you again!**

 **CoCo: Aw, thank you. I love this fanfiction too. Lol, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Icy1551: Well well well, it's noob! (I mean, I've only been here since September 2018, but you're still newer than me!) Hiya! Welcome, welcome. My name is Undecided13 and I'm glad you found my story! And, don't apologize for the rant! I was very touched by it, thank you so much! I love that idea for an interview! I'll totally do it in my next chapter! Thank you so much for your review! Again, welcome!**

 **My, my. Have I ever told you all how wonderful you are? Or how much I love and appreciate you? Because I do. I really really do. I mean, we've almost reached** _ **FIFTY**_ **chapters! Are you kidding? This is crazy! I never thought that I would get my writing out there in the world by now and have so many people like it. So thank you. At least you guys are here with me, because I don't usually like being *starts singing* ALL BY MYSEEEELLLLFFF! DON'T WANNA BE ALL BY MYSEEEELFFF!**

 **Tam: STOP SINGING!**

 **Dex: YOU AREN'T *SINGS* ALL BY YOURSELF ANYMORE!**

 **Me: *gasps and eyes turn wide* It's two of my favorite boys! What are you guys doing here? *tackles them with a hug* I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!**

 **Tam: *squirms under the hug* You saw us last chapter for the Pie War.**

 **Me: Yeah, but for half of that, I was throwing pies at Della Vacker until I was exhausted out of my mind, and the other half was spent being loopy under sedatives.**

 **Dex: That was hilarious, by the way. *squirms* Can you get off us please?**

 **Me: *scrambles off and smiles* I can't believe you guys came to visit! *deadpans* Now, what is it you want?**

 **Tam: What? You're assuming that we're here just because we** _ **want**_ **something?**

 **Dex: Yeah, can't we just** _ **want**_ **to see our awesome friend Deci?**

 **Me: *crosses arms and raises eyebrows, not buying a second of it***

 **Tam and Dex: *give in* Fiiiiiine. WE WANNA KNOW WHO'S GONNA END UP WITH BIANA!**

 **Me: Wow. No. Leave. Be gone, you delinquents. *lifts hand to snap them away***

 **Dex: *grabs hand before I can snap* What? No! We're sorry! We don't need to know, it's okay!**

 **Tam: We're just . . . *tugs on bangs* conflicted.**

 **Me: And that's** _ **precisely**_ **why I'm not saying anything! Conflict is wonderful when it comes to stories! And, speaking of stories . . . what do we say, boys?**

 **Me, Tam, and Dex: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 45

I was conflicted. I was shocked. I was . . . confused. But I had a strange sense of happiness in the pit of my stomach that just wouldn't go away. The next morning came on suddenly, and, by some miracle, I had somehow managed to sleep. I honestly expected myself to stay up all night thinking about what Fitz had said, and what Keefe had done. Honestly? I was really surprised that either thing happened. I was kind of mad at Keefe, though. Okay, more than mad.

He had stolen my first kiss for himself and totally caught me off guard! And, while I'll admit, it sent some sparks through me, I was still frustrated that I had those feelings in the first place. It didn't seem right to like two boys at once, especially since you didn't know you liked one of them until after certain happenings and several denials. It all would have been so much easier if I'd only liked Fitz.

But no.

I had to like _both of them_.

"Miss Foster?" I heard Sandor squeaked through the door. "Is everything alright?" It wasn't until he asked then that I'd realized I'd groaned.

"Yep! I'm fine, Sandor! Thanks!" I called before burying my face in my pillow-or the guest room's pillow; though, I'd slept in this room so many times that it was kind of like mine now. The emotional whirlwind whipped through my mind, making me conflict whether or not this was worse than dealing with the Neverseen.

Okay, that was a bit of a stretch, but it was still kind of close. I then remembered that Fitz and I were supposed to talk that day and sort everything out, causing my stomach to turn. As much as I wanted to see him again after what I'm still making sure wasn't a dream yesterday, I was still nervous. Fitz was part of this perfect family that everyone loved, and me being with him would ruin that reputation.

A squeal cut through my thoughts before they could get any lower, followed by rushed footsteps and someone barging through my door.

"I knew it!" Biana squealed. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" I felt her jump onto my bed next to me and shake me as I groaned again, my face heating up against the pillow. I knew precisely what she was talking about, but that didn't mean _I_ wanted to talk about it!

"Come on, Sophie! Wake up! He told me everything! I need to know what you think!" She squealed again.

"Biana! Leave her alone," a painfully embarrassing, deep, accented voice called from the doorway. I flipped around and grabbed my blanket, being sure to cover my inevitable bedhead and hiding from the two Vackers.

"But, Fiiiiiitz! She's my best friend. You need to leave so we can have girl talk!"

I raised a hand through the blanket and called out, "I would prefer to be without the girl talk, if I get a say."

"You don't," Biana answered flatty. "Fitz! Out!"

I heard him sigh before saying, "Sorry, Sophie. We can talk later." And the door closed, cuing for Biana to try and pry the blanket off of me.

"Sophiiiiiieeeeee," she begged. "Come on, we have so much to talk about!" The mattress rocked back and forth as she bounced on her knees.

What she had said before made me stop struggling for a moment and ask, "Wait a minute, Fitz told you about . . ."

"His adorable crush on you? Yes. Goal as nosy little sister: scored." Biana took the opportunity of my question to give my blanket one final yank. The cold air rushed in on me through the thin nightgown I had borrowed from Biana. "Oh my, honey. That hair . . . Come on, let me work my magic while we talk."

I could barely get my third groan in less than ten minutes out before she pulled me off the bed.

…

Six days. Six days before my next meeting with the Neverseen. All I had to do was get through this one first.

I found a different set of bed sheets in the huge closet and used those to replace the ones I had messed with to get down to the lake a few hours ago. You might be wondering how I had gotten back _up_ to my room . . . well . . . Keefe brought me up with his levitation. And, yeah, I can already see those mental pictures you're trying to see about how _that_ went. It's . . . too embarrassing to describe, so you'll have to rely on your imaginations with that one. He went back to his room by leaving through mine. Ro had to go around to the front door and go through that way, which she was _not_ happy about.

I don't know why I'm embarrassed, though. I mean, I only see Keefe as my friend. Nothing else. Especially now that I know he's kissed Sophie, so they're probably a thing by now. Not that I cared.

I paced around my room as the sunlight streamed in through the windows, contrasting my storm of emotions swirling through my mind. I had changed tunics and combed my hair, just to look at least presentable for when I see the others, but I don't know if I'm supposed to leave the room, or they're gonna come here? I wasn't a very patient person, and just _waiting_ was making me more nervous than I could handle.

It wasn't right that I was deceiving them like this-I just knew it. But, to get what you want, whether it was for the greater good of the world or not, I guess it wasn't a requirement to always play fair. Besides, they were obviously the bad guys. They'd foiled all the plans the Neverseen had to benefit the world, and anyone who didn't wanna help the rest of the world was a bad person, right? I was so lost. So conflicted. So confused. I just wished that meeting would come up already. I needed some clarification. Some consolation. Closure.

A knock on the door made me jump out of my thoughts.

"Ebony? Dear, are you awake?" I heard Della call. "I'm coming in." The door opened after a moment, and the beautiful woman entered, looking as stunning as ever, but genuinely concerned. Was that concern for me?

Her eyes had originally gone to the bed, but then she noticed me by the window and smiled. She walked briskly towards me, her shimmering, blushed skirts flowing behind her and arms outstretched. I stiffened as she wrapped me up in a hug.

"Oh, Ebony, thank goodness you're okay!" She pulled away, lifting her soft hand to my face and dabbing it around as she asked, "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

"Um . . ." I answered with a shrug. I don't think I would ever be okay after what happened yesterday. I just hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

"Hm," she pursed her heart-shaped lips as a crease formed between her brows. "Are you sure? Elwin's going to come in and to a check-up before we meet with Leto again, okay?" I nodded, forcing a slight smile so she could ease up a little. "You should still eat _something_." I didn't wanna worry her, so I caved and agreed. She smiled, her eyes lighting up as she did so; it somehow made me feel a little better.

"Alright, dear. Why don't you come down to the kitchen? Elwin will be here in a few minutes, and I'm sure everyone else wants to know how you're doing."

"Uh, sure. I'll just . . . I'm fine going down like this," I answered, gesturing to myself. I had a feeling she might have mentioned it and wondered if I was going to change, but after hearing that I was okay with it, she took my hand and led me downstairs. My palms were probably sweaty, clammy, and calloused compared to her perfect, smooth, soft one, but Della didn't seem to mind as we walked through the halls and down the stairs to the apparent kitchen.

It was _huge_. Like, honestly, I could do like, twelve cartwheels in a row down the center of this room both ways. And boy, was it sparkly. It was filled with crystals of different shades of blues and purples and pinks, glinting off the sunlight and reflecting off the marble floors. There was a small, round table pushed off to one side of the room, but it was big enough to hold eight chairs and had a device in the center that reminded me of those Lazy Susans I used to see on display through the windows of furniture and home goods stores in L.A.

But the interior wasn't even the coolest part of the kitchen. It was actually a tie between two things: The mouth-watering smells radiating from literally _everywhere_ , or the short, child-sized, plant-like creatures that walked around holding basket full of all kinds of bizarre fruits and vegetables. They were walking in and out of the three different swing doors that must have led to the outside gardens or something. When I glanced out the one of the several large windows, I noticed that the kitchen was on the side of the property that I'd never seen before, making my mind hurt when I tried to comprehend how huge this place was. I was stunned when a few of the creatures noticed me and smiled green-toothed smiles and waved at me. But this time, I couldn't help but smile back.

The Lost Cities was truly an amazing place.

"What . . . what are they?" I whispered. Della looked back at me with a slight smile.

"Well, don't you remember anything about your multispeciesial studies?"

A picture flashed through my mind, showing off a page from a book. In the corner of the page was a picture of a gnome and the beginning of the chapter on the plant-like species.

" _These_ are the gnomes?" I hissed in astonishment. To think that they _actually_ existed was throwing me back a bit, no matter how much I studied it. I probably wouldn't have thought that ogres or goblins were real unless I had met the bodyguards. As for trolls and dwarves . . . ehhhhh they seem like a _bit_ of a stretch. But, then again, considering everything that I'd found out about this world in a little over a week, I'd say that I know nothing about it.

Della laughed, heading over to what I assumed was the elves equivalent to a super cool and deformed refrigerator. She pulled out a crystal bowl covered with some sort of cloth and pulled a spoon out of a drawer. "Yes, these are the gnomes," she answered, handing me the bowl of redish-pink mush and spoon and leading me over to the table. I sat down in one of the chairs, all of them containing royal blue plush seat cushions, and gazed around me in awe. I saw one of the doors swing back and forth after another gnome left. After the view and the beauty of the lake last night, not to mention that game of base quest, my feet were itching to get outside and look around again. To explore. But I knew I already had a lot to do that day, and that everyone was probably really worried about me.

I was worried about me too.

"Ebony! You're here!" I heard a familiar voice say from the kitchen entrance as Della placed a plate containing black tubers in front of me. I turned to see Biana and Woltzer walking towards me, followed by the rest of her friends and their bodyguards. After everything that's happened and is _going_ to happen, I don't think I should call them my friends. I did notice that Fitz and Sophie, along with their goblins, were missing though. And Keefe looked pretty grim, despite the fact that he was messing around with Ro. Dex seemed a little skittish, Tam was looking about as suspicious as I felt, and Linh was playing with a sphere of water.

"How are you feeling?" Linh asked, turning the sphere into water vapor as she came over to me.

"I'm okay, thanks," I answered numbly, trying to avoid looking at Keefe. He probably knew that I wasn't okay at all, but I didn't want anyone else to know that. I didn't need the worry. I turned back to my food, hoping the others would take the hint and not try to converse with me anymore.

They didn't.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Biana said, taking a seat next to me. "I'm just as confused about all of this as you are, but I promise, we'll get through this." She smiled, but I couldn't return it.

I didn't mean to come off as rude, but . . . "I never said I wouldn't." I stood suddenly, having barely touched my food and avoiding eye contact with anyone. "I think I'll just go wait for Elwin in my room. Excuse me." I turned and walked past the others, feeling their stares going through the back of my head, but I couldn't think about that right now. It was better for them if they didn't get too close, and it would most likely be dangerous for me if I got any closer.

I know I said that I would wait for Elwin in my room, but my feet took control and led me out the front door, walking briskly down the pathway and making a sharp left onto the grass. I took in several deep breaths, trying to get my thoughts to level out. I didn't know what to do with all these sudden mood swings. I didn't _want_ to hurt anyone, but it just came on like that all of a sudden. Or then other times, like yesterday, I get so . . . vulnerable and scared. Though, can you blame me? After what I went through, what I've _been_ going through ever since I got here, I'm beginning to wonder if I was better off as a homeless orphan in L.A.

"Don't be too mad at him," I heard someone say. By then, I had no idea where I was. I had been walking so fast in random directions, that I was lost. I slowed when I heard the familiar voices.

"How could you say that?" An undeniable accented voice answered. Was this eavesdropping? Uhhhh . . .

I heard a sigh before Fitz continued speaking. "Sophie, I don't think you understand." Pause. Rustle in the grass as he probably stepped closer. And _I_ should probably step away. But . . . I had the urge to see where this went. " _I_ wanted to be your first kiss."

Well. He definitely cut right to the chase. I pressed my back against the strong trunk of a tree a few feet away from them, making sure they had no view of me whatsoever at all. I tapped the edges of my palms together, my mind calling out my invisible force field. Once it was on, I peeked out from the edge of the tree to see the two there, hand in hand, eyes locked, Sophie's face flaming. I stifled a giggle. This was hilarious, in my eyes.

"You . . . you did?" Sophie asked. Yes, Sophie. That's what he said. But he nodded anyway. They were silent for several moments, and Fitz reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, causing Sophie to lean into his hand. Awww. I felt like I was being _very_ intrusive, but was it still considered that if they don't know you're there?

 _Oh, crap, I think they're gonna kiss,_ I thought.

 _Well, then, leave them alone!_

 _Are you kidding? This is rich! I'm not about to leave now!_

 _Ugh, you're so immature._

 _What's it to you-me? Ugh, leave me alone!_

I shut off my conflicting thoughts and watched, waiting to see what was going to happen. I could practically _feel_ the tension from where I was standing, _see_ the invisible sparks fly between their eyes. Fitz leaned just a _little_ bit closer, and I could tell Sophie caught her breath. But then, Fitz pulled his hand away, brushing his fingers down her jawline before placing it in his pocket.

"But, I want it to be special. Not just so I can tie with Keefe," he told her softly, making me wanna cry out _Come on, man!_ I could tell that Sophie had leaned forward a little bit once his hand started to pull away, which was adorable. I kinda wanted to laugh at it all too.

Romance was a funny thing.

"I didn't realize it was a competition," Sophie whispered, almost a bit hurt as she stepped back.

"No, that's . . . that's not what I meant. I'm sorry, I just . . . we already spoke about it. We're waiting? I don't want to pressure you, but I also don't want to lose you over that period of waiting time." He seemed almost shy with the last statement, and I had to look away before I cracked.

"Fitz, I like you. You have no idea how much," Sophie assured him.

He grinned. "I think I might have some idea."

She blushed as she continued. "I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but I'll speak to Keefe. I'll straighten everything out with him and let him know that . . ." She couldn't seem to finish.

"We're technically a thing?" He finished hopefully. She smiled, her face turning even redder. By now, I think I've overstayed my welcome that didn't even exist in the first place. These two deserved their privacy, though, the whole situation confused me. As I walked away in silence, I had come to this conclusion: Keefe had kissed Sophie, pissed off Fitz because he and Sophie were finally trying to become official, but Keefe's jealousy had come in between it all. Keefe obviously liked Sophie, I know that much, but what about Sophie? Did she like him back at all? I thought she did, but now . . . ?

This was all so confusing. But I shouldn't worry about it. It's none of my business anyway.

I trudged back to the house, mentally preparing myself to face everyone else. I just wanted this day to be over with already.

 **A/N)**

 **Dex: what about Ebony? Do I have a chance with her?**

 **Tam: DUDE! I can't believe you just spilled all the Black Swans secret to some random elf girl we picked up off the streets! What the heck!**

 **Dex: *shrugs and flusters***

 **Me: Aw, it's okay, Dex. *pats him on the head* I made you do it. It's okay. Even though that was two chapter ago . . .**

 **Tam: *groans* Why do you have to make this story so complicated?**

 **Me: *giggles* because it's fun! The readers love it!**

 **Dex: Do they, though? They could be lying and making you waste a bunch of your time.**

 **Me: *gasps and covers your ears* *hisses*** _ **HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?**_ ***comforts you* It'll be okay. Dex is just being a big meanie. *glares***

 **Tam: *does his 300th eye roll of the day***

 **Dex: *blushes for the 301st time of the day***

 **Me: *growls for the 1,000th time of the day*** _ **Anyway**_ **. . . I have no idea how long this story will go on for. It shouldn't be more than twenty chapter longer, max. I think. I dunno, I suck at estimation when it comes to this stuff. Also, sorry if there were any grammatical or spelling errors in this chapter. I was lazy and didn't bother proof-reading . . . just like a bunch of my other chapters . . . Heheh. Sorry!**

 **Tam: You know, we have nothing else to do so . . . wanna head back to Everglen for mallowmelt?**

 **Me: Uh, sure . . .**

 **Dex: Yeah, sure. Let's go.**

 **Me: um, well then . . . what do we say?**

 **Me, Tam, and Dex: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: *before we light leap away* I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something . . .**


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N) WE'VE BEEN UPGRADED! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Did any of you notice the new cover? Do any of you just so happen to like it? If you do, please let me know! I** _ **also**_ **got a new profile picture, so check out my profile if you wanna see it! The word that was in the picture was** _ **Undecided13**_ **, but the website thought it would be a good idea to cut it out. No matter how many times I tried, I just can't get it into the shot! But, whatever. Now you know ;) I'm also the one who drew both of these pictures . . . not boasting, just saying the facts. My profile pic is technically me, but I bet that drawing looks better than I do irl, so yeah.**

 **Oralie: *is dressed noticeably nicer than usual* Story cover and profile pictures aside . . . You said that if I came here, you would-**

 **Me: *holds out hand to stop her* Ah ah ah, no no. Not yet. First I need to answer reviews!**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: I completely agree with the Tiana or Diana situation. I think I'll be forever torn until Messenger chooses one, and I'm pretty sure I'll be fine with it, but at the same time feel slight remorse? It's complicated. You must be patient when it comes to my stories. And remember . . . hope.**

 **CoCo: Oh wow, yes. That . . . That was just a beautiful way to sum things up. I couldn't have said it better myself. And thank you!**

 **Hellokotlc: *gasp* Hello? Is that really you? YOU FINALLY GOT AN ACCOUNT! YAY! Now I don't have to log in to post your reviews anymore! Yaaaay! Congratulations, and welcome to the fanfiction community! I hope you start writing stories soon! Don't worry about the reviews, it's fine. I know what it's like to be annoyingly busy. It's sucks. But I'm glad you got a chance to read! Oh, thank goodness. I keep worrying that I'm not getting the characters right, but you proved me wrong! Thank you!**

 **Alrighty, those were all the reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate all of your encouragement and support, especially from all you silent readers! Because, without you guys . . . this story . . . WOULDN'T HAVE REACHED OVER FIFTEEN** _ **THOUSAND**_ **VIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Not to mention that it's also gotten 21 followers and 20 favorites! And 111 reviews! When I posted the first chapter of this story, I** _ **never**_ **expected it to go this far. Thank you all so much.**

 **Oralie: I find this all very nice, but I have important Council business to get to. So if you don't mind? *looks around nervously as if waiting for someone to pop out of the shadows***

 **Me: Oralie, don't worry. No one important is going to find out that you're here. Or that you're going to see *dramatically romantic music plays out of nowhere and pink rose petals fall from the sky* your long lost love . . .**

 **Oralie: *blushes and stammers* He-he's** _ **not**_ **my long lost love!**

 **Kenric: *in his ghost-but-still-tangible-form* *grins* Aw, that's a shamed, Orie. And here I was thinking we could have been more than just co-workers.**

 ***Oralie freezes as soon as she sees Kenric and tears fill her eyes***

 **Kenric: *walks over and brushes a tear off her cheek and whispers* Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry-woah!**

 **Oralie: *hugs Kenric suddenly, jumping into his arms* Kenric! You're really here!**

 **Kenric: *chuckles* Of course I am. *hugs her back***

 **Oralie: *pulls away and straightens her dress after a good twenty seconds of hugging and whispering* *stammers as she wipes her cheeks* I, uh, I . . . I thought I would never see you again. To be honest, I was hoping that, someday . . . *shyly* we could have left the Council and . . . and . . .**

 **Kenric: *leans down, causing Oralie to blush, and caresses her cheek* I think I know what you're going to say . . .**

 ***Basically, they kiss***

 **Me: *stands there awkwardly and clears throat after they make-out* Excuse me, but, uh, we're still here.**

 ***Kenric and Oralie pull away quickly and their faces turn red.** _ **Very**_ **red***

 **Me: *sighs and rolls eyes* I shall** _ **never**_ **understand what's so romantic about romance. Whatever, let's just introduce the next chapter, hm? Then I'll leave you to . . . get on with . . . whatever you were doing. *face flushes awkwardly***

 **Kenric: *clears throat and nods curtly* Uh, of course. What do we-**

 **Me: *interrupts* Buh buh bup!** _ **That**_ **would be** _ **my**_ **line. If anyone else says it . . . then . . . bad things happen. So *clears throat* What do we say?**

 **Me, Oralie, and Kenric: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 46

"Ugh, that is-" I gagged, forcing myself to not barf out the latest elixir the crazy-haired physician had given me. It tasted like rat poop-or it at least smelled like it. And trust me, I knew what that smelled like. "It's too gross for words."

Elwin chuckled. "Sorry about that. Here, wash it down with this." He handed me a vial containing a bright pink elixir. It reminded me of the elixir Gisela and Gethen gave me all those years ago, right before I manifested. I chugged it down so I wouldn't have to think about it, letting the sweet, tart flavors coat my tongue. Lucky for me, it was just Elwin and I in my room as he gave me my check up. But, once it was done, the questioning would begin, and I had no idea how to get out of this one.

"So, wanna tell me what happened?" He asked after a few more flashing-of-orbs and drinking-of-elixirs.

I looked up at him questioningly. "What do you mean? I thought you knew what happened."

"Well, physically, yes. But, I think my job would be easier if you would tell me _how_ you got into that state," he told me, flashing a yellow orb around my head. His comment made my mind flash back to what I saw in Keefe's mind, which also made me remember the state my mind had been in. A migraine flashed in the back-left side of my head, causing a sharp breath to come out of my mouth. Elwin's eyebrows furrowed together as he snapped his fingers to change the orbs color. "What's the matter?"

I gritted my teeth. "Headache . . . out of nowhere," I groaned.

"That's strange." The crease between his brows deepened as he muttered to himself, snapping and changing the orbs colors and sizes several times before speaking again. "Out of nowhere, you say?"

I forced a nod. "Back-left side." He took a step to my left and snapped his fingers again, this time creating an orb of light with all the colors of a spectrum-Della taught me that term. Basically, it was all the colors of the rainbow. Yeah, I'm learning stuff. Surprised?

"I don't understand. Usually, whenever one of my patients gets a headache or migraine, I can see it. It's usually a glowing spot of light right where it's happening, but . . . I don't see anything," he said, clearly confused. When I grunted, the migraine growing worse, he shook his head and fished around in his satchel, pulling out a vial with a deep blue elixir. "Here, drink this. It should help. I just wish I knew what was going on . . ."

I gratefully took the elixir, ignoring the horrible taste of rotten eggs as the migraine slowly faded away. He gave me a vial of Youth-the special water elves have to drink everyday to stay as young and beautiful as they are, or look, anyway. I've been getting used to drinking it everyday, too.

"Why can't you see it?" I asked, wiping my sleeve over my mouth.

"To be honest, I don't know. But has it gone away?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Elwin."

The physician smiled, standing and strapping his satchel back over his shoulder. "No problem. You know, you're the only other elf in the world aside from Sophie who makes me do house calls."

I stood as well. "Wait, you're done?" I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice. I didn't wanna have to face the others yet!

"Yep. You seem to be in good shape, physically. Mentally? I'll leave that to the others. Just be sure to drink plenty of fluids and keep a nutritious diet. I understand your body is still adjusting from its previous malnutrition, but it's getting better far quicker than I imagined. The Vackers must be taking very good care of you."

I forced on a smile, mumbling an agreement as a pang of guilt stabbed my mind, triggering another migraine. "Crap," I groaned.

"It's back?" He sounded genuinely worried as I grabbed my head, leading me to sit down again. "Oh dear." He flashed more lights around my head, trying to find the source of the headache as my mind spiralled.

The Vackers _were_ taking good care of me, and the others were being really nice, too. What I'm doing-deceiving them-just seems so . . . wrong. I know I shouldn't feel bad for them, since they _are_ the bad guys, but . . . I don't know. What if the Neverseen is wrong?

I shoved the thoughts out of my mind, gritting my teeth together and forcing myself to think about something else. Before I knew it, the headache had died away. I looked up at Elwin, who had stopped flashing orbs around me and was once again rummaging through his satchel.

"Elwin, I'm okay now," I told him. He looked up at me, a skeptical look in his eyes.

"Are you, though?" He shook his head, continuing his rummage. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. "I'll be giving this to Della. If you get another migraine, drink itand tell someone to hail me. I'm going to head back to the office and try to figure out what's going on, okay?" He waited for me to nod before leading me back to the door, where all the others were waiting on the other side. "I'll let them know."

And that he did. Della and, especially, Alden seemed genuinely concerned. The Lady Vacker took the elixir from Elwin, promising to call as soon as it happened again- _if_ it happened again.

"Are you okay?" Biana whispered to me, worry dancing around her pretty teal eyes.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Another stab sliced through as I remembered how I'd acted earlier. "The migraine's gone. I don't think it'll come back. But thanks," I added quickly. She gave a slightly skeptical nod before she left, a slight pout on her lip and a pucker between her brows.

"You know that's not what she meant," I heard after a few more moments of the adults conversing and the teenagers listening. I managed to prevent myself from jumping when I heard Tam's voice, but noticed that he was a good ten feet away from me and looking directly at me. It was harder to contain my squeal when I saw his shadow had crossed over mine. What on earth . . . ?

I decided to transmit back to the apparent Peter Pan. _You do realize that doing things like this isn't gonna help you lose your name, right, Peter Pan?_ I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes. Dex and Linh both glanced at us, causing us to look away from one another. Though, I'm sure Linh noticed Tam's shadow.

 _How are you doing this, anyway?_ I said, keeping my eyes up on the ceiling.

"It's called shadow whispering," I heard his voice say in my mind. "It's something Shades can do. Actually, Shades can do a lot of things that you don't know about."

 _Is that some sort of threat, Shadow Lass?_ I side-eyed the male twin as he tugged on his silver-tipped bangs. I couldn't help but realize how good he looked. But, then again, all of the guys here looked awesome.

"No, not really. Why? Up on the defensive side, Poly-lacker?" I felt a slight tug on an end of my hair.

 _Did you just pull my hair using telekinesis?!_ I shot a glare at him, his sly smile answering for him. It was times like these that I wished I had mastered telekinesis. Linh had promised to teach me once I'd learned the skills existed-and she kind of forced Tam to promise to help me too. It was rather nice of them, considering the fact that we still barely knew each other and literally just met.

"Alright, I should get going and start working on that remedy." Elwin's voice cut through our conversation, and I couldn't help but feel a slight drop of some emotion when I saw Tam's shadow crawl away. What can I say? Talking to the salty emo was fun.

…

Something was up. I just knew it. As soon as Elwin reported that Ebony was having migraines that his Flasher abilities didn't allow him to see, my skepticism sky-rocketed. Ebony herself looked pretty grim. I knew what it was like to hide the truth when others were involved. I had trust issues, just like she did. After all, if someone wants me to trust them, they can't just answer questions. Answers can be lies; if they want me to trust them, then I have to read their shadowvapor. Ebony's reading was still bugging me. I couldn't help but feel like she was hiding more than I already knew.

"Are you okay?" I heard Biana's voice whisper. My eyes trailed over to where the beautiful girl was standing beside Ebony-not that Ebony wasn't pretty, too. But, you know, I . . . I really . . . Nevermind, it's none of your business. Just know that I kind of have a soft spot for Biana, that's all.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Ebony answered with a quick nod. I noticed her squeeze the side of her tunic in white-knuckled grip. Interesting . . . "The migraine's gone. I don't think it'll come back. But, thanks!" She seemed to remember her attitude beforehand and felt as if her response had come off as rude, too. I wasn't holding her mannerisms against her. She was a fifteen-year-old girl with abilities and roots that she didn't realize were actually _normal_. And she was all alone, surrounded by people that she barely knew. She didn't understand what affection was-but then again, I wasn't a fan of it, either. But, overall, she seemed like she could be a nice person to have as a friend. Maybe we could be, if I actually tried . . .

Biana left Ebony's side with a slightly pout among her glossed, heart-shaped lips and a pucker between the brows that sat above her captivatingly beautiful teal eyes. Wow. Okay, did I just think that? Ugh, nevermind. I needed to think about something else before I actually smile at her.

My shadow crept over to Ebony's on my command, my mind activating the shadow-whisper sense.

"You know that's not what she meant." I couldn't hide my smile when she pretty much choked over her own freak-out. She looked down and saw the shadow, her face paling.

 _You do realize that doing things like this isn't gonna help you lose your name, right, Peter Pan?_ She smirked at me after her transmission, making me roll my eyes at her remark. Dex and Linh glanced our way, and I could sense that Linh knew we were speaking, despite the fact that we looked away from each other.

 _How are you doing this, anyway?_

"It's called shadow whispering," I told her shadow, sending the whisper through her mind. "It's something Shades can do. Actually, Shades can do a lot of things that you don't know about."

 _Is that some sort of threat, Shadow Lass?_ She side-eyed me, making me look down and pull on the ends of my bangs for some reason. It was just an old habit.

Feeling the need to get her back on the name calling-because I didn't need _two_ Keefes-I said, "No, not really. Why? Up on the defensive side, Poly-lacker?" Not my most creative name, but it made enough sense for what little I knew about her. For added payback, I stretched out my telekinesis and tugged on an end of her ash brown waves, almost feeling how soft they were with my mind.

 _Did you just pull my hair using telekinesis?!_ She shot me a glare, which only encouraged my sly smile. I'm sure if she knew how to use telekinesis, she would have pulled on my bangs with as much force as she could, but Linh and I haven't begun teaching her yet. We volunteered because, out of all the friends in our group, we knew our special skills the best. And . . . we had far less drama going on, what with the Sophie-Fitz-Keefe-lover's-triangle, and the other Vackers dealing with Alvar and his betrayal, and Dex dealing with . . . uh . . . I don't even know. He used to be working on the caches, but now that we know they're fake, I don't know what he can crack the code to now.

"Alright, I should get going and start working on that remedy," Elwin said, cutting through our conversation. I was almost reluctant as I called my shadow back to its original position. I don't know what it was, but talking to the strange accident-prone Psionipathic Telepath was . . . fun.

Maybe we _could_ be friends.

…

Elwin was walked back down the stairs by, well, everyone until they all reached the living room. Much to Ebony's regret, she sat down on one of the plush armchairs, awaiting the beginning of the interrogation.

Meanwhile, Sophie's mind was spinning with what to say to Keefe and when she should say it. She obviously couldn't do it now, because they needed to deal with the issue with Ebony first. But, once that time _did_ come, what could she say to keep their friendship the same? Was Keefe only friends with her in the first place because of how much he apparently liked her? She still couldn't wrap her mind around it, or the confusing emotions rousing up inside her.

During the same time, Keefe was still trying to keep his eyes away from Sophie. Whenever he even just _thought_ of her, his cheeks burned with shame. He regretted that kiss, but he also didn't. Some small voice inside his head told him that there was a chance Sophie had actually liked it, and him, for that matter. But then, if she didn't, what would he do? Would he lose his friendship with her? He valued his friendship with Sophie more than anything-if none of this worked out, that was by far the only thing he would want to keep. It was too precious to him. He appreciated her as a friend, not just for his other feelings for her. But . . . if it didn't work out, but they kept their friendship, what would he do? He had no feelings for anyone else. Not in the way he had them for Sophie. Although, he knew of _plenty_ of people who liked him in that way. Subconsciously, his icy blue eyes trailed to Ebony, who was nervously tossing her small sphere of white energy from one palm to the other. It made him shake his head slightly, reminding him what was really happening here.

They all needed to know what was _really_ going on with Ebony.

Once and for all.

 **A/N)**

 ***I'm pacing outside the interview room, having given Kenric and Oralie several hours of alone time together***

 **Me: *says to you* I'd better not regret doing this. The absolute** _ **last**_ **thing I wanna walk in on is a Koralie love fest. Ugh, honestly. *turns and knocks loudly on the door at the sound of laughs* Hm, no answer. Welp, guess there's only one thing to do. *covers my eyes with my hand and walks in* INVADE THEIR PRIVACY!**

 ***Thankfully, Kenric and Oralie were simply talking and laughing and catching up on everything***

 **Kenric: Wow, Sophie sure has grown up! I still remember the first day we met her-oh, Deci! There you are!**

 **Me: *uncovers eyes***

 **Oralie: Deci, please, come have some mallowmelt! We wanted to thank you for giving us this chance to see one another again.**

 **Me: *walks over skeptically because I'm genuinely suspicious of anything and everything* Is that so?**

 **Oralie: We honestly have no idea how we can repay you**

 **Me: Keep my existence a secret, thanks. *glances at the almost-empty platter of mallowmelt and rolls eyes* *snaps fingers and makes five platters of mallowmelt appear, floating around us* There we go.**

 **Kenric: *looks around in awe* My, aren't you a talented Conjurer?**

 **Me: I'm not really a Conjurer, more of an Author-ity, but sure. *pauses for a moment and gets an idea* You know, I can already tell how much you two are going to miss each other once this day is over, so . . . I'll be nice for once, since you both** _ **are**_ **councillors, and all. *snaps fingers and makes two Imparters appear* Alright, these are** _ **extremely**_ **special Imparters that** _ **must**_ **be kept a secret. Kenric, Oralie, give me your hands.**

 ***I take their thumbs and press them against the back of the Imparters, making them turn into an obsidian-like substance***

 **Kenric: Woah, what did you do?**

 **Me: *hands each of them an Imparter* Once Kenric heads back to the afterlife, these Imparters will still allow you to keep in touch with one another. But, the only way it would work if Oralie refers to Kenric as Andy Dalton (he's some ginger American football player that I looked up) and if Kenric refers to Oralie as Sleeping Beauty. I . . . don't have to explain that one. Do you accept these conditions?**

 **Oralie: *amazed* Of course! *excitedly takes Imparter***

 **Kenric: *is super happy* Heck yeah! *grabs Imparter* Wait, who's Andy Dalton again?**

 **Me: *shakes head and sighs* Nevermind. We should just end this chapter. Don't forget to review everyone! What do we say?**

 **Me, Oralie, and Kenric: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Oralie: *sadly* Wait, does this mean Kenric has to go now?**

 **Me: *sympathetically places hand on her shoulder* Well . . . we don't always get what we want in life, okay then, bye, Kenny! *gets ready to snap fingers***

 **Oralie: *is impulsive all of a sudden and runs over to Kenric, jumping into his arms** _ **right**_ **as I snap my fingers***

 ***Both Oralie and Kenric vanish into the afterlife***

 **Me: DANG IT, ORALIE! *to you*** _ **This**_ **is why you don't fall in love, kids! It causes others unnecessary work. Ugh, looks like I'm going to the afterlife. *snaps fingers and vanishes* See ya!**


	48. Chapter 47

**A/N) Dead. I'm dead. I'm waaaaaaaaay too dead to do any proper author's note. Jumping to the afterlife before your time really takes a toll on you. Oralie did** _ **not**_ **want to leave. She was going on and on about "staying with Kenric until she was officially welcomed into the afterlife realm," or something like that. It was barf worthy. I mean, I gave those two a way of communitcation! Isn't that enough, you greedy bastards?!**

 **Keefe: You . . . need to calm down. *places a comforting hand on my back* Maybe you should see Elwin . . .**

 **Me: *Turns rigid* Calm. Down? Keefe Sencen, you do** _ **not**_ **get to tell** _ **me**_ **to calm down after what I just went through! *looks far off into the distance* It was horrifying. *shudders***

 **Keefe: Ooookaaay. *suddenly gets and idea* I've got it! Let's go on a field trip! *holds out hand to me* Come on, I promise it'll lift your spirits! Pun not intended . . . heheh . . .**

 **Me: *glares at him and his stupid hand because I hate the entirety of the world* *grumbles incoherently and slams hand into his***

 **Keefe: *grins* There we go! *holds up a leaping crystal and gets ready to light leap* We should let the readers get on with the chapter before we go.**

 **Me: *stops grumbling incoherently and realizes* Crap! My readers! I totally forgot to answer reviews! *turns slightly back to normal and smiles, releasing Keefe's hand and walking excitedly away to talk to you***

 **Keefe: *smirks and says to himself* There she is.**

 **Me: I can't believe I forgot to answer reviews! And to say thank you to all my favorites and followers, once again! I have 23 favorites and 25 follows! Thank you! I'm so sorry my dead state affected that! But, anyway, I'm here to answer reviews now!**

 **Icy1551: Aw, thank you! I really appreciate your support! Love you too!**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: Haha, that totally sounds like something I would say . . *whispers* It's underneath the bathtub. *straightens* Anywhoooo . . . Oh! You're welcome! *pats your head* You can stand now! And, thanks! I love Tebony moments, whether platonic or otherwise. They're gonna have an adorable friendship, I'll tell you that right now. Keefe and Sophie's friendship couldn't be tarnished, even if I tried. And thank you!**

 **Hellokotlc: Oof, don't cry. Yeah, it was third person, more like narrative, though. AH I WANT EBONY WITH ALL OF THEM TOOOOO! Thanks! That's such a compliment! And, yeah, but no worries! It happens with all guest, non-account member people reviews. I moderate the reviews and see whether I want them posted or not. That's why some guest reviews don't get posted immediately, because the author has to log in or get on the site to put up the review. There's a little history lesson for ya. But, don't worry! It was fine, I didn't mind at all! Thank you!**

 **Me: Okay! Yay! Reviews answered! *walks back to Keefe and grabs his hand* Now, let's go!**

 **Keefe: But, aren't you feeling better?**

 **Me: Not really, no. Let's go! *grabs his other hand with the crystal and holds it up to the light* What do we say?**

 **Me and Keefe: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 47

Leto and I were pretty much having a stare down. My side was more of a glare down. Everyone around us was silent until he finally gave in and sighed.

"Alright, Ebony, I know that this might not be easy, and I know that you haven't known us for very long and that it might be hard for you to trust us; however, what you went through yesterday has all of our minds spinning, I'm sure. So we would greatly appreciate it if you could tell us as much as you possibly could." He waited patiently as I tossed my sphere of white energy back and forth between my palms, my heart pounding.

I didn't know what to do. I was stuck in a corner. Between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, I could completely lie and tell them it all happened on a whim and get out of this situation with no trouble, making them believe I don't remember anything. On the other hand, I could tell them and find out what this whole George Washington thing had to do with me now, rather than waiting for my next meeting with the Neverseen. And even if I did wait for the Neverseen, they might just do what they did last time and give me annoyingly vague answers. And I didn't want to deal with Alvar's pervy smirk again, either.

But . . . what happened that night affected me more than I liked. It terrified me, just thinking about it. I didn't want to to go through that again. What if I said something that triggered another accident? Another injury? Another fricken check up?

I sighed, squeezing my force field between my hands until it vanished, my eyes shooting up to Leto and full of what I hoped looked like determination.

"I have _no_ _idea_ what happened, or why it happened. But I saw it." I glanced at Keefe. "I know what I went through, and . . . it scares me. I don't want it to happen again."

"I understand that, but you must realize: if we don't know what happened, then we won't know how to prevent it from happening again," Leto reasoned.

He was right about that. I think I knew what the proper thing to do was, but I just couldn't help but feel a little hesitant.

 _You don't have to tell them about the Neverseen. All you have to do is tell them about the memory,_ I told myself. And I was right.

"Okay. I . . ." My eyes trailed around the room, looking at each and every elf, ogre, golin, and seeing mixed emotions on their faces. But I found one that they all seemed to have: anticipation. I didn't know if these people were honestly my enemies anymore. Weren't they only my enemies if _they_ knew that I was part of the Neverseen? I already knew everything about the Black Swan, or at least, more than I did a week ago. What did I have to lose?

"I saw a memory," I began, not bothering to wait for their reactions. Leto was about to ask me something, but I cut him off. "No interruptions. Let me talk." He paused, mouth half-open, but he gave me a curt nod, gesturing for me to continue. "It wasn't my memory. I . . ." I lied. "I don't know who this memory belonged to, actually. But, I do remember what happened. I think it was triggered when we were talking about George Washington," I added to the J.B.s "There were three elves talking. One was named . . . uh, Vi-Vianna?" I shook my head. "I think that was it." I rubbed my temples. "I can't remember the name of the one who was having the memory, but the third . . ." It was on the tip of my tongue. But I couldn't place it.

I felt someone sit down next to me. Della placed a gentle hand on my back, rubbing it back and forth as I felt my spine tense at her touch. "It's alright, dear. Take your time."

I gave a slight nod, grinding my teeth and forcing myself to remember. Suddenly, the name formed. "It . . . it was . . . I think it was Fallon."

…

Fallon? As in _my relative_ Fallon Vacker?

"What did you just say?" I asked, ignoring her "no interruptions" rule. My mom and dad seemed surprised, too

"Fallon. What? Do you know him?" Ebony asked, clearly confused. I glanced at my father before answering. He gave a slight shake of his head before telling her, "Uh, please continue."

Ebony seemed a bit suspicious, but she agreed. I couldn't help but wonder why she would have a memory with _Fallon_ in if, of all people. I glanced at Biana and Sophie, seeing that both girls were just as confused as I was.

"The three people were talking about . . ." She rubbed her temples again. "Some sort of project. With the humans. I . . . think . . . I think America's first President was and elf."

…

I couldn't help but scoff. "What?" She couldn't possibly expect me-a girl who was a high school senior at _twelve years old_ -to believe that the _George Washington_ was an _elf_.

"You heard me," Ebony answered, looking at me. "America's first President was an elf."

"Ebony, come on. Be serious, please," I told her. "We're trying to give you a chance here, just-"

"I'm not lying!" She said firmly, standing up and shooting me an irritated look. "I _am_ being serious. Fallon was pretending to be George Washington! I think he was part of a plan to spy on the humans and help them get back on track. They kept talking about how he could hear the humans' thoughts and that they wanted him to be their first President. And then they talked about how no one could no about their plans and that they needed to put their memories in someone's cache thingy. I'm not lying, I swear!" There was a slight desperation in her eyes as she finished, pleading for someone to believe her. But what she'd said . . . as absurd as it sounded, it actually seemed believable. Especially when she mentioned the cache. That seemed to catch Dex, Alden, and Leto's attention, especially.

"Cache?" Dex asked her. Her eyes flicked over to him.

"Yes, cache," she said, nodding. "I don't know what it is, but that's what she said."

"She? You mean Vianna?" Leto confirmed. Ebony nodded again.

"Was the third person's name perhaps . . . Kenric?" Alden asked cautiously.

Ebony paused to think for a moment as my mind bustled with memories of the days that we lost Kenric and when Oralie entrusted me with his cache. A cache I had lost to the Neverseen.

"I-I don't think so, no," she answered.

"What about Fintan?" I asked, earning a startled glance from Fitz before his expression changed to that of approval.

"F-Fintan?" She repeated. I bobbed my chin down, waiting for her answer. "No, I . . . I don't remember that name." She shook her head, agitated as she grabbed it. "Crap, I'm sorry. I think . . . gah!" She stumbled back onto the couch, Della holding her arms out to her with concern.

"Ebony?" She asked.

The strange girl shook her head again. "I'm . . . I'm fine. It's just another headache, that's all."

"Oh, here." Della stood quickly, walking briskly to the table where she had placed Ebony's headache elixir that Elwin had given her only minutes ago. I couldn't help but wonder what was causing her headaches. Maybe it had been one of her injuries?

I watched as Della handed Ebony the elixir, the girl chugging it down quickly and letting out a breath once she was finished.

"I'll go hail Elwin," Della said, excusing herself from the room with her Imparter in hand.

"Ebony, are you okay?" Biana asked, walking towards Ebony.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks," she answered, nodding. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would come back."

"No need to apologize," Leto told her, though it seemed like his mind was wandering somewhere else. He glanced at Alden, and I could tell that the two had passed a message between their minds.

"Alright, thank you for your cooperation, Ebony," Alden said, his crisp, accented voice filling the awkwardly silent room as Fitz made his way over to me.

 _I think they found something_ , Fitz transmitted, my heart fluttering as his distinct voice filled my head. At the same moment, Ebony stood and inquired, "Hold on, that's it?"

 _Yeah, I think so too_ , I answered, keeping my eyes on Ebony.

Leto nodded. "For now, at least. You are dismissed."

…

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, not processing what he'd just said to me. "I'm _dismissed_? What, are you guys gonna have another 'secret meeting'?" I made sure to put air quotes around the words. At the same moment, Della entered the room, her call having finished.

"The elixir will be done within the hour," she said, looking around at us. A crease formed between her brows. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I was just leaving," I spat, directing the statement to the others before stalking out of the room and down the hall to my own, muttering to myself. But, honestly speaking, I was just glad the whole thing was over with.

I entered my room, slamming the door shut behind me and staring into nothingness, panting for breath as my heart plummeted. They'll never trust me. And I'll never trust any of them. I trudged around my room, deciding to give them the privacy they wanted so badly, despite the fact that I could easily slip down in my invisible force field and eavesdrop.

The thought of invisibility suddenly made my senses tingle. The energy particles in the air radiated around something . . . someone in the room, sending their coordinates to my mind and allowing me to see a white figure pulsing with energy from the particles.

"Alvar?" My voice was hushed as I turned to face the Neverseen member.

"You can see me?" He asked, reappearing as he walked towards me. His body seemed to blink in and out of sight as he moved, the light passing through him.

I nodded, glancing at the door and dashing towards it, locking it. I pressed my back against it and hissed, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, looking around my room before his eyes landed on me again. "Change of plans. Due to the Black Swan's suspicions, it looks like you're gonna have to leave Everglen earlier than we thought."

 **A/N)**

 **Me: *My eyes are covered by Keefe's hands* Can I look** _ **now**_ **?**

 **Keefe: Nope.**

 **Me: How about now?**

 **Keefe: *chuckles* No.**

 **Me: When can I look?**

 **Keefe: Uh . . . Hold on. *takes hands off my eyes* Don't look! Keep your eyes shut tight, got it?**

 **Me: *groans* Whatever**

 **Keefe: *Puts his fingers up to his mouth and whistles** _ **really**_ **loudly***

 **Me: *mutters* What is it with you Keeper boys and whistling?**

 ***I still can't see anything, but I hear loud flapping and neighing***

 **Me: HOLD ON IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?**

 **Keefe: *laughs* You can look now.**

 **Me: *opens eyes in an instant and gasps as I see the alicorn family in front of me, the setting around us a lush meadow***

 **WARNING:** _ **FLASHBACK**_ **SPOILERS FROM HERE ON OUT**

 **Me: *freezes and stares with mouth gaping open, a slight squeal coming out, though it sounds more like the air escaping from a helium balloon***

 **Keefe: *Goes over to the twins* Hey, Wynn and Luna! Boy, you guys have been getting bigger! *pats their heads as they whinny adorably* Hey there, Glitterbutt! It's been a while, hasn't it? *heads over to Silveny and pats her neck***

 **Silveny: KEEFE! KEEFE! KEEFE! How ya been?**

 **Keefe: *stumbles backward and freezes, obviously shocked* Hold on, did I just manifest as a Telepath, or did you just** _ **talk**_ **?**

 **Greyfell: We can all talk today, Keefe. I think it has something to do with your girlfriend over there. *bobs his head towards me***

 **Silveny: HEY! SHE'S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! SOPHIE IS!**

 **Keefe: *at the same time* She's not my girlfriend! *notices that I haven't moved at all since we leaped here* I kinda thought you would have been more excited to see them, Deci.**

 **Me: *stares at the alicorns and says in a whisper* I am** _ **so**_ **excited right now. But I'm afraid that if I properly fangirl, I'll scare them away.**

 **Keefe: *laughs* Don't be silly! I brought you here so you could feel better! So fangirl all you want. I'm sure you already know who they are, right?**

 **Me: *fangirl mode clicks in* ARE YOU KIDDING? OF COURSE I KNOW WHO THEY ARE!**

 **Greyfell: *let's out a sigh, but like, a horsey sigh* This will be interesting.**

 **Silveny: Ooh! A new friend! *looks at Keefe* She's a friend, right?**

 **Keefe: *nods***

 **Me: *runs up to Silveny, calming down a bit so I don't scare her* Hi, Silveny! My name is Deci! *reaches out cautiously to stroke her nose, but she nuzzles her face forward in my palm* *squeals* Oh my God she just . . . I think . . . Oh God I'm gonna die all over again.**

 **Silveny: DECI! DECI! DECI!**

 **Me: *squeals the strange helium balloon squeal again* *quickly becomes comfortable around her and hugs her around the neck* Aw, you're so pretty!**

 **Silveny: Thank you!**

 **Me: *wants to stay there forever but then remembers the others* *turns abruptly to Greyfell and gasps* Oh, wow! Greyfell, you have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you! *leans in and whispers* And, to be honest, you were always my favorite**

 **Greyfell: *is slightly tense but gives in a little***

 **Me: *reaches out and strokes his neck* Wow, you're beautiful, you know that?**

 **Keefe: *smirks* Deci, are you flirting with an alicorn? He's taken, you know.**

 **Me: Shut up, Keefe. *turns back to Greyfell* Thank you for letting me meet you. *glances back at their foals* Can I . . . ?**

 **Greyfell: *let's out another horse sigh***

 **Silveny: Of course! Of course!**

 **Me: *squeals again before gathering my composure; walks over to the twins with Keefe because I'm nervous* Hi there. *crouches down a few feet away and holds out hand to Wynn* My name's Deci. Your name is Wynn, right?**

 **Wynn: *steps forward cautiously and sniffs my fingertips, making me giggle* How'd you know that?**

 **Keefe: Aw, his first words!**

 **Me: I know a lot of things. *internally squeals as he nuzzles his nose into my palm* Like how that other pretty foal over there is your sister Luna. *switches hands and holds out the other to Luna* Hi there, pretty girl. *smiles when she comes over and does the same as Wynn***

 **Luna: *shyly* Hello.**

 **Me: *looks up and says to Keefe* They're so adorable! I think I'm in love . . .**

 **Keefe: *smirks* We all knew that you loved me.**

 **Me: *frowns* Not you, idiot. *smiles and laughs and Wynn and Luna start to play with me* These adorable wittle precious gems.**

 ***Keefe and I play with Wynn and Luna for a little while until Greyfell, surprisingly, offers to let me fly on his back. I excitedly accept***

 ***We basically spend the rest of the day with the alicorns***

 **Me: *says to you while flying up high with Greyfell* Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. In my opinion, it could have been better. It was poorly written, I'm sorry. But we're finally getting places!**

 **Keefe: *is riding on Silveny's back with Wynn and Luna flying next to Silveny* Does that mean the story is ending?**

 **Me: Uh . . . maybe? I have no idea how many more chapters, though. BUT WE'RE ALMOST TO FIFTY! Don't forget to review! Guys, what do we say!**

 **Keefe: Uh, you're welcome for making you the happiest elf alive?**

 **Me: Yeah, that too.**

 **Me, Keefe, and the alicorns: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Greyfell: Get ready!**

 **Me: Wait, for *Greyfell starts plumetting* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**


	49. Chapter 48

**A/N) Hello, my wonderful readers! I've returned from my absence! Yay! Sorry, school and life just love getting in the way of things. *grumbles incoherently* Buuuuuuut anyway! While I was gone, you all wouldn't BELIEVE what happened! This story. Has reached. Over SEVENTEEN THOUSAND VIEWS! WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT? Aaaaaaaaaand 26 favorites and 27 followers! Thank you all so much for those! But now, answers to reviews!**

 **Hellokotlc: Ohhhhhhhhhhh! To be honest, I didn't even plan that . . . but you're welcome! And, I dunno, you'll have to keep reading to find out . . . heheh . . . we all hate Alvar. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: YES I GOT TO RIDE THE ALICORNS! I AM VERY LUCKY BECAUSE KEEFE IS MY BEST FRIEND ALONG WITH TAM! I . . . won't address the other statements. But you're welcome, and I'm trying. Thank you!**

 **Average loaf: Aw, thanks! I live for the unexpected. Thank you!**

 **Alva Schorl elf: Aw, thank you! *raises eyebrows* Heh, wanna bet? Nah, I'm kidding, that made me sound super conceited. Shhhh, don't tell my secret. Or I will hunt you down and . . . you know what? Nevermind . . . no need to scare you. Oh! In that case . . .**

 **Me: *pulls out Imparter* Show me Tam Song.**

 **Tam: *Across the Imparter* oh, hey, Deci!**

 **Me: Hiya, Tammy! Are you with the others?**

 **Tam: Uh, yeah, why?**

 **Me: Get them on the screen.**

 **Tam: *shows me all of them***

 **Keeper Crew: HI, DECI!**

 **Me: ALVA SCHORL ELF SAYS HI!**

 **Keeper Crew: HI, ALVA SCHORL ELF!**

 **Me: Okay now bye. *hangs up* There. Thanks for your review, Alva!**

 **Undecided12: AHHHHHHHH YOU'RE LIKE A MINI ME THAT'S ADORABLE THANK YOU! Thank you so so much! And, don't worry, the inspiration will come to you soon! Mine usually comes in the middle of the night. Ah, a Sophitz shipper, huh? Okay, I myself am still undecided. Like, 80% SoKeefe and 20% Sophitz? It's a strange process. Thanks for your review!**

 **Guest: Yay! You've reached the end! Ooooh, you are making my brain spark! I'm glad you've finally caught up with this story! I'm also happy you enjoyed the interviews so much. A lot of people seem to like them, actually. No problem, I have a lot of fun with it! Thanks for your review!**

 **sparkly: Aw, thank you! I'm excited too! And, about that google doc thing? Sorry, but I don't think so. It's nothing personal, but you know, I would feel better if you maybe got an account or something and PMed me. I dunno, I'm sorry. But thank you for reviewing!**

 **11spreckles: Oh. My. God. You . . . you broke me. This may have been one of the nicest, most heart-warming reviews I have ever gotten. You almost made** _ **me**_ **cry! I . . . I just can't sometimes. I love my readers so much, thank you! I don't plan to stop writing any time soon! And if for some reason I do, I'm probably dead. Or gravely injured. One of those two. And, you're right, that would be** _ **very**_ **creepy. Heheh. And yes, outros is a word when spelled correctly, haha. Thank you again!**

 **A dragon and a Silveny: Aw, thank you! Honestly, I have** _ **the nicest readers ever**_ **. You're so kind! Thank you! And, don't worry, I won't stop! And now there are 231 days until** _ **Legacy**_ **comes out! Yay! Thank you again so much for your review!**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ALL MADE ME FEEL BETTER THANK YOU! That was a whole lot of reviews! Probably the most I've had to answer in one sitting so far! I love you all very very very much! I just want to address those of you who reviews recently but like, not on the latest chapter. I'm really happy to have gotten your reviews, and I just didn't answer because it wasn't a review on the latest chapter and I wasn't sure if you'd gotten to this point yet. Thank you anyway, though!**

 **Okay, so this intro has been long enough already, so I'll let you all get on with the chapter! But, don't worry, we'll have a visitor at the end!**

 **Leto: It's me**

 **Me: Seriously, Leto? Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?**

 **Leto: ExCUsE mE?**

 **Me: Nevermind. What do we say?**

 **Me and Leto: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 48

"Change of plans. Due to the Black Swan's suspicions, it looks like you're gonna have to leave Everglen earlier than we thought." The handsome elf's answer practically threw me off my feet.

"I'm sorry, what?" I sputtered.

"Listen, kid, you messed up. They're on to you," he said, walking towards me.

I scoffed. " _Kid?_ Dude, last time I saw you, you were totally hitting on me." I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." I glanced behind me, making sure the door was locked before stalking towards him and hissing, "I can't leave now. They might be a little suspicious, but I can get them to believe I'm innocent."

"It's not as simple as you think," Alvar answered. He sighed, running a hand down his face before looking back at me, shuffling a bit closer and lowering his voice. "Look, I can't tell you anything now, but we need to leave as soon as possible. We'll head to a hideout and have a meeting with some of the other members." He paused, straightening a bit. "Remember all those questions you have?"

I nodded, my mind racing and my heart pounding.

"Come tonight, and we'll answer them." A hint of a smile played on his lips as a knowing look crossed over his dark eyes.

Before I could respond, a knock was heard on the door. I froze and Alvar vanished almost immediately.

"Act natural," I heard him whisper. The particles gathered around his form and I watched him creep over to a corner before I went to unlock the door. I opened it cautiously, relieved to see Della on the other side. She gave me a small smile as I invited her in.

"I'm sorry about what happened before," she began. "I know how it feels to be excluded from things. But, dear, trust me, we're doing this because . . ." She paused, a small pucker forming between her brows as she glanced around the room. "Because we care . . ." She was clearly distracted and a film of sweat formed on the back of my neck, but I needed to put my acting skills to use here.

"Della? Is something wrong?" I asked innocently as her eyes trailed over to the corner Alvar was in. Her eyes actually kind of reminded me of Alvar-and then I remember that Dex had mentioned Alvar was Alden and Della's eldest son. And that it had broken their hearts when they discovered he was part of the Neverseen. I . . . I didn't want to break Della's heart.

Her head snapped back in my direction as she blinked several times and shook her head. "What? Oh, it's nothing. I just . . . I felt something . . . something strange. It's hard to explain." She let out a soft, almost sad chuckle. "I suppose it's only something a mother could feel."

"Something only a mother could feel?" I raised an eyebrow slightly.

She looked at me for a moment before tilting her head slightly. The pretty woman let out a quiet breath. "I think it would be fair for you to know. You see, I had a son-not Fitz, but an older one. About ten years older or so. His name was Alvar, but . . . we lost him." She probably meant to say it in a way to make it seem like he was dead, but I obviously knew the truth. And yet, it still hurt, practically seeing her heart break in front of me.

"Della, I'm . . . I'm so sorry," I whispered. She raised a delicate hand to her face and wiped her eyes, sniffing slightly.

"No no, it's alright. It's been quite some time, now," she tried to tell me, but I did a rare thing. I reached out and hugged her, cutting off her sentence and causing her to suck in a small breath. But she wrapped her arms around me, holding on tightly. "I . . ." She took a deep breath, pulling away after several moments. "I feel like he's here, for some reason. Like I can almost feel his presence . . ." Della's voice trailed off as she looked back at the corner. I needed to get her mind away from Alvar before his cover was blown.

"I know how you feel," I told her quietly. "I've lost my entire family, and sometimes it's like they're actually here with me." Her eyes glanced back at me, a look of remorse on her face.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive," she apologized.

"Della, don't worry, it's fine. I've long since gotten over it," I said, brushing it off despite the sharp pang in my empty heart. "And, you _also_ don't need to apologize for that secret meeting the others keep having. Honestly, Della, it's fine," I assured her when she tried to say something. "Really, it is. Although, right now I kind of want to be alone, if you don't mind," I added shyly. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Oh, no it's quite alright," she interrupted. _Score_. She bent down a bit and brushed out her fluffy, pale pink skirts, nodding. "I'll just . . . head back downstairs-the others are probably wondering where I am, anyhow." She headed towards the door, much to my relief. But right before she completely exited, she turned back and asked, "Are you hungry? I can bring something up, if you'd like."

I started to shake my head, but my stomach said otherwise at the mention of food. I smiled, nodding instead. "Yes, please." She smiled back, her face lighting up as she promised to be right back with something to munch on. Alvar didn't reappear, but once I was sure no one else was around, I told him quietly, "Stay hidden, obviously. I'll wait until after she leaves again, okay?" I saw his silhouette of energy particles nod. "Good."

I walked briskly over to my bed, sitting down on the edge as I waited for Della to return. While my demeanor seemed unusually calm, my mind was running faster than The Flash himself.

I couldn't possibly leave tonight-not permanently, at least. Maybe if I could meet with those other members and let them know what I'm getting to, show them what I've already discovered in my journal. And leaving would hurt too many people. I know, I shouldn't have gotten so attached. I have to let it go.

Before it's too late.

…

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," My voice cut through the long shock of silence. Leto had just dropped a serious bomb that could probably change _everything_ we'd _ever_ known about the Neverseen and what they were capable of. "You're saying . . . that Ebony . . . that her _mind_ . . . is a . . . a . . ." I just couldn't finish it. But Bangs Boy managed to get it out.

"She's a cache?"

Leto nodded slowly, as if he were still trying to comprehend it, as well. Alden entered the room a moment later, the same dusty, thick book that Leto had last night occupying his hands.

"This," he said, his accented voice filling the room, "might look familiar to you all."

"Isn't that what Magnate Leto had yesterday during Ebony's . . . incident?" Linh inquired, beating everyone else to the question.

Alden nodded, blowing a bit of dust off the cover. "It's written in the most ancient of runes. It's subject: Caches." A wave of realization seemed to settle over everyone. Alden's bright teal eyes trailed over to me, the action grim. "Keefe, what you had said to Ebony last night in Fintan's voice is the command to re-secure a cache after a secret has been uncovered."

"But . . . if Keefe said it in Fintan's voice . . ." Biana started.

"Based on what I've learned about caches, only the owner's voice can secure the secrets . . ." Dex finished quietly.

"So, does all this mean that Ebony really _is_ part of the Neverseen?" Sophie asked, her confusion hitting me like a geyser. She sat next to me, Fitz on her other side. But that didn't stop me from cautiously taking her gloved hand. I ignored the glares from Fitz, my heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings when she didn't pull away, but rather tightened her grip. My previous and apparent feelings for Ebony plummeted. I could never even _think_ about being with someone who was part of the Neverseen. Who was a part of the people who'd hurt Sophie. _My_ Foster. It just . . . it disgusted me. Honestly, I think I was just searching for some sort of satisfaction after Fitzphie became official. But I knew I would never be satisfied. Not when Sophie was with someone else.

But I wouldn't try anything as idiotic as what I'd done to her before. I wanted her to be happy, no matter what. And . . . and if her being happy meant that I would be pushed to the side and Fitz was the new love of her life, then so be it. I would only be whatever Sophie needed. And hope that maybe someday, she would be ready for more.

"Not just that," Tam cut in. "It means that Ebony is _Fintan's_ cache."

Another bomb. Dropped. Though, I'm sure all of us had _some_ feeling about it.

"How is this even logically possible?" Fitz asked as Dex's mind seemed to blow. The technonerd turned to Biana.

"Do you have a notebook I could borrow?" He asked almost desperately. Biana nodded blankly, hurriedly standing and brushing past her mother.

"If all of this is true," Sophie began, nausea seemingly coming over her, "then the Neverseen are more powerful than we ever thought." I peeled off her glove, intertwining our fingers together and sending her a calming emotion as her enhancement pulsed through me. She took in a deep breath, giving me a grateful smile before pulling her hand away and standing. Biana came back into the room, notebook and pencil in hand as Sophie began pacing.

The blonde girl pulled her glove back on, mumbling quietly as Dex scribbled furiously, speaking his techy language to himself.

Finally, Leto spoke up again. "We need to gather a meeting with the rest of the Collective and determine what to do next."

"I already know what to do next," Fitz interrupted, standing from his seat and clenching his fists. "I say we go up there, sedate Ebony, and take her into custody for questioning."

"I agree with Fitz," Sophie said, stopping and looking back at Leto with determination in her pretty brown eyes. "We have a member of the Neverseen _only a few feet away_. Do you have any idea how beneficial this could be to us? We could ask her anything! We have to take her!"

"And if she doesn't answer? You and Mr. Vacker already know that you can't enter her mind," Leto reasoned.

"Why is her mind impenetrable, anyway?" Biana asked, stealing the words right out of my mouth. Before anyone could answer, Dex sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He shouted, standing abruptly and holding up the notebook. His face turned beet red at his sudden outburst.

"What is it?" Linh asked him, making her way over to see the gibberish written on the notebook pages. He handed her the notebook and began to make a rut in the rug with his pacing.

"It all makes sense!" Dex seemed so excited that his brain might have flown out. Wheels were definitely turning. I stood slowly as he began to ramble. "Guys, think about it: Sophie, so far, has _five_ special abilities, an impenetrable mind, totally out-of-the-ordinary traits-whether mental or physical-and came to the Lost Cities absolutely _clueless_."

"Gee, thanks," Sophie mumbled. But Dex ignored her.

"Ebony, on the other hand, has _two_ special abilities-one of which isn't Polygation-has an impenetrable mind, seemed absolutely clueless about what she could do and who she was, _and_ has a totally out-of-the-ordinary trait, which is her . . . uh, cacheyness. Don't you guys see the obvious connection?" His eyes were wide with anticipation.

Sophie's, on the other hand, were wide with terror. "Ebony is the Neverseen's Project Moonlark." Several gasps were heard around the room.

"NO! It's science!" Dex retorted. "I mean, yes, Ebony is the Neverseen's Project Moonlark. But the science part has to do with the tweaking of the embryo. To be honest, my mind's still kind of fuzzy on how exactly they did it, but I do know one thing: The Neverseen are farther ahead than we thought."

…

"I'm not going," I said flatly as I munched on some custard bursts. Della had come and gone with a whole platter full. Luckyyyy me. Alvar's eyes stared at the desserts ravenously, but he quickly blinked and got back to his point.

"Ebony, honestly, can't you understand the danger you'd be in if you stayed here?" He tried. "They could try to take you into the Black Swan's custody, and then we'd have to plan a rescue. We don't need the extra work right now."

He had a point. It was obvious that the others were definitely on to me. But . . . I still felt like I couldn't leave. Not yet.

Alvar sighed and took a seat next to me on the bed. "Alright." His voice was softer, less demanding. "I get it. You're on a mission to be on the inside. You're the one who we were depending on to gather a bit more intel on the enemy. But, Ebony, one of the most important things about being an agent is knowing when things are getting too dangerous-when it's time to abort."

"You mean, when it's time to give up and run away?" I interrupted. His lips curled in a small smile.

"No. Rather, when it's time to _start again_. When you're a part of an organization like the Neverseen, it's a necessary thing to regroup with others that are part of the same team to refresh your mind and plans. Otherwise, things could get jumbled up and become chaotic. Unnecessary problems that could have easily been prevented pop up and mess with everything that others have worked so hard to achieve." He reached over and took one of my custard bursts. "Mmm, I've missed these."

"Do you ever feel bad about what you did to your family?" I asked quietly as his responses sunk in.

"I'm assuming you found out what happened on your own accord?" He guessed. I nodded sheepishly. "Don't be shy. It's good that they told you some things. Shows that we didn't keep you here with them for nothing."

I sat up straighter, looking at him suddenly and saying, "Oh no, they didn't just tell me _some_ things. I know a bunch of stuff! Like, how Gisela is actually Keefe's mom, and-"

His chuckled interrupted me. "We all knew that."

My eyes narrowed in irritation. "Well, do _you_ know who the identities of the Collective are?" That got him. His eyes darted around the room before he scooted closer, lowering his voice and hissing, "What?"

I smiled smugly. "That's right. Dizznee told me who three out of five members of the Collective are." I looked at the corner of my desk that my journal was hidden on as I munched on another custard burst. Alvar stood suddenly, his eyes wide.

"You're kidding."

I chuckled. "Nope."

He grabbed my shoulders, looking me dead in the eyes. "Ebony, this is . . . this is huge! We need to leave. _Now_."

 **A/N) Alright, soooooo originally I was going to have Tinker as our special guest, but-**

 **Leto: How do you know who Tinker is?**

 **Me: Shhh. No interruptions.** _ **Anyway**_ **, I was going to have Tinker as the special guest, but then things got out of hand and it turned into a chapter-fifty-special kind of thing that was super fun, so now you all have something to look forward to in chapter fifty!**

 **Leto: So, you're saying that I was your second option?**

 **Me: Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. To be honest, though, I'm not even sure if I've already interviewed you . . .** _ **That's**_ **how many chapters we've had. ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?**

 **Leto: *hesitantly* Suuure. Anyway, you do realize that I can't give out any secret information, right?**

 **Me: So . . . you won't be telling me who Sophie's biological parents are?**

 **Leto: *looks at me like I'm crazy and didn't hear a word he had just said* No.**

 **Me: And you won't be telling me who your other identities are?**

 **Leto: NO.**

 **Me: Aaaand you won't be telling me who you think Sophie should end up with from the options of Keefe Sencen and Fitz Vacker.**

 **Leto: NO-actually, wait.**

 **Me: *leans forward in anticipation***

 **Leto: No.**

 **Me: *flops away* Ugghhhhhh**

 **Leto: Sophie is unmatchable, either way.**

 **Me: *straightens* WAIT. WHAT? YOU KNEEEEEEEEEEEEW?**

 **Leto: *is suddenly flustered* Well-I-uh-you see-**

 **Me: YOU MADE HER UNMATCHABLE, DIDN'T YOU?**

 **Leto: DON'T BE STUPID!**

 **Me: *is taken back by his sudden outburst***

 **Leto: *takes in a deep breath and smooths down his cape* I never** _ **intended**_ **for Miss Foster to end up unmatchable. These things just tend to happen when you've prepared for something to be . . . more than normal.**

 **Me: Oh. So . . . it wasn't on purpose?**

 **Leto: Of course not! I want nothing but the best for Miss Foster. I don't think she realizes that . . .**

 **Me: Well, then why don't you just tell her?**

 **Leto: Because it isn't necessary.**

 **Me: *face palms and says sarcastically* Oh yeah of course I should have realized.**

 **Leto: *sighs and checks invisible watch, standing suddenly* Oh dear, I have to go. I have a meeting to attend to, thank you, goodbye.**

 **Me: WAIT!**

 **Leto: *stops midway to raising his pathfinder* What?**

 **Me: We need to close the chapter!**

 **Leto: *rolls eyes* Oh all right.**

 **Me: What do we saaaay?**

 **Me and Leto: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: Also, I would like to attend that Black Swan meeting you're going to attend later.**

 **Leto: *as he's light leaping away* HOLD ON, WHAT?**


	50. Chapter 49

**A/N) Helloooooooooooooo my wonderfuls! I have returned after my extended and totally unplanned absence, heheh. SCHOOL AND LIFE SUCK, OKAY? Anyway, answers to reviews!**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: Honestly . . . I'm not sure if I subconsciously put it there as a Hamilton reference or not. I** _ **have**_ **been listening to some of the songs and watching some animatics . . . so maybe? Oh, thanks! Glad you liked it! Huh? What Black Swan meeting? I don't remember any Black Swan . . . meeting . . . Wait . . . DID I GO TO A BLACKSWAN MEETING AND THEY ERASED MY MEMORY? LETO, YOU LITTLE-**

 **Guest: It** _ **did**_ **take them a very long time, didn't it? Although, when you think about it, to us, it was forty-eight chapters. To them, it was only eight days. So, maybe not that long. I think** _ **I'm**_ **the one taking so long. But, alas, we're reaching the end. I have no idea when, but we're getting there. Yeah, I hope someone stops Alvar, too. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **sparkly: Nah, you're fine. Nice to know you would wanna be my friend solely based on my writing and author's notes, I suppose. But, if you do want to know a bit more about me, you can read my profile. But here are a few random facts about me: I had a dog when I was six but only kept her for a week because i was allergic and it was the saddest day of my life when she left; I've broken both of my arms before (not at the same time, but still); I like anime. Your turn!**

 **KotLCWoF: I DON'T KNOW I'M STARTING TO QUESTION MYSELF AND MY SUBCONSCIOUS. I hope you like the story, though! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Yay! Reviews! Love you guys! Um, I don't really feel like having anyone over today for an interview, so I'll just wait till next chapter, CHAPTER FIFTY! So, that being said . . .**

 **ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 49

"Alvar, for the last time, NO!" I practically screamed as the dark-haired elf grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me towards the light.

"Would you keep your voice down?" He hissed, yanking his hand away when I wrapped pulsing white energy round my wrist, zapping him. "Why you little-"

"At least-" I interjected, finally giving in. "-let me leave them a note."

He scoffed. "A _note_. Are you crazy? What are you going to write down? _Sorry, Della, but your 'dead' son took me away to join the Neverseen, who I secretly work for. Thanks for the custard bursts. Your precious Flareadon, Ebony?_ Come on, don't be stupid." I'd already gone to the desk, deactivating the force field hiding my journal as he spoke. I hastily opened it and ripped out a page, scribbling furiously onto it with a silver pencil. My heart ached, doing this, but I knew it was my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have gotten so attached. I knew that I finally needed to leave. To do what I was made to do.

To help save the world.

"Huh," Alvar muttered mindlessly, snatching up the paper after peering over my shoulder. His eyes scanned over it a few times before he grunted his approval. "I suppose it's fine. But don't say anything to the others about it. They'll have a fit," he chuckled. He paused, his expression softening for a moment as he noticed the sadness tinging my own. He offered his hand, the corners of his lips turning up a bit as he said quietly, "Ready to go follow the path to your destiny?"

I inhaled sharply, recognizing the words as they knocked around in my brain. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I must have really, _truly_ belonged with them.

But, even after taking his hand and stepping into the warm, glittering path of light and being smothered by a million, cuddling kittens, the drop in the pit of my stomach wouldn't be ignored.

…

"Well?" Dex said expectantly as everyone gathered quietly around Ebony's bedroom door. After several more minutes of discussion, they'd finally settled on taking her in. She could be holding very valuable information.

That thought alone made Dex's stomach ache. He wanted to mutter a curse at his recklessness, but Keefe had already reached towards the doorknob.

"I suppose I can confront her," he said lazily, trying to mask his anger and hurt at the discovered betrayal.

"Oh, no you don't," Ro mumbled, slapping his hand away with her ogre one. "If anything, _I'm_ going in there first."

"Er, I believe you mean that _I_ will be going in first," Sandor announced. "I won't risk having anything happen to Miss Foster." The bodyguards began bickering amongst themselves, Leto adding a few remarks in here and there, about who would go in first, evidently agitating the elves waiting as well.

"Oh, screw it!" Tam grumbled, shoving his way through and swinging open the door, barging in. It was extremely out of character for Tam to act in such away, but it definitely had everyone moving.

But the room was lacking of any life.

"Crap," Fitz muttered.

"She's . . . gone," Della added quietly, turning pale right before everyone's eyes.

"I can't believe it," Biana said, mimicking her mother's complexion. Everyone filed into the room wordlessly, fanning out and looking around with blank expressions.

Well, all except Keefe.

His fists were clenched and shook by his sides, his face twisted with anger.

"Damn it," he spat. "I knew it. I fricken knew it. And yet, I didn't do anything to stop it . . ." He turned slowly to face the brown-eyed elf behind him, guilt flickering over his icy blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Foster. I should've trusted my gut. Having one of _them_ here is the worst thing that I could allow to happen around you. I'm sorry."

"Keefe, you don't need to apologize," she began, blinking out of her confused, frustrated state. Alden interrupted from beside the room's desk.

"I found something," he stated simply, picking up a piece of paper that had everyone drawn to him like bees to honey. "It's . . . a note." Della rushed up beside him and leaned close from behind his arm, her eyes scanning the paper as Alden read it aloud in his crisp, accented voice. " _I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly. I very much appreciate everything you've done for me. Thank you for giving me a chance-especially you, Della. You were . . . like a second mother to me. I don't want to break your hearts, so I'll keep it short and sweet. You'll all understand someday. From, Ebony."_

Alden's hand shook as he wrapped his other arm around his fragile-hearted wife. She didn't move for several seconds, her pupils seeming to contract as her mind processed what had just been read. Ebony was gone.

No.

She _left_.

Della turned slowly, sinking into Alden's embrace as his face turned to a rock-hard expression. She cried, shaking against him as Biana's hands balled into fists.

The young Vacker girl trembled, her jaw rigid and her bottom lips quivering. The rest of the younger elves reflected the same emotions, some angrier than others. Linh seemed to calmest, though her jaw was clenched all the same. The female Song twin made her way over to Biana, wrapping her up in a hug as the hot, unwanted tears ran down the Vanisher's face.

"Don't cry," Fitz said quietly, directing it to his mother and sister. "Ebon- _she_ doesn't deserve tears. Don't waste them on someone like her."

"Fitz is right," Tam agreed as Biana pulled away from Linh, hastily wiping her palm against her damp cheeks and sniffing softly. The Shade timidly made his way over to Biana, hesitating a moment before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "That liar doesn't deserve your tears." He pulled his hand away, shoving it in his pocket as Biana tried to give him a small smile. As the others tried to settle things, he extended his shadow over hers, glad she didn't jump when he whispered, "But I promise I'll get her-and the entire Neverseen back for everything they did to you and your family."

Keefe seemed to be making a similar promise to Sophie while the others were distracted by discussing other matters.

"I don't know how," he said softly, "but I will. Even if . . . even if you don't want anything to do with me right now, I promise I _will_."

…

"Finally," Fintan barked as Alvar lead Ebony into a large, dark, one-room building located in some sort of desolated woods. "Took you two long enough."

"Ebony, I apologize for the sudden change of plans," Gisela began as the young girl's sapphire eyes worked their way around the room. It was bare of any furniture and had a steel-like floor. Soft _click-click-click_ sounds were heard as one might walked around, their heels tapping the floor. The ceiling was high up and black, though she could see several tiny, purple crystals scattered about it, giving off some sort of starlight affect.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" Gethen cut in. "She's the one who ratted out on us."

"Well, can you blame her?" Alvar defended calmly. "She was in a tight spot, and the others were already suspicious. I guess that's what happens when people get paranoid. They suspect anyone-even a cute, innocent girl like you," he finished, ruffling the top of Ebony's head. A low growl escaped Ebony's throat as she flicked his hand away, her eyes darting back to Gisela.

"I'm sorry," she told the woman. "I tried-I really did. But they just kept asking questions. I found out as much as I could, I even . . ." Her voice trailed off as a sharp pang cut threw her skull. Her sapphire orbs glanced at Alvar, who gave her a reassuring nod to tell off the discovery. He himself had no idea who the Collective members were, no matter how many times he asked on the walk there. Ignoring the pounding in her ears, she looked up at the head members cloaked in black and finished, "I even found out who some of the Collective's identities are." Ebony's eyes darted to a corner of the room that was darker than the rest. The usually white energy particles that seemed so eager to cling to any living being were now suddenly turning to a deep, murky purple as they gather around a figure lurking in the dark.

"But before any of you say anything," Ebony continued after shocked silence was delivered, "I need to be able to trust you. I see Gisela, Ruy, Fintan, and Gethen. I've met you all and Alvar before. But I don't appreciate having you-" she shot out her hand towards the dark figure, white energy surging through her veins and erupting from her fingertips, seemingly encasing the hidden Neverseen member. Ebony clenched her fist as the others watched in an unsuspecting manner, retracting her arm and dragging the unknown figure into the dim light.

"Ooh, you found her," Alvar whistled. "But that doesn't necessarily mean you can keep her trapped."

"Who are you?" Ebony snapped, tightening her hold on the woman with her mind and squeezing her through the skin-tight force field. She didn't know why, but everything about this woman-simply her _presence_ -made Ebony want to force herself backwards like a positive magnet to another positive. And at the same time, she wanted to learn as much about her as she could. And fight her. And talk to her. And challenge her ability and see who was stronger.

So Alvar's remark made Ebony want to hold her against her will as long as possible.

"Woah, woah, woah, _hold on_ there, sweetheart," the figure rasped in a soft voice, her back arching and head flipping backward. Ruy had made his way over to Ebony in a hurry.

"I know what your feeling right now," he told her. "But you need to let it go." She glanced up at him, a bit unsure at first.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, blood rushing to her face in a flurry of emotions that she didn't understand. It was a strange sensation-with hints the same emotions she felt whenever she was around Tam, but multiplied by one hundred and manipulated by hatred. So much so, that Ebony had no idea these emotions even existed whenever she had been around Tam. She glared back at the trapped figure, who's body pulsed black energy against her white. Ruy cautiously placed a rough, callused hand over Ebony's balled-up fist, gently lowering it back to her side.

"I'll teach you everything I know," he said, which for some reason calmed her nerves a bit. "But let her go before something goes wrong. You have a lot to learn, Ebony."

The young Psionipathic-Telepath took in a deep, shaky breath. Her fist came undone and the force field seemed to shatter, the dark figure taking in deep breaths and leaning over slightly. Her hood was thrown backwards as she straightened, but her face was covered with shadows. All the energy particles in the room seemed to avoid her aura like the plague now.

"Damn," she muttered, curling and uncurling her fists in front of her, revealing black, claw-like nails that loomed from her fingertips. "This girl's got my attention." She moved closer to Ebony, the shadows scattering from her face and revealing shiny bronze skin and deep blue eyes stiff and delicate as porcelain, accented by long, thick lashes and dark, thin brows. She had jet black hair that fell in short, layered waves around her chin and covered her ears. She was a few inches taller than Ebony and barely looked twenty, but the maturity behind her eyes said otherwise.

She raised a hand to Ebony's chin, the younger girl shuddering as soon as the shadowed claw brushed across her pale skin. The scowl never left Ebony's face.

"I can tell your all you're cracked up to be," the unnamed woman said as everyone watched the encounter. "Impressive." She retracted her hand. "You should feel honored. I never reveal my face to anyone this quickly. But there's something _special_ about you." She chuckled as Ebony glowered. "Looking forward to working with you, Flareadon. You can call me Umber for now."

 **A/N)** _ **Yes**_ **I know Umber's dead. And** _ **yes**_ **I know we never found out what she looked like or her identity, but as soon as I read her character, I just imagined this hot, badass-looking chick with this appearance. I dunno. Excuse my language XD I swear, if I said that in front of my mom she'd slap me. So that's why I** _ **didn't**_ **. Goodness, I'm such a good daughter.**

 **But, anyway, back to the point: Since we're** _ **still**_ **catching up with the** _ **Flashback**_ **canon, I needed to introduce a few things. The next chapter (CHAPTER FIFTY) might sum up a few things and hurry us along with the plot pleasantly. So, ye. We good? Cool.**

 **Alright, sorry I took so long with this chapter. I love you all very much! Please review! I'll try to not take as long with the next chapter, but I ain't makin' any promises.**

 **Also, announcement: Yay! I've started a new fanfic for the anime My Hero Academia! I fricken** _ **love**_ **that show. Bakugo and Kirishima are like my Keefe and Tam for KotLC. I love them so much! But, anyway, for those of you who watch MHA, you should check it out! It's a BakugoXReader type thing (something I've never ever tried before). If you want to find it, just click on my username at the top of the page and (perhaps** _ **after**_ **reading my profile, heheh), just scroll down to My Stories and click on Left Out (Katsuki Bakugo X Reader). I mean, if you want to. I dunno, you don't haftoo. *Mumbles incoherently***

 **Enough. This chapter's over! So, uh,**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	51. Chapter 50

**A/N) HI I'M NOT DEAD THANKS FOR YOUR NONEXISTENT CONCERN. Sorry sorry sorry I've been gone for soooo long! And apologies in advance for the short chapter. But while I was gone, this story's reached sooo many milestones! I feel so honored, and even though there were only three reviews on the last chapter, I'll still answer them . . .**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: YeS eBoNy lEfT tHeM! And you're right, both are likely. Also, I've already seen the ones by Szin. They were really good! Bye!**

 **KotLCWoF: Oh, thanks! And about that favor? UhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhOBVIOUSLY!**

 **Me: *whistles loudly and transmits to the alicorns to come***

 ***Thunder claps and the alicorn family come down to me***

 **Me: Hi, guys! *Bends down as the twins run over and pets them* I have a reader who wanted me to say hi to you for them!**

 **Silveny: Who is it?**

 **Me: KotLcWoF! So, they say hi!**

 **Alicorns: HI!**

 **Me: OKAY BYE! *leaves***

 **L: I've already mentioned that I think your Ryuzaki in my one-shots, so I'll just call you that out of reverence to L . . . from Death Note. I have been waiting to write Umber into this story for SO LONG! I'm so excited to see where I take it. 'Cause . . . I don't really know where I'll take it. And, shhhhhhh . . . that's undecided.**

 **So . . . those were the reviews! Thanks to those who reviewed! I really really appreciate it! And . . . okay okay, MILESTONE TIME!**

 **First off, CHAPTER FIFTY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Next, TWENTY-SEVEN FAVORITES AND TWENTY-EIGHT FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU!**

 **Lastly, OVER. TWENTY.** _ **THOUSAND**_ **. FRICKEN. VIEWS!? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **I love you all very much! And I appreciate the non-stop support that I've gotten from all of you so so much! AND IT'S TIME TO CATCH UP TO** _**FLASHBACK!**_ **So, that being said, I won't keep you from the next chapter any longer, so I'll wait to introduce the special guest until the end!**

 **Tinker: It's me.**

 **Me: *annoyed* SERIOUSLY?!**

 **Tinker: *shrugs***

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever. What do we say?**

 **Me and Tinker: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter **50**

It had been weeks since the big reveal about Ebony's true motives. And so many things had happened since then.

A gruesome attack by the Neverseen when Sophie and Fitz had least suspected, resulting in major injuries done by their extremely powerful Shade named Umber, who used an element called shadowflux. Tam managed to remove it from Sophie and Fitz while they were in the Healing Center, but something known as echoes stayed in them, causing trouble whenever they were riled up. After the whole incident, Tam decided to learn how to control shadowflux, and once they recovered, Sophie decided she wanted to start learning physical combat.

But before she could do anything after her recovery, Sophie knew she needed to deal with the whole Keefe situation first. Sure, he'd come to visit during her stay at the Healing Center, but it was still awkward. Especially with Fitz there.

So she did. And things were resolved. There was a rocky start to getting back on track with their friendship, kind of like what happened between her and Dex, but things were getting better. **(A/N: I realize in some of the other chapters I had Sophie say that Keefe had taken her first kiss, but I didn't mean to forget about the kiss with Dex. So in case you all are confused, the kiss with Dex** _ **did**_ **happen in this universe)**

While they had been at the Healing Center, Sophie and Fitz had several opportunities to talk about their . . . pending relationship, much to Sophie's dismay. But, even though they'd decided to put it on hold, hearing Fitz talk about all the different places he would take her for dates and things like that was honestly . . . really, _really_ sweet. He couldn't have possibly been any more adorable. Another thing that was found was a tracker that the Neverseen had on Sophie-the Black Swan pendant Keefe had given her. Also on the topic of Keefe, with Sophie and Fitz's help, a shattered memory was recovered, but it didn't really help with the situation at hand.

After the long recovery period, Sophie finally got to join her friends in training, being taught by her new, additional bodyguards. Having multiple bodyguards rather than just Sandor was the only way for Sophie to convince Sandor to stay with her. And while it _was_ annoying, they were pretty useful. And anything was better than losing Sandor.

But then Tarina, her trollish guard, told Sophie on her queen's behalf that she wanted to form an alliance with the Moonlark, placing extra pressure on the girl-including Silveny's delivery and all the complications that came with that. **(Sorry it's such a choppy summary, but all of you should get the gist if you read** _ **Flashback**_ **, so yee).**

Dex began an internship of sorts with the Black Swan's best Technopath, Sophie getting a few new gadgets to help with her Enhancing, as the rest of the team tried to simply get through the following months of the Neverseen's silence.

…

Training.

That's all I'd been doing ever since officially joining the Neverseen. Training for months as I began to learn more and more about the plan for world domination. We were to become the superiors to all species alike, reducing the numbers of those wretched humans drastically and keeping them confined in their own environment while we elves came out of hiding. While I was uneasy with it at first, they reminded me of how horrible the humans had been to me in my absolute time of need. And they were right. But the first thing that we needed to do was get rid of the Black Swan, making sure they didn't get in the way. I had tried hardening my heart to not feel empathy towards the friendships I'd made during my stay with the Black Swan members, but it was tougher to do than I thought. Once the plan was settled, though, I continued to grow stronger in my abilities and in physical strength and techniques.

Three months in, I was brought to the main building where the Main Three (Gisela, Fintan, and Vespera) were waiting, along with Gethen and Ruy. Alvar and Umber were off somewhere else training. I stood tall in front of my makers, stealing a glance at Ruy, unable to shake off the strange connection I felt towards him. They wouldn't tell me anything about my parents, but I had my suspicions . . .

"It's time, Ebony," Gisela said with a smile. Vespera was staring at me with a stone-cold glare, but then again, she did that with everyone. Fintan seemed like he was anticipating the occasion as well.

"You mean, time for . . ." I couldn't finish. It would be lying to say that I _wasn't_ excited.

Gisela, who had become sort of a mother-figure to me, nodded, stepping forward and beconning Gethen to her side. "Time to unlock your final ability."

"It's been given the title of _Grasping_ ," Vespera told me, her jaw stiff and her hands folded in front of her. Ruy pulled up a chair for me to sit in as she spoke.

"So then I would be a Psionipath-Telepath-uh . . . Grasper?" I couldn't help but ask. She scowled at my interruption. I shrugged it off as she gave a curt nod. "Cool. So, what does it do again?"

She rolled her eyes at my forgetfulness, so Gisela answered for her. "This is a Telepathy-based ability, one that we created ourselves, might I add. It will allow you to enter a person's special ability core in their mind, grasping and duplicating their ability and skill-set and applying it to your own mind and body, instantly training you in that ability and having every ounce of experience with said ability without the usual years of training. In other words, it will let you copy other peoples special ability, duplicating how much skill and strength they have in less than a minute."

As I sat down, I couldn't help but think that it was incredible. But . . . "If I take their special ability, does that mean once I grasp it, they'll become Talentless?" As amazing as this new special ability was, I didn't want to rob people of theirs. Thankfully, Gisela shook her head.

"No. Think of it as harvesting the fruit of someone's seed. They've done the growing and cultivating, and you take the finished product-" Seemed a bit unfair, in my opinion "-leaving them with the necessities to continue growing and still with fruit of their own. Luckily, we've created this ability with the function of temporarily shocking the person and giving them a sort of 'brain freeze' so they won't try to attack as you enter their mind."

"That's the only downside to this whole ability," Fintan jumped in. "As you grasp, you're left completely defenseless. Your other abilities shut themselves down, shifting and adjusting positions in your special ability core for room and growing space for the new abilities to come. Once you've completely 'grasped' the ability, then all abilities will lock into new positions, still containing the same amount of skill and strength."

I shook my head. "All this explaining is making my brain hurt. The Elvin mind is so much more complicated than I thought."

"Well, it's about to get much more complicated," Gethen grumbled, rolling up his sleeves. "You're lucky to have such an easy-going ability with such strength. To be honest, I don't know why we're giving it to a rookie like you. Especially if it's going to rob the rest of us of a job."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've been training as a full-fledged Neverseen member for three months now," I defended.

"And she's not only a member. She's our Flareadon. The key to defeating the Black Swan's precious Moonlark," Gisela reminded him. "With this much power and the extra abilities to come, Ebony will be unstoppable."

 **A/N) *sarcasm is evident* Oh no, it's the end of the chapter! Whyyyyyyyyyy?**

 **Tinker: I have several objections to this story. For instance: Why am I not in this story?**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* I literally** _ **just**_ **mentioned you in the** _ **Flashback**_ **recap. Look, things like catching up to the canon (I think that's the right term) of another book after you've already started one story take time. Be patient, young grasshopper.**

 **Tinker: Excuse me?**

 **Me: Who are you, anyway? *Gets uncomfortably close* What's underneath all that tech?**

 **Tinker: None of your business. *pushes me away* Now, if you'll excuse me *stands abruptly* I should be leaving. Mr. Dizznee's training is coming up within the hour.**

 **Me: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh no you don't. *snaps fingers and room goes dark***

 **Tinker: Hey! What's going on?**

 **Me: You'll see . . . *snaps fingers again and we appear in a black-and-white interrogation room setting. I have a fedora and a lamp flashing in Tinker's face. I'm also chewing on a piece of liquorice and have an old-timey accent* Alright, hon, all we be needin' is for you to tell us the truth. We know ya lying'.**

 **Tinker: *is thoroughly confused* What?**

 **Me: *smacks lips* COOKIE! GIMME THE FILE!**

 **Biana: *Is playing the role of Cookie and enters the room in a classic secretary costume, complete with a high bun, heels, pencil skirt, and glasses* Here ya go, sir.**

 **(I'm female, it's a joke)**

 **Me: *winks* thanks, doll. And get me a cup of coffee, too. You know how I like it.**

 **Biana: *nods and leaves quickly***

 **Me: *Looks through the file while chewing on more liquorice* Mhm. Alright. Looks like we've got a few theories of who you are. *Slams palms down on table, leaning in* and we can keep you here** _ **all night**_ **.**

 **Tinker: *is still thoroughly confused* Deci, are you all right?**

 **Me: *slams palms again on table* THAT'S** _ **DETECTIVE**_ **TO YOU!**

 **Tinker: *flinches* You are just a child! You have no authority to do this!**

 **Me: *Straightens and smirks* Oh, sweetheart, you have no** _ **idea**_ **what I have the authority ta do. BOBBY JOE! BRING IN THE WHITEBOARD!**

 **Dex: *is playing the role of Bobby Joe and enters the room, rolling in a whiteboard covered in words and clues and a bunch of other stuff, looking like some sort of intern* Here ya go, boss.**

 **Me: *nods and takes twenty bucks out of wallet* Thanks, Bobby. *hands him the money* Why don't you go buy yourself something nice?**

 **Dex: Thanks, boss. Oh, Johnny wanted to talk to you about joining the investigation.**

 **Me: Ugh, not** _ **That Boy**_ **.**

 **Keefe: *is playing the role of Johnny and appears at the doorway, a wooden pipe in the corner of his mouth and a fedora on his head. He also has the accent* Oh yes "That Boy." *strolls in like he owns the place* The mayor asked me to join.**

 **Fitz: *is playing the role of mayor and appears nervously at the doorway in a suit and tie* Sorry, Detective, but he's one of the best in the state.**

 **Me: *throws a piece of liquorice at Fitz* I'M THE BEST, YOU STUPID MAYOR!**

 **Sophie: *is playing the role of mayor's assistant and is dressed similarly to Biana* Please don't throw things at the mayor. He'll get a seizure.**

 **Me: *rolls up sleeves and says threateningly* oh, I'll give you a seizure. *starts to stomp over but Keefe holds me back* LET ME GO, JOHNNY! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU HERE!**

 **Keefe: Some other time, huh? Right now, we have a case to work on. I have two witnesses outside ready for questioning-Sam and Sarah.**

 **Me: *stops struggling* Questioning? *yanks out of his grip* YAY!**

 **Keefe: *rolls eyes* You can leave, Mister Mayor.**

 **Fitz: *nods and leaves***

 **Sophie: *is about to leave as well but Keefe stops her***

 **Keefe: Hey, I was wondering . . . Are you free for coffee later?**

 **Me: *gags as Sophie blushes* Oh, wait. Coffee . . . COOKIE, WHERE'S MY COFFEE?**

 **Tinker: *is weirded out by anything and everything and discretely light leaps away***

 **Biana: *yells from where she is* IT'S COMING, SIR!**

 **Me: *sighs and says to Keefe* Alright, Johnny, let's go question some witnesses.**

 **Dex: Uh, boss? The suspect escaped.**

 **Me: *whips around and sees Tinker's chair is empty* GOSH DARNIT! *storms out of the room* WHERE ARE THOSE WITNESSES!**

 **Tam: *is playing the role of witness Sam and is wearing glasses and a suit* uh . . .**

 **Linh: *is playing the role of witness Sarah and is dressed in a loose knee-length skirt, white blouse, and a high bun* Are we going in for questioning?**

 **Me: Yes. Follow me.**

 **Tam: *frustratedly loosens tie and throws it on the ground* DECI! This has gone on long enough! Tinker isn't even here anymore!**

 **Me: *throws liquorice at Tam and pouts* Oh fine. You're no fun. Let's just take an old-timey photo all together in front of the station and then close the chapter, hm?**

 **Tam: *does his 305th eye roll of the day* Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.**

 **Linh: Ooh! A group picture? Yay!**

 **Biana: These costumes are so . . . classy. For humans, at least.**

 **Keefe: Why does this pipe blow out bubbles instead of smoke?**

 **Fitz: I kind of wish I actually had a town to rule over . . .**

 **Sophie: And I kind of wish I was having coffee with Kee-I mean, Johnny, right now-I mean, uh . . . Black Swan?**

 **Dex: Why do I feel like I know that Tinker lady?**

 **Me: *asks camera guy to take a picture of us with one of those old, huge cameras* EVERYONE SAY CHEESE!**

 **Biana, Linh, and Sophie: CHEEEEEEEEESE!**

 **Dex, Keefe, and Fitz: Gosh, now I'm hungry.**

 **Tam: Why cheese?**

 **Me: Ugh, nevermind. Let's just close the chapter as we take the picture instead. Ready, camera man?**

 **Camera man: I have a name, but okay.**

 **Me: What do we say, everyone?**

 **Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIIIIIIIIIME!**

 **Camera Man: *snaps photo***

 **Me: Yay! Weird memories!**


	52. Ebony's Special Ability Explanation

**Ebony's New Ability**

 **OKay! Sorry, it's not a new chapter! (Give me a break, I can't update THAT quickly) But it** _ **is**_ **relative to the story SO DON'T GO! Before I get a hundred more reviews saying that you're confused on how Ebony's new ability works, I want to explain it a bit better. I knew that it seemed confusing in the first place, but it will begin to make sense, trust me.**

 **So, referring to a review that a Guest left [Hi Guest ;)] that said, "** **I'm kinda confused about the description of Ebony's new ability. If she takes someone power, do they use their skill but still have the power, or does it not affect them at all?"**

 **Okie. So, the second part of the review is telling me that I did not explain this well enough in the story, cuz I don't really understand the question. BUT! I will still try to explain! The reason Arkansas is not pronounced the same as Kansas is because-No I'm messing with you. Sorry. Time to use an EXAMPLE!**

 **OKay. So let's say Ebony now has her ability of Grasping, making her a Grasper, and she wants to "grasp" Fintan's Pyrokinesis. The way she would do that is by entering FIntan's mind and going to the special ability section, searching for the thing that I made up where the special ability and its strengths and skills are held (ex. Fintan's skill in being able to control Everblaze and his power and strength in using his Pyrokinesis). (When I refer to "skills" I don't mean the skills like levitation and all that. Sorry, that probably through a few of you off). What Ebony would do, once she finds it, is sort of . . .** _ **scan**_ **the ability and its properties (based upon the individual who originally had the ability) and duplicate it, copying everything about it and making it her own, too.**

 **So Fintan doesn't lose his special ability. He still has it and everything he's trained it for. But Ebony also has it too. So, having used her Grasping ability, she has now also become a Pyrokinetic on the same level as Fintan, meaning she can do everything Fintan was able to do without all the years he spent training.**

 **Fintan can control Everblaze. Now Ebony can control Everblaze. Grasping allows the individual to scan, copy, and make someone else's special ability their own, but the original owner of said ability does not get robbed of anything. In other words, once Ebony's grasped their ability, they DO NOT become Talentless. They keep everything like before.**

 **Think of it as plagiarism. Yeah. That's simpler.**

 **I hope this helped. I've had the idea of this new special ability for a looooong long time, and now that it's finally out there, I don't want anyone to be confused by its properties.**

 **Alrighty! If you haven't reviewed on my last chapter, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I could really use the cheering up right now. Thank you all so much for reading. Chapter 51 will be coming . . . eventually. Be patient, young padawans.**

 **Until next time!**


	53. Chapter 51

**A/N) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Yay! I didn't take a month to update! I think. I got so many reviews, and I loved every single one of them! Time to answer!**

 **So, for that one Guest that asked about Ebony's ability, consider that entire last Author's Note on Ebony's ability your answer :P :D**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: I know, right? I dunno. The requirements are being the Neverseen's Flareadon, so . . . I CAN'T GIVE YOU ANSWERS. ASK AMERICA! Thanks for your review!**

 **Sparkly: Thank you so so much! I fixed the mistake, thank you for pointing it out to me! And I'm glad you enjoyed that last interview. It was so fun to make! I really appreciate your support and reviews! Thank you!**

 **L: Oi, hi Ryuzaki! Heheh. Yes, training training training, of course it's boring. Due to the fact that she's a rookie (to both the Neverseen** _ **and**_ **being an elf), she hasn't really been able to go on any missions, not that there** _ **have**_ **been any missions, cuz the NS are staying under-the-radar and whatnot. Glad you liked the interview! Like I said before, it was a lot of fun! And her ability** _ **is**_ **the strongest in the world. How many can she Grasp? Who ever said there was a limit? ;) Thanks for your reviews!**

 **KotLCWoF: Ninjago? The only Ninjago related thing I've ever seen was the Lego movie, which was amazing, imo. Yeah, I know what that's like. Whenever I'm with my little cousin, who's like a brother to me, all he ever watches is youtube videos of Thomas. ThOmAs. ThOmAs the FRICKEN tAnK eNgInE. *shudders* It's fine though. He's adorable so it's worth it. Thank you!**

 **Guest: Oh my Lord thank you so much! I really appreciate that! I'm glad you like my story, and here's the next chapter!**

 **DragonMoon88: Not gonna lie: I thought you were dead. BUT I'M GLAD YOUR NOT! I still need to pre order** _ **Legacy**_ **. Aw, thank you! And yes I brought the alicorns! It was so fuuuun! I'm lucky** _ **and**_ **crazy, huh? Thanks! Thank you so much for all your support and reviews! I really appreciate them!**

 **Leah: Aww, thank you! I really appreciate all of that! I'm updating now, so yay? So . . . you ship yourself with a fictional character, huh? AND you think you're more insane than I am? You wish. I HAVE SHIPPED MYSELF WITH FAR MORE CHARACTERS THAN I CARE TO SAY. I may not show it, but if there were a contest, I would win. And I'm not bragging when I say that. I'm saying that I have issues XD Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Hopeful Author: Hiya! Thank you, thank you! I'm dying with suspense too! Wait.. yeah. Ah, a Sophitz shipper, hm?**

 ***Smoke bomb goes off and A very obsessed fangirl appears***

 **A. Fan: SURPRISE! *points at Hopeful Author* KEEFOSTER WILL DOMINATE!**

 **Me: Calm yourself. *To Hopeful Author* But I'm glad you'll keep reading, no matter the turnout! About that interview? YOU GOT IT, guaranteed Wylie interview for the next chapter! But.. uh.. Who do I like better? Keefe, Tam, or Dex?**

 ***Keefe, Tam, and Dex appear through smoke bombs***

 **Me: Uh, I dunno. How am I supposed to choose one among these beautiful boys?!**

 **A. Fan: BUT IF YOU HAD TO CHOOSE! IF YOU HAD TO CHOOSE!**

 **Me: Well, first off, it's who do I like** _ **best**_ **, not better.**

 **Keefe: STOP STALLING!**

 **Tam and Dex: BUT IF YOU HAD TO CHOOSE! IF YOU HAD TO CHOOSE!**

 **Me: BUT I CAN'T!**

 **A. Fan: BUT-**

 **Keefe: IF YOU-**

 **Tam: HAD TO-**

 **Dex: CHOOSE!**

 **Everyone in the ENTIRE universe: IF YOU HAD TO CHOOSE!**

 **Me: STOP THROWING HAMILTON IN MY FACE!**

 **Hamilton: I'll have you know, I have no intention of being thrown in anyone's face.**

 **A. Fan: Beat it, Hammy!**

 **Hamilton: *sulks away***

 **Me: I don't wanna choose! *curls up into a ball***

 ***Keefe, Tam, Dex, and A. Fan continue chanting***

 **Me: how am I going to make this stop?**

 **A. Fan: By choosing!**

 **Me: *suddenly gets an idea* Or . . . what do we say, everyone?**

 **A. Fan: *gasps* I get to say** _ **THE**_ **WORDS?!**

 **Everyone: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 51

 _ **Third-person POV**_

"So you're telling me, that for the past six months, you've all known about the Neverseen's Moonlark called a _Flareadon_ , and you didn't bother saying anything to me?" Wylie asked through gritted teeth after a _very_ lengthy explanation.

"Or me?" a sassy Marella added, her arms crossed over her chest.

The rest of the Black Swan members (along with the Collective, who was present) were growing tired of hiding the information of Ebony when it _needed_ to be discussed openly, no matter the consequences and danger they were putting the two, more-recent-than-the-others Black Swan members in.

"I knew something was up," Marella continued. "You guys weren't acting normal at school-or, at least, as normal as you can."

"And whenever you were around me, you would just brush off my questions about the next meeting or any updates," Wylie said.

Sophie let out a breath. "Guys, we're sorry. But we couldn't risk having the Council find out. And the more people who know, the more people who are in danger."

"Of what? Some PsIonipathic newbie?" Marella scoffed. She lifted her hand from her side and sparked a flame in her palm, causing Sophie to instinctively flinch. Fitz, who stood next to her, gently took her hand and brushed his thumb hers. "We could take her out, easy. And I'm sure Tam could use that knew shadowflux element to break through her force fields."

"Unfortunately," Mr. Forkle cut in, "it's not that simple." He let out a heavy sigh, everyone anticipating his next words. Marella clenched her fist, snuffing out the flame and putting Sophie at ease. She couldn't help but blush slightly when Fitz didn't let go of her hand.

"Ebony left over five months ago to reunite with the Neverseen. **(Man, time sure flies when you don't update, heheh)** We haven't heard from any of them since the shadowflux attack," Forkle reminded them. "I can only imagine how much training they've put into her since then. Not to mention that she's also believed to be Fintan's cache."

"Hold on, what?" Wylie interrupted.

"Yeah, you left out that detail for sure," Marella jumped in.

"Turns out, the Flareadon's mind is a cache that's holding some of the greatest secrets from thousands of years ago," Keefe informed them. "Fallon Vacker, who was part of the Early Council, was actually the humans' George Washington."

"Fintan also used to be on the Early Council, along with a woman named Vianna. For some reason, he chose to make Ebony's mind his cache, rather than the normal vaults that they have," Tiergan-or, uh, Granite finished.

"Vaults, as in the marble-sized caches?" Sophie couldn't help asking.

"Yeah," Fitz nodded. "But if that's the case, then Ebony must have been around for . . . thousands of years before she was _actually_ born, doesn't it?"

"In theory, yes," Forkle answered. "But, let's assume that Fintan originally _did_ have a normal cache in which he stored his secrets."

"Then, at any moment in time, depending on when Ebony's embryo was actually suitable for modification, Fintan could've planted his cache's secrets in her mind," Dex mumbled.

"Wow, the Neverseen are really up there, aren't they?" Marella breathed, hugging herself.

"They are," Biana agreed.

"But we _need_ to catch up," Sophie said, determination flooding her chocolate brown eyes. "And now that everyone who needs to know is here, we can strike first."

…

"Take that, scumbag!" I shouted, thrusting a shock of white energy from my palm towards Umber, who I was dueling. She met it with a lance of shadows, pushing my force-field-inspired creation back.

"Put in more force!" Ruy called from the side lines.

"Come on, Ebony! You can do better than that!" Alvar cheered. The Main Three were watching silently, hoods off, to see my progress over the past two months-along with a stern-faced Gethen. It had been longer than five months since I'd left Everglen, and I can't say I miss it.

"Come now, Ebony," Umber sneered. "At least make this a challenge for me."

 _This_ was my new home. The Neverseen were my family. And I wanted to make them proud.

I discreetly conjured up a whip in my right hand, my left still pulsing with the white energy that kept her shadows back. I cracked it with a flip of my wrist, using telekinesis to wrap it quickly and tightly around Umber's ankles. I abruptly switched from attacking her with my Psionipathy to protecting myself with it in the split second of her surprise. I gripped the handle of the whip as her shadows clawed at my force field, absorbing the electrons in the air through my skin. With a quick breath, the electricity surged through my veins. The air around me buzzed and cracked with small lightning bolts. My hair floated around me, and my eyes began to glow white, something that always happened when I used my grasping ability. The others said it was intimidating to those who didn't know what was going on. The electricity flew into the whip, electrocuting Umber within two seconds. Her shadows faded, and she fell limply to the ground.

My hair fell back to its original place, and the light in my eyes dimmed. The air around me popped and cracked until I tamed the electrons and conjured away the whip. My force field disappeared and I walked over to Umber. When it came to these matches, the way you signaled your win was only when you had your foot firmly on your opponent's chest for three seconds. I warily lifted my knee, taking in labored breaths. We'd been fighting for twenty minutes straight. I was just glad it was over.

But before I could process what was happening, a shadow chain had wrapped around my hovering ankle and it yanked me down hard onto my back. Umber-who I had _thought_ was unconscious-took the opportunity and flipped onto me.

"Damn it," I rasped. She sat on my stomach and held my neck in her hands, another chain of shadowflux wrapping around it. We both wore similar clothes. A short, low-cut tunic with a military-style vest and black leggings. I wore combat-style boots and Umber had on knee-highs.

"I could break your pretty little neck right now, and you'd be dead," she told me, leaning down to look me straight in the eyes. She batted her thick, dark lashes and a devious grin crept onto her face, her black chains wrapping around my wrists. "But I won't. Just surrender quietly."

I rolled my eyes. "You have issues." I didn't want to lose today. I couldn't afford to lose today. They told me once I won a match against Umber, I would finally be allowed to go on a mission.

"Hey, who's the one who offered to dye your hair?" She said, straightening a little.

"You," I muttered. It was true that once a month had passed, Umber told me I needed a new, less innocent look. I told her I didn't want to change anything drastically, so she suggested dyeing my hair (even though that's still pretty drastic). When she asked what color, I told her to just do the ends of my hair the same color as my eyes. The look's grown on me a bit.

"And who's the one who lets you practice on them every week?"

I began to focus my white energy on the skin beneath her chains, hoping that if I tried hard enough, I could force them to break and I could counter her attack. "You."

"So don't tell the person who helps you out that they have issues," she told me. Standing, she crossed her arms and pushed her foot down onto my chest. I grunted, and the shadowflux pulled tighter around me, digging into my skin.

"One," she counted. My hands began to glow white.

"Two." My neck and ankles glowed as well.

"Thr-" I broke out of the chains and pushed myself out of her hold, vanishing. I grabbed her with my telekinesis and wrapped a skin-tight force field around her.

"I'm going on that mission!" I kicked her feet out from under her and stomped my foot right onto her chest, reappearing so the others could see my ascending victory, my fists resting snugly on my hips. Watching her squirm around like she was wrapped in flypaper and having seen her deep blue eyes widen with surprise at the attack put a slight smirk on my face.

"One." Now it was my turn to count.

"Two." I tightened my fist, which tightened the force field around her. Her aura of shadows up against the white energy turned it purple. I leaned down, my boot pressing slightly further.

"Three," I whispered. At the sound of Alvar's shout and Ruy's relieved chuckle, I knew I had done well.

I released Umber and reached out to her with an open hand. She looked at it, then up at me, and let out a soft chuckle before clasping her hand around my wrist. I pulled her up and she nudged my shoulder.

"You did good, kid," she told me. "Looking forward to that mission."

"You did it!" Alvar cheered, jogging up to me and ruffling my hair. Who would've thought that the Neverseen could be so fun? Sure, when they mean business, _they mean business_. But they really do know how to treat family.

"Well done, Ebony," Ruy told me. His words were brief, and even though I still couldn't focus completely on his face, they still warmed my heart. I had a strong feeling that Ruy was actually my father.

I looked over to the Main Three, particularly Gisela. I walked up to her and asked, "Well?"

She gave me a slight smile. "Come to the main building at sunset."

…

 _ **Third-person POV**_

"I don't think we should focus on the logic of striking first," Tam said later that day once the Collective had left. Alden was stuck in his office doing more Emissary work, and Della was off in the kitchen preparing dinner. The main seven, along with Wylie, Marella, and a total of nine **(I think)** bodyguards (counting the dwarf underground), were all gathered in one of Everglen's smaller lounges.

Linh looked over to her brother, who had moved an ottoman to the darkest corner to sit on, away from the others and in the comfort of his shadows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it: How can we strike first if we don't know where they are? The Neverseen know enough about us to know where we'll be and when. They know where Everglen is. They know where Havenfield is. They know our Foxfire schedules. But they haven't used that information to strike yet. But with that, they have the upper hand to make the first move. We, however, have no idea where they are or where they'll be. So, if you want my opinion, I think we should continue to focus on our training and, rather than try to strike first, be ready to fight once they attack." Once he finished, he leaned back against the wall and waited for the others response.

After several moments of letting Tam's words run through her head, Sophie looked at the Shade and nodded. "You have a point. As much as I would like to get them first, it's more likely for them to get to us before we even know what's happening."

"Which is why we need to train our hardest and be ready for them," Biana finished. The young elves looked to the bodyguards with pleading, determined looks.

"Please, Sandor," Sophie begged. "We need you-all of you-to train us harder than ever before."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're more than willing to do it," Fitz added.

"Yeah, fake-blood dummys and all," Keefe agreed.

Sandor let out a squeaky sigh. "You've already shown yourself ready, so . . ."

"It would be my honor to help train the Moonlark and her friends," Tarina said to Sophie with a trollish of her head.

"I guess I could keep drilling some ogre training into your heads," Ro said, cracking her knuckles.

"And I'll put the _correct_ ogre training techniques into your heads," Bo growled.

"Just saying, The Ballad of Bo and Ro is just getting better from this point on," Keefe snickered.

"Okay, I want you to fill me in on that later," Marella told the blond troublemaker before looking back at Sophie. "But, basically what you're saying is, we train and become the strongest we can within the amount of time of the Neverseen's next ambush, which we have no idea when it will happen?"

Sophie glanced at Fitz before giving her an affirmative nod.

She leaned back slightly, twisting one of her tiny braids in her tangled blond hair. "Okay, then. I'm assuming this includes our special abilities?"

"Yeah, but we have Foxfire for that. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't continue strengthening those abilities," Wylie said. "And our skills."

"Tam and I can help you all with that, though, you have experience from your time at Exillium," Linh offered.

"I'd really appreciate that, Linh. Thank you," Sophie told her. Her heart swelled with some sort of self-satisfying emotion at the preparations. But she knew that she couldn't get too far ahead of herself until she actually saw some progress.

…

"So, what are the missions like? I mean, I can only imagine," I said to Alvar as we made our way to the main building right before sunset.

"Well, everyone has a job to do, and it's your number one responsibility to complete that job, no matter what. We usually use Gethen to help keep everyone in contact, but I can only assume that they'll use your boosted Telepathy to cover greater distances," he told me, flicking my temple with his finger. I shoved his shoulder, only to get another shove back. We both laughed, continuing to head to the main building. We met up with Umber on the way.

It was strange. At the beginning, I trusted no one. I felt that if I didn't belong somewhere, I would know. But then I got here, and they made me feel welcomed in a way that was different than back at Everglen. At Everglen, I knew they were holding things back. And while the Neverseen were doing the same thing, they weren't trying to hide the fact that they had secrets. They simply helped me to understand that I'll learn certain things when the time is right.

I trained, ate horrible food, slept, and trained again. I did weekly matches, mostly against Umber, and lost all of them until today. Gisela had become a mother figure to me, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't have nightmares of my real mother's death during the few hours of sleep I would get.

Alvar was kind of like an older brother. One that liked to hit on me from time-to-time-but was mainly supportive of my progress, in his own way.

Umber struck me as a partial sadist, judging by all the matches we would have, and that creepy way she would lick her lips when I lost. But other than that, she was like some fricken awesome cousin.

Ruy was my main trainor when it came to my Psionipathy, and during the time I spent with him, I tried to get subtle information on whether he was actually my dad or not, but with no luck. I still had my theories, though.

The rest were just . . . family. Nothing more, nothing less. I'd finally found them.

I found where I belong.

Alvar rapped his knuckles against the rough steel doors a few times. As we waited for them to open, Gethen came up the stairs behind us.

"I forgot to say," he whispered next to me as the doors opened so only I could hear, "congratulations on your win."

I stood still for a moment in shock. It would be an understatement to say that I wasn't surprised by his words. Gethen _never_ said _anything_ nice to me. Ever. I mean, it wasn't like he insulted me, or anything. But he definitely didn't seem to approve of me half the time.

I hurriedly entered the stuffy building, glad that it was warm enough outside for us to not wear our customary cloaks. Umber told me when I first put it on that the typical Neverseen uniform (which we were wearing as we dueled) looked rather good on me. I shrugged it off, of course, but it was nice of her to say. It was different receiving compliments and praise from the Neverseen than it was from the members of the Black Swan, because the Black Swan were nice to everyone, always complimenting everyone. But the Neverseen were different. Because you wouldn't constantly hear such things from them, when you actually did, you were considered lucky.

What I'm saying is, it's a rare thing.

The heels of my boots clacked against the metal floor as I made my way over to the center room behind the others. The Main Three were already there, waiting at a round table with just enough seats for all of us. I sat between Alvar and Umber, silently waiting Gisela, Fintan, or Vespera to speak.

Papers and scrolls were strewn across the tabletop, along with several pens and a few icons and marking pieces.

Surprisingly, though I should have expected it, they got right to the point.

"Ebony, your first mission will be to accompany us on capturing Umber's new apprentice."

 **A/N) YAY! I finished the chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long! And sorry if there are any typos or if something doesn't make sense, I only proofread halfway :(**

 **A. Fan: Wait, why make Umber a sadist?**

 **Me: She's not a** _ **complete**_ **sadist.. just.. *shrugs* I've been watching a lot of anime lately, okay?**

 **Keefe:** _ **Anyway**_ **, you still haven't chosen one of us yet! *Leans closer and whispers* But that's okay, cuz I know it's me. *winks***

 **A. Fan: IF YOU HAD TO CHOOSE! IF YOU HAD TO-**

 **Me: Okay, you're done here *snaps fingers and makes A very obsessed fangirl disappear***

 **A. Fan: *as she's disappearing*** _ **If you had to chooooooooooose!**_

 **Me: Just wanted to say, read A very obsessed fangirl's stories! KotLC React to Ships is a particular favorite of mine. And I'm so happy that she could crash this chapter! *turns to the boys* Just give me a second. I need to say something to my readers, first.**

 **Boys: *shrug***

 **Me: *turns to you* Okay guys, first I would like to say thank you for waiting so patiently for this latest chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been having issues with school and personal matters that have gotten in the way of several things. Not to mention I'm grounded, but that's okay. But I do want to thank Hopeful Author for that extremely sweet and thoughtful review where they mentioned that my readers (and surprisingly, fans, like wth?) missed me and this story. And Wylie finally showed up with Marella! Yay! I want to update on my other two (No One and my One-shots) but I just haven't had the time. So I decided to update on the easiest and most popular story. So, again, thank you all for your patience, and I'm sorry, but I don't know when the next time I'll update will be.**

 **Dex: *comes and puts a hand on my shoulder* Is everything okay?**

 **Me: *smiles* Nothing's ever** _ **okay**_ **, Dex. But, I've decided that I can't choose between any of you and that I love you all equally! *pulls them all into a group hug***

 **Tam: I knew this was a waste of time.**

 **Me: I'll take that as an "i love you too, Deci." *let's them go* Alrighty then, what do we say, boys?**

 **Keefe: If you had to choose?**

 **Me: No, the other thing.**

 **Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Keefe: So, wanna go to Atlantis, Deci?**

 **Dex: Uh, no, she wants to come home with me and work on gadgets and elixirs**

 **Tam: Actually, she wants to come home with** _ **me**_ **and plot revenge on my parents.**

 **Keefe, Tam, and Dex: Deci?**

 **Me: Crap.**


	54. Chapter 52

**A/N) (Heads-up, sorry for any mistakes or typos)**

 **Okay. Okay, okay, oKaY-I** _ **know**_ **I've been absent but hear me out!**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.I've..been..** _ **busy**_ **.**

 **Wylie:** _ **That's**_ **your excuse?**

 **Me: Shut** _ **up**_ **, Wylie.**

 **I know that I've been gone for weeks upon weeks, and that I still haven't updated my other two stories (though, I'm working on it), but I've got a lot on this Elvin plate, okay? But now, answers to reviews!**

 **A very obsessed fangirl: YOU DID IT! YOU SAID THE WORDS! I can make whoever I want disappear, mind you. Thank you, thank you.**

 **Hopeful Author: I've never seen Hamilton, either, so don't worry. (It's A. Fan's fault) Don't worry about it, I've put all of you through enough torture as is, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop *laughs even more maniacally than you* OH!** _ **Legacy!**_ **Just go to Shannon Messenger's website (it's literally just her name lower-case .com) and then go to the KotLC section. Scroll down until you see** _ **Legacy**_ **, and it should say "Where to Pre-Order." After that, it'll give you different brand options. I personally click on the Barnes and Noble icon. Click on that, and it should take you straight to the brand's website and the option to order. Sorry if that was a sucky explanation *shrugs* Hopefully it helped. Thanks for asking, though!**

 **inkyarachne: Thank you so so much for all your reviews! And no, Tam is mine.**

 **MoonlarkPotter: K, so I have no idea if you're here yet or not, but the fact that you managed to read 45 of** _ **my**_ **book's chapters in one day (like, WOW) says otherwise. I'm honored, thank you so so much. Let me know if you've reached this chapter!**

 **L: RYUZAKI! Yes, is was cool that Fangirl was in the last chapter, wasn't it? It was solely for Hamilton reasons though, haha. About the Neverseen.. Keep reading, my dear. Thanks for your review!**

 **DragonMoon88: Ah, so you** _ **aren't**_ **dead, got it, got it. I'M EXCITED TOO! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so excited for** _ **Legacy**_ **! I still need to preorder . . .**

 **Guest (who reviewed on ch. 49): Awww, thank you! TEXAS?! That's so cool! I wanna go to Texas!**

 **Guest (who spammed me for the past three days with PLZZZ UPDATE's): I'M UPDATING! THANK YOU!**

 **Alright, those were the reviews. Thank you all so much for your love and support for this story! I really appreciate it! I probably wouldn't have been updating today unless that one Guest had said something, heheh. Especially since tomorrow is my birthday.**

 **Wylie: Happy birthday.**

 **Me:Thank you, thank you. 777 years and counting.**

 **Wylie: *looks at me strangely***

 **Me: I'm an elf, remember?**

 **Wylie: *blinks* Okay then. Why am I here? You aren't gonna torture me like in A. Fan's stories, are you?**

 **Me: Pfft, what? Me? Torture** _ **you**_ **? Never!**

 **Wylie: Your sarcasm is** _ **so**_ **reassuring.**

 **Me: *pouts* You know what? We can save the tor-I mean** _ **interview**_ ***Wylie rolls his eyes* for after this chapter, since all my apparent "fans" (which I can't believe exist) have been waiting for so long.**

 **Wylie: Okay, that'll give me more time to escape-I mean… Escape.**

 **Me; *rolls eyes* what do we say?**

 **Me and Wylie: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 52

"Any objections?" Gisela asked after the Main Three had laid out the plan. I sat there, silent and still, wanting-hoping someone would raise their hand. The plan didn't exactly seem to scream _We're the good guys!_ I bit my lower lip, trying to hold back these lingering emotions, but . . .

"Ebony? You look like you would like to say something," Gisela pointed out. A knot formed in my throat, blocking out my voice as I kept my eyes trained on the map of Tiergan's house laid out in front of me.

"Out with it, girl," Vespera snapped, causing me to flinch a little and look into her cold eyes.

"I just . . . I dunno. I knew these people, is all. It feels a little . . . wrong to barge into their house and kidnap Tam." I mumbled.

"Oh, _I get it_ ," Umber said to the others. "She's emotionally attached."

"Well, snap out of those emotions. You are part of this mission and you will perform your tasks efficiently," Fintan barked, standing and slamming his palms on the table. The set pieces and pens bounced around and rolled a bit. "We cannot afford these setbacks." His head turned to Gisela. "She may be ready physically, but she's not ready mentally. We've been too nice to her. Just because she's the Flareadon does _not_ earn her the right to special treatment. It's softened her! Think of what she could have been by now if treated _our way_."

Gisela stood abruptly and slammed her fist on the table, demanding authority. I was rigid with fear and confusion. This sudden outburst was evidence of something that's been boiling inside them for a while now. "You will _not_ question my decisions in such a way again, Fintan. Who have we agreed to put in charge of the girl, hm?" Fintan didn't flinch. I could see the energy particles around them turn dark, an aura of absolute, menacing hate radiating off them both.

I glanced at Alvar, thinking he might be able to get me out of here, but the energy particles around him weren't all that white, either.

"Alvar?" I unknowingly whispered. His aura immediately calmed and he looked back at me with a reassuring smile, standing as well and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't mind them. They're just a little excited about your first mission, right?" he directed towards them.

Gisela glared at Fintan, Fintan glowered at Vespera, and Vespera nodded her head. "Yes, they're just . . . excited. Well, the meeting is dismissed. We'll execute the plan in two days time."

…

"That was . . . weird." I muttered as Umber, Alvar and I left the building. Gethen and Ruy stayed behind to talk to the Main Three a bit.

"It was, right?" Alvar laughed it off. He quickly changed the subject by saying, "Hey, Umber, why don't you and Ebie train a little more until her Pyro lesson with Fintan?"

"Don't call me Ebie, Alvar," I scowled.

"Sorry. _Eb,_ " he corrected.

"Whaddya say, Ebony? Wanna go another round?" Umber asked, flexing her fingers. I shrugged. Maybe a little fighting would take away the meeting's weirdness.

…

"You can't burst out like that in front of the Flareadon," Vespera scolded Gisela and Fintan. "We've tried too hard to keep up this . . . this _image_ in her head that we aren't as bad as we seem for it to be ruined in two minutes by some idiotic arguement!"

"Why not?" Fintan retorted, looking at Gethen. "We should show her who we really are. We aren't the good guys. But we aren't the bad guys either. We just want to help the elves thrive no matter the cost."

"Without humans in the way," Ruy added.

"She already knows all of our 'intentions,'" Fintan added with air quotes to Gisela. "We just . . . need to elaborate on the attitude we have towards them?"

Gisela sighed, rubbing her temples. "We can't break it. The image, I mean. Not yet, at least. She needs to trust us, first."

"Why? So we can rip that trust away from her when she realizes we lied?" Vespera countered. "Fintan was right about one thing: She would probably be far stronger had we not been so soft with her."

"I'm fairly certain that we gave the authority to who would raise Ebony to _me_ , correct?" Gisela reminded them.

"You aren't raising her-" Ruy began.

"Yes, I am," she interrupted. "I'm raising our Flareadon the way I see fit. She's already hatched. Now she needs to learn to fly with the right flock."

"Flareadons are lonesome creatures," Fintan told Gisela. "She'll rebel, at the way we're going."

"None of that matters," Vespera snapped. "What we need to decide is how we'll approach her from now on, before another incident like this happens and she grows suspicious." She raised a thin eyebrow towards the two leaders acting like children.

Gisela let out a breath. "I _suppose_ you have _some_ good points. You can . . . start being a bit more like yourself around her. But don't just drop your malicious self onto her with no warning! She needs to ease into the water at a fair pace."

"What an ironic thing to say to a Pyrokinetic," he deadpanned. But, all five members present agreed to the terms. Ebony _did_ need to know what the Neverseen were really going to be like at some point, so they needed to start sooner than later. Fintan stood and straightened his vest. "Well, now that that's settled, I should get to my session with Ebony. She's not going to master Pyrokinesis on her own."

"With the way her Grasping works, I wouldn't be surprised if she could," Gethen mumbled.

Fintan rolled his eyes. "She may have copied it right off of me, but a copy is never as good as the original. We both have our own styles of using the ability-I can tell. Besides, being a Flareadon, Pyrokinesis should be her main ability, not Telepathy or Psionipathy."

Gisela had had just about enough of Fintan's speech. "You're dismissed, Fintan." He stopped mid-sentence and looked at the woman with a flash in his eyes, but left the room without a word.

…

"Ebony, your session starts now," Fintan said as he walked briskly passed Ebony and Umber's match. Umber had been seconds away from slipping through Ebony's force field when the ancient elf called out to the Flareadon.

"Uh oh," Alvar breathed, noticing that Fintan's usual scowl had officially returned. Fintan locked eyes with Alvar, giving him a curt nod as Ebony scrambled after the blond elf, signaling that it was okay to act themselves again. Ebony and Fintan walked away into the neighboring woods and Alvar glanced at Umber.

"Did you see what I saw?" Umber asked. Alvar blinked a couple times before a menacing grin spread across his face.

"The hell I did," he told her. "We don't have to be nice and older-siblingy anymore!"

"You'd better watch yourselves," the two heard Ruy say. They watched him as he walked passed them towards his room. "Gotta let your true selves slip out slowly. Gisela's orders."

Alvar pouted. "Aw, but things were just gonna get fun."

"I'll be fine," Umber said with a flip of her short locks. "I already showed her most of myself. Just subtly."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot you were a sadist," Alvar teased.

"Shut _up_ , Alvar," she threatened, her shadowy nails curling outwards as she flexed her fingers again.

"I was just saying the facts," he shrugged. Ruy continued on with a shake of his head.

"They act like such children," he muttered as Umber searched for an invisible Alvar. As Ruy continued on, he looked out towards the woods, a slight longing in his heart to see Ebony. He wanted to forget about it. About the day Fintan took _her_ away and he never saw _her_ again. About the fact that he was Ebony's father.

And yet, once he was in the privacy of his quarters, his mind still flashed back to the day.

…

 _I was hundreds of years younger then. Young and in love. But no one knew it. No one knew we knew each other. And that's exactly why we were picked._

"We'll win one day soon," I told Braelyn every time we'd meet on the mountain's peak. "And once we do, we can finally be together."

"I love it when you tell me that," she sighed, curling up against me as the wind blew. We both had on our cloaks, our uniforms underneath. Her dark blond hair blew around her beautiful face. I held her close, knowing we'd have to go back soon. I would go first, heading to the north side of the hideout, and then she'd head to the south. But I didn't want to think about that now. I just wanted to be here with her.

"Ruy, you know . . . they've been talking about finally going through with Project Flareadon." She looked up at me with her precious sapphire eyes, pulling back slightly. She rested her elbow on my shoulder and ran her hand through my hair.

"Yes, I heard," I told her. "What about it?"

"Well, they need volunteers, to . . . you know, make the baby." Her ample cheeks tinted with pink. I knew what she was getting at, and though the thought made me excited, I needed to keep a firm foot on the ground.

"Braelyn, no. We can't. We shouldn't." I brought a gentle hand up to her face, cupping her chin. "Would you really want _our_ baby to be tested on and tweaked just to help us win?"

She looked away. "Well, no. But also . . . yes. I would love to have our baby have that title. Just think about it for a second," she giggled, standing and stretching out her arm to display the make-believe title in the air. "Ebony: The Victorious Flareadon." She looked back at me with an adorable sense of hope sparkling in her eyes.

I was taken aback by the name. "Ebony?"

"Well, if it's a girl, yes," she said simply. She fell gracefully back to her knees beside me, taking my face into her hands. "I want to do it, Ruy. If it's really meant to be, they will choose both of us. If they don't, then . . . think of it as a sign. To wait."

The last thing I wanted to do was wait. But Braelyn had a fair point. We'd use the situation as a test, and depending on the results, we'll move on from there. But I couldn't tell her yet.

"Let me think about it," I mumbled into her palm, kissing it gently. "Come back tomorrow, usual time. Then I'll tell you." I stood to my feet, helping her up as well, looking away from that hopeful smile on her face. My lips were tempted to curl up as well, but I resisted.

I leaned down and barely made contact with her lips with my own before pulling back.

"Until tomorrow," she told me.

"Until tomorrow."

…

"TOMORROW?!" Sophie shrieked, panicking after hearing Biana drop the unexpected (though, she really should have known) bomb.

"Yes, tomorrow," Biana giggled. "You haven't studied at all, have you?"

"Foster doesn't need to study," Keefe reassured them, tapping his temple from his reclined spot on the white couch. "Photographic memory saves the day again."

"How could I have forgotten our final exams?" Sophie whined, falling back onto the carpet of Havenfield's living room.

"It's not as hard as you'd think," Fitz said, looking down from his spot beside her. "You've been dealing with a lot."

"We all have," Dex agreed. "If you want, Soph, I can help you refresh your memory on the basics."

Sophie shook her pretty blonde head, sitting up and barely feeling Fitz place a reassuring hand on her shoulder as her mind swirled. "I'll be fine. What time is it?" She looked across the room at the clock. An hour before dinner. She began calculating what she could get done before tomorrow morning when she saw Linh resting on her knees beside Tam, asking if he was okay.

"Tam?" Sophie asked when he didn't answer his sister. She stood and made her way over to the dark corner. "Tam, what's wrong?" The young man looked paler than usual, and while he was sitting up Indian style, his eyes seemed empty and lost in thought.

Biana crawled over with a crinkle between her perfect brows. "Tam?" She cautiously placed a hand over his, causing his to snap out of his apparent trance.

"You okay there, Bangs Boy?" Keefe asked, sitting up.

The Shade took in labored breaths, his silvery-blue eyes darting around the room in a panic.

"Tam, you're scaring me," Linh whimpered, going behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Something . . ." he muttered. "Something's coming. Something's _changing_. We aren't ready yet. They're . . . _they're_ coming."

 **A/N)**

 **Wylie: *while climbing out the window* So I guess Tam is psychic now?**

 **Me: What? No, that explanation will come in the** _ **next**_ **chapter. Whenever I decide to put that up…** _ **Anywho**_ **-Wylie! *snaps fingers and the usual interview chairs appear, bringing back Wylie with them* it's interview time!**

 **Wylie: *groans***

 **Me: *claps hands happily before going into interviewer mode* So *rests elbows on chair's arms and presses fingertips together, looking at Wylie above the top of my glasses* how long have you liked Linh Song?**

 **Wylie: No.**

 **Me: *deadpans* so it's gonna be like that, huh? *stands and snaps fingers, binding Wylie's wrists and ankles to the chair with my beloved duct tape* Alrighty then, Sir Endal, let's try something else.**

 **Wylie: *struggles in vain* What the heck?!**

 **Me: *clicks tongue* Oh, Wylie. Wylie, Wylie, Wylie. You shouldn't deny it. So many members of the fandom have seen the signs. So just save them the trouble and confess already. *snaps fingers and Linh appears***

 **Linh: *is flustered* W-Wylie?**

 **Wylie: *freezes at the sight of the beautiful young woman who he STILL won't confess to* L-Linh, I can explain.**

 ***Me and Linh patiently wait for his nonexistent explanation***

 **Me: *sighs* Linh, Wylie likes you. Wylie, Linh has a thing for you too. The end.**

 **Wylie and Linh: WHAT?!**

 **Me: Don't get me wrong, I don't care if you two end up together or not. It's solely for them. *points to a crowd of mindless book-eating readers who represent you guys***

 **Linh: *yelps at the sigh of your creepy faces* What on earth?!**

 **Wylie: *finally breaks out of his bonds and digs around in his pockets for his pathfinder* Come on, Linh *grabs her by the waist* we're leaving. *Lightleaps away***

 **Me: *pouts and looks at you/zombies* great job, guys, you scared them.**

 **You: ShwrueosppANMOUFhfuuuuwwwelllll**

 **Me: Yeah, no. *shrugs* Well, if it's truly meant to be, it'll happen one way or another. Well, me, what do we say? UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Also Me: *looks at you/zombies and gets an idea, smiling maliciously* Do you guys wanna go raid Councillor Alina's castle?** _ **While she's sleeping?**_


	55. Chapter 53

**A/N)**

 **Me: *is hiding in a bunker in my military uniform from all the book-eating zombies (aka you) who are harassing me for being dead for so long* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE?!**

 **Keefe: *is wearing one of those army helmets and holding a rifle-like melder* Yeah, pretty sure they don't care.**

 **Dex: *also has a helmet and is taking inventory of our technology weapons and stashes* We don't have much ammo left, Deci. I'm sorry, but I think we might have to use this *holds up white flag***

 **Tam: *also has a helmet and flings his shadows to the flag, whipping it out of Dex's hands and across the bunker* SCREW THE FLAG! WE EITHER MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND OR CUT THE STORY ALL TOGETHER!**

 **Me: *perks up* Ooooooh threatening! I like it! *high-fives Tam***

 ***Keefe hands me the melder, which I aim at that bunker door that all of you are banging on and trying to tear down***

 **Me: FIRE! *pulls trigger and blasts away door, as well as any other zombies on the front lines* MOVE OUT, BOYS!**

 ***Keefe, Tam, Dex, and I run out into the battlefield, pushing aside any book-eating zombies on the way to the center***

 **Dex: *Is being fangirled on by a horde of zombies* There are too many off them!**

 **Keefe: *is being dragged down by more fangirling zombies* I don't really mind the attention but SAVE ME DECI!**

 **Tam: *trying to hold back the zombies with shadows as I plow through* Come on, Deci, you gotta win!**

 **Me: *hits a zombie with the butt of the melder and mutters* There's only one way to stop this. *stops abruptly, zombies coming at me on all sides* IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER NOW I'LL STOP WRITING CAUGHT IN BETWEEN!**

 ***Zombies stop for a brief second, considering the threat but then shrug it off, munching on more books for power and progressively getting closer***

 **Me: *is hurt* Wow, okay, I see how it is. *suddenly gets an idea* Okay . . . how about . . . IF YOU ALL DON'T SURRENDER NOW I'LL CANCEL EVERY ORDER OF** _ **LEGACY**_ **TO EVERY BOOKSTORE OR HOME IN THE ENTIRE WORLD EVER!**

 ***Zombies freeze and immediately pull out white flags***

 **Zombies: wESURRRENDDODHWEORUERHEERRRRR!**

 **Me: *turns back to the fangirling zombies* Would you care to get off my boys?**

 ***Keefe, Tam, and Dex are freed and run to stand behind me, saluting***

 **Dex: Thanks, Deci**

 **Keefe: I totally had it under control but okay**

 **Tam: We owe you one**

 **Zombies: aNSWEDDFHURTODHASJREVIEWWWWWSS!**

 **Me: OH right! The answers to reviews!**

 **L: RYUZAKI WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY STORY HAS REACHED THE TOP TWENTY MOST VIEWED IN THE WHOLE ARCHIVE? KJSDJHOASDNLASKJN where did you see that?! I need to know! This is . . . this is HUGE! You'd better not be making this up! Please tell me! Anyway, I've never read Harry Potter, actually. Or seen the movies. *shrugs* whoops. Who do I think is the worst of the Main Three? I would have to say . . . Gisela. Or maybe Vespera. Not Fintan, because I was rereading** _ **Flashback**_ **not too long ago and some of the stuff he said made him seem not** _ **as**_ **bad as I thought he was, even if he may have been lying. But he has some pretty valid reasons about certain things. I would probably choose Gisela because of everything she's done to Keefe and how she used her OWN SON for her evil work. And the fact that she shattered and erased some of his memories. Vespera I would choose because of what she did to Biana and the fact that she kind of SMILES at it like some fond memory and I'm like, "Girl, you need to check yoself." But yeah. Thank for your review!**

 **Guest: Ohhh, you're moving? Well, you're probably LONG since settled in by the time you left that review. I mean, it's been over a month since I updated, so . . . heheh, sorry about that. But thank you for the love from Texas! Have fun in Tennessee!**

 **Guest: I mean, I** _ **am**_ **a Telepath and one of the world's strongest elves so . . . maybe? Aw, thank you! I love you too!**

 **WingsOfNight102: HI! Thank you so so much! I really appreciate that! And of course you would eat a book,** _ **that's why i made you do it**_ **. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **inkyarachne: yes, yes they do. Thank you for your review!**

 **sparkly(14): Hi! Congrats on your new account! And yes, the raid was fun, I'm glad you could make it! But now you and all of the other readers have been attacking me! Hmph! Why do I have to be the first to PM? Don't be shy, lol.**

 **DragonMoon88: Of course you are lol. At least you reviewed! Thanks! I think we're ALL wondering about the Tam thing. And yes, we need to know at least one of the genetically modified characters' parents, or we would all die. You know, the first raid went so well that I've already asked Dex to make some pink hair dye for Alina. So good thinking! Yes, Alina, you suck. Thank you for your review!**

 **Guest: Wow, for like a week you've been consistent with leaving me a PLZZZZZZZZZZ UPDATE review every day. Thank you. I try, but I'm busy. A little writer's block here and there, but I'm working on it always! Thank you so much!**

 **Sofie Foster: And imposter, perhaps? Oh wait, no it's spelled differently. Sweetheart, sweetheart, TRUST ME, if this book was ending, I would tell you. Although, I do want it to be over before** _ **Legacy**_ **comes out. Oof, November is so close! Yet so far! Alas, woe is me! IT IS THE BEST SERIES EVER! Thank you so much for pursuing my stories! Thank you for your follows and favorites, too! I really really appreciate them and your reviews. All of it helps me keep going! I'm kind of going towards Keefie at this point, honestly, especially after rereading** _ **Flashback**_ **the other day, but Idk man. It's like 70% Keefie and 30% Fitzphie.**

 **Keefe: AND 100% DECEEFE!**

 **Me: Shut up, you have no role in this.**

 **Dex and Tam: Yeah.**

 **Keefe: *sing-songy voice*** _ **Love-square**_

 **Me: Ya know what, let's just say the words. I'm sure my readers are dying. What do we say everyone?**

 **Me, Keefe, Tam, and Dex: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 53

The nerves inside me only grew after I was alone in the hot, fire-proof room with Fintan.

"Our lesson is indoors today?" I asked, thankful my voice didn't sound as anxious as I felt. Now that Alvar and Umber weren't with me, I felt a bit less . . . protected? It's not like Fintan has ever done anything _bad_ to me, but he always seemed liked he was holding something back that would terrify me.

And now it seemed like it was unleashed.

 _Click._

My night vision turned on once I heard the door lock, the room pitch-black, and I could see Fintan tucking the key hanging around his neck on a thin cord under his collar.

"Can you see me?" He asked, discarding my question.

"Y-yes." He turned towards me, a slight smile on his face. I gulped nervously at the sinister look in his sky blue eyes. The difference in his demeanor occurred as soon as his hands had slammed down on the table during the meeting. And, though he didn't know it, I could see the darkness added to his aura since then. Having grasped the abilities of one of the Neverseen's Empaths, it fused with the traits of my Psionipathy and allowed me to tell what someone was feeling without touching them through their aura of energy particles that gathered around them.

It was kind of like what Keefe could do, but-

 _No. You can't think about them anymore. Not like that._

"Good." Fintan's slightly raspy voice cut through my thoughts. He raised his hand and a flame sparked in his palm. I could tell it ordinary fire through the specific connection Pyrokinetics had to the flames around them. The constant call through the heat in the air-and the hunger for control the flames that appeared to be _inside_ me seemed to have-tended to be overwhelming at times. Especially with all the calls from the water vapor, electrons, energy particles, and breezes flooding my mind, too.

Gisela had yet to show me a way to block them out. Instead, she simply told me, "Once you've focused enough on an ability you want to use, the others should simply fade into the background."

But they hadn't. Not yet, at least. Maybe I was doing something wrong?

Fintan made his way over to me, the flames hovering over his palm casting strange shadows upon his sharp features. Those were the one thing that didn't call to me yet: the shadows. Umber won't let me grasp her ability-or any other Shade's, for that matter. She says the "shadowflux will reject my identity as a Psionipath no matter how hard I try to control it," and that I need to first "embrace the darkness, for shadowflux is the true power of a Shade." It basically implied that even if I grasped _her_ abilities, the shadowflux wouldn't listen to me the way it listened to her, which pretty much went against the whole purpose of my grasping ability. But . . . shadowflux was tricky-that much I knew. I always, _always_ struggled against it in our matches, and I was still fairly certain she was going easy on me. Whenever she spoke about the darkness, she sounded almost . . . dreamy. I had a feeling she just wanted to keep her power to herself, though. I couldn't blame her. I mean, I wouldn't want anyone to take _my_ abilities. And I had a slight idea that she liked fighting against me as I was, without me being able to use shadows. I would always see a hungry look in her eyes when we fought. But, to each their own, I suppose.

Fintan came close enough to me that I instinctively took a step back. "In order for this to work, you need to stay still," he chided.

"What _exactly_ are we doing?"

He didn't bother hiding the hint of malice in his grin this time. "Today's lesson will consist on seeing how fire-proof you actually are."

My brain must have misregistered. "I'm sorry," I let out a nervous chuckle, "it sounded like you said I was _fire-proof."_

"That's the way we designed you," he told me.

"Wait, what?"

He let out a sigh, clenching his fist to snuff out the flames. The sconces around us in the room ignited with balefire with a snap of his fingers, my night vision fading as the blue flames lit the room.

"Looks like we're gonna need to have a little talk," he said, which definitely surprised me. Since when was Fintan one for heart-heart talks? "Conjure up a couple stools, will you?"

"Uh." I blinked, shaking my head quickly to clear it. "Y-yeah, sure." I snapped my fingers, pulling two stools from my lousy room through the void. He took a seat and motioned for me to do the same, my mind running through all kinds of different scenarios on what he might talk about.

When he didn't speak, I said, "So . . . fire-proof design, huh?" It was such an awkward and forced statement, but I never knew how to react when they brought up my "creation."

"Yes, fire-proof." He ran a tired hand down his face. "Sophie Foster, the Black Swan's Moonlark- _your_ rival" -my skin crawled at the title- "-has a trait based off of alicorn DNA: teleportation."

I blinked a couple times, remembering that I had heard about this before. "I mean, yeah, I know."

He seemed taken aback by the statement. "You do?"

"Yeah. Dex told me everything-or, at least, I _think_ it was everything. How else do you think I would know some of the Collective's identities? And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know that that Mr. Forkle guy was still alive if it wasn't for me, either. And yet, after giving you all that information, you guys haven't done anything with it." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

Fintan shook his head, his blond locks falling over his forehead. "All in due time, Ebony. We don't want to rush things or make any unnecessary mistakes."

"Really?" I scoffed. "If that's the case, then why are you kidnapping Tam?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The mission. You're _kidnapping_ him, and last I'd heard, kidnapping a member of the Black Swan didn't go very well for you guys last time. And need I remind you of how many hideouts you've all lost with-what was it called-the Lodestar Initiative? And what about-"

His hands flew up in front of his, signalling for me to stop talking. "Okay, okay, _woah_." He leaned back a bit, crossing his arms as well as he studied me with new eyes. "Since when were you so . . . insightful?"

"I'm going to pretend like that _wasn't_ an insult," I told him. "And I guess that's what happens when all you really ever do is listen and train, listen and train, not really ever feeling like your opinion is valued in a group of people that _literally_ created you." I shrugged, waiting for his response.

His gaze lingered on me for several beats before he stood abruptly. "Come with me, and get rid of these stools."

…

Fintan's expression wasn't giving away _anything_ as he strode across the property towards the main building. I hurried to keep up with him after conjuring the stools away, but I got distracted by seeing Umber launch her shadowflux at . . . nothing. Until my eyes adjusted to the energy particles gathering around a smug Alvar. When he notcied me scurrying across the field after Fintan, he reappeared and called, "Hey, where ya goin', Ebie?"

I growled, turning towards him and jogging backwards after Fintan, who kept straight-on towards the main building. " _How many times, Alvar?"_

"Don't worry, Eb, I'll smash him for you!" Umber shouted as I glared at Alvar and his cheeky grin. Her shadows launched back towards him and their play-battle continued on. I turned back to Fintan, seeing he had gained a few more yards ahead of me and I started running after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked after he muttered something about "irresponsible children."

"We're going to put that brain of yours to use," was all he said. He led me back to the main building, which was where I had suspected we'd be going, but . . .

"Isn't the meeting over?"

"I suspect at least Gisela or Vespera are still there," he answered, walking briskly up the steps. My breaths were heavy as we walked down the stuffy hallway, and for some reason, my stomach twisted into knots as we entered the same room I'd been in less than an hour ago, hearing the plan to kidnap Ta-or rather, one of those awful Black Swan members. Yeah . . .

True to what Fintan had said, Gisela, Vespera, and, surprisingly, Gethen were still in the mission room, looking over different maps, pieces, and papers. Gisela's botox-like face twisted into a scowl when she saw that Fintan had interrupted without knocking first, but her lips curled into a pleasant smile when she saw me a few feet behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vespera snapped, directing the question towards Fintan.

He gave her a sweet smile. "Seems like you all have a _very_ smart and observant girl on your hands."

"Of course Ebony is smart," Gisela said matter-of-factly. She beckoned for me to enter. "Come, dear. Tell me what's going on."

"Um . . ." I shuffled towards her, avoiding Gethen and Vespera's stares like the plague. "I was just talking to Fintan earlier during our session and . . ." I looked back at him, desperate for some help.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, honestly." He shut the large, silver door closed behind him and leaned back against it. "She knows _several_ things about the Black Swan, not only identities, but also things about the Moonlark. Things that help her with her perception of things. Such as . . ." He motioned towards the maps and pieces spread out of the round table in front of us. His eyes told me to continue.

"W-well . . ." I cleared my throat, scolding myself for being so intimidated. Sure, I've never _really_ gotten the chance to speak my mind around the Neverseen, but that didn't mean that I should be so scared about it. I mean, it wasn't like they would think my reasons for not kidnapping Tam-or, um, the Black Swan's Shade-were biased or anything, would they? I had absolutely no biases towards him or the Black Swan. Just because some of their members were really nice and took care of me during my first days in the Lost Cities didn't mean that they weren't horrible, earth-shattering, world-ending villains. They were keeping us-the heroes-from saving the rest of our species! And the actual planet earth itself! If humans got out of hand, they would create, or rather, _have_ created weapons powerful enough to cause more damage to the world than what they've already done. Preventing _that_ is what matters most.

I straightened and looked directly at Gisela. "I don't think we should kidnap Tam." There was no response. No change in expression whatsoever from any of them. But I continued on either way. "Last time you kidnapped Sophie and Dex, the Black Swan went through to all sorts of different measures to get them back-and, yes, it might have been because Sophie is their Moonlark, but I wouldn't risk it. They run differently than we do-or at least I would assume so. That being said, kidnapping another one of their members would only put us at more risk to lose yet _another_ hideout, and I don't think any of us want that. Unless, of course, it's part of some elaborate plan that you guys are leaving me out of?" I raised an eyebrow, proud of the sudden burst of confidence that had come through my words.

"Several are left in the dark," Vespera said, clearly unimpressed.

"That's not a good thing," I retorted. "And this" -I gestured to the maps of Tiergan's estate sprawled across the table- "isn't a good idea. Honestly, after that last mission that you guys went on all those months ago to put the Telepaths out of commission, I'm sure _everyone_ has upped their security. And I'm not saying that I doubt your abilities-"

"Oh really? Because it sure sounds like you do," Gethen interrupted. I shot him a glare before continuing.

"Well, I'm not. But what I _am_ saying is that there's gotta be a better way to do this! Like . . . like . . ." My mind ran a blank. Maybe it was because I was under the immense pressure of the Main Three's approval, or maybe it was because I was plotting against someone that I had once been friendly towards. Either way, I needed to shove it aside and get thinking.

"She doesn't even have a better idea," Vespera scoffed.

Gisela sighed, clearly disappointed. "Fintan, if you would please escort Ebony out of the room-"

"WAIT!" I shouted, stunning everyone to silence. Once all eyes were on me, I could barely breathe as I choked out, "What if we _made_ him do it?"

…

"Tam, please, what's going on?" Linh whispered to her brother, who seemed to be having some sort of migraine. The shadows around him appeared to be growing darker and elongating with each passing second. He grunted in response, everyone in the room having formed a half-circle around him in concern.

"Do we need to call Elwin?" Biana asked. And, though it was a valid question, there was definitely a bigger one on everyone's mind.

 _They're coming. But when?_

"Just to make sure everyone's on the same page," Keefe cut in shakily. He swallowed hard, seemingly trying to calm his nerves at the sight of his writhing frenemy. "He's talking about the Neverseen, right?"

Everyone nodded grimly. The bodyguards stayed against the wall, except Flori and Tarina. The little gnome quietly name her way towards Tam while the troll silently watched.

"May I?" Flori asked Linh, her small green hands reaching out towards Tam's head. Linh nodded for her brother, and Flori's fingers slipped underneath Tam's silver-tipped bangs and rested on his temples. A soft melody filled the air, Flori's lips moving with each ancient syllable. Sophie figured that her gnomish bodyguard must have been using some sort of adaptation of the song she had sung to her and Fitz to help calm their echoes. But this one sounded a bit different, more mellow, yet firm, as if the song were trying to ease it's way into control. The only sound in the room was Flori's song, some not even daring to breathe too hard as Tam's painful expression subsided and his shadows faded back to normal.

His breathing became shallow, and Flori's hum switched to a calming melody of healing until the sweat stopped dripping from his brow and his silvery-blue eyes were able to flutter open. Linh sighed with relief and embraced her twin brother, whispering something only he could hear.

"Tam, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"What were you mumbling about earlier?"

"What's the _something_ you were talking about?"

"Tam-"

"Tam-"

" _Tam-!"_

"Everyone calm down!" Sophie shouted as the questions became more insistent. The questions screeched to a halt and everyone eyed Sophie with surprise. But her eyes were only filled with concern for Tam. She knelt down next to him and placed a cautious hand on his knee. Sure, they hadn't necessarily been _best_ friends, but he was one of her friends nonetheless. They'd been on countless adventures together, and she cared about him and his well-being. Of course, she wanted answers too, but the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Is everything okay?"

He blinked twice, his eyes trailing down to the hand on his knee, up to Flori, who had backed up a few steps, and around to everyone else. "No, it's not."

"What's going on?" Sophie asked quietly, placing her hand back in her lap. Panic filled her chest, and worry bounced around her mind. What were the Neverseen planning this time?

Tam struggled to stand, and he asked everyone to sit down. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

…

I reached up and tugged my bangs over my eyes in hopes to avoid everyone's gaze-a nervous habit. But none of that mattered now, not with the growing, overwhelming darkness in the sample reading of Ebony's shadowvapor.

"Are you gonna explain or what?" Keefe asked impatiently. I stopped my pacing and glowered at him for a good second before finally starting.

"This is gonna sound weird, but . . . I've kind of been keeping . . . _tabs_ on Ebony, if you will," I told them, which, of course, received jumbles of confused comments and questions. "WOULD YOU HOLD IT?" Everyone's mouths shut, allowing me to continue. "When I performed Ebony's shadow reading, you all know that I felt like something was off, so . . . I took a sample of her shadowvapor and kind of, uh, tucked it away in one of the corners of my mind."

"I didn't know Shades could do that," Fitz said quietly.

"There's a lot of things people don't know about Shades," I muttered, tugging on my bangs again. "But anyway, _something's_ been happening to it ever since the day she left. And a few months after that, it's _really_ been pulsing. It was as if someone dumped a load of extra power on it. I tend to check on it every-so-often, just to make sure it's not getting out of hand, because I don't want it to mess with me _too_ much. It's kind of like the echo I have in my hand," I tried assuring them. "It's under control."

"But . . . ?" Biana pressed, the tiny pucker between her brows not going away.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and stopping mid-pace. " _But_ . . . in the last hour, things have been . . . a little weird with her shadowvapor."

"Weird how?" Dex asked.

"Weird like . . . remember how I said that it felt like the darkness and light were fighting each other, kind of like Sophie's?" They each nodded, though Sophie seemed a little squirmy at the thought. "Well, it _was_ like that. But to me, it felt like the darkness was winning."

Keefe snorted. "Yeah, no kidding." There was a tinge of hatred in his voice, something that I'm sure we all felt, but . . .

"I mean, obviously, but now? It's _definitely_ winning. Something must have been holding it back before, but I don't know what happened to it."

"Maybe Ebony's just evil," Linh told me. "Like the rest of them."

"That's what I would have thought too," I answered, "but her darkness has influence. It has _power_. _Serious_ power. And, at this rate . . . if she lets it get a hold of her, then . . ." My eyes locked with Sophie's. "We're in trouble. Big time."

 **A/N)**

 **Me: *shouting at the angry book-eating zombies (aka You)* I'M SORRY FOR ENDING THE CHAPTER LIKE THAT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON!**

 **Tam: You shouldn't make promises you can't-and won't-keep**

 **Me: True. *snaps fingers and makes all of you disappear* School** _ **is**_ **starting next week, so that means even LESS time to write. But I kind of HAVE to update more often if I want to get this story done before November. I promise I'll** _ **try**_

 **Tam: Better.**

 **Keefe: *comes in with a radio and Dex and walking behind him with a cheeky grin***

 **Me: *narrows eyes*** _ **Boys**_ **. . .**

 **Keefe: So, a little bird told us . . .**

 **Dex: That you've been exploring Hamilton.**

 **Tam: Oh no, they're gonna rope me into this, aren't they?**

 **Fitz: I'm here too!**

 **Me: Oh no . . .**

 **Keefe: So we've decided to perform a song for you! A parody, if you will.**

 **Me: Oh please no . . .**

 **Dex: Oh yes.**

 **Keefe: *presses button on radio and the Schuyler Sisters song starts playing***

 ***suddenly we're in Eternalia?***

 **Fitz: *acting as Aaron Burr/Narrator guy* There's nothing lords and ladies love more than goin' to the capital to attend a tribunal *break* They lightleap over just to see some of the troublemakers enter through the huge building's double doors! *break* Take Undecided-the girl is powerful *break* UH-OH but little does she know that her favorites, Keefe Sencen, Dex Dizznee, and Tam slipped into the capital just watch the justice at**

 **WORK! WORK!**

 **Keefe: *fabulously* Keefe Senceeeen**

 **Dex: *A bit more shyly* Dex Diiizzneee**

 **Tam: *Totally unethusiastically* And Tam**

 **The three together; The Deci Boys!**

 **Me: *stares* I want it to stop, but I can't look away.**

 **K: Keefe!**

 **T: Tam!**

 **D: Dex!**

 ***Music continues***

 **Tam: *totally does not want to be here* Deci said to be home by sundown**

 **Keefe: *raises a playful eyebrow and puts finger to lips* Deci doesn't need to know**

 **Tam: *sighs* Deci said not to go downtown**

 **Dex: *a bit excitedly* Like I said, you're free to go, but *looks around with wide eyes at Eternalia* Look around, look around, a tribunal is happening here nooooooww**

 **WORK!**

 **Tam: *rolls eyes* It's bad enough Deci's always starting wars**

 **Dex: *totally out of line with song* I mean, yeah, she has temper issues**

 **Tam: It's bad enough she can't be calm anymore**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Keefe: I'm sure she just needs some fresh air. *spreads out arms* Look around, look around-**

 **Dex: Yo, Keefe would you remind me what we're looking for?**

 **Every girl ever: HE'S LOOKING FOR ME!**

 **Keefe: Nah, I've already got my eyes on Sophie, thanks.**

 ***music screeches to a halt and I make Fitz disappear before he can have a fit***

 **Me: *holds hands up to heart* You guys . . . you're so sweet. BUT I DON'T HAVE TEMPER ISSUES!**

 **Dex: Suuuuure.**

 **Tam: *shrugs* Welp, now that that's over, can we go home now?**

 **Me: *sighs* I** _ **am**_ **in the mood for custard bursts. Well, what do we say,** _ **Deci**_ **Boys?**

 **Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **The Deci Boys: History is happenin' in the capital and we just happen to be with the greatest person in the world! The GREATEST PERSON IN THE WOOOOORLD!**

 **Me: You guys are too much.**


	56. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

 **Dear, beautiful, wonderful readers!**

 **Yesterday, as some of you may have acknowledged, was this story's (Caught in Between) one year anniversary! I really really wanted to post a chapter or maybe even two up for the occasion, but I've just been so occupied lately that I didn't get the chance. I'm sorry that this is an Author's Note and not the chapter that I'm sure all of you wanted, but I really just wanted to say thank you. To all of you. I wouldn't be celebrating this anniversary without any of you!**

 **Keefe: Can we do the milestones?**

 **Me: *nods* MILESTONES!**

 **Keefe: Views?**

 **Me: 27, 233!**

 **Keefe: Reviews?**

 **Me: 213!**

 **Keefe: Chapters?**

 **Me: 53!**

 **Keefe: Followers?**

 **Me: 34!**

 **Keefe: Favorites?**

 **Me: 33!**

 **Keefe: That's a lot of stuff!**

 **Me: I know, right?! Seeing all these numbers and progress, as well as all the love and support this story gets make me** _ **really**_ **happy. And you've all shown Ebony so much love and appreciation as well, and that means just as much to me. I wanted to thank you all for being so patient with me when it comes to updates and such. Lately, that patience has been something I've needed from you guys. Everything has gotten so busy. I'm just glad to have all of you here with me! Anyway, I promise I'm working on the next chapter. I'm just getting slight Writer's Block. But when that chapter DOES come, I'll answer all the reviews then. And I will TRY to get some more perspective from the KotLC gang in the next chapter, cuz I feel like I've been purposefully avoiding that *laughs*. I'm glad that you all enjoy this story, as well as the little author's notes at the beginning and end of each chapter! I never thought they'd be such a hit when I started. Honestly, this story has come so far, it makes me so happy. It gives me hope for an actually original novel to come out of this brain of mine and for people to actually enjoy it.**

 **I've ranted enough. I just wanted to reassure you all that I'm alive, another chapter is coming, and to say thank you and HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!**

 **Me and Keefe: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	57. Chapter 54

**A/N)**

 **Me: *eyes flutter open, only to see nothing. My wrists and ankles are strapped to metal and my eyes are covered with a blindfold. I also have duct tape over my mouth* hmm? fhlsjda..SDHSJDALSAldjkhfnDJLAJDH!?**

 ***other muffled voices try to speak, but they have duct tape over their mouths too. The sound of chairs rattling against the floor can be heard***

 **Me: *perks up* KFEEPFE? DLECKS? TWRAM?! SIDDATTWOOW?!**

 **Them: *aggressively agreeing muffle sounds***

 **Me: *tries to say "WHAT'S GOING ON?" but it comes out as* HWATSGWINGONOE?!**

 ***door creaks open and footsteps are heard***

 **Female voice: They're even hotter in person. Even after three days knocked unconscious and locked up.**

 **Other voice: *hums in agreement* Yeah. At least they're awake. Get Deci a laptop so we can make her write the next chapter.**

 **Me: *gets mad and uses telekinesis to rip off tape and blind fold because I didn't think about that before for some reason* IS THAT WAS THIS IS ABOUT?!**

 ***Keefe, Tam, and Dex are all tied up and look confused and exhausted, but seem relieved to hear my angry voice***

 **Me: LET. US. GO. This is no way to treat your favorite author!**

 **You crazy readers: YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!**

 **Me: YEAH I KNOW. BUT LET MY BOYS GO.**

 **You crazy readers: But . . . but . . . will you at least answer reviews? *puppy dog eyes***

 **Me: Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fiiiiiiiiiine**

 **Sofie Foster: Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like them so much! They're really fun for me to write, so if my readers like them too, it's a win-win! Hmmm, my favorite KotLC book? Probably . . .** _ **Nightfall**_ **. As for some other books I like, the Ascendance Trilogy was pretty good. It's about this kid who gets chosen to become king and . . . well, read it to find out! I've also read** _ **I Am Number Four**_ **, which is part of a series, but I've only had the chance to read the first and part of the second, both of which are good! To be honest, ever since the school year started up again, I haven't had a lot of time to read anything for myself. I really enjoy manga, which are the "comic books," per se, that anime are usually based off of, but I'm not sure if you're into that. Let me know! As for those books you mentioned, I know you'll probably hate me for saying this but . . . I've seen the movies? Except for the warrior one. I've never heard of that actually. Aw, thanks for trying! Keep practicing your abilities!**

 **Icy1551: Awww, thank you! I actually played it with the soundtrack to see if it works and it kinda does! Well, the book's been out for a bit now, so . . . thank you!**

 **Guest (in Tennessee): Oh that's great! Also, i promise I won't end the story like that! I mean, my plans for ending it before** _ **Legacy**_ **came out have been foiled, and the only reason I wanted to finish so soon (but** _ **well**_ **) was so that it wouldn't clash with the storyline S.M. made and the details she added. I wanna catch up with the series, but just catching up with** _ **Flashback**_ **was hard enough as is. So I think I'll just continue this story as if** _ **Legacy**_ **hasn't happened yet. I actually haven't read it yet cuz I preordered it and it's being delivered to my house, so . . . yeah. Thanks! *virtually hugs back***

 **WingsOfNight102: Aww, thank you! Gee, you've eaten some strange things, huh. And no, this is a lemonade stand, waddle away. Waddle waddle bum bum bum. Idk. haha thank you!**

 **L: Ah, so I've converted you . . . I see, Ryuzaki, I see. Jk. But Vespera IS pretty bad. Also, I'm really surprised this story has gone this far at all, but I'll save that for my farewell address. Shade is one of the best abilities!**

 **Hopeful Author: Yes yes yes Ruy is her dad! Pretty cool, huh? You'll find out the whole Tam thing soon, I promise! Also, no problem! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Cary Swirls: Oh wow, thank you! I appreciate that so much! I hope you keep reading, despite my horrible update schedule.**

 **As for the rest of those who reviewed, specifically on my anniversary note, thank you thank you thank you! I love you all so so much! Also, that one Guest who continuously does the "PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ UPDATE"s? Wow! All the way in Korea! That's so far from me, and yet there you are, reading my story! I feel honored!**

 **Thank you to everyone for your reviews! I appreciate them all! But . . .**

 **Me: *glaring* sometimes you take it** _ **a little too far**_ **.**

 **You crazy readers: *chuckle sheepishly* Welp, we'll be going now. *leaves quicker than Dex can blush***

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Why do I have to do** _ **everything?**_ ***struggles to snap fingers, but once I do, we're freed and back at the normal interview room, where our surprise guest is waiting***

 **Deci Boys: DECI YOU SAVED US! *tackles with hugs***

 **Me: *Laughs* yes yes, we all know you owe me your lives. *pushes them off and fixes myself before turning to our guest* Sorry for keeping you waiting, Amy. These readers are out of control.**

 **Keefe: Hey! It's little Foster!**

 **Amy: Freeman.**

 **Keefe: ..Sure.**

 **Amy: *smiles* I'm kidding. I do remember it all, thanks to Deci, who restored my memories specifically for this interview. *pouts* I just wish I could keep them.**

 **Me: Not how it works, sweetheart. But, let's save everything for the** _ **after**_ **the chapter everyone's been dying for. Care to say it with me, everyone?**

 **Me, the Deci Boys, and Amy: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 54

"Okay, let's review," Mr. Forkle said, standing in the center of the large living room. It was close to being stuffed, which was surprising, but there _were_ a lot of people in there. The Collective, Marella, Wylie, Sophie, Dex, Keefe, Fitz, Biana, Linh, Tam, Grady, Edaline, Della, Alden, and _all_ the bodyguards-who, at this point, were _far_ too many to count-had all gathered after a tedious dinner. "We already knew Ebony was . . . _evil_ , considering her involvement with the Neverseen, but now you're saying"-he turned to Tam-"that her shadowvapor has turned darker, signalling that she's even _more_ evil?"

Tam let out a sigh, tugging his silver-tipped bangs over his eyes. "Kinda." He paused for a moment, Linh giving his arm a reassuring squeeze, before continuing. "I think . . . it's more like her 'evilness' was influenced by the Neverseen at first, and now it's becoming more purely _her_ , if that makes any sense."

"I think all we need to know right now is she's evil, which I already knew, but you know, no one listens to Lord Hunkyhair anymore," Keefe shrugged, clearly annoyed that they weren't getting anywhere with this. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we actually _do_ something about it now, instead of just sitting around, waiting to be struck?"

"I agree with Keefe," Biana said quietly, rubbing her arms. "I don't like sitting around, doing nothing while they could be plotting some extravagant plan for our demise."

"Well, might I remind you, Ms. Vacker and Mr. Sencen, you are _not_ sitting around doing nothing," Mr. Forkle retorted. "You young ones are focusing on your schoolwork, remaining informed while we adults finally handle the situation ourselves."

"Mr. Forkle's right," Alden's crisp, accented voice filled the room. "For once, let us do something that doesn't require you youth to get in a deadly situation. Must we remind you of what happened during the Neverseen's last attempt to get something out of us that used some of you?" He looked pointedly at Sophie's hand and Fitz's chest, both of which were nearly fully healed, but Sophie couldn't help but squirm and curl her fingers as Fitz rubbed his chest. "Please, use this period as a time to relax and be normal teenagers, living lives as normally as you can for now."

"But we'll _never_ be normal teenagers," Sophie jumped in. "I've _never_ been normal my entire life. And once I came into your lives, I changed them all. Probably for the worse." Fitz tried to deny it, but she cut him off. "I want to make up for it." She made direct eye contact with Mr. Forkle. "How can I do that when I'm not working for it?"

Mr. Forkle let out a sigh heavy enough to practically deflate himself as Alden rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You kids never make this easy."

"Nope," Dex agreed. "And while I'm all for staying safe and _not_ almost dying . . . I want to make this right too."

"What are you talking about?" Linh asked, questioning his strange wording.

"Um," he replied uncertainly, biting his lower lip hard enough it paled. "There's . . . Something I need to tell you guys."

…

The group of Neverseen leaders stared at me in silence. I tried to stand my ground with an unphased poker face, but it was kind of hard when I was in the presence of some of the most powerful and influential adults in my life. My plan, while completely out of the blue and a bit more . . . dark, was fairly good. I could see it being successful, with the right people working the operation. But these rays of sunshine didn't seem to think so.

Well, that is, until Gisela said, "Leave."

It shouldn't have made me feel better, but why else would they want me to leave if not for the fact that they were going to _discuss the potential of my plan?_ See?

I gave them a curt nod and turned on my heel, releasing a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Fintan was about to follow after me, but Gisela told him to stay behind. I glanced back at him and he told me to go stay with Umber and Alvar. I left without saying anything, more than tempted to stay and put my ear up against the door after they shut it. I could have easily turned invisible and phased through the door, staying for the meeting and hearing every word. But a part of me resented myself for suggesting such a plan, and that part caused me to walk out of the building. The rest of me said that it was a good plan to capture the enemy, and that they _needed_ you to accomplish this. The remorse slowly faded as I joined Umber and Alvar, who had seemingly gotten over themselves and were sitting casually on the ground, drinking something out of the rough metal cups provided by the hideout.

Alvar noticed me first, looking up with a small shine in his cobalt blue eyes that reminded me far too much of . . . her. Hate poured into my heart-for me or her? I'd never know.

"What's up, Ebie?" He asked, the corners of his lips upturned.

I growled. "Call me Ebie one more time, Alvar." **(Haha, Hamilton reference)**

I plopped down on the ground in front of them. Umber offered me a sip of whatever she was drinking but I shook my head, my mind running far too fast for me to handle.

What had I just suggested? How could I come up with something so . . . and for someone I used to know?

But on the other hand, it was a _very_ well-thought out plan, despite coming up with it on the spot. And I know it could work. We could get him on our side. We could use him. Once he understood what we were trying to do, he'd have no choice but to see that we were doing this for our world.

Once we helped the world, _we_ would be in charge. Not that stupid, pathetic Council who didn't even know a threat like me existed. We'd be rid of them soon enough.

All in good time.

I've been with the Neverseen for a while now. They've taken me in as their own-I _am_ their own. This is where I belong. I've felt out of place all my life. I've been beaten, shunned, starved, and left confused. But even though it was the wrong organization that found me, I was finally _home_.

I needed to embrace this place. These people. Who I _truly_ was.

I let it sink in, and for the first time, I saw my _own_ aura darken.

And I liked it.

…

I watched Ebony as she sat cross-legged in silence before me. I could practically see the gears turning in her mind and steam coming out of her ears. I tilted my head slightly as her hands fidgeted and her gorgeous sapphire eyes clouded over. I shared a glance with Umber, both of us thinking the same thing. I looked back at the Flareadon, knowing things were finally beginning to fall into place.

"Yo, Eb."

She kept her eyes trained on the ground, letting out a shaky breath.

"You good?" I asked, my pulse quickening with excitement. She took a few moments to respond, but once she did, you could practically see the darkness creeping into her mind.

Her plush, pink lips stretched into a sinister smile, her eyes glistening with a new light.

" _Wonderful."_

…

The room was eerily quiet, the only sound was my own hesitant breathing. I had just spilled everything I'd told Ebony to the members of the Black Swan who were present. It had been weighing on me for so long, but I knew I had to tell everyone for the sake of their safety.

The first question was so quiet, I thought I imagined it. But I knew my cousin's voice anywhere.

"Why?"

I looked down at my hands, nervously twisting the panic switch control clasped around my left wrist. The first answer that came to mind was, "I did it to help her trust us."

Fitz scoffed, an angry sound, and I knew he was upset with me. In fact, everyone probably was, and I couldn't blame them. "Trust us? That's a dumb reason," he spat.

Before I could respond, Mr. Forkle stepped in, which surprised me, considering the fact that his secret was one of the more important ones. "Actually, Mr. Vacker, despite his mistake, I can see his reasons. To us, Ebony had been a seemingly innocent girl who knew nothing of her identity or our world, much like Miss Foster. In an attempt to get her to open up to us about her past, Mr. Dizznee offered some of our own information."

"He didn't have to blabber about _everything_ , though," Keefe grumbled, causing me to sink farther back into the couch as my face burned.

"I know that, and I'm sorry," I tried. "I guess I just got caught up in our stories."

The silence added an uncomfortable weight to the atmosphere, but it was broken yet again within a few moments.

"I don't think she told them yet," Linh said. Everyone looked at the pretty girl who sat up straight with confidence in her words. "Think about it. If she had even _mentioned_ to the Neverseen about Mr. Forkle being alive, they would have come after him by now. You told her a long time ago, and it was around that time that she left. She probably would have told them right away, and within a few months, _weeks_ even, they would have come up with a plan to get rid of him once and for all."

I stared at her, my jaw slack. She had a point.

"And what about the other identities?" She asked, answering her own question with her next words. "Your mother wouldn't be here right now if they knew."

"Not necessarily," Wraith's disembodied voice cut in, causing my hopes to plummet. "The Neverseen have been very unpredictable lately. We had absolutely no idea about Ebony's involvement with them, and they haven't made any moves every since Miss Foster and Mr. Vacker's incident. We can't possibly tell what they would do with information like this anymore."

"They could be cowering and trying to strengthen their forces," Biana suggested, though it was hard to believe.

"Don't feel too bad, dear," Della told me, wringing her hands. "We've all made _several_ of our own mistakes in this season of our journey. This is merely a wake up call to be more careful and finally defeat the Neverseen once and for all."

A sudden, agonizing shout cut off my response yet again. All eyes darted to Tam writhing on the couch, clutching his head as he had done before, but this time, _much_ worse. He slipped to the ground, grinding his teeth as his face paled to a dangerous white.

"Tam!" Linh screamed, kneeling beside him as he thrashed. Flori darted towards him with Biana close behind. Everyone froze for a good second before jumping into action.

"Someone call Elwin!"

"Give him space!"

"He's drenched in a cold sweat-get some towels!"

"'Everyone be quiet so Flori can work!"

Silence followed before a soft hum creeped into the air like a single ray of sunlight. Tam's body shook as his shadow became dark enough to become a black hole. The lights around us dimmed and brightened ominously. Biana latched onto Keefe in fear, the blond holding onto his little sister-like friend as he eyed his frenemy with concern. Sophie stared down at Tam, frozen like a statue, Fitz copying her actions. Linh spoke softly to him, whispering things only he could hear in an attempt to calm him down.

A mere moment later, Tam let out another shout, despite Flori's efforts. Immediately after, a blood-curdling scream was heard beside me. I turned to see Sophie sinking to her knees and clutching her shadow-touched hand as if it were experiencing the worst cramp imaginable. I gazed at it long enough to see it practically pulsing a bruise-like color. Fitz dropped beside her, but out of concern and tried asking what was wrong. In the middle of his sentence, it was as if his tongue glued itself to the roof of his mouth and a ball was stuck in his throat. He tried gasping for air, but soon a bone-chilling cry escaped his lips as he clutched his chest, clawing at his shirt.

"What's happening?!" Biana screamed, tears brimming her eyes.

Edaline and Grady dashed for Sophie, followed by Mr. Forkle, as Alden and Della went for Fitz.

Della reached for Fitz's face, but whipped her hand away as soon as she made the slightest contact. "He's ice-cold!" She looked up desperately at Alden.

"Elwin's coming," he assured her, though he looked just as worried about his son as his wife was. .

"I've hailed Physic," Granite added.

I knelt down in front of Sophie, pain twisting her beautiful features and sweat dripping off her brow.

"Sophie's cold as well," Edaline stated, looking down at her adoptive daughter with a crease between her brows. With the amount of times their hands ran through their hair and pulled at it, Alden's and Grady's locks were absolute messes within a few minutes. .

"Tam feels like ice," Linh whispered, covering her mouth with her hands and letting out a soft whimper.

I glanced over at Keefe, who was silently holding Biana. He stared off at nothing, but then I realized how deeply he was breathing. Biana must have noticed too, because she quickly backed away from him and whispered his name.

Keefe's eyes clouded over as his hands held his head and chest. He staggered and wobbled back.

"He's gonna faint!" I shouted. Ro caught him just in time as he collapsed. The lights continued flickering, faster this time. The room was filled with agonizing grunts and groans. Grizel must have left the room, because I watched as she entered carrying a huge stack of blankets for the cold ones. Ro tried to get something out of Keefe, but aside from his grunts, writhing, and groans, he was otherwise unconscious.

Elwin and Physic entered at the same time, quickly taking in the situation and getting to work. Sophie and Fitz still clutched their shadow-touched parts, and Tam seemed to be responding to Flori's song, which had changed to a more commanding, darker song providing him a way out.

Elwin and Physic agreed on an elixir and were about to give it to Sophie and Fitz, but before the had the chance, a loud buzz suddenly filled the air. The lights brightened to a blinding hue, and with a sudden crash, the room went dark.

 **A/N)**

 **Me: Boy oh boy, that was quite the chapter!**

 **Tam: Why do you keep abusing me?**

 **Me: *gasps and hugs him tightly* I would never do that Tammy! Don't worry, I only hurt you cuz I love you!**

 **Dex: Kinda contradicting, but ok.**

 **Amy: Uhm, I'm still here.**

 **Me: *jumps at the sound of her voice* Right! I knew that!**

 **Keefe: *snickers***

 **Me: Shut up. Anywho, Amy! *snaps fingers and the room shifts into interview mode, with me on my special spinny chair and Amy on a plain inferior chair. The Deci Boys were snapped away* So, tell me, Amy *looks over glasses intimidatingly* why aren't you in my story?**

 **Amy: *blinks* Uh, isn't that something** _ **you**_ **decide?**

 **Me: Yes, but as you can see, my name is Deci, which is short for** _ **Un**_ **decided.**

 **Amy: I thought that was cuz of your ships. And didn't you decide on** _ **those?**_

 **Me: *becomes flustered because I've been exposed* W-well, who do** _ **you**_ **ship with Sophie? *snaps fingers and makes Sophie appear in a glass box***

 **Sophie: *voice is muffled* HEY-WHAT? AMY?!**

 **Amy: *smiles wide* HI SOPHIE!**

 **Me: Yes, yes,** _ **Hi**_ **, Sophie. *turns back to Amy* As for the question?**

 **Amy: *ponders over it for a second* Well, I liked Keefe as soon as I saw him, especially with the way he was around her. He clearly cares about her, whether as a friend or something more. And despite all of his mistakes, they've all been for** _ **her**_ **sake. That's pretty romantic in itself. So yeah. Keefoster I guess.**

 **Me: *keeps on a poker face* Yep, okay. *turns to you* Well, you heard it, folks. Amy is an official Keefoster shipper!**

 **Sophie: *face is redder than a firetruck***

 **Me: What do** _ **you**_ **guys think about Amy's choice? And this chapter? I know the A/N wasn't** _ **that**_ **great, but I'm on a bit of a time crunch here. Leave a review, my wonderful readers! I mean, you always do anyway so I don't really know why I'm asking. Lots of love for you all! And even though I'm not sure when I'll update again, Amy, Sophie? Let's close the chapter!**

 **Me, Amy, and a** _ **very**_ **embarrassed Sophie: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Amy: Can you let my sis out of that box now so I can hug her?**

 **Me: Oh, heheh, yeah. *snaps fingers and releases Sophie***

 ***The two run over in excitement and hug each other***

 **Sophie: *turns to me* Despite my hate for you sometimes, can I ask you to let her stay for a while? I wanna catch up.**

 **Me: *shrugs* I mean sure I don't really care and AW I LOVE YOU TOO SOPHIE**

 **Sophie: *rolls eyes but smiles anyway***

 **Me: Y'all want some mallowmelt?**

 **Amy and Sophie: YES**

 **Me: Well, then let's go! *lightleaps away with them rapping Guns and Ships***


	58. Chapter 55

**A/N)**

 ***Sobs are heard throughout the room as a sleek, black casket is carried by Fitz, Keefe, Tam, and Dex, who are all dressed in green. Sophie, Biana, and Linh follow behind them with the adults and the Black Swan. The Neverseen are also there, surprisingly, and everyone is dressed nicely in green.***

 **Keefe: I think she would've wanted a normal funeral before the planting.**

 ***The boys place the casket down gently onto a velvet stand surrounded by white and blue teteleses (wow do you guys even remember those?)***

 **Dex: *sniffs* she didn't deserve to go so soon . . .**

 **Tam: *quietly* No one ever does.**

 **Fitz: *wraps Sophie up in a hug* I'm gonna miss her pies**

 **Biana: *crying* She was one of my best friends . . . so beautiful.**

 **Linh: She did so much for us.**

 **Della: I loved her like she was my own.**

 **Alden: She was indeed a-**

 ***Casket rattles***

 **Alden: *freezes and stares at casket, which has stopped rattling* Uhm . . . she was-**

 ***Casket rattles***

 **Alden: -was indeed a-**

 ***Casket lid flies open and I sit up, wide eyed and panting for breath***

 **Me: WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS PAST TENSE?**

 ***Everyone screams***

 **Fintan: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN**

 **Gisela: WE'RE LEAVING BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS**

 ***The Neverseen leaves before they get caught up in the mess***

 ***Everyone else is frozen, just staring as I hop out of the casket***

 **Me: Ew, who put me in this giant skirt? *fluffs out the red poofs* This is so much fluff. *nearly trips over heels* AND WHO PUT THESE DEATH TRAPS ONTO MY FEET? How about . . . *snaps fingers and my clothes change into a simple tunic and leggings, with knee-high boots* ah *slumps in comfort* much better**

 **Keefe: *snaps out of it, realizing I'm alive* DECI *lunges and pounces on me, squeezing the life out of me* DECI WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH DON'T EVER DO THAT TO US AGAIN**

 ***Tam and Dex join in the hug cuz they love me too***

 **Dex: *sobbing* DECIIIIIII**

 **Tam: *trying not to cry but is crying anyway* I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE THE GIRL WHO KEEPS ABUSING ME IN HER STORY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE**

 **Me: Guys, as much as I appreciate the love, I need to breathe**

 ***No one cares and everyone else hugs me anyway***

 ***After lots of hugging and crying and me laughing my eyes out cuz everyone was so worried when in reality school and life has just been burning me out***

 **Me: I can't believe you guys thought I was dead.**

 **Keefe: I mean, your readers have been harrassing us, so we had to give them closure. And ourselves too. *looks away and sniffs***

 **Me: *is touched by their concern* Aw, you guys . . .**

 **Dex: *hasn't let go of my arm ever since I came out of the casket* Deci, please stop almost dying.**

 **Me: No promises, buddy *ruffles his hair* But you know what I** _ **can**_ **do? Answer reviews!**

 **keefsterforever122.x: Hey! Thanks for your reviews! Fintan made a little comment earlier, but I'll bring him in for a real interview soon! If I haven't already done so . . . to be honest, I can't remember haha.**

 **Sinistersmirk1: Oh my lord, thank you so much! I'm so glad that the work doesn't go unnoticed! I appreciate those compliments so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Guest: Hey you! I know. Thanks XD**

 **Yasss queen: I KNOW RIGHT AAAAH!**

 **DragonMoon88: Hey there! I know, I hate cliffhangers...but I love writing them! AND NO I HAVE NOT FINISHED** _ **LEGACY**_ **I KNOW I'M A DISGRACE BUT NO SPOILERS PLEASE I'M TRYING.**

 **Guest: Oh wow! All 54 in one day! That's such a huge compliment you have no idea!**

 **Guest: Hey you! Hope you guys are doing well! It'd definitely be a late Christmas present, but . . . I'll see what I can do. *winks* Muy bien! Hasta luego!**

 **Sleyire: Or else...nothing. Ahaha, thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Sparkly14: Hey! Thank you so much! I actually don't use social media so sorry about that. Love you too! Until the next review!**

 **Guest: Honestly, I don't mind the spam. Thanks for showing me how much you like it with all the "PLZZZZZZZZZZ UPDATES!" Here's the next chapter! I've updated!**

 **Me: ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS WE'VE REACHED 32,000 SOMETHING VIEWS 200 PLUS REVIEWS AND 40 FOLLOWS AND FAVES I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Fitz: She's so loud . . .**

 **Sophie: Oh be quiet. She just came back from the dead, give her a break**

 **Me: All right, I think that's enough talking for now! Everyone, say it with me!**

 **Everyone: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 55

"Do they _always_ take this long to discuss things?" I groaned, looking up at the cloudy sky. I was still sitting with Umber and Alvar, waiting for the Neverseen leaders to come out and tell me my plan was brilliant and that they underestimated me.

"Well, depends," Umber told me. "What _exactly_ were you guys talking about it there?"

I gave her side eye. For the past hour, she and Alvar had been pestering me about what the meeting was about-well, if it could even be referred to as a meeting.

"Nothing, Umber. At least, nothing for now."

…

The silence was dead.

The room, cold and dark.

In any other situation, a group of people stuck in a room that went dark all of sudden would start screaming their heads off.

But this group couldn't. The air was cut off from their throats, their vision ripped from their eyes. A suffocating heaviness rested on each chest. No one knew what was happening.

Inner turmoil arose in Sophie's mind as she began panicking. Her shadow-touched hand was in a pain so gruesome that she wanted to rip it off. Pins and needles poked at every nerve, her knuckles felt like they were cracking and popping all over again. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. It was as if she was trapped in a nightmare. And lately, every one of her nightmares starred the same group.

 _The Neverseen_.

Were they behind this?

Was this their final ambush-the same one the Black Swan had just been discussing?

Was Ebony here? Her arch-nemesis-to-be? The _Flareadon_?

Sophie felt her mind shutting down. The panic was too much for her to handle. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't see. Couldn't move.

She could only hope the others were okay.

...

Was this the true power of shadowflux when it got out of control?

Tam's body felt overwhelmed with darkness. A sludgy, smothering darkness that seemed to absorb his ever thought and breath. Sharp pains shot through his head. He felt cold. Alone.

For some reason, he couldn't even seem to think for himself. It was as if the shadowflux was controlling _him_ instead. Thoughts of his sister came into his mind.

 _Linh._

 _Keep her safe._

 _Is she okay? Where is she? Why isn't she with me?_

 _I need to protect her. No matter what._

Was the shadowflux trying to tell him something? Tam didn't understand, but he couldn't try to comprehend for much longer. He was slipping away. Slowly . . . slowly . . .slipping away into the darkness . . .

 _NO_.

 _Don't fall subject to it._

 _Embrace it._

 _Embrace_ us.

 _We know you as a capable master, but you must accept that first. We only try to help._

 _Don't let us swallow you whole. Grab onto us and_ embrace _the darkness._

…

What was this pain? It was so heavy . . . like a mastodon was sitting on his chest. If that was the case, then someone must have attached a million daggers to its rear end.

Fitz's heart felt like it was being crushed and stabbed in a million different places. His lungs were limited. His tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth. He could hardly breathe, hardly think.

He hadn't felt a pain this sharp since the last Neverseen attack.

 _If they were here . . . then that means . . ._

Sophie was in trouble. They came after her. No one was safe. They had finally come out with their next attack-and Sophie was in the middle of it all.

 _You need to protect her. She needs you._

 _No . . . you need_ her _._

An image flashed in Fitz's mind before getting swallowed by the darkness. Her smile. It was the only light he had left.

He couldn't let anything happen to that smile.

But what could he possibly do now? He couldn't see or hear anything. All he could feel was immense pain and vulnerability. He was helpless. Helpless when Sophie needed him most.

…

An overwhelming flood of emotions had knocked him down. An overwhelming flood of emotions was keeping him down.

Never in his entire like had Keefe _ever_ felt anything so strong from someone else. His head was having the migraine of the century, practically pulsing and overflowing with pain and confusion. It blocked out his thoughts. Shut down his breath. Clouded his eyes with darkness.

He had never felt so terrified in his entire life. And if he was this scared, he knew that it wasn't solely his own emotion.

 _Foster's in trouble. But where is she?_

 _Where's everyone else?_

 _Was this . . . oh no._

The final attack before their demise. How the Black Swan be stupid enough to believe they could stand up against his mother? With her twisted, evil mind, how could _he_ have believed it? She had finally taken everyone away from him. She had left him utterly alone in his cold, dark mind with pain as his only companion. It was a fear Keefe had always thought he would be prepared to face. But now that it was happening, he couldn't have been more terrified.

He had to find Sophie. With her, he felt safe. And he knew how to make her feel safe too.

He needed her more than anything. She was his lifeline. And now, he might never get her back.

…

A bright, shimmering light filled with the colors of the spectrum suddenly filled the air with a blast. It started off as a small sphere, the size of a marble. But its growth came on so fast it couldn't be seen with the elvin eye. But with the light came redemption. The heaviness was cleared from the air, along with the darkness. The pain began to subside, and oxygen flooded everyone's lungs, feeling as sweet as cold lushberry juice on a blistering summer day. Everyone's gasps for breath filled the room, and soon each elf, ogre, goblin, and troll could see each other.

Keefe was the first to recover, his eyes carefully fluttering open and adjusting to the scene. As he sat up, his head spun. He paid no attention to Ro's mutters on how if he had died on her, she would've brought him back just so she could kill him again out of disappointment. All he could focus on was the beautiful brown eyes flitting open and dancing around the room, going from person to person as they adjusted to the scene as well. He felt his heart break a little as Sophie embraced Fitz tighter than he'd ever seen-and would probably ever feel-as he woke up from his own daze. Shouts of confusion and relief filled the room as parents and friends went to hug, kiss, and hold each other as they spoke of what the heck just happened. But a sudden cry brought everyone back to the present.

"TAM IS STILL OUT!"

It was the agonizing cry of his twin sister, Linh. She knelt beside him, caressing his head and brushing his bangs carefully off his forehead. She looked up desperately at Elwin and Physic.

"Help him. Please. I . . . I don't know what's wrong-" Her voice cracked with a sob. Wylie crouched beside her, wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulders and Elwin and Physic began to analyze the issue.

"He'll be okay. I just know it," Wylie told Linh.

"How do you know?"

"Because . . . I felt it." Elwin and Physic stopped working to look at him for a moment as the room went silent.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Forkle, who still seemed out of breath from the whole ordeal, asked.

"The light that just flashed in the room," Wylie started, "I made that. But before you say anything, you all need to know-I'd been trying to break through the darkness ever since it came over us."

"Wait a minute," Dex cut in. "How long, were we in there." He rubbed the base of his neck, taking in a deep breath.

"Wasn't it only a few minutes?" Biana commented quietly from beside Keefe.

"No," Alden's familiarly accented voice jumped in. Sweat trickled down his brow as he held his wife and son. "It's been an hour."

"We were stuck in that-that _coma_ for an _hour_?' Grady asked in disbelief.

Alden nodded grimmly, double-checking the clock on the wall and then his watch.

"But what I'm trying to say," Wylie continued, getting back to the original topic, "is that the only reason I was able to break through the darkness"-He looked directly at Linh, his gaze softening as he looked into her watery eye-"was because Tam took control of the shadowflux and weakened it. Just enough for me to get rid of it."

"We were trapped in shadowflux?" Sophie's voice, now raspy and dry, cut through the following silence. She shuddered when he nodded. Before anyone could say anything more, a sudden gasp for breath was heard.

All eyes turned towards Tam as he sat up, his eyes wider than they'd ever been, his skin as white a ghost, confusion written all over his face.

"What's going on?" He asked, breathless. "Where-where am I? Where's Linh? Linh?"

"Tam, I-I'm right here-"

"LINH! Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" He cried, enough emotion in his voice to make a stranger's eyes water. He grabbed her and held her against him, cradling her against his chest and rocking her back and forth as he . . . sobbed into her neck. Linh began crying as well. It was some sort of emotional connection only they understood, and all the others could do was watch.

Edaline brushed Sophie's blonde locked back, looking at her carefully before asking, "What happened?"

Sophie shook her head, one of her hands in Fitz's and the other in Grady's. "I . . . I don't know. I thought it was the Neverseen. I thought . . . we were done for."

The following silence only confirmed that everyone had been thinking the same thing. But it was broken by a surprisingly quiet statement.

"I have a theory."

 **A/N)**

 **Keefe: Deci, you** _ **really**_ **need to stop leaving your readers with these cliff-hangers**

 **Me: It's called stalling-I mean, uh . . . Yeah so I get that this chapter didn't accomplish much in the story, but I needed to give you guys SOMETHING. And I promise (this time actually promising) that I will update with another chapter MUCH sooner than before. Cuz I actually have time coming up, and I actually have an idea on what's going on again teheh.**

 ***meanwhile we're all at Everglen having a party to celebrate my "resurrection"***

 **Sophie: *mouth full of mallowmelt* Are you sure you can keep this promise?**

 **Me: Pfft. Duh. *looks around awkwardly trying to think of a subject change when BAM the lights go out***

 **Dex: HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?**

 **Me: *sighs Keefe, you didn't have anything to do with this, did you? *waits for his answer but only receives silence* Keefe? Keeeefe? Ugh, I don't have a good feeling about this.**

 ***lights come back on, revealing an entirely different setting than Everglen. The only ones in the room are me and the rest of the KotLC gang, excluding Keefe and including the bodyguards. In front of us is a stage covered in lights. Music starts playing***

 **Me: *groans* KEEFE I DIDN'T SHOW YOU "TREAT YOU BETTER" BY SHAWN MENDES SO YOU COULD SERENADE SOPHIE! *looks at you* Or did I? *Chuckles evilly***

 **Sophie: Wait, so he could do what now?!**

 **Fitz: *grumbles* I would also like to know this information**

 **Biana and Linh: *grinning like idiots* Oooooooh this'll be fun**

 **Tam: I didn't come here for complicated romance.**

 **Dex: *sighs* none of us did.**

 **Wylie: Why am I here?**

 ***no one can say anything more because Keefe has finally walked out onto the stage-a fancy elvin mic on his face so his hands are free-and started singing. And he's actually really good at it. Well, what AREN'T elves good at-aside from keeping secrets and flexing their sparkles waaay too much***

 **Keefe: *looks directly at Sophie as the room lights dim and a spotlight (which is being controlled by a very enthusiastic Ro) shines on Sophie* I won't lie to you. I know he's just not right for you.**

 **Me: Oh, he means Fitz, by the way.**

 **Literally everyone in the entire world: We know.**

 **Sophie: *blushes intensely***

 **Keefe: *continues* And you can tell me if I'm off**

 **Fitz: *shouts* YOU'RE EXTREMELY OFF**

 **Keefe: *makes a face at Fitz before turning back to Sophie* But I see it in your face when you say he's the one that you want**

 **Fitz: *looks at Sophie* Wait . . . you want me?**

 **Me: *bursts out laughing* BRUH THAT SOUNDED SO BAD PFFTHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Fitz: *glares daggers at me as Dex and Tam join in the laughter***

 **Keefe: *starts walking off the stage towards Sophie* And you're spending all your time in this wrong situation-**

 **Me: He's referring to the love triangle, by the way**

 **Everyone: WE KNOW.**

 **Me: *puts hands up in mock surrender* okay, geez, I was just saying**

 **Keefe: *stops in front of Sophie and gives her his signature smirk* And anytime you want it to stop . . .**

 **Me: OHP HERE WE GO**

 **Keefe: I know I can treat you better *glares quickly at Fitz* than he can. *grabs Sophie's hand and spins her around a bit* And any girl like you deserves a *bows and kisses her hand* gentleman *winks***

 **Sophie: *is practically dying inside as she giggles quietly***

 **Me: *chuckles and looks away awkwardly, then noticing Fitz going backstage with Grizel* Wait . . . oh crap.**

 **Keefe: *pulls Sophie closer* Tell me, why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying, when you could be with me instead? *leans down close enough for Sophie to stop breathing, and then he suddenly pulls away with a sly smile* I know I can treat you better *cups her chin so she can look up at him* Better than he can-**

 **Fitz: *walks out onto the stage. He also has a mic and starts singing, which he is also really good at* I'll stop time for you**

 ***Everyone starts oooh-ing and knows its about to go down***

 **Keefe: *turns to look at me faster than the speed of light* YOU SHOWED HIM THE SONG?**

 **Me: LISTEN HE WAS CURIOUS ABOUT HUMAN STUFF TOO OKAY?**

 **Fitz: *looks at Sophie, who had backed away from Keefe* The second you say you'd like me to. *starts walking towards her*** **I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing**

 **Baby, just to wake up with you-**

 **Me: wOAH WOAH WOAH THERE, BUDDY, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE *covers Dex's ears* CHILL BRUH**

 **Dex: Seriously, Deci**

 **Me: Hush, baby, Deci will protect your innocence *pulls him against me*** _ **no one**_ **will take it.**

 **Fitz: *takes Sophie's hand and gives her his perfect smile* Would be everything I need and this could be so different**

 **Me: Oh, he's talking about-**

 **Everyone: WE KNOW**

 **Me: *blinks* okay then.**

 **Fitz: *pulls Sophie close against his chest and winks* tell me what you wanna do**

 **Keefe: *is seething***

 **Sophie: *her face couldn't get any redder***

 **Fitz: Cuz I know I can treat you better**

 ***Keefe is about to interrupt but Ro holds him back***

 **Ro: Hold on there, Lord Hunkyhair, let's let that fire sit a bit before letting it out. Things are about to get hot up in here**

 ***Meanwhile Fitz is finishing the chorus, dancing around with Sophie, who's a melting, flustered, adorable mess***

 **Me: *shaking my head* This girl gets way too much attention**

 **Biana and Linh: Agreed.**

 **Fitz: I know I can treat you better *let's go of Sophie's hand* Better than he can**

 ***During the instrumental Sophie backs off and Keefe and Fitz have a stare down***

 **Keefe: Better than he can *walks over to Sophie and looks deeply into her eyes* Give me a sign, take my hand, you'll be fine *takes her hand (duh)* Promise I won't let you down . . .**

 **Fitz: *cuts in* Just know that you don't have to do this alone *takes Sophie's other hand* Promise** _ **I'll**_ **never let you down *glares at Keefe***

 **Me: *face immediately falls* Wait . . . he just hit Keefe in his weakest spot. The Neverseen . . . he's referring to the Neverseen betrayal . . .**

 **Everyone: *sadly* We know . . .**

 **Me: How could you stoop so low, Fitz?**

 **Keefe: *only let's the thought boost his confidence, determined to get Sophie as his own* I know I can treat you better than he can *pulls her away from Fitz, brushing some of her hair behind her ear and cupping her face* And any girl like you deserves a gentleman.**

 **Fitz: *changes up the lines a bit to hit harder, causing Sophie to turn and look at Fitz* But with him you're always wasting time on all your wasted crying, when you could be with me instead.**

 **Keefe: *immense guilt is trying to take over him***

 **Me: *under my breath so no one can hear* Just breathe.**

 **Keefe: *takes in a breath* But I** _ **know**_ **I can treat you better *looks directly at Sophie* Better than he can.**

 ***Music begins dropping***

 **Fitz: *glares at Keefe* Better than he can**

 **Keefe: *doesn't take his eyes off Sophie* *quietly, taking her hand in his and standing there as if they're the only two people in the world* Better than he can.**

 ***music stops. Everyone stares in silence.***

 ***Fitz is about to say something but I snap my fingers, causing everything to freeze***

 **Me: *to you* So that was fun! Like, genuinely I loved writing that! To the Guest who requested that, I hope you enjoyed! I know it was long, but it was so so fun, I absolutely loved it! Yes, I did freeze everyone, which means we'll have to continue this in the next chapter. *snaps fingers to unfreeze Tam and Dex***

 **Dex: Woah, what just happened?**

 **Tam: Did you just** _ **freeze us?!**_

 **Me: Hush, no questions. I just need you guys to say the closing line with me. What do we say, boys?**

 **Me, Tam, and Dex: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Me: Which will, hopefully, be very soon.**

 **(Side note: Hey guys! Serious Deci here. I just wanted to remind you all that I actually have not finished reading** _ **Legacy**_ **so please leave comments and reviews spoiler-free. Also, please forgive me if there are any typos in this chapter. I got lazy and didn't proof read it. Thank you! Lots of Love! ~Deci)**


End file.
